Ocultando Sentimientos
by Ashrin
Summary: "Al final nos hemos dado cuenta que el engaño es INDISPENSABLE!"
1. Un adiós ¿para siempre?

**Ocultando Sentimientos**

**A él y a ella las mentiras y traiciones les destruyeron la vida rompiendo cada uno de sus planes futuros, ocasionando la distancia y dejando de creer en la verdadera felicidad… cada uno siguió su "camino" guardando cada sentimiento en el fondo de sus corazones, decidieron que era mejor la lejanía pero… no contaban con que una muerte los haría volver a encontrarse… y con eso el conocer a nuevas personas que los ayudarían a descubrir que todos Ocultamos Sentimientos…**

**Aclaraciones: **

-Personajes hablando.-

"_Pensamientos "_

***…Prefacio…***

_En este mundo, en donde las mentiras son algo tan natural que fluyen normalmente en nuestras vidas; haciendo que estas se vean envueltas en engaños y traiciones que inconscientemente nos dañan, cambiando nuestro futuro y el de los demás haciendo que, no volvamos a creer en los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas._

_Cada quien tiene su forma de ver el mundo unos… mejor que otros, pero al final de cuentas, lo único que importa son las verdaderas intenciones que tenemos al hacer nuestras acciones que cambian nuestro futuro, y el mirar al pasado no resuelve nuestros errores del presente, lo único importante sería enderezarnos y seguir sin importar el pasado pero… ¿Eso funciona con los sentimientos?, ¿acaso podremos olvidar lo que nuestro corazón sintió?, ¿los recuerdos que se hicieron realidad?, ¿los sueños que dedicamos a esa persona o personas especiales?, ¿podríamos enterarnos de las cosas ocultas que hay detrás de nuestras decisiones?, ¿los secretos también son engaños?, ¿algún día encontraremos la felicidad que se nos fue arrebatada?, y esta felicidad, ¿no lastimara a nadie?..._

_Esas preguntas son las que a diario se hacen los personajes de esta historia, los cuales están involucrados, sin percatarse, en la separación de dos personas que jamás debieron de olvidarse y todo por culpa del malentendido del amor; pero también, el pasado de estos personajes hace que les pase lo que les está sucediendo ahora. _

_Al final, se darán cuenta que todos están entrelazados entre sí como una gran cadena, y que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias; además, de averiguar que en esta vida nadie es completamente honesto…_

_*……*……*……*……*_

**Capítulo I**

**Un adiós… ¿para siempre?**

Hoy rompo en llanto

Pues se que todo está decidido,

Te quiero tanto, pero no es suficiente sentirlo.

Hemos intentado seguir por seguir

Sin reconocer que ya no hay mas por hacer…

(Lejos estamos mejor, Motel)

(Hong Kong, martes 11/AGO/92 10:00pm)

_- Pasajeros del vuelo 124 con destino a Nueva York, su vuelo se ha retrasado una hora por cuestiones mecánicas favor de esperar –_ dice una señorita por medio del altavoz del aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong.

"_Vaya suerte la mía…" _Pensaba una joven de diecisiete años; tiene el cabello castaño claro, suelto hasta los hombros con una diadema con cristales color celeste, levemente maquillada pero con el rímel un poco corrido, sus ojos de un color esmeralda con una mirada triste y unas ligeras ojeras se divisaban debajo de esos hermosos ojos que ahora se hallaban un poco rojos; delgada, viste un vestido celeste con estampados en negro -en el busto y en la parte de abajo-, es hasta arriba de la rodilla, con un listón negro debajo del busto y encaje negro en la orilla del vestido de poco vuelo y con unos tacones negros, y en su mano derecha trae una maleta rosa.

Pero se preguntaran que hará en un aeropuerto, además de viajar claro, pues… ese viaje no solo significa eso; sino que, es la decisión que creyó ser la correcta para su futuro y su corazón, sobre todo su destrozado corazón, y quien lo destruyo tiene nombre y uno muy agradable, pero a la vez destructivo para ella; se va de ahí afirmando algo que ya sabía desde los ocho años: _nunca prometas algo que no vas a cumplir porque las promesas son un futuro incierto que se las lleva el viento hasta destruirse y no dejar rastro alguno_ o… eso cree ella.

Suspira cansadamente y hambrienta, pues no había comido nada en todo el día, la joven castaña se dirige a unos locales de comida localizados en el segundo piso del aeropuerto; y para eso tenía que subir por unas escaleras eléctricas. Sin vacilar, salió de la sala de espera y se dirigió a las escaleras eléctricas.

Mientras caminaba hacia su destino, veía pasar a la gente; algunas con caras preocupadas, otras tristes de irse lejos de sus seres queridos y otros felices…, pero se detuvo al ver a una pareja con un bebe en brazos sin poder evitar que una lagrima se asomara por su lindo rostro.

"_Ojala y yo pudiera estar así con… no Sakura tu sabes que él ya tiene una familia y esta fue la mejor decisión para los dos… aunque, me hubiera encantado pero bueno… ya no más caras largas… hay que ver el lado positivo, ya que por algo suceden las cosas solo espero que sea para bien…"_

Después de divagar en sus pensamientos, Sakura subió las escaleras eléctricas que la llevarían a varios puestos de comida.

- A ver qué comeremos – se dice así misma observando varios locales con una mano en su barbilla en forma pensativa.

- ¿Una ensalada?… mmm no… ¿una pizza?… no… ah ¡ya se! una hamburguesa – dicho esto se encamino a _Mc Donald´s_.

- Buenas tardes señorita… ¿qué es lo que desea ordenar? – dice la joven detrás del mostrador de unos 20 años; de cabello corto negro pero rosado en las puntas, trae un uniforme rojo con amarillo que consistía en una camisa de botones de manga corta y un pantalón negro, en la camisa, al lado izquierdo, un gafete que dice: _Heidi_.

- Mmm… quiero una hamburguesa con todo, una orden de cebollas, una coca-cola con mucho hielo y de postre un Mc flury con muchas galletas Oreo y… creo que eso es todo – pide con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Heidi la veía con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Eh?... si claro… por favor tome asiento en una de las mesas – dice un poco desubicada de cómo esa chica pudiera comer tanto y con la figura que tiene; así que, Sakura se dirigió a una mesa cerca del barandal que daba vista a las escaleras, pensando que iba a hacer después de llegar a Nueva York.

Lo primero, sería buscar un departamento junto con un empleo de medio tiempo para continuar con sus estudios, después, acoplarse a su nuevo hogar empezando desde cero; pues no conocía a nadie a menos que se encontrara con… no eso sería completamente imposible, pues hace como nueve años que no lo veía y a lo mejor él ni se acordaba de ella, ya que la conoció muy pequeña. Descartando esa idea, se dijo que iba a poder sola.

Quince minutos después le dieron su orden, se veía tan irresistiblemente bien, y ya que le iba a dar una mordida a su deliciosa y apetitosa hamburguesa alguien la llamo…

- ¡Sakura! – con esto la aludida se volteo y vio a una joven un año mayor que ella, de cabellos color azabache -largo y ondulado-, agarrado en una coleta de lado y unos mechones sueltos, sus ojos amatista un poco tristes; levemente maquillada con un poco de sombra azul y brillo labial rosado en los labios, trae un vestido azul marino largo con escote en V y con los hombros descubiertos, es pegado hasta la cintura, la falda cae hasta sus tobillos y es un poco esponjada, con unos zapatos de tacón plateados de correas.

- Pero, ¿qué haces aquí Tomoyo? – pregunta levantándose sorprendida de que su mejor amiga y prima estuviera ahí.

- Pues… venimos a despedirnos y pensamos que ya no te alcanzaríamos – dice la de ojos amatista abrazando a su prima.

- ¿Despedirnos? – pregunta Sakura con un rayo de esperanza en sus ojos de que fuera él, pero cuando fijo su vista detrás de su amiga, se desilusionó al ver a un hombre de veintiún años de cabello corto color negro azulado, con finos lentes que cubren unos grandes ojos zafiro, viste un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata de moño negra.

- ¡Oh!… Eriol – susurra dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, pero con una mirada desilusionada.

- Lo siento, Saku – le dice al oído la de mirada amatista y abrazándola más fuerte –, pero sabes queél no puede venir.

- No importa, además, no debo ilusionarme – dice Sakura separándose lentamente de ella con una sonrisa triste.

- Se ve que estuviste llorando – reprocha Tomoyo mirándola tristemente mientras Sakura limpia sus ojos verdes ahora un poco rojos.

- Pero… no deberían estar aquí – desvía la mirada e intenta cambiar de tema.

- ¡Claro que sí! Eres mi mejor amiga y vine a ver si cambiabas de opinión – la ve directamente a los ojos sabiendo que no podría profundizar más el tema, ya que la lastimaría más de lo que ya estaba.

- Sabes que no lo hare, además, es lo mejor para todos y nadie sabe que estoy aquí ¿verdad? – advierte Sakura.

- No, nadie sabe que estas aquí… a excepción de Eriol, pero él insistió en venir – sonríe culpablemente su amiga.

- Gracias por venir, Eriol, no debiste molestarte – Sakura, se acerca a él para poder abrazarlo.

- No es ninguna molestia y lo sabes, además, esto te lo manda mi padre – le dice dándole una cajita roja de terciopelo, ella lo agarra y mira a su amiga.

- No que solo ustedes dos sabían - dice entre dientes y entornando los ojos hacía Tomoyo.

- Jejeje… creo que se me olvido decirte que Clow sabía, pero estaba muy preocupado – se defiende.

Mientras que Sakura, negando con la cabeza, abre la cajita quedando sorprendida con lo que Clow le regalo, un dije de un delfín de diamante con una cadena de oro y una notita que dice:

"_Querida Sakura:_

_Espero y aceptes mi regalo como despedida… ya que se lo mucho que te gustan los delfines… sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, ya que eres como una hija para mí y como no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión te deseo lo mejor en este viaje. Perdona el no poder ir a despedirte, pero sabes que no aguantaría el secuestrarte, y además, tendría el apoyo de Tomoyo jejeje, pero aun así, espero que estemos en contacto querida._

_Cuídate mucho_

_Hiraguizawa_ _Clow_"

Al terminar de leer esto, unas lagrimitas se asomaron en sus hermosos ojos, otra vez, solo que esta vez no eran de tristeza sino de alegría y nostalgia de que tal vez jamás volvería a ver a su familia, por mucho tiempo.

- Toma Sakura – dice Eriol ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

- Gracias… dile a Clow que no se hubiera molestado y que también lo extrañare – dice Sakura limpiándose el rostro de las lágrimas derramadas.

- Solo a él – interrumpe Tomoyo haciendo un puchero.

- No… a todos, me harán mucha falta - _"Pero sobre todo a…" _

_Pasajeros del vuelo 124 con destino a Nueva York, favor de ir a la puerta 4 ya que su vuelo despegara en 15 minutos. _

- Creo que no podre comer mi hamburguesa – comenta la ojiverde haciendo reír a sus dos acompañantes.

- Veo que no cambiaras nunca verdad – dice Eriol despeinándola un poco.

- ¡Oye! No hagas eso – reclama con un puchero de niña chiquita, mientras que Tomoyo los observa con una hermosa sonrisa diciéndoles:

- ¡Ya niños compórtense! – con las manos en las caderas.

- Si mamá – dicen los dos al mismo tiempo mirando a Tomoyo.

Luego, fueron al primer piso para poder despedirse, pero pensando en que no se iban a ver por un largo tiempo, aun si la visitaban no sería lo mismo que estar juntos casi las 24 horas del día; claro que, lo único que sabían era que su amistad iba a perdurar por muchos años, y aunque estén a muchos kilómetros de distancia seguirían llamándose y contándose lo que les pasaba como si estuvieran cerca, porque la distancia no nos hace olvidar nuestro pasado aun si estás en el espacio.

- Bueno… creo que es hora de decir adiós – dice tristemente la ojiverde.

- ¡Oh! Eso sí que no Sakura, esto no es un adiós si no un hasta pronto ¿ok? – dice abrasando a Sakura con mucha fuerza.

- Es-tá-bi-en-pe-ro-no-es-ta-ré-a-qu-í-si-me-as-fi-xias – en eso la amatista la suelta y Sakura respira una gran bocanada de aire.

- ¡Ay Tomoyo! Ya hasta se estaba poniendo morada – dice Eriol con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No te preocupes Eriol uno se acostumbra a los Tomoabrazos – dice la ojiverde con una sonrisita burlona.

- ¡Oye! Pero bien que los extrañaras – reclama fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

- Bueno… en eso tienes razón primita.

- Sakura, espero que seas feliz y ya sabes que cualquier cosa cuentas conmigo y…

- Y conmigo – interrumpe Tomoyo a Eriol.

- ¡Ay chicos! Los extrañare tanto – dice Sakura abrasándolos.

- Nosotros también – dicen los amigos de la ojiverde.

- Ahora que voy a hacer sin ustedes.

- Pues, extrañarnos y llamándonos cuando nos necesites – dice la amatista.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 124 con destino a Nueva York, favor de ir a la puerta 4 ya que su vuelo despegara en cinco minutos._

- Bueno… ya es hora de irme sino mi vuelo me dejara – dice dándoles una última sonrisa y yendo a dejar sus maletas.

- ¡No olvides llamarnos cuando llegues! – dice Eriol mientras que Sakura se daba media vuelta.

- ¡No lo hare y ustedes no olviden visitarme!

- No lo olvidaremos… ¡cuídate! – su prima alzando su brazo derecho en forma de despedida.

Mientras que la ojiverde los despedía con el mismo gesto que Tomoyo, de repente, sintió que una mirada penetrante la observaba y la busco, hasta que vio a una persona a lo lejos que se le hizo muy familiar…

"_No… no puede ser…"_

- Señorita se puede apresurar, por favor – le dice una anciana, que interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? Si disculpe.

Entonces, busco otra vez el lugar en donde estaba esa persona, pero ya no había nadie.

"_Creo que mi cerebro me está jugando una broma… ya que no puede ser él__**" **_

Con este pensamiento se dirigió al avión que la llevaría al lugar en donde _comenzaría una nueva vida_ mientras que una persona, más bien un hombre escondido tras una pared, de cabello alborotado, el cual cubría sus ojos, pues tenía el rostro agachado con una sonrisa triste.

- Creo que así tenía que ser… espero que seas muy feliz… mi querida Sakura – susurro tristemente el joven mientras que una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

No siempre la vida nos da lo que deseamos, pero nos da a escoger el camino que queremos… a veces hacemos cosas que pensamos lo correcto, pero siempre pensando en la felicidad de los demás y no en la nuestra, por eso, tenemos que ser un poco egoístas para conseguir la felicidad de nosotros mismos; ya que si tomas la decisión incorrecta te arrepentirás durante toda tu vida de no haber tomado el riesgo de ser feliz… aunque a veces, solo a veces, tenemos una segunda oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo, pero con lo que no contamos es que el pasado aunque lo queramos olvidar siempre regresa…

_**Continuara…***_

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de esta historia que surgió de mi loca cabeza que tiene una pequeñísima parte de verdad de algo que me paso a mí, bueno… exactamente no como lo voy a escribir, pero… en fin dejemos eso de lado porque no me quiero poner melancólica, lo bueno es que ya lo supere y ahora me pasa algo más _raro (odio esta palabra y no pregunten por qué)_, que padre no O_o (léase con sarcasmo), creo que mejor prosigamos con la historia…

Yo estoy emocionada porque publique OS (Ocultando Sentimientos), debo agregar que ya llevo como hasta el sexto capi, así que no se preocupen mucho por la actualización porque será la próxima semana, claro que si no me pasa algún accidente en los dedos o en toda la mano pues digamos que soy un imán de accidentes, como por ejemplo ahora que tengo dos cortadas en mi mano derecha (una por culpa de _alguien_ y otra por mí), tengo una cortada en mi tobillo derecho por un accidente ocasionado porque mi abuela se le cayó un plato y… me corte, lo bueno es que no me paso nada más grave… ¡ah!… tengo dos moretones en mis piernas y… ¡auch! Me acabo de cortar con la mesa (wow… se ve que soy muy cuidadosa, pero la gravedad y la concentración, a veces, no es mi fuerte) si mi vida es… (Muy accidentada, aunque últimamente más… ¿por qué será?) y creo que los estoy aburriendo con mis accidentes ocasionados.

Les recomiendo mucho la canción del principio y da la coincidencia de que ahorita mismo en la tele salió esa canción ¿pueden creerlo?, y espero que no me maten por hacer sufrir un poquitito a los protagonistas y a los demás, ¡ah!… y tomen nota de todo lo que pasa porque puede que se revuelvan un poco, lo digo porque le conté mi historia a una amiga y la revolví toda aunque creo que ha de ser porque todavía no la tenía muy planeada, lo que si estaba en discusión era el titulo porque había pensado muchos hasta que me decidí por "Ocultando Sentimientos" él porque pues… todo fue gracias al "Instituto Personal de Títulos a Escoger (IPTE)", que hizo una votación entre 400 personas y la mayoría, es decir, 300, escogieron OS y el resto no…

No se crean, fue porque todos, y no lo nieguen, hemos ocultado cosas, todos nunca decimos lo que pensamos o lo que sentimos porque pensamos que nadie nos va aceptar tal y como somos o puede ser que tenemos una máscara para que nadie dude lo que realmente somos, también puede ser que juraste no decir nada y… ¡ah no! eso no tiene nada que ver (prosigamos); podemos estar guardando a una persona maléfica que se oculta para que no investiguen sobre ella.

Y ahora vienen las preguntas chan, chan, chan, chan, leche con pan ¡ah no!… olviden eso pero tengo hambre (creo que ya se dieron cuenta que la falta de alimento me afecta el cerebro n_nb), ya estoy como Sakura, entonces en que estábamos… así en las preguntas: ¿Quién será esa persona que le rompió el corazón a Sakura?, ¿Qué habrá pasado para que se separaran?, ¿Quién es esa persona que conoce en Nueva York?, ¿De dónde venían para que estuvieran tan elegantes?, ¿Quién será el misterioso joven del aeropuerto?, ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo?, pues… eso solo yo lo sé y si alguno más lo sabe es que son síquicos o soy muy predecible, quedémonos con lo primero ¬_¬…

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva o no constructiva, tomatazos, etc., etc., escríbanme un review ya sea bueno o malo no me voy a sentir mal lo único que quiero es saber su opinión y también… hacerlos sufrir hasta que quede satisfecha muajaja muajaja, PERDÓN NO QUISE ESCRIBIR ESO pero últimamente estoy muy mal de la cabeza y tengo variantes cambios de humor (no se nota ¿verdad?).

Ahora sí, los dejo… y pórtense mal y hagan muchas travesuras ya que es fin de semana y de lunes a viernes, antes de las dos de la tarde, hay que portarse bien… que consejos doy n_nb.

ADIOS…*


	2. Lo que el tiempo dejo

**Ocultando Sentimientos**

**A él y a ella las mentiras y traiciones les destruyeron la vida rompiendo cada uno de sus planes futuros, ocasionando la distancia y dejando de creer en la verdadera felicidad… cada uno siguió su "camino" guardando cada sentimiento en el fondo de sus corazones, decidieron que era mejor la lejanía pero… no contaban con que una muerte los haría volver a encontrarse… y con eso el conocer a nuevas personas que los ayudarían a descubrir que todos _Ocultamos Sentimientos_…**

_**Disclaimer:**_** los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Clamp, los unicos que me pertenecen son los de mi propia y disparatada imaginación**

**Aclaraciones: **

-Personajes hablando-

"_Pensamientos "_

*__%__*__cambio de escena__%__*__%

* . * . * . * . _Flash back_ *. * . * . *

**Capítulo II**

**Lo que el tiempo dejo**

Hoy me he dado cuenta

Que no había sentido tanto miedo antes

Que yo no decido

Que Dios lo hace mejor…

(Abrázame, Camila)

_*…Capítulo anterior…*_

_- Pasajeros del vuelo 124 con destino a Nueva York su vuelo se ha retrasado 1 hora por cuestiones mecánicas favor de esperar._

"_Vaya suerte la mía…"_

_- ¡Sakura!_

_- Pero… ¿qué haces aquí Tomoyo? _

_- Creo que así tenía que ser… espero que seas muy feliz… mi querida Sakura._

El sol desaparecía por el horizonte para hacer presente a la oscuridad de la noche en Hong Kong, lo único que iluminaba a las oscuras calles eran las luces de los enormes edificios que rodeaban las calles y la brillante luna llena. Había mucho tráfico, ya que era viernes, el cual daría inicio a un _maravilloso _fin de semana para poder convivir con la familia, descansar de la trabajosa semana o salir con los amigos, pero otros se encargaban de arreglar _cuentas pendientes_…

(Hong Kong, viernes 21/NOV/08 7:30pm, Industria Textil y de Moda LDK)

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? – dice un hombre de cabellos negros azulados, tez blanca, de unos sesenta y cinco años; pero muy guapo, ojos azules, los cuales cubrían unos finos lentes de armazón negro, viste un traje gris con una camisa lila y una corbata violeta, tenía la mirada fija en frente de la silla que le da la espalda.

- Por supuesto que si… nunca he estado más seguro – dice la persona volteando la silla para quedar frente a frente, dando la vista a un hombre de cabellos castaños, ojos ámbar, de tez morena y cinco años mayor que su acompañante-. Ya era hora de hacer unos _pequeños cambios… _Clow – le dice a su viejo amigo y abogado seriamente, para luego agregar con una sonrisa ladina-. Además, será muy divertido… ya me imagino sus caras.

Ante esto último su amigo lo mira extrañado, ya que el hombre que tenía enfrente no hacia las cosas por diversión; al contrario las hacia seriamente pues Hien Li era un hombre muy serio en el trabajo pero afuera era una persona muy sobre protectora con su familia y amigos.

- Pero, no entiendo, ¿porque hasta ahora? – pregunta un poco confundido Clow, y claro, quién entendería que el gran empresario multimillonario hiciera un cambio tan drástico a su testamento.

- Bueno porque, me di cuenta de unas cuantas cosas – dice tomando la seriedad de antes.

- Y, ¿cuáles son esas cosas?

- Eso mi querido amigo es algo que, no te lo puedo decir… aun – dice Hien con un aire misterioso mientras que Clow solo observaba.

Naturalmente no le ocultaba nada y ahora no solo estaba más serio de lo normal sino extraño. Sabiendo que no le iba a contar el porqué de su decisión, suspiro cansadamente diciéndole:

- Entonces, solo espero que sea lo correcto porque a tu adorable nuera no le va a gustar mucho la idea – cuando dice esto la seriedad de Hien se esfumo para hacer presente a una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Ese es el punto Clow – y como dice, eso es lo que él quiere, que nadie espere lo que tiene planeado para su industria y su familia. Era hora de arreglar todo antes de que la muerte tocara su puerta, la cual tenía nombre y uno no muy agradable.

- Ahora estoy más confundido que antes… pero por algo haces las cosas. Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué ahora? – pregunta Clow seriamente.

- Bueno… uno nunca sabe lo que pasara mañana – dice Hien con un deje de melancolía.

- Pero… si tu estas muy bien de salud y no tienes enemigos.

"_Eso es lo que tú crees…". _Pensaba Hien.

- Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir tengo una cena familiar – dice Clow mientras se levanta de la silla.

- Está bien, le mandas un abrazo a Eriol y espero que cuide muy bien de mi Tomoyo.

- Sí, yo les diré – le dice Clow mientras camina hacia la puerta.

- Y creo que deberías irte con tu familia ya es muy tarde… nos vemos mañana… cuídate – y esto fue lo último que escucho Hien decir a su amigo. 

Mientras que Clow se dirige con su familia a cenar, Hien se levanta de su asiento para quedar frente al gran ventanal, dándole una maravillosa vista hacia la ciudad.

"_Si supieras Clow lo que pasa sabrías exactamente porque lo hago… yo solo espero que todo salga bien, y tengo que actuar rápido ya que no me queda mucho tiempo… quizás no me debería de meter pero la vida de mi familia está en juego y no puedo dejar que mis nietos sufran los errores de sus padres; ojala que todo lo que pase en el futuro sea para bien y que las mentiras y engaños que han ocultado durante todo este tiempo se descubran, para que puedan llegar a encontrar la felicidad que les ha sido arrebatada por culpa de…"._

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta.

- Y ahora que se te olvido Clow – dice mientras se voltea para encontrarse con una persona que no era su amigo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dice frunciendo el ceño, mientras que la persona que tiene en frente sonríe maliciosamente…

*__%__*__%__*__%__*__%

(Mansión Li 8:00pm)

- ¡Papá! – grita una adolescente de quince años, cabello castaño claro largo hasta los hombros, ojos miel con una gran felicidad de ver a su padre, unas pestañas largas adornaban a sus bellos ojos, unos labios rosados con un poco de brillo mostraban una hermosa sonrisa, es de tez blanca, era hermosa. Viste un pantalón de mezclilla; una blusa de manga corta color morado con rayas horizontales rosa fuerte, en el centro de la blusa –en letras negras con brillos rosas y morados- dice: _"Uncontrollable Freak",_ con unas _flats_ rosas.

- ¿Qué tal Peque? – dice un hombre de treinta y cinco años, alto y fornido, cabello color chocolate, ojos ámbar con una mirada fría y cansada excepto en ese momento ya que tenía una tierna mirada dedicada a su hija, de tez bronceada, con una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa que adornaba su encantador rostro, vestía un traje negro; el saco lo traía en el brazo derecho en el cual también traía su portafolio, con una camisa verde oliva; una corbata negra -medio desabrochada- y unos zapatos negros.

- Muy bien papá, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

- ¡Que dices!… si estoy bien – dice el hombre dándole una sonrisa no muy convincente.

- Mmm… lo que tu digas – dice la castaña mirándolo no muy convencida -. Y, ¿cómo te fue hoy? - continua preguntando la adolescente mientras avanzaban por el largo pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia la sala y platicar como todas las noches.

- Muy bien, Peque, ¿y a ti como te fue en el colegio? – pregunta tiernamente el hombre mientras se dirigía a sentarse en el cómodo sillón de piel negro que adornaba la sala de colores celestes en las paredes, unas cortinas aqua con flores bordadas negras adornaban las grandes ventanas, hay una chimenea en frente de ellos, sobre esta hay varias fotografías familiares con marcos dorados.

- Pues… muy bien – contesta la adolescente poniendo una cara de ángel que no rompe un plato y sentándose junto a su padre.

- ¡Aja!… ya sabes que no me gusta que me mientas – dice el hombre mientras alzaba una ceja y la miraba fijamente, ella sonrió nerviosamente y no pudiendo resistir la mirada tan penetrante de su padre, suspiro sabiendo que al fin de cuentas se iba a enterar.

- Bueno… es que me llevaron a la dirección – dice sonriendo nerviosamente y jugando con sus dedos.

- ¿Y ahora porque? – pregunta suspirando cansadamente mientras se quitaba su corbata, pues ya no era alguna novedad de que Yenay Li fuera a la dirección, claro que siempre en la clase de matemáticas pues ese no es su fuerte, cosa que no heredo de su papá porque a Shaoran Li le encantan las matemáticas y digamos que a su hija le paso _algo_ con las matemáticas que no fue muy agradable en sí, pero nunca conto ese _algo _a nadie.

- Bueno lo que paso fue que…

* . * . * . * . _Flash back_ *. * . * . *

_Riiiiing Riiiing _

_Sonó la campana que indicaba la segunda hora de clases, la cual era Matemáticas. Después de que salió la profesora de Historia con los nervios de punta pues los alumnos de primer semestre eran un caos. Luego de unos cinco minutos, ingreso el profesor de Matemáticas y en cuanto entro todos guardaron silencio, cosa extraña pues casi a ningún profesor le hacían caso._

_- Buenos días jóvenes… por favor abran su libro en la página…_

_Mientras que el profesor daba su 'interesante' platica, una joven de cabellos castaños se le hacía más interesante las hojas que caían de los arboles por el otoño, cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en su mejilla, miro su mesa y encontró una bolita de papel, checo que el profesor no la observara y lo abrió cuidadosamente en sus piernas, el cual decía: _

"_Este sábado en el cine a las 5:30pm ¿ok?"._

_Ella cuidadosamente saco un lápiz y escribió:_

"_Está bien :)"._

_Y se lo da cuidadosamente a su compañero delantero y amigo que, después de unos segundos, se lo regresa:_

"_Bueno… pero no vayas a tardar una hora"._

_Cuando leyó eso se sonrojo porque siempre se retrasaba cuando salía con su amigo y le escribió:_

"_Entonces tú pasa por mí". Y se lo regresa, siempre checando que el profesor no la cachara._

"_Está bien… ya me aburrió el monologo del Sapo". Le escribió su amigo y le salió una carcajada; en eso, todos se le quedan viendo con cara de: '¡ah esta ya se le zafo un tornillo!' haciendo que se pusiera como un tomate. _

_- Que le causa tanta gracia Señorita Li… ¿porque no lo comparte con los demás? – dijo el profesor observándola, ya pasaba los ochenta años eso se notaba en su cabello canoso -el que aún le quedaba- la pálida piel un poco verdosa, llena de arrugas y los lentes de fondo de botella con un grueso armazón negro. _

_- Nada profesor – dijo la joven castaña con una sonrisa llena de inocencia._

_- Entonces, pase a contestar la ecuación del pizarrón._

_Ella se levanto con cara de fastidio mal disimulado y camino hasta donde estaba el profesor entregándole una tiza y se dirigió hacia el pizarrón a contestar el problema: 5x=2(x+15), pero como ya era común, no lo pudo contestar. _

_- Señorita Li, debería de poner más atención en la clase pero que se puede esperar de usted, ya que su padre, aunque era muy bueno en la asignatura, era pésimo en su conducta – dijo el anciano acomodándose los anteojos._

_- Pues, no es mi culpa que usted no enseñe bien, aunque que se puede esperar de un viejo como usted – cuando dijo eso, todos abrieron los ojos y dijeron un "Uuuhhhh", pero nadie le podía decir nada a su papá sin tener consecuencias._

_- ¡Silencio! – dijo, más bien grito el profesor mientras miraba a todos sus alumnos haciéndolos callar al instante para volver a dirigirse a la jovencita que tenía enfrente._

_- Mire Señorita Yenay Li, más le vale que me pida una disculpa si no la repruebo – dijo malévolamente mientras que ella apretaba sus puños con ira._

_- No tengo por qué hacerlo, además de que, no me puede reprobar por decir la verdad – desafiándolo con la mirada._

_- Entonces, si tiene alguna queja vaya a la dirección, no sin antes pedirme una disculpa. _

_- Pues, prefiero ir a la dirección que disculparme con usted – dijo Yeni entre dientes mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta._

_- ¿A dónde cree que va señorita? – dijo volteándose a mirarla._

_- Pues, ¿a dónde cree?… es obvio que a la dirección, ya debería de comprarse otros lentes si quiere hasta yo le prestó dinero – y cuando iba a abrir la puerta el profesor le dijo:_

_- Usted no va a ir hasta que me pida una disculpa sino quiere reprobar – mientras tanto, Yeni, fruncía el ceño._

_- Pues prefiero eso a terminar siendo una vieja amargada sin vida como… usted comprenderá – comento con una sonrisa malévola. _

_- Ahora si señorita, ya me colmo la paciencia, vaya a la dirección – dijo el profesor apuntando la puerta._

_- No se preocupe ya me sé el camino de memoria – se dirigió, sonriendo, hacia la puerta para salir del salón._

_* . * . * . * . Fin *. * . * . *_

- Y entonces, fui a la dirección y ahí el director me dio su sermón de siempre y eso fue lo que paso… ¡pero ten en cuenta que _El_ _Sapo_, ya me trae harta porque siempre se la trae contra mí! – dice con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos, mientras que su papá la veía un poco sorprendido ya que nunca la había visto así.

- Bueno pero, ¿quién es _El_ _Sapo_? – pregunta Shaoran viendo como sonreía nerviosamente pero con una maliciosa mirada.

- Eh… pues es que… así le decimos al profesor de matemáticas.

- ¡Ah!- contesta simplemente, ya que él tenía muchos apodos para su _querido _ex profesor, pero continúo con lo que iba a decir hace unos segundos -. Deberías de tranquilizarte un poco más pequeña, piensa que esa es su forma de decir que te… aprecia.

- ¿En serio? – pregunta Yeni con una ceja alzada sin poder creerle.

"_No, ese Viejo solo lo hace para molestarte y por venganza de cuando yo le avente por accidente pintura verde indeleble en un globo" _

- Si Peque es un viejo inofensivo – dice Shaoran mientras que en su mente se formaba otra respuesta pero no quería darle ideas a su hija.

- Esta bien, hare todo lo posible, pero tú sabes papá tanto como yo que desespera, aunque me han contado de tus pequeñas venganzas junto con el tío Eriol.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – pregunta el ambarino mientras levanta una ceja.

- ¡Ah!, el Tío Eriol – dice Yeni despreocupadamente.

"_Y yo tratando de que no se enterara"._ Pensaba Shaoran mientras le salía una gotita por la nuca.

- Oye pa, es cierto lo que me conto mi Tío de que una vez convertiste el auto del profe en un acuario – pregunta muy interesada.

- Pues… em… yo.

"_Me las vas a pagar Eriol Hiraguizawa…". _

*__%__*__%__*__%__*__%

- ¡Achu!

- ¡Mami!... ¡Papito está enfermo y me pegara sus gérmenes! – gritaba una niña de cinco años dentro de un _Dodge_ _Journey_ rojo, la cual tenía el cabello negro azulado corto que era cubierto por un sombrero café con un listón rosa, de ojos grandes color gris; trae puesto un vestido rosa hasta las rodillas con encaje blanco en el borde junto con un saquito café tres cuartos y unos zapatitos rosas.

- No nena, papito no está enfermo solo estornudo – dice una mujer de cabellos negros con mirada alegre.

- Entonces, papito ¿se va a convertir en rana? - pregunta un poco alarmada la pequeña mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza y habría un poco más los ojos.

- Hijita tu papito no…

- ¡Mierda!... por tu culpa _Hormiga_ perdí el juego – dice enojado, un adolescente de catorce años; pelirrojo, de tez blanca, ojos amatista, viste una camisa blanca con un estampado de un dragón negro, en la manga izquierda traía varios estoperoles plateados formando una X, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos tenis blancos con varias cadenas plateadas a los lados.

- ¡Papi! ¡_Chack_ dijo una grosería! – gritaba la pequeña escandalizada.

- ¡Jack! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre decir groserías? – dice un hombre de cabellos azulados viendo a su hijo por el espejo retrovisor.

- Que no las debo de decir en frente de Elisa, pero ella me dice Chack y yo soy Jack – dice con cansancio mientras giraba los ojos con fastidio intentando seguir con su videojuego.

- Pero, tienes que entender que tu hermanita apenas está aprendiendo a decir las cosas bien y ya deja ese juego que luego se te quemaran las neuronas, hijo – dice el hombre de anteojos.

- Papá… por si no lo habías notado tu hijo no sabe lo que son las neuronas, de las cuales carece desde que tiene memoria y no va a dejar ese videojuego – dice un chico que estaba muy concentrado en un grueso libro de Anatomía Humana (quien es el hermano gemelo de Jack solo que el utiliza lentes) y viste una camisa tipo polo verde, debajo de esta trae una camisa azul haciendo que el cuello sobresaliera dándole un toque de galantería, unos pantalones negros un poco holgados y unos converse verdes con las cintas de color azul.

- ¡Oye _Einstein_!, yo si se que son las neuromas – dice Jack tratando de defenderse de las agresiones de su hermano.

- No seas_ topito_ hermano no se dice neuromas sino neuronas – dice la pequeña Elisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Ya ves… hasta una pequeña de cinco años sabe como se dice mientras que tú dices neuroma, que por si no lo sabías hermanito, es un tumor en el tejido nervioso lo que no tiene nada que ver con una célula nerviosa – dice Jerry revoloteando los ojos mientras seguía con su lectura y Jack sólo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- No puedo creerlo… mi propio hermano con él que compartí el vientre de nuestra pobre madre, que sufrió los terribles dolores de parto, me hiere mi pobre corazoncito sólo por no saber la diferencia entre un tumor y una célula – dice Jack mientras ponía la mano derecha en su corazón y ponía la cara dolida -. Además, tu como sabes eso si ni siquiera sabes cómo decir bien mi nombre – dice apuntando a Elisa.

- Yo sé porque Jerry me lo dijo hace rato, y tu nombre es demasiado raro… como… _tu_ – dice la pequeña sacándole la lengua y diciendo lo último en voz baja para que solo lo escuchara Jack mientras Jerry se reía por el comentario de Elisa.

- Maldita Hormiga – dice en un gruñido Jack.

- Jack no le digas así a tu hermana - dice la mujer de cabellos negros.

- Pero mamá, ¡ella que me molesta! - grita Jack, exasperado, cruzando sus brazos.

- No le grites a tu mamá – dice el hombre de lentes.

- Pero… pero yo…

- Eriol déjalo no me grito – dice la mujer mientras le da una sonrisa a su esposo.

- Como que no te grito Tomoyo, si…

- Pero papá yo no le grite a mamá.

- ¿Como que no? – dice Eriol volteando a mirar a Jack

- Eriol ya déjalo así, además, él me recuerda a un joven muy apuesto y con un gran ego que conocí – dice Tomoyo mirándolo de reojo y viendo como Eriol fruncía un poco el ceño.

- Y… ¿quién es? - dice apretando el volante un poco.

- Pues es muy guapo, cariñoso, un poco celoso y tu lo conoces muy bien.

- ¡Shaoran! – grita sorprendido.

- Sí – dice con una sonrisa y viendo como Eriol, de repente, para la camioneta.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – pregunta mirándola alzando una ceja.

- ¡Papá! Ten más cuidado – dice Jack mientras se sostenía del asiento delantero.

- Lo siento… y _tú_, ¿cómo está eso de que te gusta mi amigo? – pregunta Eriol _muy pero muy calmadamente_.

- No seas tontito, de quien hablaba era de ti desde cuando tan desconfiado – dice Tomoyo mirándolo fijamente y cruzándose de brazos sintiéndose ofendida.

- Bueno… yo… sólo – tartamudeo Eriol con una sonrisita nervios -, bueno em… creo que nos salimos del tema, y tú Jack no le vuelvas a gritar a tu mamá - dice cambiando de tema y arrancando la camioneta mientras que Tomoyo tiene una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Ah!, nadie me comprende – suspira Jack mientras se recargaba en la ventana.

- ¡Ay!, ya no te quejes adolescente incomprendido – dice Jerry negando con la cabeza.

- Y todo por culpa tuya, _Hormiga_ – dice observando a la pequeña Eli.

- ¿Y yo poque? – dice la pequeña haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus bracitos.

- Porque si – dice su hermano sin ninguna justificación mientras que Elisa ladeaba la cabeza sin comprender porque tenía la culpa.

- ¡Niños ya llegamos! – dice Eriol mientras apagaba la camioneta y bajaba de esta.

- Papá, por si no te habías dado cuenta soy casi un hombre - dice Jack alzando los brazos enseñando sus 'músculos'.

- Claro - dice su padre siguiéndole la corriente.

- Vez te dije, se parece a ti – dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa bajando de la camioneta para dirigirse a una casa o mejor dicho mansión de dos pisos, de color beige con grandes ventanas con cortinas rojas, la entrada principal era una gran puerta de caoba negra, abriéndose por un hombre de traje de unos cuarenta años para ayudarles con las maletas y escuchando la pequeña riña que Jack tenía con la pequeña Elisa, de nuevo.

*__%__*__%__*__%__*__%

- Eh… ahora que me acuerdo te traje algo – dice Shaoran a Yeni, mientras le entrega un cofre de madera decorado con rosas en dorado e incrustaciones de rubíes en el centro de estas, ella l agarra extrañada.

­- ¿Qué es? – pregunta Yeni emocionadamente.

- Ábrelo – le dice observándola abrir la cajita y cuando la abre se le ilumina la cara viendo un collar con una "Y" de diamantes como dije.

- ¡Lo arreglaste! – dice Yeni mirando a su papá con una sonrisa mientras sostenía el collar en su mano luego lo volteo y vio que tenía escrito algo:

"_Recuerda que siempre_

_estaré contigo _

_cuando me necesites_

_Tu papá"._

- Que bueno que te gusto, espero que ahora sí te de suerte – dice Shaoran con un poco de rencor en su voz al recordar cómo fue que se rompió pero para que su hija no notara su cambio de voz, se ánimo para continuar diciendo.

- ¡Pero póntelo!

- ¿Me lo pondrías tu papá? – dice mientras le entregaba el collar.

- Claro – entonces, agarro el collar y se levanto para ponerse detrás de su hija para poder ponerle el collar. Cuando se lo puso, Yeni lo agarro con su mano derecha diciendo:

- Gracias, eres el mejor papá – después de eso, se quedaron platicando un rato mas y aunque fueran cosas que ya se habían contado o mejor dicho que Yeni contaba, a él le gustaba escucharla, ya que le relajaba y le hacía olvidar sus problemas en el trabajo o en su matrimonio el cual digamos que es un tema complicado. Las cosas no iniciaron muy bien al casarse y no andaban bien aunque él la seguía queriendo pero no como el primer momento, siempre se habían llevado bien cuando se conocieron; tenían muchas cosas en común lo único que los diferenciaba era que ella vivió mas humildemente al contrario de él que estaba lleno de lujos pero ahora, y desde que ella dio a luz a Yeni, cambió radicalmente. Y como no si al siguiente día ella perdió a… Yang, que sería su otro hijo y él también sufrió mucho, pero no es igual a que si lo llevas en tu ser durante nueve meses sintiendo como va creciendo para que termine… muriendo.

Nunca creyó que cambiaria como si fuera otra; aunque su primera abuela murió por la depresión en la que cayó al saber que su hijo de cinco años murió ahogado, pero él no se esperaba que ya no fuera la chica que conoció en la universidad.

Tal vez solo necesitaban pasar más tiempo juntos y revivir viejos momentos, pero, si no había nada que pudiera arreglarlo lo mejor sería que se separaran por un tiempo y decidir la mejor opción por Yeni quien era la luz de su vida y la alegría de esa casa desde hace dieciséis años, los cuales sin ella no sabría cómo serían, claro que tenía una idea de la cual solo eso era, una idea. Y aún así no se arrepiente de _ninguna _decisión que haya tomado, bueno si, pero solo de una que como quiera no cambiaría aunque _muy en el fondo_ le duela, pero por su hija sacrificaría cualquier cosa.

- Papi, que tal si vamos a cenar porque ya tengo mucha hambre y parece que la señora Chiang hizo comida italiana – dice Yeni con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Shaoran regresara de sus pensamientos.

- Yo también hija… oye y, ¿dónde está tu madre? – pregunta mientras se levantaba del sillón para dirigirse hacia el comedor a preguntar por la cena.

- Pues… - en eso, el ruido de la puerta principal interrumpe lo que iba a decir, dando la vista de una hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña larga y rizada; ojos de un color gris anaranjado, tez blanca, vestía un hermoso vestido negro hasta las rodillas de tirantes gruesos, decorado con unas piedras blancas en forma de flor, unos zapatos de tacón negros y traía varias bolsas en sus manos.

- Hola querido… ¿y eso que estas aquí tan temprano? – dice la mujer de ojos gris anaranjado con una sonrisa llena de felicidadpor ver a su esposo dándole las bolsas a la sirvienta.

- No tuve mucho trabajo, además le prometí a Yeni ayudarle con una tarea pero… ¿a dónde fuiste, Karin?

- Salí a comprar con unas amigas para distraerme… ¿no estás molesto o si Shao? – pregunta inocentemente mientras se acerca a abrazarlo y darle un beso, pero él se voltea haciendo que el beso fuera en la mejilla, en eso, la sonrisa que traía se le borro por un instante mientras pensaba: _"¿Algún día me amaras como lo haces con ella?". _No dejo que el viera como entristecía así que su sonrisa volvió a su bello rostro.

- No… me alegro por ti está bien que salgas de vez en cuando, solo que, ya es tarde y se me hizo extraño que no estuvieras – dice el ambarino seriamente.

- Hola… mamá – dice Yeni acercándose a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Yeni – viendo a la susodicha con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Señor Li, ya está servida la cena – dice una señora de anciana edad, de cabellos negros, agarrados en una cebolla, ojos cafés, de tez morena, con un vestido verde opaco cubierto por un delantal blanco.

- Gracias Chiang, enseguida vamos – dice Shaoran dirigiéndose a la anciana con una mirada amable.

- Si Señor – dice dando una reverencia antes de retirarse a la cocina.

- Entonces, que esperamos - dice Yeni con una gran sonrisa, que le hacía recordar a cierta ojiverde que conoció en su niñez.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el comedor; que tenía una mesa rectangular larga, como para 20 personas -de madera- , en el centro había un arreglo frutal, en las esquinas había unos muebles de madera con puertas de vidrio, las cuales tenían vajillas chinas -herencia familiar- y unos cuadros en las paredes que eran color amarillo pastel.

Shaoran, se sentó en la primera silla, al lado izquierdo su esposa y al derecho Yeni, mientras las sirvientas les servían un plato de _Ossobuco__ alla__milanese_acompañado de _rissotto_y verduras cocidas, después a Shaoran y a Karin les sirvieron vino tinto excepto a Yeni que le sirvieron un vaso de limonada.

- ¿Algo más señor? – pregunto una joven de cabellos y ojos negros, quien es hija de Chiang.

- No gracias Liang – dice amablemente a la joven.

- Entonces, con su permiso – hace una pequeña reverencia y se va.

En cuanto Liang se fue, empezaron a disfrutar de sus alimentos en paz, hasta que la pequeña Yeni pregunto en donde estaba su abuelo, Shaoran tomo un poco de vino antes de responder y Karin solo siguió con su cena pero atenta a la respuesta.

- Pequeña, él me dijo que tenía unas cosas pendientes que hacer y que no podría venir hoy a cenar – dice siguiendo con su cena.

- Psugs nobg vag a gep lo migmo sign égl – dice Yeni con comida en la boca.

- Yeni, ¿qué te he dicho sobre hablar con la boca llena?... no sé de donde sacas esos modales - la reprende su madre negando con la cabeza, Yeni se pasa la comida y dice avergonzada:

- Perdón mamá, además al abuelo le encanta la comida italiana aunque… ¿papá?

- Si Yeni – mirando a su hija.

- ¿Tú y el abuelo han ido a Italia? – dice la castaña ladeando la cabeza y pestañeando.

Cuando su hija hizo esa inocente pregunta, él se atraganta con la comida, porque se le vinieron unos no tan castos recuerdos de su último viaje a Italia el cual fue hace muchos años atrás y no iba_ solo_.

- ¡Papá! – grita escandalizada Yeni, parándose y palmeándole la espalda mientras que su papá tomaba agua.

- Ya… cof… cof… ya paso… cof… es que se me atoro la carne, pero ya estoy bien – dice mientras se revitalizaba, en cuanto a Karin, ella solo se limitaba a observar los movimientos de su amado esposo.

- ¿Seguro que ya estás mejor querido? – dice Karin mirándolo con preocupación.

- Si ya estoy mejor Karin – dice volteando a verla recuperando un poco el color de su rostro.

- Me asustaste mucho papá, pero no me contestaste mi pregunta – dice muy interesada en la respuesta que le iba a dar.

- Pues sí, tu abuelo y yo íbamos en las vacaciones de verano pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo – dice dándole una sonrisa a su hija.

- Y, ¿cómo es? – dice Yeni observando a su papá.

- Pues… es muy hermosa, ahí siempre te maravillaras con sus paisajes, el Coliseo Romano es fantástico con sus gradas de mármol alrededor, su historia, Florencia y Venecia son maravillosas, pero lo que más me gusta son los Abruzos Italianos es un paisaje que te deleita la mirada… su lago, aunque sea artificial, es como un sueño, los Montes Apeninos que lo rodean, los arboles, todo es hermoso – termina diciendo esto con una gran sonrisa, Yeni estaba en su ensoñación, imaginándose cada parte que le describió su padre.

- Papá, ¿qué tal si en vacaciones vamos a Italia? – dice con una gran sonrisa.

- Claro… porque no, hace mucho que no salimos en familia – diciendo esto a Shaoran se le ocurrió que sería la mejor forma para pasar más tiempo juntos, y así podría tratar de arreglar su matrimonio aunque Italia le traiga muchos recuerdos.

- ¡Siiiii!... ¡yupi! - mientras que Yeni festejaba su madre interrumpió su celebración.

- Seria maravilloso, claro si tu hija se porta mejor en estos meses iremos - dice entristeciendo a su hija.

- Pero, si Yeni se porta muy bien.

- Sobre todo… Yeni ¿ya le dijiste a tu papá lo que hiciste en la escuela? – dice viendo a su hija directamente a los ojos.

- Si ya le dije – con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que su madre siempre quería que su papá se enojara con ella, claro que nunca lograba su cometido, entonces Karin miro a su esposo esperando a que le respondiera el por qué no la regaño.

- Pues… yo le dije que no lo volviera hacer sino ya sabe que nada de salidas ni dinero los fines de semana – viendo a su pequeña para guiñarle un ojo sin que Karin lo viera.

- Pero querido, es la tercera vez en esta semana que le llaman la atención, sin contar las demás y siempre le dices lo mismo, creo que deberíamos de ponerle un hasta aquí a Yeni – dice tratando de sonar tranquila.

- Mamá, es que tú no sabes lo que es ese profesor simplemente ¡desespera! – dice Yeni con los brazos al aire y con los puños cerrados.

- Hija, por favor no te metas en conversaciones de adultos – dice Karin reprendiendo a su hija.

- Lo siento.

- Karin… deja que Yeni diga su opinión – dice Shaoran tranquilamente viendo a su esposa.

- ¡Shaoran es por eso que tu hija se comporta así, ya que, tú la dejas hacer lo que se le dé la gana! – explota Karin ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

- No olvides que también es tu hija y la niña solo dice lo que siente, no es que sea mimada – dice fríamente y frunciendo el ceño ya que le molesto mucho el comentario sobre Yeni.

- ¡Ya sé que es mi hija por si no te acuerdas yo la lleve por nueve meses en mi vientre! y no dije que fuera mimada; ya sé que es una muy buena niña solo que es impulsiva y lo único que te pido es que me apoyes en que hay que ponerle ciertas reglas – termina de decir Karin en un suspiro pensando que su esposo la apoyaría en su opinión mientras que él pensaba que a lo mejor debía empezar con su propósito de componer su matrimonio y esta sería la mejor forma.

- Está bien pero que no sean muy severas – dice con una pequeña sonrisa y viendo como Karin se animaba un poco.

- Gracias querido, te prometo que solo van a ser unas cuantas – dice Karin sonriendo y entrelazando su mano con la de Shaoran.

- Como no van a ser para ustedes - murmuro Yeni encorvada y jugando con la comida.

- ¿Qué dijiste linda?

- ¿Yo?... no nada mamá – dice sonriendo.

En eso, entraron las sirvientas para recoger los platos y las bebidas, ya que terminaron Yeni le dijo a Chiang, como todas las noches, lo deliciosa que estuvo la comida y que le guardara un poco al abuelo. Después, cada uno se fue a su habitación para descansar del agitado día que tuvieron y dormir tranquilamente.

Mientras Shaoran se desvestía para acostarse, estaba pensando en lo que había pasado durante todo ese tiempo desde que se caso hasta ahora, y últimamente lo hacía muy seguido… recordar, unas cosas buenas y otras malas pero todos eran recuerdos que quedaron marcados para toda su vida.

- ¿Oye querido crees que mañana podríamos salir a pasear o tienes otras cosas que hacer? – pregunto Karin desde la cama haciendo que Shaoran saliera de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Amor estás bien?, has estado muy distraído últimamente – dice preocupadamente Karin.

- Si… si es solo que he tenido mucho trabajo en estos días – dice saliendo del baño con un pants gris y una camisa blanca de tirantes mostrando sus bien trabajados músculos, sentándose en la cama.

- Bueno… que tal si te relajas y… yo te doy un masaje – dice Karin de una forma sensual y empezando a darle pequeños besos en el cuello pero Shaoran se tenso un poco y se hizo a un lado.

- Em… este ahora que me acuerdo… tengo que… em hacer una ¿llamada?, si eso - dice dirigiéndose a la puerta dejando a Karin perpleja -; que duermas bien - termina diciendo cerrando la puerta y recargándose en ella dando un gran suspiro.

Entonces, empezó a caminar hacia su despacho pensando desde cuando daba pretextos estúpidos y si estúpidos porque no tenía ninguna llamada que hacer, ya que, quien se encargaba de hacer las llamadas de su trabajo era su asistente porque él no tenía tiempo para eso -excepto por Yeni-; además, él quería arreglar su matrimonio no empeorarlo, aunque al parecer no podía.

Llego al despacho y se dirigió a su elegante escritorio negro, sobre este hay una laptop gris, varios lápices y plumas, un teléfono inalámbrico, una perforadora, una engrapadora, entre otros utensilios de oficina, se dirigió a su silla de cuero muy cómoda para poder sentarse y estar solo para pensar con tranquilidad.

De repente, abre el cajón de en medio del escritorio, y saca una caja negra, la abre y agarra lo que contiene la caja, que son una carta sin abrir y sin remitente, y una foto de una hermosa joven de diecisiete años, de cabellos castaños, con un hermoso vestido rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, la falda se mecía con el viento haciendo que pareciera un ángel, está recargada en un balcón mirando la hermosa Luna llena, haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillaran con más intensidad, volteo la foto y leyó lo que tenía escrito:_ Kinomoto Sakura_, _Roma, Italia, 13 de Julio de 1992_; él sonrío al recordar cuando le tomo esa foto, se la había tomado por sorpresa y ella se enojo con él por unos momentos. Ese fue uno de sus mejores cumpleaños. Y pensar que unos días después todo cambiaría pues tomo una decisión sin estar obligado a seguirla… recordaba ese momento en el que le tuvo que decir la verdad a Sakura…

* . * . * . * . _Flash back_ *. * . * . *

_Había regresado de su viaje improvisto para ayudarle a su padre con algunos negocios, pero no venía solo, tenía a una bella acompañante a su lado ella tenía la mirada perdida y estaba nerviosa, él pensaba como pudo ser tan irresponsable, como pudo ser un inmaduro… si… Shaoran Li fue un estúpido, pero ese no era el mayor de sus problemas._

_La mujer de su lado, venía abrazada a su brazo mirándolo con nerviosismo._

_- No te preocupes, Karin, yo hare que entiendan, pero… primero quisiera hablar yo con ellos – dijo Shaoran ofreciéndole una amable sonrisa._

_- Claro… lo último que quisiera es que pensaran que soy una caza fortunas – dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga._

_- No digas eso, tú no me obligaste a nada, además yo me tengo que hacer responsable de lo que ocasione – dijo él seriamente._

_- Pero… aun estás a tiempo de retractarte y seguir con tu vida – dijo Karin compresivamente. _

_- No, ahora estoy decidido, y te prometo que no te voy a dejar sola… con mis hijos._

_- Shaoran… a mi no me importaría estar sola… yo me puedo valer por mí misma, quizás lo único que te pediría seria que los visitaras._

_- No, lo mejor será que llame a un taxi para que te lleve a tu casa – dijo Shaoran viendo la mirada de Karin, que expresaba culpa._

_Le hablo a un taxi que estaba en las afueras del aeropuerto y se despidió de Karin con un beso en la frente._

_Simplemente esa mujer era un amor, pensaba Shaoran, pues ella sabe lo mucho que amaba a Sakura, y no quiere que la deje por un error de ambos… el haberse quedado embarazada era algo que ella hubiera querido mantener en secreto._

_Shaoran suspiró y se dirigió a un teléfono público para llamar a su casa. Espero a que contestaran, pero esos segundos le parecieron eternos, pues lo que tenía que hacer sería lo más duro en su vida, lo único que rogaba a Dios era que quien contestara no fuera…_

_- Buenas tardes, Mansión Li – ja, al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado, porque al escuchar esa dulce voz le dio un vuelco al corazón._

_- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – le preguntaba la mujer que él pensaba sería con la que compartiría el resto de su vida, pero se equivoco._

_- Si… soy yo Sakura, Shaoran – susurro el joven tristemente._

_- ¡Oh, Shaoran! ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo te va en Italia?, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado – dice la joven con emoción en la voz, haciendo sentir a Shaoran el peor hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra._

_- Sakura… no estoy en Italia, estoy aquí en Hong Kong – dijo con pesar en la voz._

_- ¡¡¡En serio!!! No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso… pero, ¿por qué no me avisaste? – dijo al final regañándolo._

_- Lo siento… em… - no sabía cómo decirlo – necesitamos hablar._

_- Claro… ¿pasa algo malo? – pregunta ella preocupadamente._

_- Em… lo mejor será que nos veamos… te parece bien si nos vemos en… en… "El Lugar" – dice con dolor._

_- Por supuesto, nos vemos ahí – y es lo último que le escucha decir a Sakura._

_Se sentía despreciable, lo mejor hubiera sido que algún automóvil lo atropellara y esparciera sus entrañas por todas partes hasta que estas se secaran y terminaran esparciéndose en cenizas, para después los perros se las comieran para luego escupirlas e ir al infierno en donde lo torturarían hasta el cansancio, sí… era un pensamiento demasiado macabro, pero prefería eso a tener que decirle a la única mujer que ha estado a su lado siempre, y que le entrego mucho más de lo que él hubiera pedido._

_Al llegar a "El Lugar", le decían así porque ellos cuando eran niños lo habían encontrado una vez que se habían perdido, "El Lugar" estaba oculto por muchos árboles altos, de un color verde demasiado vivo, había arbustos y el suelo era cubierto por un hermoso césped verde limón, en "El Lugar" también había un pequeño lago que brillaba con los rayos del Sol, rocas de varios tamaños, colores y figuras lo rodeaban, era un lugar hermoso. De repente, se escucharon unos pasos rápidos, haciendo que girara para observar a la dueña de sus pensamientos, corazón y alma._

_- Shaoran… perdón por el retraso – dijo recuperando el aliento, agachándose y tocándose el pecho con una mano, él la observaba atentamente, mirando sus sonrojadas mejillas y los pocos cabellos que se salían de su coleta, se veía tan hermosa, vestía una blusa de tirantes de satín verde –los tirantes eran abrochados haciendo dos moños en cada hombro-, traía una falda tabloneada de mezclilla con una hebilla al lado en forma de corazón, haciendo ver unas esbeltas piernas, unas sandalias verdes con cristales alrededor, luego Sakura le dio una gran sonrisa; pero ni siquiera había dado un paso cuando levanto la mirada viendo a Shaoran en frente de ella, estaba a punto de decirle algo pero Shaoran la atrajo hacia él y la beso apasionadamente recargándola en el árbol más cercano._

_Ese beso agarro por sorpresa a Sakura que abrió sus ojos a más no poder hasta que poco a poco los fue cerrando dejándose llevar. Shaoran la besaba sin descanso, saboreando el exquisito sabor de sus labios, inspeccionaba cada parte de su boca para tenerla en su memoria cuando ya no la tuviera porque sabía que la perdería para siempre. Le acariciaba la espalda con fervor y nada inocente, de vez en cuando le mordía los labios delicadamente para no lastimarla sin perder la ferocidad, Sakura rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Shaoran infiltrando sus dedos en su sedoso cabello para acercarlo más a ella. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, eso era lo que siempre pasaba cuando estaban juntos, nadie más importaba solo ellos dos._

_Se separaron para recuperar el aire, respiraban agitadamente, estaban sonrojados pero se abrazaban sin separarse con sus frentes juntas para después seguir besándose otra vez, con pasión, deseo y amor, Shaoran jamás se cansaría de besarla sabiendo que estaba haciendo mal, porque sería más difícil decir la cruel realidad, pero sobre todo eso estaba el que besar a Sakura era irresistible, incontrolable, lo mejor que jamás había probado._

_Poco a poco, Shaoran fue subiendo su mano izquierda, que estaba en la cintura de ella, pasándola por el contorno de su cuerpo, erizándole la piel a Sakura y agitándole más el corazón, la recorría lentamente subiendo hasta el hombro de ella para seguir bajando por su brazo entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, después dejo la boca de Sakura para bajar por su mandíbula, su cuello, hasta llegar a su hombro desabrochándole con los dientes el tirante de la blusa, haciéndola suspirar, su piel era tan suave que jamás la podría olvidar, se olvido de lo de Karin, de sus padres, de todo, lo único que quería era tener a Sakura únicamente para él, Sakura dejo el cabello de Shaoran para poner sus manos debajo de la camisa de él masajeándolo lentamente._

_- Sha-o-ran – dijo entrecortadamente Sakura, haciendo que Shaoran regresara a la realidad, separándose un poco de ella y abrochándole el tirante, que al contacto con esa piel tan suave como la seda, hizo que el deseo volviera de nuevo pero se contuvo._

_- ¿Qu… qué pasa? – dijo extrañada –. Yo pensé que… - pero no termino la frase porque se sonrojo._

_- Hermosa… no sabes cuánto me gusta verte sonrojada – dijo acariciándole la mejilla –. No pensé que tuvieras esos pensamientos, Niña Indecente – sonríe maliciosamente y niega con su cabeza mientras ella se ponía más roja._

_- Yo… yo… - no sabía que decir, pues Shaoran acerco su rostro a el de ella._

_- Pero… si quieres podemos hacer lo que tu mente pensaba – dijo mientras Sakura se ponía nerviosa al sentir el delicioso aliento de Shaoran chocar con sus labios que ahora estaban rojos –, por mí no hay ningún problema, yo también quiero ser… indecente – dijo agarrándola de la cintura, acercándola a él._

_- Eh… yo…_

_- Jajaja… eres demasiado ingenua, Hermosa, por eso Te Amo – le dijo sensualmente al oído, pero era mejor que ya no siguiera con su… jueguito._

_- ¿Qué… qué me querías decir? – le dijo para salir de ese enredo, sintiendo como Shaoran se tensaba._

_- A… __**eso**__ – se aleja de ella cabizbajo._

_- Si… anda dime, tu sabes que siempre estaré contigo para apoyarte – le sonríe acariciándole el brazo._

_- Pues… no sé cómo empezar._

_- Yo te sugeriría que por el principio para no enredarme – le dice para liberar un poco la tensión._

_- Que graciosa me saliste – dice viéndola directamente a los ojos._

_- Si, fíjate que soy una payasita – le comenta sin quitar esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba -. Anda, si quieres me amarras a un árbol para no morderte – comenta recibiendo una mala mirada de Shaoran haciéndola sentir incomoda -; nada más decía, no es para que me mires así._

_- Lo siento – suspira pues sabe que no está siendo muy… maduro, y solo se está desquitando con ella -. La verdad es que… es que… es que… - le era tan difícil decir la verdad, porque al mirarla sabía que esa imborrable sonrisa él la haría borrable -. Me voy a casar con Karin – lo dijo tan rápidamente que Sakura tardo un tiempo para asimilar sus palabras._

_- ¿Qu…qu…qué dijiste? – tartamudeo mientras bajaba su mano del brazo de Shaoran y agachaba la cabeza, cubriéndose la mirada con unos mechones de cabello._

_- Que… me voy a casar… con… Karin – dijo lentamente esperando alguna respuesta. _

_Pasaron unos minutos de incomodo silencio, para que de repente se escuchara una… ¿estruendosa risa amarga? por parte de Sakura._

_- Jajajaja…jajajajajaja… esto es una broma ¿verdad? Jajaja… – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras Shaoran la miraba sorprendido – jajajaja… de seguro que de algún lugar van a salir cámaras ¿no?... jajaja… si es uno de esos programas para hacer bromas esta es de mal gusto… jajaja – dijo mientras reía vacíamente. _

_- ¡Sakura… esto no es una broma! – Dijo Shaoran agarrándola por los hombros mientras la zarandeaba lentamente para que reaccionara de su estado paranoico -. Es verdad, yo me voy a… casar con Karin porque… porque… ¡porque ella está embarazada! – dijo paralizando a Sakura dejándola sin habla mientras palidecía con sus ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas._

_- Suéltame – susurro tratando de alejarse de él._

_- Sakura yo…_

_- Suéltame… ¡Suéltame! _

_- ¡Sakura, por favor, escúchame! – dijo desesperado de que no le pusiera atención._

_- ¡Suéltame, no lo entiendes!, ¡No quiero que estés cerca de mí!, ¡Te odio!, ¡Te odio!, ¡TE ODIO! – gritaba dándole golpes en el pecho para tratar de alejarse de él, porque no aguantaba la traición que le hizo el que se hacía llamar el amor de su vida. _

_Él la abrazo a la fuerza, sintiendo los golpes en su pecho._

_- ¡Oye, déjame te explico las cosas, no son como tú piensas! – de repente siente su mejilla izquierda arder, pues Sakura le dio una fuerte bofetada que hizo voltear su cara._

_- ¡Qué no son como yo las pienso!, ¡Ja! ¿Quién quieres que te crea ese cuento __**Li**__? – Shaoran se sorprendió de lo fría que sonó su voz, pero más que le llamara Li._

_- Sakura… tú nunca me habías dicho… Li – dijo desconcertado y con la mejilla adolorida, pero eso no era lo más importante._

_- Pues vete acostumbrando – dijo tratando de aguantarse el llanto y el quebrantamiento de voz – __**Li.**_

_**- **__Sakura… no…_

_- ¿No qué?, ya no me digas nada – dijo con la voz entrecortada -; te creí todas las veces que me decías que me amabas, que siempre estaríamos juntos, que jamás… jamás me traicionarías. Pero ahora me doy cuenta, de que todo fue una vil mentira, me ilusionaste solo para que yo… - pero no pudo seguir porque las lágrimas le ganaron, tenía su corazón roto, simplemente había dado todo de sí para terminar destrozada._

_- Sakura, yo jamás te quise hacer daño – susurra con el corazón destrozado._

_- Ja… deja me rio, Li – dijo con acritud mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosamente. _

_Shaoran no aguanto tanta frialdad con que lo trataba que a fuerzas la abrazo._

_- No te dije que me soltaras… que… que…- pero sus palabras ya no salían, se le atoraban en la garganta, quería gritar y decirle que lo odiaba, que jamás la volviera a buscar, que ya no lo… amaba, pero todo seria mentira, ella nunca fue buena para actuar._

_- Mi Hermosa Sakura… no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de hacerte sufrir, el verte llorar me rompe el corazón. Siempre imagine que serias tú con la que yo me casaría, la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mis días y con la que tendría un millón de hijos, pero eso no sucedió porque yo cometí un error – dijo acariciándole el cabello mientras ella sollozaba -. Y yo no te engañe porque jamás lo haría, eso fue antes de que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos, fue un mes antes de que fuéramos novios oficialmente, y Karin tiene exactamente tres meses de embarazo – dijo, sintiendo como Sakura se empezaba a tranquilizar un poco -. Además, Karin me dio la opción de dejarla sola y seguir contigo… – Sakura se tenso pues conocía perfectamente a Shaoran Li como para no saber la respuesta -… pero tú sabes mejor que yo que jamás la podría dejar sola…_

_- Lo sé… por eso es que yo Te Amo demasiado… Shaoran – dice separándose un poco de él para observarlo a los ojos -. Perdón por haberte golpeado… pero no me hago a la idea de dejarte ir, de separarnos cuando apenas estábamos iniciando esta relación._

_- Yo también lo sé, Mi Sakura, no sabes cuánto lamento el no poder cumplir nuestras promesas, lo último que hubiera querido sería esto, además voy a ser padre – dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos._

_- Si… - susurra mordiéndose el labio inferior, ahora lo único que podría hacer sería apoyarlo, porque aunque ella se estuviera muriendo por dentro sabía que algún día esa felicidad se tendría que acabar, a lo mejor ella no estaba hecha para vivir sin tragedias, pero que __**no**__ se hace __**por**__**amor**__. Y el verlo con ese brillo especial era algo que simplemente la hacía sentir un poco mal pues por su culpa esos bebes quizás no hubieran tenido un padre y ella sabía lo que sentía no tener a sus padres con ella._

"_Creo que lo mejor será… irme de aquí y estudiar fuera como mi hermano me lo había sugerido". Pensaba Sakura tristemente lo que su hermano mayor una vez le había dicho antes de irse a Japón, pero ella le dijo que no por… Shaoran, solo que no creía irse a Japón, esta vez._

_- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunta Shaoran con el ceño fruncido, al parecer ella no lo pensó._

_- ¿Eh? – pregunta parpadeando varias veces._

_- ¿Cómo que te vas a ir? _

_- Yo… - se apunta a sí misma._

_- Si, tu Niña Indecente – dijo un poco enojado._

_- Ya no me digas niña indecente, ok, además yo no he dicho nada – dice inocentemente._

_- Claro, esto no es decir nada: "creo que lo mejor será… irme de aquí y estudiar fuera como El Gorila me lo había sugerido", además a mí me gusta decirte así - dijo imitando la voz de Sakura, y El Gorila es Touya Kinomoto, para decir lo último sensualmente._

_- Eh… pues se me hace una buena idea, no creo soportar verte a ti y a Karin juntos, sería la mejor opción para ambos, y… creo que no es opción lo de "Niña Indecente", ya no estamos para __**eso**__, Shaoran – dijo nerviosamente._

_- Oh… creo que tienes razón – le acaricia la mejilla con tristeza._

_- Lo mejor será que terminemos y nos olvidemos de todo para que sea más fácil ¿no crees? – dijo separándose de él, aguantándose las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí para tumbarse y llorar hasta el cansancio, nadie dijo que amar fuera fácil…_

* . * . * . * . _Fin._ *. * . * . *

Los recuerdos se le venían a la mente como una tormenta, esa fue la última vez que la beso, acaricio y pudo estar con ella, la última vez que se sintió bien con alguien; esa vez fue cuando Sakura se iba a ir de su vida para siempre, y jamás volvieron a verse, ese fue el acuerdo, nunca supo a donde se fue, por eso la carta que tiene en la mano esta en blanco porque era para ella, eso era lo mejor para ambos, aunque él estuviera en contra pero quería que ella fuera feliz.

En eso suena teléfono, y él lo agarra extrañado, ya que, eran las once de la noche como para que alguien hablara, pero, pensó en que tal vez era su papá, sin imaginar lo que esa llamada podría cambiarle la vida.

- Bueno…

*__%__*__%__*__%__*__%

(Nueva York, viernes 10:20am)

_Tiiiip… tiiiiip… tiiiiip _

- ¡Ah! ¿Quién habla tan temprano? – dice una mujer de 33 años entre las sabanas de una cama matrimonial buscando el celular que sonaba en la mesita de noche -, ¿Dónde estás?, ya te ten… ¡ah! - grita porque el celular está en la orilla del mueble haciendo que se cayera de la cama enredándose con las sabanas.

- Hello? Who is it? – contesta el celular en un perfecto inglés y recuperándose del golpe.

- Ah… hola Tomoyo, ¿qué pasa? – dice contenta, en español, dando un bostezo.

- ¿Qué dices? No te entiendo.

- ¿Co- como? – pregunta un poco alterada.

- No me estás mintiendo – dice preocupadamente.

- ¿Cuándo paso? – pregunta tristemente y empezando a llorar.

- No, no te preocupes yo voy para allá – dice entrecortadamente.

- Si… adiós – termina la llamada recostando su cabeza en el colchón.

"_Y yo que pensé jamás regresar"_

_**Continuara…***_

**

* * *

**

**CR-COMENTARIOS!!!** (Donde crz_hime94 piensa al respecto del fic, también hay otras secciones… -_ya parezco revista-_)

Hola a todos!!!

Espero que hayan disfrutado del segundo capítulo de OS, al parecer tenemos más misterios que resolver no?, ah… y tenemos personajes nuevos siiiii (crzita se pone a bailar), vamos a nombrarlos les parece, primero tenemos a Yenay Li hija de el maravilloso Shaoran se parece en unas cuantas cosas a Shao pero _no en las matemáticas_ (¿por qué será?) aquí el nombre me encanto (aunque no sé exactamente como se pronuncie pero lo digo como está escrito) además significa "hija del amor" y como no con tan… tan… encantador papá, luego tenemos a Karin la esposa de Shaoran (agh… entenderé si me quieren matar por eso -_-) ella ama a Shaoran pero… no es correspondida claro que es muy independiente, aunque me agrada en cierta forma (después entenderán de lo que hablo), también están los gemelos Jack y Jerry Hiraguizawa, Jack es un chico rebelde y sin preocupaciones además de muy guapo (lo adoro) que le sacara unas cuantas canas verdes a su padre, Jerry es físicamente igual que él pero opuesto en el comportamiento pues es un poco más aplicado pero desinteresado en ciertas cosas (también lo adoro), ah… Elisa Hiraguizawa esa niña es inspirada de mi primita (que tiene casi el mismo nombre solo que con M al principio) esa niña es el tormento de Jack, es una pequeña muy lista (demasiado diría yo) que saco la genialidad de sus padres jejeje (crzita sonríe siniestramente)… en fin creo que les he dado algunas pistas de lo que puede pasar en este capi y en los CR-COMENTARIOS.

Ya sabemos un poco de lo del aeropuerto… y el flashback de la despedida casi se me olvida pero… de repente me dije algo me falta y eso era lo que me falto… (Creo que falto lo de la ropa elegante pero quizás ustedes ya lo descubrieron), con respecto a lo del profe de mate yo tengo un profesor (de arte) a quien le dicen Sapo no me pregunten porque pero así le dicen, lo del flashback es algo por experiencia (mis compañeros son un tormento solo que no se quedan cayados por nada), vimos a mi querido Shaoran en su faceta de _travieso_ jejeje…

Ay… pobre de mi Shaoran casi lo mato dos veces, una con la comida (eso le pasa por malpensado jejeje ^_^) la segunda fue en el flashback pero es que esta semana he tenido muy mala suerte y he tenido depresión macabra (eso existe ¿_?) y gracias a eso se me ocurrió una pequeña historia que a lo mejor luego la ven por acá, aunque la depresión macabra ya se está acabando porque he descubierto algo que me alegro (es sobre _eso _extraño que me está pasando, ahora ya no odio tanto la palabra _raro _jejeje), se me olvido decirles que este es un Universo Alterno en donde no hay magia pero si algo sobrenatural… luego sabrán… díganme quien quiere ser Sakura en el beso del flashback levante la mano (¬_¬ si querían algo más… se van a tener que aguantar, además deben saber que soy un poco celosa ok), que pasara con el querido Hien?... ustedes no lo saben pero yo… tampoco (no se crean), al parecer no dejo de hacer llorar a Saku, pero muy pronto dejara de hacerlo

**CR-CULTURAL:**

_Ossobuco alla milanese: guiso preparado con carne de ternera conrtada en gran grosor y sin deshuesar. _

_Risotto: arroz en italiano._

_(No los he probado pero se veían buenos, lo único que he probado de la comida italiana es pasta, pizza, fetuchines y lasaña)_

_Lo de la descripción de Shaoran lo saque también de Internet me parecieron hermosos los paisajes y es al segundo lugar al que quiero ir (el primero es Nueva York)_

**CR-AGRADECIMIENTOS!!**

Siii llego la hora de agradecerles a las personitas que me escribieron un review…

**Chifuni-chan: **hola… y gracias por tu comentario, si ya sé que no es justo que los separe (a mí tampoco me gusta) pero luego veras el porqué de la separación… todavía hay muuuuucho que contar.

**Celina Sosa:** te agradezco tu comentario y espero que este capi te haya gustado… aquí viene una parte de porque escogió irse pero todavía falta otra cosita que paso (creo que es demasiada información), además yo siempre he querido ir a Nueva York y me dije pues si no puedo ahora hay que hacerlo en mi disparatada imaginación

**(): **te puse así porque no sabía cómo ponerte (aunque tal vez pude poner anónimo pero no, es muy aburrido), que si me caí de una hamaca pues no aun no… pero probablemente algún día sí, pues mi suerte está por los suelos (eso me pasa por andar rompiendo espejos), gracias por tu comentario y a fin de cuentas ganaste tu apuesta (de todos modos eras tú je), lo de la vestimenta todavía no se soluciona pero a lo mejor has de tener alguna suposición, gracias por lo de que son bonitos los vestidos…

Gracias a los que me dejaron su review o me agregaron a sus historias favoritas eso me levanto el ánimo de mi horrible mala suerte de esta semana porque no me han pasado muchas cosas buenas aunque… hoy ha sido un poco la diferencia y todo se está arreglando (aunque me confunden ciertas _personitas, _y leer un fic con el que me siento identificada no ayuda mucho pero me encanto!!! n_nb si soy un _poco_ masoquista)… para el colmo mi internet no funciona muy bien (-_-) y estoy en la compu de mi hermano en fin… (lo peor es que la otra semana es de exámenes y yo tengo Testfobia)

Y a los que apenas acaban de entrar a leer este fic pues bienvenidos!!!

Y a los que no me dejaron review o equis cosa ¡no tengan miedo que no muerdo! (bueno solo un poquito)

**CR-AVANCES!!!**

Siii tenemos avances… pero si no los quieren no hay problema…

Jejejeje

_**Capítulo III: El llamado de la muerte**_

_- Señorita, ya llegamos. _(Una persona inesperada)

_- Si pero al parecer nos lo oculto. _(El resultado de la maldad)

_- … yo te lo advertí personalmente nadie se entromete en mi camino y tu lo hiciste…-_ (conoceremos a alguien destruidor de vidas)

_- … tienes que seguir a tu corazón y no arrepentirte de nada…- _(Consejos por experiencia)

_- Lo que no entiendo es porque no nos dijo que tenía problemas de salud._ (Lo que puede ser)

_- Tanto tiempo ¿no?… Shaoran. _(Un reencuentro)

_- Si Peque ella es mi… mi… prima._ (El principio de reconocer)


	3. El llamado de la muerte

**Ocultando Sentimientos**

_**Disclaimer:**_** los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Clamp**

**Capítulo III**

**El llamado de la muerte**

(When people all stare) Cuando toda la gente mira fijamente

(I´ll pretend that I don´t hear them talk) Voy a fingir que no los escucho hablar

(Whenever I see you) Siempre que te veo

(I´ll sallow my pride and bite my toungue) Tragaré mi orgullo, y morderé mi lengua

(Pretend I okay with it all) Fingiendo que estoy bien con todo esto

(Act like there´s nothing wrong) Actuando como si nada estuviera mal

(Cry, Kelly Clarkson)

_***…Capítulo anterior…***_

_- ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?-_

_- Por supuesto que si… nunca he estado más seguro.-_

_- Hola querido… ¿y eso que estas aquí tan temprano?-_

_- No tuve mucho trabajo además le prometí a Yeni ayudarle con una tarea pero, ¿a dónde fuiste Karin?-_

_- No, no te preocupes yo voy para allá.- _

_- Si… adiós.- _

"_Y yo que pensé jamás regresar"_

(Hong Kong, Domingo 23/NOV/08 10:30am)

La lluvia caía lentamente, todo el cielo era cubierto por nubes grises, algo no muy común en noviembre pues solo hay lluvias como esa entre mayo y agosto, pero aun así la gente caminaba por las calles mojadas como si fuera un día soleado solo que traían sus paraguas cubriéndolas de las frías gotas de lluvia. Y esto era lo que observaba -desde un - una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes que no se notaban mucho por los oscuros anteojos que los cubrían, el cabello lo traía suelto hasta media espalda y ondulado de un color castaño claro con unos mechones rubios, vestía un pantalón sastre negro con una blusa negra un poco transparente de manga larga con un escote en V muy discreto, se anuda en la cintura formando un moño, en la orilla del escote habían holanes de la misma tela. Se acordaba de la última vez que estuvo ahí; el lugar que la vio crecer desde los ocho años pero lo más extraño era que regresaba como lo había hecho… por una muerte, de la que cada vez que se acordaba entristecía porque fue la de sus padres.

"_Al parecer todo ha cambiado… solo espero que las personas que conocí no y para acabarla, además de estar triste, estoy muy nerviosa porque no se que pasara si me encuentro con la razón de mi ida pero… no tendría porque estar nerviosa ya que ya no siento nada por él ¿verdad?... es obvio que no, creo que el vuelo me afecto el cerebro lo bueno es que solo estaré unos días". _

Piensa la castaña mientras sacudía la cabeza para borrarse sus locos pensamientos.

La última vez que estuvo ahí fue un poco dramático, las bodas se suponían que son… _felices_, claro que hay excepciones, y más si eres la madrina de la boda de tu ex novio, _fabuloso ¿no_?

- Señora ¿Aquí es? – dice el chofer de veintinueve años mirando por el espejo retrovisor a la mujer.

- Eh… si… – dice distraídamente observando la gran reja negra de 3 metros de alto, muy elegante con unas letras en dorado que dicen: _Li _en donde a lo lejos se divisaba una gran mansión blanca de 3 pisos, ancha, con un gran porche adornado con glicinas, dos grandes puertas rojas eran la entrada principal y un gran jardín con un hermoso pasto verde, limpio y bien podado, con muchos tipos de arboles y flores como palmeras de la suerte, tulipanes, magnolias, secuoyas, tuyas, cedros, rodeando la hermosa mansión.

- Em… Mao quisiera que me dejaras aquí… yo te llamare para que me recojas – dice la mujer abriendo la puerta.

- Pero… para mí no es problema esperarla aquí – dice Mao preocupadamente.

- No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien y así no te aburrirás – dice la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Está bien, señora – dice escuchando como la puerta trasera se cierra.

Entonces la mujer decide darse la vuelta quedando en frente de la reja negra decidiendo tocar el timbre que está al lado izquierdo de la esta.

- Buenos días, ¿quién es? – se escucha la voz de un hombre de anciana edad.

- Buenas días Wei soy… Sakura – termina diciendo con una sonrisa melancólica y viendo como las rejas se abrían lentamente, como la primera vez, solo que esta con más dolor que antes.

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

- Mi más sentido pésame querido, tu padre era un gran hombre – dice una mujer entre la cincuentena abrazando a Shaoran.

- Dime hijo ¿Dónde está tu madre? – pregunta la señora con la mirada triste.

- Ella está en la sala – dice Shaoran sin ninguna expresión en la cara excepto por sus ojos los que reflejaban una gran tristeza.

Después de decir esto, la señora se dirigió a la sala caminando entre toda la gente que estaba ahí, todas vestidas de negro y muy ricas, una que otra vestida de una forma extravagante pero todas reunidas por una sola razón: la muerte de Hien Li… dueño de LDK una de las más famosas industrias textiles y de moda del mundo, y él mejor hombre que se pudiera conocer; lo malo fue que se entero de cosas que tarde o temprano saldrían a la luz.

- Shaoran – dice con la voz entrecortada una bella mujer de cabellera negra llamándole la atención.

- Tomoyo – dice mientras la abrazaba con ternura –, gracias por estar aquí – dice separándose de ella y sintiéndose un poco mejor de que ella estuviera ahí, pues casi toda esa gente eran extraños para él.

- No hay de qué ¿y sabes? íbamos a venir hoy con ustedes pero nunca… nunca me imagine esto – dice Tomoyo con la voz apagada mientras corrían lagrimas por su bello rostro.

- Créeme nadie lo imaginaba – dice Shaoran y era la verdad nadie imaginaría que Hien estuviera enfermo del corazón con lo saludable que se veía, nunca se veía cansado ni triste pues Hien era un hombre como el agua, transparente, así que era fácil saber lo que pensaba o sentía.

- Lo sé el tío era tan sano y lleno de energía que… es imposible creerlo – dice Tomoyo con incredibilidad.

- Sí, pero al parecer nos lo oculto – dice Shaoran con un deje de rencor en su voz del que su padre no hubiera tenido la suficiente confianza como para decirle a él o a su madre lo que le pasaba -. Y, ¿dónde están Eriol y los niños? - pregunta para cambiar de tema y no quebrarse más la cabeza de algo que tal vez nunca sabría la verdad.

- Ellos están en la sala y él…

- Aquí estoy – dice Eriol mientras agarraba la cintura de su esposa y miraba a Shaoran con recelo.

- Eriol, compórtate ¿quieres? – dice Tomoyo entre dientes.

- Pero, Tomoyo yo no hice nada – dice como niño regañado.

- ¿Cómo de que no? si…

Tomoyo y Eriol seguían su "discusión" mientras que Shaoran los miraba extrañado y con una ceja levantada pues esos dos siempre se venían peleando no importando si estaban en un funeral, en serio que eran todo un caso.

- Sabían que son raros - dice haciendo que los dos se voltearan a mirarlo.

- No lo somos, es solo que a Eriol le afectan los funerales.

- No, Tomoyo, es que cuando nació le falto oxigeno a su cerebro y se quedo medio taradito – dice Shaoran mirándolo de reojo.

- ¡Oye! Además de quitarme a mi mujer me ofendes – le reclama Eriol haciendo que a Tomoyo le sonrosaran las mejillas recordando lo del viernes.

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – pregunta Shaoran extrañado de la expresión de su amigo ya que él no tenía nada que ver con Tomoyo.

- De nada Shaoran eh… ahora que me acuerdo tenemos que darle nuestro pésame a la tía Ieran, así que… nos vemos al rato – dice Tomoyo un poco nerviosa.

- Está bien amor, yo por mientras hablare con Shaoran de hombre a hombre – dice Eriol mirándolo fijamente, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos.

- Pues que pena porque me tienes que acompañar, así que vámonos – dice entre dientes Tomoyo jalando a su adorable marido por la oreja –, adiós Shao – se despide mientras que los dos esposos siguen discutiendo llamando la atención de la gente que estaba a su alrededor.

- Tal para cual – dice negando con la cabeza.

"_Pero aunque sea ellos son felices… a su manera pero lo son; ojala y no te hubieras ido papá quizás todo sería más fácil de sobrellevar"_

Mientras Shaoran se metía en sus pensamientos, en otra parte de la casa; es decir, la sala en donde se encuentra el ataúd de Hien Li, alguien se acercaba lentamente hacia este, y ya cerca… por su rostro se asomaba una diminuta sonrisa maquiavélica.

- ¡Qué horror! Tu corbata esta desarreglada lástima que no la podrás arreglar ya que no estás en este mundo, pero yo si – susurra victoriosamente arreglándole la corbata –, claro que yo te lo advertí personalmente nadie se entromete en mi camino y tu lo hiciste; ya que me estabas cayendo bien pero bueno así es el ciclo de la vida: nacer, reproducir y digamos que lo hiciste muy bien cuatro hermosas hijas y un guapísimo hijo ¡eh pillín!, y morir que es como estas ahorita… _muerto_. Pero bueno ya no te molesto más porque no me gusta hablar con muertos espero que tengas un largo sueño y estés en donde lo mereces… en el infierno porque no eras un santo como todos creían – dice por ultimo mientras se alejaba del ataúd.

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

"_No va a ser lo mismo sin ti… aunque al principio tuvimos problemas al final nos llegamos a amar mutuamente; hubiera deseado tanto estar contigo hasta el último momento de vida y morir junto a ti como lo queríamos… juntos por toda la eternidad"._

Este era el pensamiento de Ieran Li, una hermosa mujer de sesenta y nueve años, de cabellera negra y larga, ojos azules, de tez blanca, viste un vestido negro de mangas largas como las de un kimono con bordados de flores doradas hasta el tobillo; además ella es la que más sufrimiento ha tenido con la muerte de su esposo y recordando cada momento que pasaron juntos. Lo bueno era que no se iba a quedar sola porque tenía a sus hijos que eran una parte de él y sobre todo Shaoran que se parece tanto a Hien: en la mirada tan penetrante y decidida pero a la vez tierna, también en que los dos son serios y sobre protectores. Claro que también estaban sus nietos solo que su preferida era Yeni. Ella presentía que con la muerte de Hien se aproximaba algo que cambiaria la vida de su familia, algo que lastimaría profundamente a todos y que no sería nada fácil de sobrellevar.

- Tía Ieran no crees que deberías descansar – dice preocupadamente una bella mujer de veintiocho años de cabellos negros agarrados en una coleta y ojos cafés rojizos, con un hermoso vestido negro de tirantes gruesos con un escote cuadrado, ajustado a la cintura, le quedaba unos centímetros debajo de la rodilla, unos tacones negros de tres cm con una abertura en los dedos y los adornaba un moño negro con un diamante el centro.

- No Meiling, yo no me quiero separar de mi esposo – dice Ieran mirando el ataúd de Hien.

- Está bien, pero yo insisto que deberías hacerlo, el tío Hien no hubiera querido verte así.

- No te preocupes por mi hija, además no sabrías como curar a un viejo corazón, lo que me conforta es que algún día me reuniré con mi amado – dice Ieran viendo como la lluvia caía por la ventana, pero esta iba disminuyendo su velocidad hasta que se detuvo dejando un panorama melancólico.

- No digas eso tía.

- Mei hay que aceptar que tarde o temprano la muerte llegara no importando como, y aunque trates escapar de ella te atrapara porque ese es tu momento de irte… por eso Mei tienes que seguir a tu corazón y no arrepentirte de nada – cuando dice esto Meiling se acordó de la vez que siguió ese mismo consejo.

- Acaso lo dices por…

- No, no lo digo por eso ya que… esa fue la decisión que tú creíste correcta o acaso te arrepientes de eso – dice Ieran sabiendo la respuesta.

- Bueno… yo… - antes de que pudiera decir algo escucho que decían el nombre de su tía haciendo que volteara a ver quiénes eran las personas y vio a Tomoyo y a Eriol, pero se sorprendió al ver a la tercera persona que es…

- Sakura – dice en un susurro y sorprendida, Ieran Li de que ella estuviera ahí después de lo que paso hace años, sin esperar que ella dijera alguna palabra, la abrazo sorprendiéndola.

- Lo siento tanto – dice Sakura mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo el dolor que Ieran tenía en ese momento.

- No te preocupes querida, pero me sorprende que estés aquí – dice separándose de Sakura.

- Claro que tengo que estar aquí, el tío Hien fue como un padre para mí al igual que me dio una familia con ustedes – termina diciendo Sakura con una sonrisa melancólica.

- La que también te ha hecho sufrir – dice Ieran con un poco de culpa.

- Claro que no, al contrario me hicieron muy feliz además… eso quedo en el pasado y me hizo ver que ese no era mi futuro sino otro – dice Sakura tratando de reconfortarla.

- Bueno… pero no sabes lo que me ha hecho el verte de nuevo y espero que te puedas quedar aquí – dice Ieran ilusionadamente sin darse cuenta de que tal vez ese fue un error.

- No muchas gracias pero… no creo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí porque…

- Está bien – termina diciendo, sabiendo que tal vez la incomodaría quedarse ahí, en eso volteo y vio que estaban Tomoyo y Eriol.

- Hola querida, gracias por estar aquí lo mismo para ti Eriol – dice mientras los abraza.

- No hay de que tía y lamento lo del tío Hien – dice Tomoyo.

- Yo igual – dice Eriol tristemente.

- Gracias – dice Ieran un poco cansada aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ya que había viajado durante toda la noche para encontrarse con su esposo pero cuando llego se encontró con la noticia del fallecimiento de este. Pero una de las tantas personas que no se esperaba ver a Sakura ahí, era Meiling.

- Sakura me da mucho gusto volver a verte, claro que no en estas condiciones – dice Meiling un poco contenta.

- A mi también – dice Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pero sobre todo por lo que paso con…

- Mei… uno nunca va a poder escapar del pasado porque tarde o temprano este regresa – dice Sakura tristemente porque esa frase se la dijo una persona que quiso mucho, pero esa frase a Meiling le hizo recordar algo que la hizo sufrir un año atrás.

- Tienes razón… pero sabes te noto muy cambiada, además ahora estamos de la misma altura – dice Meiling tratando de quitar esos recuerdos de su cabeza y viendo a la nueva Sakura.

- Y yo también me siento cambiada Mei, al igual que tu, estas mucho más hermosa, la última vez que te vi tenías doce años ahora eres toda una mujer – dice Sakura con una sonrisa.

Sakura y Meiling se dijeron unas cuantas cosas de lo que les había pasado durante esos años, no mucho, pero decidieron que luego deberían tomar un café para hablar mejor sobre sus vidas, claro que emitiendo una que otra cosa.

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

En el despacho, que se localizaba en el primer piso, estaban dos hombres hablando de cosas importantes y privadas lo cual explica el por qué estaban ahí; además de ser un lugar tranquilo nadie podía escuchar alguna conversación o grito en ese cuarto, se podría decir que si alguien quisiera asesinar ese cuarto sería el más indicado, claro que nadie ha hecho eso. Los dos hombres estaban sentados en la mini sala que estaba ahí, en frente del gran ventanal cubierto por unas cortinas verde musgo dejando pasar solo un hilo de luz, y a los lados de este estaban dos libreros repletos de novelas, cuentos, diccionarios, enciclopedias, entre muchas variedades de libros, en medio de la salita estaba una mesita con dos vasos de whisky uno de ellos vacío y el otro casi vacío.

- Entonces ¿no sabías nada?- pregunta Shaoran en un suspiro a Clow, el mejor amigo de su padre.

- Lo siento, Shaoran, pero no aunque… - dice Clow sin terminar la frase.

- ¿Aunque? – pregunta Shaoran para que concluyera con la frase.

- Bueno… es que ayer me quede hablando con tu padre en su oficina y estaba muy misterioso, como si… como si presintiera que iba a morir porque me acuerdo de una frase que dijo: "_uno nunca sabe lo que pasara mañana"_ – dice esto con un poco de tristeza ya que él fue la última persona en ver a Hien con vida o eso es lo que él cree.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque no nos dijo que tenía problemas de salud – dice Shaoran un poco triste de que su padre no confiara en nadie para decirle su _problema de corazón._

- Ni yo, pero tal vez no quiso preocuparlos ya sabes que tu padre era un hombre muy protector con ustedes y de que no les preocupara nada.

- Si pero… aun así él me debió de haber comentado lo que le pasaba o a ti, todo esto me parece muy extraño – concluye Shaoran en un suspiro y masajeándose la sien con la mano izquierda.

- Tal vez pero hay que aceptar que él ya no estará con nosotros y lo único que nos queda es recordarlo por las cosas buenas que hizo y no lamentar su muerte – dice Clow melancólicamente.

- Tienes razón no podemos hacer nada contra su muerte – dice Shaoran tristemente, pero aun con la idea de que la muerte de su padre era muy extraña; sin imaginar que tal vez tenía la razón.

- Bueno yo me retiro a la sala Shaoran – dice Clow levantándose del sillón del despacho para dirigirse a la salida.

- Está bien… luego nos vemos – dice Shaoran mientras veía como Clow cerraba la puerta; sin embargo, lo que necesitaba en ese momento era tranquilidad y asimilar las cosas porque aun le costaba trabajo imaginarse lo que sería de ahora en adelante la vida sin su padre, el hombre que lo apoyo en todas sus decisiones no importando si estuvieran bien o mal, y quien le daba consejos cada vez que sentía que no podría aguantar las presiones y expectativas que la gente esperaba de él por ser el hijo de Hien Li: un hombre de mundo que desde muy joven afronto el mando de LDK dejando a un lado su vida personal; claro que eso no duro mucho porque ya que se había acoplado perfectamente a el ajetreo que consistía la industria textil y de moda que no era nada fácil pues tenias que escoger los diseños que le gusten a la gente, las texturas, los colores, el contraste, que convine perfectamente, la joyería, los zapatos, como lo van a publicar, el presupuesto, etcétera, etcétera, en si es algo trabajoso pero cuando te gusta lo aprovechas al máximo pero dándote tu tiempo para la familia que es por ella que día a día trabajas duro para que puedan tener un mejor futuro que el que uno tuvo.

Mientras que Shaoran pensaba en el despacho; en el hermoso jardín está Yenay Li viendo el cielo nublado y como las gotas caían de la orilla del techo hacia un pequeño charco y oliendo la tierra mojada que le recordaba una vez cuando tenía 10 años su abuelo y ella en una tarde lluviosa salieron a refrescarse para después jugar en la lluvia, que aunque después tuvieron una fuerte gripe y un regaño, lo disfrutaron no importando los demás solo ellos bajo la lluvia y enlodándose. Este recuerdo hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y agachándose hacia donde estaba el charco, viendo su reflejo para tocarlo con las yemas de sus dedos, sin presentir que era observada por una mujer que se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella tocándole el hombro, sobresaltándola haciendo que volteara.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte – dice la hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña.

- No se preocupe andaba muy metida en mis pensamientos – dice Yeni limpiando su rostro con la manga de su camisa negra mientras se levantaba de su posición.

- Toma – dice la mujer entregándole un pañuelo blanco a Yeni, ella agradeciendo lo utiliza y oliendo el dulce aroma que tenía recordándole a alguien.

- No hay de que – dice la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Tiene una bonita sonrisa ¿lo sabía? – dice Yeni regresándole una sonrisa.

- Gracias, igual tu – dice la mujer dulcemente.

- Bueno… eso ya lo sabía mi papá me lo dice todo el tiempo y el nunca me dice mentiras – dice Yeni sintiéndose orgullosa de eso y no lo decía por ser presumida ni nada por el estilo sino porque sentía que le tenía que decir eso a la desconocida mujer que estaba en frente de ella.

- Y le doy la razón a tu papá – dice la mujer sintiendo que Yeni quiere mucho a su padre -. Y ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunta la mujer interesada en saber el nombre de la simpática adolescente que acababa de conocer.

- Li Yenay pero me puede decir Yeni – dice la adolescente dándole la mano pero la mujer que en cuanto escucho ese nombre se puso un poco tensa.

- Mucho gusto Yeni yo soy… Simmons Sakura, y me puedes decir Sakura solo que no me hables de usted ¿Ok? – dice Sakura guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa y dándole la mano.

- Está bien – responde Yeni.

- Bueno Yeni, me podrías decir que recordaste que te hizo llorar.

- Si, es que recordé cuando mi abuelito y yo jugamos una vez en la lluvia y mi abuelita se enojo porque le arruinamos sus flores favoritas pero yo sé que no estaba enojada sino al contrario se moría de la risa porque estábamos llenos de lodo; además ¿cómo sabes que lloraba porque recordaba algo? – pregunta Yeni un poco intrigada.

- Lo sé porque hace no mucho una persona muy importante para mi murió y siempre que lloraba o reía era cuando recordaba los mejores momentos que pasaba con él, y creo que pasa lo mismo con los demás personas.

- Si, es un buen punto – dice Yeni dándole la razón.

- Te digo algo yo también lo creo así, además siempre es bueno desahogarse con alguien que no conoces ¿no crees? – dice Sakura observando el jardín y el oscuro cielo.

- Si, siempre es bueno – dice Yeni observando lo mismo que ella.

Así se quedaron un rato en silencio pero no uno incomodo sino al contrario, pues necesitaban pensar, pero sin que Yeni se diera cuenta Sakura la observaba de reojo atentamente viendo sus rasgos, el cabello castaño oscuro agarrado en media coleta, esa sonrisa picara y tierna a la vez, esos ojos dulces pero penetrantes, esas características tan peculiares de dos personas de la familia Li, Hien y… alguien que es mejor no recordar ;así que, se volteo hacia el cielo gris olvidando por un momento lo antes pensado, hasta que sintió un aire frio ocasionándole un escalofrío por toda la espalada y viendo que empezaba a chispear de nuevo.

- Porque mejor no…- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida por la voz de un hombre que llamaba a Yeni, solo que esta voz Sakura la reconoció e hizo que se paralizara por completo.

- Yeni… entra a la casa que tu mamá te está buscando.

- Si papá pero, déjame te presento a…

- Tanto tiempo ¿no?… Shaoran – dice Sakura volteándose lentamente reponiéndose de su shock repentino hasta quedar frente a frente, viéndose fijamente sorprendiendo a Shaoran de verla después de tantos años.

- ¿Ya se conocen? – pregunta Yeni inocentemente sin saber que ellos se conocen demasiado bien.

- Si peque ella es mi… _mi_… _mi_… _prima_ – dice Shaoran con un poco de trabajo y viendo a Yeni con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de que Sakura se le quedo viendo con ternura por cómo le dijo a Yeni e imaginando como sería estar en el lugar de Karin, pero menea la cabeza tratando de sacar esas imágenes que no serviría de nada, ya que solo es una fantasía que nunca se realizara.

- Eso quiere decir que… tú eres mi Tía – dice Yeni muy contenta.

- Si… algo así Yeni – le dice con una tierna sonrisa.

- Wow… quizás por eso me caíste súper bien, a lo mejor y tengo más primos y yo sin saberlo o… ¿acaso no tienes hijos? – pregunta Yeni haciendo sonreír a la castaña de la inocencia y sinceridad de la adolescente, y vacilando un poco en responder pues se sentía incomoda de que Shaoran estuviera presente.

- Peque, no seas entrometida y ve con tu mamá o ¿quieres que se enoje? – dice interrumpiendo el ambarino con advertencia en su voz.

- No, no quiero eso - contesta Yeni negando con la cabeza y con un poco de temor en su voz –. Bueno… nos vemos Tía ¿porque te puedo decir así verdad?

- Si Yeni – dice Sakura sonriendo mientras que Yeni se mete a la casa.

Después de que se fue Yeni hubo un incomodo silencio entre Sakura y Shaoran, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de iniciar alguna platica, aunque tenían demasiadas cosas que decirse la voz se les quedaba atorada en la garganta y es que dieciséis años de no verse, es difícil después de que sufrieron tanto por errores bien planeados.

- Mmm… yo… yo lo siento Shao… ran se que todo esto ha de ser duro para ti – dice Sakura un poco insegura.

- Si… algo – dice el castaño levantando la mirada para ver las hermosas esmeraldas que Sakura tiene por ojos y que lo hicieron tantas veces perderse y suspirar, solo que ahora esos suspiros se quedaron flotando en el aire sin ser escuchados.

Cuando se miraron la inseguridad de Sakura se fue yendo poco a poco y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él sin importarle nada, solo sumergiéndose en esas tentadoras piscinas de ámbar liquido; ya que estaban cerca Sakura lo abrazo dándole el apoyo que tanto necesitaba dejándolo un poco paralizado al principio, pero después la abrazo por la cintura cerrando sus ojos como ella y oliendo el dulce aroma que emanaba su cabello castaño, esa era la forma de decir que ella también sentía su dolor, que comprendía lo que era perder un ser querido y que podía contar con ella.

Pero, de repente, Sakura sintió que Shaoran ¿lloraba?... sí, lloraba y ella sabía que tarde o temprano el se desmoronaría, pues cuando miro a Shaoran a los ojos vio una tristeza e impotencia que la hacían sentir mal; pues ella sabía que siendo como es no dejaría ver su fragilidad solo se haría el fuerte y al que ni un iceberg puede atravesar siendo otra la verdad, ella lo conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano no por nada se pueden echar a la borda casi diecisiete años de conocerse. Lo dejo desahogarse y dejar que se tranquilizara, a ella le destrozaba ver como estaba, le decía que porque Hien se tenía que ir siendo un hombre de muy buena salud; ella le dijo que nunca sabemos cuando llegara la hora en que cada uno se vaya de este mundo, pero luego él le dijo con una rabia que su padre no pudo confiar en nadie ni siquiera en él para decirle sus problemas que tal vez lo hubiera ayudado y pudieran no preocuparlo mucho, ella le contesto que Hien era una persona que no le gustaba preocupar a nadie y que no se sintiera mal por eso porque al final de cuentas no podría hacer nada. Él se fue tranquilizando poco a poco sin separase todavía del abrazo.

Así se quedaron un rato más sintiendo el calor del otro. Ese abrazo era el que tanto habían deseado aunque los dos lo ocultaran, pero sabían que ese abrazo no iba a durar toda la vida.

- ¡Shaoran! – se escucho la voz de una mujer rompiendo el abrazo y haciendo que voltearan a ver quién era la mujer.

- Karin… ¿qué no estabas con Yeni? – pregunta Shaoran un poco nervioso.

- Si pero, me dijo que encontró una nueva _Tía_ – dice Karin observando a Sakura fijamente.

- ¡Ah! – fue lo único que Shaoran alcanzo a decir y es que no presintió la llegada de su esposa, pues quería regresar unos segundos antes de que ella llegara.

- Me da gusto verte aquí, Sakura, aunque claro es una sorpresa muy agradable – dice acercándose a su esposo para abrazarlo.

- Igualmente, Karin – le corresponde el saludo Sakura mirándola.

- ¿Por qué no mejor entramos? Al parecer se va a venir la lluvia otra vez – dice Shaoran interrumpiendo el _agradable_ silencio que se hizo entre los tres presentes.

- Claro, amor – dice Karin a su esposo –. ¿Vienes, Sakura?

- Si, ahorita los alcanzo – contesta Sakura.

- Bueno… nos vemos – dice Karin llevándose a su esposo por el brazo.

Ya que se fueron, Sakura se volteo a ver el hermoso jardín de la familia Li abrazándose a sí misma, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla pasando por sus labios dejando un rastro salado hasta que se fue por su barbilla cayendo al piso y difuminándose con las gotas de lluvia. Limpiando su rostro para que no se notara que había llorado porque se darían cuenta que no era por la muerte de Hien, pero el volver a ver a Shaoran le hizo recordar cosas que pensó haber olvidado, también le dio gusto ver que era feliz con su hija y su esposa así supo que la decisión que había tomado hace dieciséis años atrás fue la correcta. Ella también encontró la felicidad y no cambiaría nada de esa felicidad.

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la mansión porque ya se aproximaba _una fuerte tormenta _y no se relacionaba con el clima_._

_**Continuara…***_

* * *

**CR-COMENTARIOS**

Hola cramigos (¡qué demonios es esa estupidez O_o!)

Perón por lo de arriba pero… mi cabeza no está funcionando correctamente el día de hoy aunque cuando ha funcionado normal (?), que ánimos me doy a mi misma pero digamos que mis esperanzas ya no existen, a veces digo que si no son puras tonterías _**creo que esto es pesimismo puro, no?**_, sí… mi positivismo se ha ido a Marte (?) y **NO** es por mi fic, por ese lado estoy contenta, sino que esta semana está igual o peor que la semana pasada, en primero lo que yo creía no es, mi mejor amiga esta… rara y confundida, me entere de ciertas cosas que me hacen sentir el peor ser del planeta y yo ni siquiera quise que eso pasara por eso nunca digan _"esto nunca me pasara a mi"_ pero lo voy superando (ya regreso mi positivismo ¡¡¡Yupi!!!), y mi principal dolor de cabeza me hace enojar demasiado bueno… no exactamente utilizaría ese término pero bueno todo es por mis ilusiones y también hay ciertas heridas que duelen mucho… las de mi bracito (wua T.T) todo por culpa de mi celular y mi dolor de cabeza es quien ocasiono _eso_ y otras cosas…

En fin, perdón por esas declaraciones de colapso nervioso de una adolescente, aunque si no están leyendo esto mucho mejor… pero tenía que desahogarme, en serio (y eso que faltan muchas cosas por las cuales desahogarme), lo único bueno es que gane un concurso exactamente segundo lugar pero participe, eso es lo que cuenta jejeje, lo malo de este día (además del resto de la semana) es que me quitaron un examen por disque copiar, cosa nada cierto, aunque ni siquiera estudie por pensar en otras cosas y solo pregunte algo a mi amigo y ¡zaz! Bye bye examen… y solo me faltaban dos estúpidas respuestas, es injusto, lo otro bueno es que tengo una fiesta y solo falta una semana para las vacaciones, eso es genial y en vacaciones podre leer fics y ver unos cuantos pendientes personales porque no he tenido tiempo para nada, les digo que esta es la primera vez en esta semana que toco la computadora…

_Hablando del fic:_ hubo un reencuentro que _yo_ esperaba, ¿Quién será esa misteriosa persona que apareció en el ataúd de Hien?, mmm… que interesante ¿no?, será que la muerte de Hien fue natural u ocasionada, ¿cómo estuvo eso de que Saku y Shao son primos? Bueno eso tiene una graaaaan explicación, pero una cosa les digo no tienen _ningún _lazo sanguíneo, por ninguna parte, ¿qué le paso a Meiling hace un año? En ese asunto vamos a saberlo poco a poco, vimos también los celos de Eriol jejeje, ah… digamos que estos capítulos son más como presentación de personajes que otra cosa, porque cuando empiezan los problemas es más adelante, después de la llegada de un personaje proveniente de mi imaginación y otros más…

Les digo algo curioso, supuestamente el segundo capítulo iba a ser el primero pero me dije: _"Tienes que poner un poco del pasado"_ porque aunque no se note tiene muchas claves de lo que seguirá, ya es de ustedes descubrirlas…

Hoy no voy a poner respuesta a los reviews porque tengo sueño (_sueño a las doce de la tarde O_ob)_ y para no ser mal agradecida con los que se animaron a escribirme uno… se los agradezco un montón, no saben cómo me alegran el día, ah… y Nanita09 gracias por aclararme lo de tu Nick jejeje y espero que ya sea un poco normal aunque lo dudo completamente (no sé como quieras que te diga… hay luego me lo escribes)

En fin… les mando muchos saludos, besos y abrazos, que tengan un lindo día, tarde o noche, como sea, se cuidan mucho y tal vez el lunes o algún otro día les caigo con una sorpresita _perturbadora_ (acuérdense de lo que les conté que estaba escribiendo durante mi _depresión_ _macabra_)

Ahí dejen su review… lo importante es que den su opinión al respecto de esta historia que salió de… la revoltosa mentalidad de esta loca y maniática que le está haciendo de "escritora"

Ah… se me olvido mencionarles que cambie mi summary, lo quise acortar un poco… y quite las _aclaraciones_. y el otro summary pero digamos que eso ya estaba planeado porque es como un mini mini resumen que sigue siendo igual, nada va a cambiar… (Ya no sé ni lo que estoy escribiendo en serio, lo digo por los comentarios, ando más dormida que despierta, porque no he dormido nada bien, y yo soy la chica más dormilona del mundo, que se toma siestas de más de tres horas y no se puede levantar con más de un despertador en las mañanas O_O, pregúntenselo a mi familia pobres tienen que aguantarme jejeje)

***CR-AVANCES***

Creyeron que no iba a poner… está bien que no tenga una buena etapa pero no es para tanto jejeje

_**Capítulo IV: Cambiando el futuro**_

_- Eso lo sé… por eso te escogí para… satisfacer todos mis deseos. (El mal hará su presencia)_

_- ¿Pensabas jamás volverla a ver? (Un posible descubrimiento)_

_- Ahora si podemos empezar. (Una lectura importante)_

_- …ya sé que soy irresistible pero no es para tanto. (Alguien que te ayuda cuando más lo necesitas)_

_- Por favor no me digas que sigues enamorada de ese… (Sufrimiento imborrable)_

_- ¡Hace quince años y con John! (Una revelación)_

_- No digas de esa agua no beberé peque. (Advertencias asertivas)_


	4. Cambiando el futuro

**Ocultando Sentimientos**

_**Disclaimer:**_** los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Clamp, pero con la pequeñísima grande excepción de ciertos personajes que salieron de la trastornada y estrepitosa mente de esta revoltosa que le hace de escritora que primero debería de arreglar su vida en vez de la de sus personajes, en fin disfrútenlo…**

**(Hay algo importante en mi profile y está en negritas por si no quieren leer mis delirios mentales n_n, eso también tiene que ver mucho con OS)**

**Capítulo IV**

**Cambiando el futuro**

_Me dueles, me ardes, me siento cobarde_

_Te quise dar la vida y hoy casi te me olvidas_

_No entiendo, no hables, yo sé que soy culpable_

_Mejor ni te despidas, perdóname en silencio…_

_(Perdóname en silencio, Reyli)_

_***…Capítulo anterior…***_

_- Buenos días, ¿quién es?_

_- Buenas días Wei soy… Sakura._

_- …pero bueno ya no te molesto más porque no me gusta hablar con muertos espero que tengas un largo sueño y estés en donde lo mereces en el infierno, porque no eras un santo como todos creían y yo lo sé muy bien._

_- Lo que no entiendo es porque no nos dijo que tenía problemas de salud. _

_- Ni yo, pero tal vez no quiso preocuparlos ya sabes que tu padre era un hombre muy protector con ustedes y de que no les preocupara nada._

_- ¿Ya se conocen?_

_- Si peque ella es mi… mi… prima._

Los sentimientos son sensaciones producidas por causas externas o internas pero no muchos, por no decir todos, las podemos interpretar; de forma que quedamos confundidos haciendo que nuestra vida se vuelva difícil y todo por no saber qué es lo que sentimos, metiéndonos en un abismo del que creemos no poder salir pero… nos hacemos los que no entendemos por miedo, si, _miedo,_ miedo a sentir y que ese sentir nos destruya, nos domine y lleguemos a hacer cosas que otra gente no acepte para que tomemos la decisión de abstenernos a sentir… a vivir…, claro que cuando nos damos cuenta de esos sentimientos los ocultamos para que nadie vea lo que tenemos dentro y no nos puedan romper como a una frágil figura de porcelana, esos sentimientos pueden ser _amor_… ya que no queremos que nos rechacen, _alegría_… para que no identifiquen que es lo que nos produce placer y no lleguen a lastimar a quien lo produce, _tristeza_… que hace saber que somos frágiles e indefensos, _odio_… para que nadie descubra nuestros más perversos planes, todos esos sentimientos los cubrimos con una máscara llena de inocencia que solo queda siendo una vil máscara porque esa inocencia no existe, pero no todos la llegan a descubrir fácilmente.

(Hong Kong, miércoles 27/NOV/08 11:00a.m)

- ¿Quién lo diría?, al final obtuve todo lo que quería – dice una sensual voz victoriosamente alzando una copa de vino tinto, mirando el fuego de la chimenea consumirse lentamente desde un sillón rojo, bebiendo el contenido de la copa.

- Nunca dude de tu… audacia, querida – dice un hombre entre la oscuridad de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Es lo que más te convenía, _querido_... o ¿acaso me quieres de enemiga? – dice con una sonrisa tenebrosa levantándose de su lugar para ver directamente al hombre que estaba detrás del sillón.

- Claro que no… tú sabes que siempre te he obedecido – contesta el hombre seriamente viendo a la mujer con lujuria, y como no, si lo único que llevaba puesto era un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje en negro con pedrería roja enseñando su escultural cuerpo junto con un abrigo de piel de tigre blanco.

- Eso lo sé… por eso te escogí para… satisfacer _todos mis deseos_ – dice provocativamente besando al hombre con pasión desenfrenada dejando caer al piso el abrigo para poder pasar sus brazos por el cuello del apuesto hombre, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos de este y profundizando mucho más el beso, pero ella lo termino mordiendo su labio inferior, solo que él no quería terminarlo –. Oye… paciencia porque te quiero encargar una cosita más y después… tendrás tu recompensa – dice mirándolo con maldad en sus ojos que espantarían al mismísimo diablo y con una retorcida sonrisa en su tentadores labios rojos.

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

(LDK vicepresidencia 2:50pm)

A veces el regreso de alguna persona que tuvo un lugar muy importante en nuestro pasado nos hace recordar las cosas que pasamos con ellos, lo que alguna vez llegamos a sentir… un ejemplo sería el amor… porque aunque digamos que ya no sentimos nada por la persona que alguna vez amamos, por la que suspirábamos sin descanso, vivíamos en las nubes, sentíamos un hormigueo en el estomago cada vez que lo mirábamos a los ojos, que cuando no lo veías sentías un tremendo vacío en tu corazón llevándote a una gran depresión sin poder levantarte de la cama, que nunca podías dejar de mirarlo, que te hacía reír sin alguna razón aparente y por la cual también llegamos a sufrir intensamente rompiendo nuestro corazón, a veces no eres correspondido o no sabes corresponder ese sentimiento tan puro, tan lindo, tan inocente, y tan frágil, siempre te recriminas por no saber corresponderlo, por no amar a la persona correcta, por dejarte llevar por las circunstancias o comentarios de la gente, por lastimar a quien no se lo merece, quizás alguna vez llegamos a pensar: _antes yo era quien salía lastimado pero ahora yo soy quien lastima_; todos esos sentimientos se quedan marcados en un espacio de nuestro corazón que por eso cada vez que regresamos al pasado están esos recuerdos pero… que pasa cuando ese sentimiento fue tan intenso que dejo cenizas, las cuales podrían volver a encenderse.

- Shaoran… ¿Shaoran?... ¡SHAORAN! – gritaba Eriol pasándole una mano por la cara a ver si así reaccionaba de su ensoñación.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué decías? – pregunta Shaoran distraídamente dándose cuenta que Eriol le hablaba.

- Nada Shao… ¿qué te pasa? O mejor dicho ¿en qué piensas? – pregunta Eriol alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa ladina.

- ¿Yo?, en nadie digo… en nada – se maldijo mentalmente por haberle dado una pista y es que después del funeral de su papá no podía borrarse de la mente a cierta ojiverde.

- Claro… por eso desde la semana pasada andas en las nubes, Shaoran sabes que no me puedes engañar… yo creo que por tu cabecita ronda una mujer que llego al funeral de Hien o ¿me equivoco? – pregunta Eriol, pero Shaoran no le contesto nada y como dicen el que calla otorga.

- Entonces si es ella – afirma Eriol con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro porque sabía lo que su mejor amigo sentía en ese momento -. ¿Pensabas jamás volverla a ver?

- Yo… no lo sé – dice en un suspiro el castaño recargando su cabeza en la silla negra con un montón de pensamientos en su cabeza que lo estaban volviendo loco, primero por la inesperada muerte de su padre por un ataque al corazón sintiendo que algo en eso no andaba bien y segundo… el reencuentro con Sakura, la mujer que fue parte importante de su pasado y a la que hizo sufrir sin proponérselo causando su ida.

- Vamos, Shaoran, tu sabes que el mundo es un pañuelo y no puedes evitar que ella regresara alguna vez, quizás y esto sea una señal – dice seriamente viendo como Shaoran se levantaba de su silla para dirigirse a la ventana.

- ¿Señal?, Eriol ya para mí las señales no significan nada – dice esto con un poco de rencor en su voz, ya que la última vez que creyó en ellas no fue para bien.

- Pues para mí, sí, y no es mi culpa que tu las entendieras mal – cuando dice esto Shaoran lo miro para decirle con la mirada que mejor se callara, algo que no iba a hacer –. Y no me mires así porque es la verdad, malinterpretaste las cosas y ahora estas como estas… ¿sabes? no me gusta verte así pero… tengo una duda – dice Eriol misteriosamente.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunta Shaoran desinteresadamente.

- ¿Qué sentiste al ver a Sakura? - esperando una respuesta, Eriol estaba atento a lo que saliera de su boca porque pudiera ser verdad o mentira.

- Yo… yo no… sentí nada y si hubiera sentido algo no importaría – contesta Shaoran haciendo que Eriol sonriera mientras decía en su mente: _"Claro que importaría y mucho"_.

- Si tú lo dices, ya me imaginaba que te ibas a deshacer de tu _linda_ esposa – dice Eriol aparentando desilusión.

- No digas eso, además… quizás ella rehízo su vida, se caso con un hombre que si la hiciera feliz y hasta tuvo hijos, porque si la miras, además de que se ve mucho más hermosa, tiene una mirada dulce y un brillo especial de felicidad plena que dudo en que cambie eso por alguien que ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere – dice Shaoran con tristeza en sus ojos y Eriol solo lo observaba hasta que una idea se le atravesó haciéndole aparecer una traviesa sonrisa sin imaginar que la idea que tenía ya estaba empezando a tomar su curso sin darse cuenta.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunta Shaoran porque ver esa sonrisa significaba que planeaba algo que no sería bueno, o eso pensaba él.

- En nada… importante – dice Eriol con la misma sonrisa de antes dejando a Shaoran dudando de que Eriol le estuviera diciendo la verdad.

- Mejor vámonos que de seguro, Clow nos espera – dice Shaoran dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¿Nos espera o te espera? – dice el de ojos zafiro para hacerlo irritar porque eso era su pasatiempo favorito.

- ¡Ya cállate y vámonos! – dice desesperadamente saliendo de su oficina.

- Está bien, está bien, pero no te enojes.

Salen los dos dirigiéndose hacia la sala de juntas en donde los esperaba Clow Hiraguizawa con el testamento de Hien Li; las cuatro hermanas Li con sus esposos uno de ellos es Spinelsun Hiraguizawa quien se caso con la menor, Touya Kinomoto, Ieran Li, Sonomi Daidouji –hermana menor de Hien- con sus dos hijos: Yue y Yukito, y Karin Li; con caras tristes y queriendo saber qué es lo que les iba a decir Clow porque… un simple testamento puede cambiar nuestro futuro por las decisiones que toma el difunto antes de su muerte pensando que es lo mejor que puede hacer para su familia, aunque a la vez es difícil tomar decisiones precipitadas, pero pueden ser un empujón para cumplir nuestra felicidad.

Al llegar todos se voltearon a ver quién era y Karin se dirigió a su esposo para abrazarlo y darle un beso para que sintiera que estaba con él sabiendo lo que se sentía perder un ser querido, pues ella perdió a sus padres hace diez años en un trágico accidente y nunca supieron quien había sido, lo bueno era que Shaoran la apoyo y era el turno de regresarle ese apoyo. Eriol se sentó enseguida de su suegra que le pregunto en dónde estaba su adorada hija y el no supo que contestarle porque no sabía, bueno si pero… no podía decir nada, Karin y Shaoran se sentaron en seguida de Ieran – primero Karin y luego Shaoran –.

- ¿Ya podemos empezar? – pregunto Shaoran viendo a Clow que estaba en la silla principal queriendo que ese día terminara para poder tranquilizarse, pero no sabía que sería un día demasiado largo.

- Creo que todavía no porque falta que llegue… - pero no pudo terminar su frase porque Tomoyo abrió la puerta haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

- Discúlpennos por llegar tarde, pero se nos atravesó un improvisto – dice en forma de disculpa pasando, dejando ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

- Buenas tardes – contesta Sakura sintiendo que cierta mirada ámbar la miraba intensamente ocasionando cierto nerviosismo en ella mientras se dirigía a sentarse a un lado de Tomoyo que se sentó en seguida de Eriol.

- Ahora sí, podemos empezar – dice Clow haciendo que todos lo observaran atentamente para escuchar lo que Hien Li les tenía preparado.

Mientras que en el edificio de LDK los adultos estaban en junta, en la mansión Li había toda una tormenta porque todos los primos estaban juntos. Pero eso no le importaba mucho a Yeni porque estaba tranquila en su cuarto: que es grande, las paredes son de color lila con posters y grandes ventanas decoradas con cortinas verdes, muebles de madera de color blanco, una alfombra verde que cubre el piso, en el centro de la habitación contra la pared esta la cama matrimonial con un cobertor morado con costuras en verde llena de almohadas verdes y peluches, a los lados de esta hay dos cómodas con lámparas de mesa, mientras que en la ventana Yeni está observando a Elisa, los gemelos Rafael y Raúl Daidouji de 6años – hijos de Yukito y su esposa Oyu –, y Zen Richardson de 8 años – hijo de Futtie hermana de Shaoran-; que jugaban en el jardín sin preocuparse de nada tal y como ella quería estar, no pensar en la muerte de su abuelo que le dolió mucho por lo que no ha ido a la preparatoria, ya que no aguantaría la lastima de los demás, pero todo eso también le trajo algo bueno y fue una nueva tía la que le cayó muy bien desde que la vio en el jardín.

- Yo también lo extraño – se escucha decir a una joven mujer detrás de Yeni haciendo que esta volteara y observara a una bella joven mujer de veintitrés años cabello rubio con mechas rosas, en corte de luna, ojos grises, demasiado claros, de un tono de piel aduraznado, viste un suéter de cuello de tortuga amarillo, unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla y unas botas de piel negras que llegaban 3 cm debajo de la rodilla.

- Alex, ¿qué haces aquí? – dice sorprendida Yeni.

- Pues… vine a visitar al abuelo y a recibir un regaño de mi madre del porque no contesto mi celular – dice en tono de burla.

- Deberías ya no hacerla enojar – le aconseja Yeni observando cómo Alexandra Mussolini –hija de Feimei, hermana mayor de Shao- se sienta a un lado suyo.

- ¡Nah!… me gusta seguirle la contraria, además tú también deberías seguir tu consejo – dice viéndola a los ojos.

- Pues, estamos igual – dice con una sonrisa Yeni, ya que ellas dos se parecían en algunas cosas.

- Y… dime que ha pasado por acá.

- Puras tragedias… ahora no se qué hare sin el abuelo, él además de mi papá eran los únicos que me apoyaban, pero últimamente mi papá le sigue la corriente a mi mamá y ha estado en las nubes – dice en un suspiro Yeni recargando su cabeza en la pared.

- Te entiendo, el abue fue el que me apoyo cuando a mis dieciocho años le dije a mi madre que no quería seguir estudiando y quería viajar por todo el mundo, además de que me gustaban las chicas y no los chicos, cosa que según recuerdo a mi mamá le dio un patatús diciendo: _Hija, esto solo lo haces para no seguirme la corriente, no sé qué hacer contigo –_ imita la voz de su madre –, ya que se le fue por los suelos la idea de que su adorada hija se casara con un multimillonario – dice Alex recordando ese momento que aunque todo el mundo se opusiera ella conseguiría sus sueños.

- En serio que desearía ser como tú tan valiente y decidida – dice Yeni recargando cabeza en el hombro de Alex y ella la abrazaba.

- Pues no es tan bueno, porque la gente lo toma como rebeldía y una forma de llamar la atención.

- Es que la gente no nos entiende Alex – le dice Yeni haciéndose la incomprendida.

- Ya sé… somos a las que el mundo no entiende solo el abue.

- Y ahora, ¿quién podrá ayudarme? – pregunta Yeni.

- Pues yo… tu prima preferida – dice Alex apuntándose.

- Yo pensé que iba a salir el _Chapulín_ _Colorado_, pero me salió _Súper_ _Alex_ – dice Yeni en forma de burla haciendo que Alex se ofendiera.

- ¡Oye!… ahora por eso te voy a castigar con mis Súper Cosquillas - dice Alex dándole cosquillas a Yeni en el estomago tirándola en el piso retorciéndose de la risa y pidiendo clemencia pues ese es el punto débil de Yeni… las cosquillas.

Pero Alex no pudo seguir atacando a Yeni porque tocaron la puerta interrumpiéndolas y dejando pasar a la persona, que era Liang, diciéndole a Yeni que tenía visita de Dan Lang: su mejor amigo, parándose rápidamente escuchando las burlas de su prima Alex que le decía: "_Uuuhhh_ _ahí_ _huele_ _a amor_", sin hacerle caso baja por las escaleras en las que casi se tropieza, por lo rápido que iba, pero lo único que le importaba era ver a su amigo que estaba en la sala según lo que le alcanzo a escuchar a Liang. En cuanto vio a Dan se le fue encima haciendo que se cayera de espaldas en el sofá negro que adornaba la hermosa sala de paredes celestes y cortinas celestes con flores bordadas negras.

- ¡Hey!… tranquila Yeni, ya sé que soy irresistible pero no es para tanto – dice Dan un chico de quince años, alto, medio robusto, cabello negro lacio, un poco largo y despeinado, ojos de un café anaranjado, tez bronceada, viste el uniforme de la preparatoria, con uno que otro accesorio que no era del uniforme, la camisa desfajada y los botones los traía desabrochados enseñando su camisa de manga corta, la corbata la traía en su pantalón en el bolsillo trasero.

- ¡Tonto! – le dice Yeni golpeándolo con su puño en el hombro.

- ¡Oye!... después de que vengo a visitarte con las miles de cosas que tengo que hacer me tiras y me gol… - pero Dan no pudo continuar porque sintió su pecho húmedo y era porque Yeni se puso a llorar inconsolablemente, apretando fuertemente sus puños en la camisa de Dan, él preocupado la abraza tiernamente, entristeciendo porque nunca la había visto así; ya que siempre era muy alegre con la hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba y con el brillo de sus hermosos ojos tan dulces como la miel, eso pensaba él.

- Ya tranquila… no te pongas así que me vas hacer sentir mal – dice Dan pasando su mano por el sedoso cabello de Yeni.

- Qui… hip…ta…hip…te…hip – dice hipando la castaña apartándose bruscamente de él extrañándolo –. Mejor… hip… ve… hip… te… hip… no dices… hip… que tienes… hip… muchas cosas… hip… que hacer… hip – reclama Yeni limpiándose sus lagrimas con las mangas de su blusa azul.

- No digas tonterías… no hay nada más importante que estar contigo… _abejita_ – dice su mejor amigo reincorporándose para sentarse junto a ella y levantarle su cara, con una sonrisa.

- Hace mucho que no me decías así – dice Yeni entre lágrimas y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rosados.

- Pues… no te decía así porque pensé que te molestaba – le dice Dan viendo como Yeni negaba con la cabeza.

- No… nunca me ha molestado porque así me dijiste cuando nos conocimos – dice Yeni con una sonrisa y recordando cuando se conocieron.

*** . * . * . * . **_**Flash back**_** *. * . * . ***

_Era la hora del descanso en el preescolar "Graceful Children", una niña de cinco años de cabello castaño claro agarrado en dos coletas con listones celestes y con el uniforme que era un jumper celeste con el sello del preescolar en el lado izquierdo de la falda de tablones, con una blusita blanca tipo polo de cuello redondo y unos zapatitos negros con sus calcetines blancos de holán en la orilla; queriendo alcanzar un bote de miel de la alacena del preescolar._

_- ¿Qué haces? – preguntaba inocentemente un niño de su misma edad de cabello negro bien peinado con su uniforme que era un short celeste, una camisa blanca del mismo tipo que la pequeña solo que tenía el sello al lado izquierdo de la camisa y sus zapatos negros, en su mano derecha traía un hombre araña, haciendo sobresaltar a la niña embarrándose de miel._

_- Mira lo que hiciste que hiciera – gritaba la niña bajándose de la silla donde estaba._

_- ¿Yo?... si yo ni hice nada para que tú hicieras lo que hiciste – se defiende el pequeño._

_- ¿Cómo que no?, si tú me asustaste e hiciste que hiciera lo que me hiciste hacer – dice confundiendo al niño haciendo que se rascara la cabecita._

_- Bueno…yo no tuve la culpa de asustarte para que hiciera lo que hiciste que me dices que… no creo que solucionemos nada culpándome de algo que yo no hice… __**abejita**__ – dice el niño pasando el dedo por la mejilla de la niña y saboreando la miel –. Mmm… esta rica._

_- ¡Oye! no me chupes… y no me llamo abejita sino Yenay Li… arañita – decía la niña orgullosamente._

_- Pues yo tampoco me llamo arañita sino Dan Lang - decía el niño._

_- Y… ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer? - preguntaba Yeni._

_- Pues… mmm…eh no… pero podemos… no eso no… ¡ah!… no eso tampoco… ¡ya sé! – decía Dan chasqueando los dedos._

_- Y ¿qué?… - preguntaba Yeni intrigada por la idea del niño que acababa de conocer._

_- La otra vez que se me perdió mi hombre araña fui con el conserje a la bodega y vi que habían varios uniformes y a lo mejor uno de esos te queda – dice el niño inteligentemente haciendo que Yeni se quedara con el ojo cuadrado –. Pero primero te tienes que quitar la miel de tu cabello._

_Después de que Yeni se dirigiera al baño y Dan fuera a la bodega por un uniforme, todo salió muy bien y nadie supo que Yeni se había manchado de miel, desde ese día Yeni y Dan se hicieron los mejores amigos en las buenas y en las malas claro que siempre Dan la sacaba de sus problemas, cuidando que nadie le hiciera daño a su mejor amiga._

*** . * . * . * . **_**Fin**_** *. * . * . * **

- Sí, y desde ese día somos inseparables – le comenta Dan con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba y Yeni recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

- Sí… y lo seguiremos siendo, amigos por siempre – dice Yeni contenta.

- Si… solo amigos – dice Dan en un susurro, ya que él quería ser más que un amigo para ella, pero Yeni ni se daba cuenta con que ojos la miraba su _amigo_ –. Dime… ¿porque empezaste a llorar? - pregunta preocupado y tratando de olvidar lo que antes había dicho.

- Pues… no sé últimamente estoy muy sensible – dice acurrucándose en los brazos de su amigo y este le acariciaba el brazo tiernamente haciéndola suspirar, se quedaron por unos minutos en silencio porque lo único que querían era sentirse uno al lado del otro sin decir nada solo… disfrutar su compañía.

- Perdón por… no poder venir el domingo pero tuve un problema con mis papás – comenta Dan, él quería estar apoyando a Yeni en ese momento tan duro, pero sus papás, Tao Lang y Leila Lang, habían llegado de su viaje por París y querían estar con su hijo porque hoy se volvían a ir, pero esta vez a Londres, por unos chequeos a su madre; porque hace diecisiete años tuvo un accidente y le ocasiono que se olvidara de algunas cosas que todavía no recordaba, y Dan no se quejaba porque lo dejaban hacer lo que quisiera y no le reclamaban porque ellos viajaban tanto que casi no compartían tiempo juntos aunque quisieran, porque amaban a su hijo, pero todo eso era para que él tuviera un buen futuro.

- No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí, conmigo – dice en un bostezo Yeni y tallándose los ojos.

- ¿No has dormido bien? – pregunta regañando a Yeni.

- No, pero, es que… no he podido.

- Pero nada, debes de dormir y es raro en ti que eres una dormilona… que te parece si yo me quedo contigo hasta que te duermas – le propone el de cabellos negros a Yeni.

- Está bien – dice Yeni aceptando su propuesta.

- Bueno… que duermas bien – termina diciendo su amigo dándole un beso en la frente.

- Sabes… te quiero mucho Dan – dice Yeni cerrando lentamente sus ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Yo también _te_ _quiero_… Yeni – dice Dan observando cómo sonreía Yeni con paz y tranquilidad sin percatarse de que estaban siendo espiados por cinco adolescentes.

- ¡Aaaaay que romántico! – dicen suspirando emocionadas dos adolescentes, una de catorce años, cabello rubio y corto agarrado en dos trenzas, tez blanca, ojos azules, viste una blusa negra de tirantes con un torero rosa, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas flats negras con un moñito en el centro, llamada Penny Richardson –hermana de Zen-, la otra Ruby Hiraguizawa –hija de Spinel y Shiefa- de doce años, cabello negro azulado y largo, adornado con una diadema lila, tez aperlada y ojos de un color violeta, viste un blusón negro con corazones morados con unos leggins morados y unos converse negros.

- ¡Cállense que nos van a cachar! – dice Jack regañándolas intentando ver a Yeni y Dan.

- No le veo el argumento de merodearlos, sabes que Yeni se va a encrespar cuando se entere o Dan te linchara – dice Jerry aburrido sentado en el piso apoyando su cara en su mano derecha.

- ¡Hay Jerry!… no seas aguafiestas que no hay nada que hacer, y deja de decir tus palabras _extrañas_ – dice Jack viendo a su hermano.

- Pero si pudimos ir a la sala de juegos donde están los demás – comenta Rey Hiraguizawa el hermano gemelo de Ruby, los dos tenían el mismo aspecto físico excepto por los ojos, ya que él los tiene verdes, y el cabello corto, viste una camisa verde con unos garabatos negros, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos tenis verdes con tres rayas negras a los lados.

- Pero… no es más interesante que espiar – termina diciendo Jack para después dejarse convencer por su primo y hermano de ir a la sala de juegos en donde estaban Himeko de diecisiete años, hermana menor de Alex, y Miharo Kinomoto de dieciséis –hijo de Touya y Kaho-, llevando a rastras a las dos chicas que querían seguir viendo a los dos _amigos._

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

- Bueno… empezare a leer el testamento y no quiero que me interrumpan ¿está bien? – dice Clow seriamente viendo a cada uno de los presentes.

- Claro – contestaron todos al unisonó.

Entonces, con el silencio que se hizo, Clow abrió su portafolio negro y saco una carpeta negra, la abrió y empezó a leer:

[Las palabras en _cursiva_ es la lectura del testamento y las – normales – es lo que está pasando durante la lectura, ya que estoy acá interrumpiendo, les quiero aclarar que no se cuanto dure el papeleo de los testamentos, pero imaginemos que Clow utilizo sus influencias para que todo fuera en media semana, además de que quería que no fuera muy tardado, sin más, nos vemos abajo y adiós]

_Si están escuchando estas palabras quiere decir que ya no estoy en este mundo, pero no se preocupen que yo estaré cuidándolos desde donde este a cada uno de ustedes y si llegan a cometer alguna estupidez les juro que salgo de mi tumba para regañarlos… - _en todos apareció una sonrisa porque Hien siempre fue una persona con un muy buen sentido del humor-, _aunque mejor le dejo ese trabajo a mi querido amigo Clow para que yo pueda descansar en paz, pero lo dudo mucho, bueno basta de las habladurías y empecemos a tomar seriedad; espero que lo que diga se siga sin peros… primero que nada quiero que cuiden mucho a mi amada Ieran y deseo que vivas mucho más que yo, a ti querida te dejo dinero en el banco donde podrás disponer de él cuando lo desees junto con las joyas de la familia y también las llaves de la casa en el campo donde estuvimos viviendo juntos por unos años, para que puedas estar tranquila y en paz. - _Clow le entrega las llaves a Ieran, una cajita con un collar en forma de estrella que es la llave de la caja de las joyas y una tarjeta de crédito además de una carta que le dejo Hien en donde le decía lo mucho que la amaba y cuanto lamentaba no cumplir su promesa de morir juntos -.

_Hermana… sabes que siempre te quise aunque fueras un poco celosa conmigo y Fujitaka - _Sonomi se ríe recordando cuando a sus hermanos los visitaban chicas y ella las espantaba - _sé que tú no necesitaras cosas materiales pero te dejare el mando de LDK en París, porque se cuanto deseabas estar haya. Hijas… mis queridas princesas saben lo mucho que las quise desde el momento que nacieron y estoy orgulloso de que hayan encontrado el amor y la familia que tanto deseaban cuando niñas, pero recuerden siempre tengan paciencia, en especial tú Feimei no pierdas los estribos con Alex y deja que viva su vida, les dejare un terreno en las tierras de su abuelo en las afueras de Hong Kong ya Clow les explicara cómo estará dividido; Shiefa a ti te dejare a cargo de las relaciones publicas de la empresa porque se cuanto te has esforzado en tu carrera, sé que lo dejo en buenas manos, y Spinel cuídala mucho aunque sé que contigo no le pasara nada a mi hija y nietos._ - Las hermanas Li empezaron a llorar como magdalenas mientras sus esposos las consolaban-.

_Tomoyo y Eriol… a ustedes dos les debo decir que extrañare sus locuras, déjenme decirles que no se cómo sus hijos los soportan con su carácter explosivo_ - todos se empiezan a reír mientras que a Sakura y Shaoran les sale una gota en la nuca recordando en como esos se las arreglaban para hacerles de las suyas - _bueno… a ti mi querida sobrina te pongo como Directora de diseño de modas en LDK, tu Eriol serás el Director de contabilidad de la empresa porque confió plenamente en que sabrás como mantener bien la economía de esta empresa. Yue y Yukito… ustedes son como dos gotas de agua pero a la vez tan diferentes que siempre han sabido cuidar a su madre y hermana después de la muerte de su padre, por eso quiero que tu Yukito seas vicepresidente en LDK Japón se que podrás hacerlo bien y no te preocupes por tu familia porque podrán escoger una casa que la pagara la empresa. Yue… tú serás el que se encargara de la vicepresidencia aquí en Hong Kong por tu seriedad en tomar las decisiones correctas y solo espero que pronto encuentres con quien compartir tu vida, porque no quisiera que te quedes solitario._ - Yue se queda serio, como siempre, mientras Yukito con una sonrisa le agradece mentalmente a su tío el darle una gran oportunidad-. _Touya… tú has sido como un hijo para mí y sé que tus padres estarían orgullosos de quien eres ahora, un gran hombre que supo cuidar a su hermana, pero lo que más extrañare serán las peleas que ustedes dos siempre tienen y te pido que no la molestes aunque sea imposible - _Sakura mira a su hermano como diciéndole "ya oíste" mientras él hacía como el que no sabía nada-, _te dejare al mando de LDK Japón, sé que tal vez sea un poco duro el regresar a tu país natal con tantos recuerdos pero, sé que sabrás como dirigir la empresa y vivirás en la casa de tus padres._

_Shaoran… hijo, tú eres mi orgullo y me voy sabiendo que dejare a un gran hombre, se que has sacrificado muchas cosas por tu familia - _Shaoran levanta la vista para ver a Sakura que desvía su mirada siendo observados por Karin- _pero quiero que sepas que no todo está perdido y siempre hay un mañana, a ti te dejo a cargo de la mitad de la presidencia de LDK y la mitad de la casa, creo que eso ya lo sabías, pero lo quería confirmar, sé que harás lo correcto para ti, te deseo que puedas encontrar la felicidad que tanto deseas. - _Shaoran se queda extrañado y confundido con lo que le dijo su padre, pero todavía faltaba algo que lo dejaría más confundido-. _Mi pequeña Sakura… sabes, cuándo tus padres me dejaron a tu tutela te vi como otra hija mía y te agradezco por ser tan dulce y atenta con los demás sin importar quien fuera, extrañare tu linda sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos verdes que tienes, también tu gran valentía de soportar hasta una tormenta, y sé que tal vez ya tengas toda tu vida hecha pero te dejo al mando de la mitad de lo que le di a Shaoran_ - Sakura abre los ojos sorprendida ya que no se esperaba eso-, _y si no te quedas aquí a cargo de tu mitad, está se venderá al mejor postor que haya_ - todos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que Hien dijo en su testamento- _no te pido que te quedes toda la vida sino solo por un año y vivirás en mi casa junto con Shaoran y su familia, y después de eso podrás seguir con tu vida. También quiero que mis nietos reciban una parte de mi herencia incluyendo a tu hijo Sakura - _ella levanta su rostro extrañada de que supiera de su hijo pues lo tuvo mucho después de irse y mientras ella se preguntaba eso Shaoran afirmaba sus sospechas de que rehízo su vida, notando en la mano izquierda en el dedo anular,un bello anillo de oro con un diamante que no había notado antes y eso decía que andaba muy distraído- _mi amigo luego les dirá cuanta será esa cantidad. Y si no me hacen caso no descubrirán la verdadera cara de la moneda. Ya sin más que decir… deseo que sean felices y espero que algún día comprendan porque he tomado estas decisiones. Los quiere… Hien Li._

Todos terminaron confundidos sobre todo por la antepenúltima frase: "_Y si no me hacen caso no descubrirán la verdadera cara de la moneda"_, Shaoran, ahora sí, no dudo en que todo estaba demasiado extraño.

- Sakura… ¿qué decides? – le pregunta Clow y todos voltean a verla haciéndola sentir nerviosa y presionada.

- Eh… yo… yo creo que… me quedare – dice Sakura tartamudeando y cerrando los ojos para poder calmarse.

- Bueno… entonces, yo creo que todo quedo claro – dice Clow levantándose y arreglando sus cosas.

Ya que todos se habían retirado solo se quedo Sakura diciéndole a Tomoyo que necesitaba un tiempo sola y que luego la alcanzaba, porque ella creía que solo se quedaría por unos días y no por un año, ahora como se lo explicaría a su niño que de por si casi no lo veía mucho por lo del trabajo y la escuela de él, era obvio que no le diría que dejara a sus amigos para que se viniera aquí y menos cuando se estaba acoplando, sí era su madre, pero no lo podía obligar a cambiar de vida de un día para a otro; pero lo malo es que ahora ni si quiera lo vería los fines de semana, lo que sabía es que iba a estar bien cuidado; no sería lo mismo que cuando estaba con él que le hacía saber que las decisiones del pasado valieron la pena, que no era por presumir pero tenía un niño, ya no tanto, muy bonito aunque él diga todo lo contrario pues adopto el carácter de su padre.

Sí, conoció a un gran hombre que la saco de su sufrimiento y le dijo que la vida es como cuando eres un bebe que está dando sus primeros pasos, que cuando cae y empieza a llorar no se queda ahí sufriendo pensado que no lo va a poder lograr, sino que lo intenta de nuevo hasta que lo logra dejando atrás los tropiezos, que son las enseñanzas que cada uno tiene en la vida que nos hacen más fuertes, pero sobre todo, él le enseño que todavía se puede ser feliz.

Levantándose de su lugar y respirando hondo pensando en dejar el pasado en donde corresponde, en el pasado, que aunque fue doloroso lo tenía que enfrentar, no quería que durante su estancia en la mansión Li fuera un infierno; se dirigió a la puerta para que en ese cuarto se quedara su pasado, por así decirlo, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta esta se abrió primero por Shaoran: _su_ _pasado_.

- Pensé que no había nadie aquí – dice Shaoran sorprendido de encontrarse con Sakura.

- Pues ya ves que no, pero yo ya me iba – dice dejándolo pasar.

- ¡Oh!... este ¿no viste si deje mi celular aquí? – pregunta vacilando al principio.

- No, no lo he visto.

- Ah, bueno – dice sin saber que más decir quedándose en un incomodo silencio.

- Bueno… ya me voy así que… nos vemos – dice dándose la vuelta para salirse, pero se detuvo al escuchar que Shaoran le hablaba.

- Este… yo… quisiera saber… cuando iras a quedarte en la mansión.

- Eh… pues no lo sé aun porque tendré que regresar a arreglar unas cosas en Nueva York, pero a lo mejor la otra semana – dice pausadamente no sabiendo si irse o quedarse.

- Bueno pues… cuando regreses me avisas para ir por ti.

- Eh… no creo que debas hacer eso… yo puedo…

- No, déjame ir por ti, para que no tengas que pedir un taxi o algo así – dice Shaoran tratando de no sonar desesperado.

- Por eso no hay problema yo… - pero no la dejo continuar.

- En serio, yo quiero ir por ti, además… déjame recompensarte en algo por los _problemas_ que _te_ hemos ocasionado.

- No me han ocasionado ningún problema… un poco desubicada tal vez pero nada fuero de eso – dice Sakura para animarlo un poco.

- Como quiera – sigue insistiendo.

- Esta bien, yo te hablare para que pases por mi - acepta rendida hacia la terquedad de Shaoran.

Ya sin más que decirse Sakura se despide y se va dejando a Shaoran solo, como ella lo estuvo hace unos minutos, pensando en lo estúpido que era por decir esa tontería del celular cosa nada cierta y todo por no tener el valor de preguntarle que había sido de ella durante todo ese tiempo, con quien se caso, pero al parecer a ella le fue bien pues vive en Nueva York por lo que le escucho decir y feliz porque lo noto en su mirada, esa mirada que irradiaba una inmensa paz y serenidad cosa que extrañaba y no lo podía negar porque ella dejo una marca imborrable en su corazón, pues con ella siempre se mostraba tal y como era sin ninguna mascara, se sentía tan bien con ella que hubiera deseado tanto que su historia hubiera terminado bien; pero no pudo ser así y no lo podía cambiar pues fue algo que ya paso, pero lo único que sabía era que podría cambiar su futuro, que cómo lo haría pues… siendo feliz y mejor cada día, atreverse tirando las consecuencias por un tubo, sin mirar atrás, ni arrepentirse como muchas veces lo hizo, solo dejándose llevar y así tal vez recuperar lo perdido.

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

(Cafetería "Coffe Paradise" 5:00pm)

- ¡Oye Mei! Te invito a salir esta noche, con dos bombones que están como quieren – dice Nakuru Hiraguizawa una hermosa mujer de treinta y siete años cabello castaño largo y lacio agarrado en media coleta con un flequillo en la frente, ojos de un café exótico, unos sensuales labios rojos, viste una blusa anaranjada de manga corta con un escote redondeado, alrededor de este tiene unas piedras de color café y aqua con un cinturón grueso café a la cintura, unos pantalones ajustados negros hasta media pierna y con unos zapatos de tacón rojos, sobresaltando a la morocha que andaba en sus pensamientos.

- No lo sé Nakuru, estoy muy cansada – dice Mei Ling sin ánimo alguno cosa ya no muy rara desde hace un año, trae puesto una blusa celeste de mangas cortas un poco esponjadas con un chaleco gris y un pantalón negro.

-Vamos, hace como dos años que no sales con un hombre y debemos de disfrutar que no estamos atadas – dice alegremente Nakuru.

- Es que no creo que pueda – dice Mei Ling tomando de su capuchino de vainilla.

- Por favor no me digas que sigues enamorada de ese…

- Pues… claro que no – dice Mei Ling no muy convencida, interrumpiéndola, pues no quería escuchar el nombre de la persona por quien dejo todo para que al final se fuera sin ninguna explicación.

- Deberías de estar agradecida de que por lo menos no te casaste para que después te dejara por tu maestro de yoga llevándose todo tú dinero – dice Nakuru con rencor en la voz, pues nunca podría perdonar a su ex-esposo por arruinarle la vida.

- Si tú lo dices – dice Mei encogiéndose de hombros y meneando su capuchino con una cuchara.

- Entonces, porque mejor no hacemos una salida exclusiva de chicas, sin ningún hombre a nuestro lado, ¿aceptas? – le propone Nakuru con una sonrisa.

- Está bien – termina aceptando Mei Ling en un suspiro ya que las salidas con Nakuru a veces, por no decir siempre, son muy agitadas, antes le encantaba salir a todos lados y conocer nuevos horizontes; pero ahora estaba muy deprimida y de la Mei Ling de antes no queda rastro alguno, pueden imaginar lo que hace el amar a alguien que después te defrauda, sino pues… es mucho porque te puede cambiar sin que tú quieras.

Pero lo bueno es que no va a estar en su casa comiéndose todo el bote de helado de chocolate con jarabe de chocolate mientras veía _Diario de una pasión_ para ponerse a llorar y decirse así misma que jamás iba a poder encontrar al amor de su vida; preguntándose que es lo que tenía para atraer a hombres que no valían la pena para terminar destrozada. A veces pensaba que cuando fuera anciana viviría en una casita de madera con miles de gatos, y eso que es alérgica a los gatos, maldiciendo a todo aquel que pisara su hermoso jardín con una bata de dormir, pantuflas y todo el cabello que le quedara lleno de tubos, el solo pensar en eso le daba un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Al parecer ella y Nakuru no estaban hechas para el amor, pues a Nakuru su esposo la engañaba con todo lo que tuviera dos piernas y cuando digo todo es todo, por eso ella decidió ser una _hombreriega_, o sea, que saldría con muchos hombres sin compromiso alguno, como llego a tomar esa decisión pues… la noche en que su esposo la abandono -hace cinco años- ella estaba bebiéndose todo su mini bar y maldiciendo el porqué se tuvo que enamorar de un mantenido bueno para nada y se dijo que jamás iba a volver a sufrir por un hombre y se divertiría porque si ellos andan con cualquiera que se les aparece ella también podría, y así lo ha hecho hasta la fecha sin arrepentirse de nada, disfrutando cada momento, pero sin involucrar algún sentimiento.

Las dos siguieron platicando de lo que harían en la noche para disfrutar su soltería, sin imaginar lo que el futuro les tenía planeado en sus vidas que sería un poco difícil de pasar, pero al final les daría una gran enseñanza: que el amor todavía puede llegar de la persona que nunca imaginabas o que nunca pensabas volver a ver.

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

(Mansión Li, 6:30pm)

Después del testamento todos decidieron juntarse en la mansión Li para conversar sobre el pasado. Todos estaban en la sala, las hermanas de Shaoran estaban sentadas en el sillón más grande, en donde unas horas antes estaban Yeni y Dan, sin sus esposos pues les habían llamado de urgencia, excepto por Spinel, la señora Li se disculpo pues quería descansar del agitado día yéndose a su habitación, Touya y Kaho estaban sentados al lado de Tomoyo y Eriol en el sillón de en frente de las cuatro hermanas y Spinel, Shaoran estaba sentado en un sillón individual con Karin al lado sentada en el brazo del sillón y Sakura en otro sillón individual; en la mesita del centro habían varias copas y botanas traídas por la señora Chiang y su hija.

- Jajaja, si me acuerdo de eso pero no se compara con lo que hacían Tomoyo y Eriol a Saku y Shao – dice Feimei no aguantándose la risa, es una mujer de cuarenta y siete años, pero que se veía de veinticinco, de tez blanca, de ojos azules como los de su madre, de cabello largo agarrado en una coleta, trae un vestido negro, sencillo, con escote redondeado, enseñando su hermosa figura. Ella y su hermana gemela, Fanren Li, se parecían mucho, a excepción del cabello corto de Fanren, ella viste un pantalón de vestir negro, con una blusa de tirantes de seda negra amarrada en un moño a la cadera.

- Jajaja si es cierto, me acuerdo cuando este Eriol le dijo a Shaoran, una vez que llovió, que el lodo no era tierra con agua sino chocolate, y este inocentemente le regalo a Sakura un "pastel de chocolate" por su visita, haciendo que a la pobre le diera un tremendo dolor de estomago ocasionándole una diarrea jajaja – dice Fanren atacada de la risa haciendo que todos los presentes estallaran de la risa mientras que Shaoran y Sakura, sonrojados, no sabían ni donde esconderse y eso que era algo que paso cuando tenían cinco años.

- Que recuerdos tan… divertidos y felices – dice Eriol con una gran sonrisa pintada en sus labios que desde pequeño fue todo un caos.

- Por eso en el vuelo de regreso a Tomoeda la _Monstruo_ no dejo que nadie ocupara el baño que hasta lo tapo – dice Touya con maldad.

- ¡Touya! – le grita Sakura roja de vergüenza por decir sus intimidades, haciendo que los demás se siguieran riendo.

- Porque mejor no hablamos de otra cosa – propone Shaoran recuperando un poco su color natural.

- ¡Hay que aguafiestas eres! – dicen las hermanas gemelas Li al unisonó.

Después de ignorar el comentario de Shaoran, siguieron hablando de escenas vergonzosas, se comieron casi todo lo que había en las charolas y Shaoran se ofreció para traer más botanas pues casi en todas las escenas vergonzosas, él era el centro de atención, cuando se fue, los demás siguieron hablando pero dejando atrás las escenas vergonzosas y las hermanas Li empezaron a atacar a Sakura con muchas preguntas.

- Y dinos Saku, ¿cuándo te casaste y con quién? – le pregunta Shiefa interesadamente, una mujer hermosa, de tez bronceada, ojos verdes, cabello castaño largo, de treinta y nueve años, los cuales no aparentaba, trae una falda negra hasta las rodillas con holanes al final, una blusa blanca con un escote en V. Traía en su regazo a su pequeño Joshua de un año (lo había dejado al cuidado de Chiang), es el vivo retrato de su padre: Spinel, cabello negro, ojos azules, tez blanca, solo que este sonreía más.

- Pues, fue como hace quince años con John Simmons – dice Sakura un poco nerviosa mientras le pedía que le prestara al bebe, viendo como Shiefa tiene los ojos abiertos estrepitosamente, congelada en su lugar.

- ¡Hace quince años y con John! – gritan las hermanas Li al unisonó espantando al bebe y dejando sorda a Sakura.

- Si – dice un poco cohibida abrazando más al pequeño Joshua.

- ¿En serio? – pregunta Futtie a Sakura aun sin creerle mientras Sakura asiente con la cabeza, la hermana de Shaoran tiene cuarenta y cuatro años, de tez blanca y ojos castaños, cabello castaño oscuro.

- Wow… debiste de enamorarte mucho pues eras muy chica todavía ¿no? – pregunta Feimei.

- Pues… si lo ame mucho y me hizo muy feliz – dice sonriéndole al bebe.

- ¿Amaste? – preguntan las hermanas.

- Si, pues él murió hace cinco años – contesta tristemente mientras agachaba la mirada viendo la cabecita del pequeño.

- Ay, lo sentimos mucho – dicen las hermanas con compasión.

- Y… ¿cómo se llama tu hijo Sakura? – pregunta Karin pues vio como se puso, además de que estaba muy interesada en la respuesta.

- Pues él se llama… - pero no pudo terminar porque llego Shaoran con las botanas viendo como en los ojos de Sakura había un deje de tristeza, pero no quiso preguntar el porqué.

Nadie quiso volver a tocar el tema de la vida de Sakura, pues no querían que se sintiera mal. Ya como a las nueve todos se fueron dejando a Shaoran y Karin solos en la sala platicando un rato más hasta que Karin se canso y se dirigió a su habitación para darse una ducha y dormir, dejando a Shaoran rodeado de soledad y bebiendo un poco de ron pues no se quería pasar de copas, pensando, otra vez, en el testamento de su padre ya que todavía tenía muchas dudas al respecto y ninguna pista de quien podría saber, además con la imagen maravillosa de Sakura con el pequeño Joshua en brazos, se veía tan dichosa, tan radiante, que se imaginaba como hubiera sido su vida con ella.

- Papá… ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunta Yeni desde la entrada de la sala.

- Esa misma pregunta me hago yo señorita – dice Shaoran con una sonrisa.

- Pues vine por un vaso de leche – dice Yeni acercándose a su papá y enseñándole el vaso.

- Y… ¿cómo te la pasaste hoy? – le pregunta ya que no había platicado con su adorada hija, la había dejado a un lado y sabiendo que Yeni también estaba muy afectada con la muerte de su padre.

- Pues… bien ya que vino Dan a visitarme – dice Yeni con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Shaoran frunciera un poco el ceño.

- Con que tu _amiguito_ _ese_ te vino a visitar ¿eh? – dice celosamente Shaoran haciendo que su hija se riera y negara con la cabeza.

- Papá, no seas tontito tu eres el único hombre en mi vida claro después de _Taylor Lautner_ – dice Yeni imaginándose al guapísimo de Taylor y ver como su papá se comportaba como si fuera un novio celoso, lo que le daba mucha gracia.

- ¿Cómo?... ¡un _perro_! – le pregunta Shaoran con la ceja alzada.

- ¡Caíste! No, en serio, eres el único ya que _mi_ _Taylor_ está muy lejos de mí y… ¡no le vuelas a decir así! – dice su pequeña con una carcajada para después amenazarlo.

- Esta bien, pero eso es lo que dices ahora – dice haciendo un mohín con la boca.

- Pues no… ya que yo no me quiero enamorar todavía – dice Yeni con la voz un poco apagada.

- No digas de esa agua no beberé, peque – le advierte Shaoran mientras los dos se van de la sala para subir al segundo piso y dirigirse a sus cuartos.

_**Continuara…***_

* * *

**CR-COMENTARIOS:**

**HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA!!!!**

**Aquí CRZITA reportándose, con ustedes mientras disfruta de su libertad de la cárcel que se hace llamar escuela…**

**Bueno… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque… me doy cuenta de que tiene mucho sobre el amor y la palabra **_**pasado**_**, y si quieren matarme por lo de que Saku está casada y con un hermoso hijo, háganlo, mátenme, tortúrenme, pero piensen si me matan no hay continuación (claro que si mi espíritu no se pone a escribir) y se quedaran con este capi como el ultimo, espero les haya gustado **_**Una propuesta interesante**_** (ahí está toda mi loquera) me mencionaron que lo hubiera alargado pero… soy una acelerada, en fin, después pondré **_**Psicología Perturbadora**_** (también es en primera persona pero esta vez es Shaoran, ¡siii!) aunque esta sí creo que la alargare un poco**

**En fin… hoy no los voy a atrofiar con mi vida, porque se arregla y empeora, pero ya aprendí mi **_**gran lección **_**sobre esto, para reafirmar algo que ya sabía, además porque siempre algún problema de chicas-mejores amigas es por un niño (no se alteren a mi mejor amiga y a mí no nos gusta el mismo, gracias a Dios, aunque él está sufriendo por cosas ocultas que no sabe pero está descubriendo) odio que pase eso y los malos entendidos nunca son buenos **

**Ah… con respecto a _Taylor Lautner o Jacob Black_ (como ustedes lo conozcan), mi… mejor dicho, uno de mis amores platónicos (el primer lugar lo ocupa Shaoran, en él no hay cambios), lo de **_**perro**_** me estoy matando a mí misma, no me gusta que le digan así, y la vez que lo leí casi mato a dos personas por decirlo (o a muchas, porque en la secu mis amigos me andan molestando con eso ¬_¬#), también hizo su parición un "**_**héroe**_**" El Chapulín Colorado n_n, no sé, de repente, cuando apunte la frase de Yeni me acorde de él, que bonitos recuerdos, aunque… bah… cosas mías…**

**Que les pareció lo del testamento, se lo esperaban, si ya sé soy una acelerada pero… no quería que pasara como un mes o dos en el que no hubiera nada interesante que escribir, todo esto es un caos, pero bueno, ya descubrieron que la familia Li es muuuuy grande, me mate la cabeza en cuantos tendría cada quien, no importa si en China solo quieren tener un hijo, pero aquí la cosa es diferente, además de que me gustan las familias grandes, ahora hubo mucho personajes nuevos (se me paso ponerle algún dialogo al pobre de Spinel pero luego lo arreglo), tenemos un ejemplo de Dan Lang, digamos que es una combinación de Erik (el vocalista de Allison), y (hablando físicamente), es un chico muy agradable y con problemas como todos, además de que esta perdidamente enamorado de Yeni, también se que debí poner a Mei en el testamento pero se me vino a la mente otra cosa, yo también me pongo a ver **_**Diario de una pasión **_**me hace llorar, lo de Nakuru, es decir, lo de **_**Hombreriega, **_**lo saque de una película que me gusto mucho **_**Cansada de besar sapos (**_**yo también ya me canse n_n), Shaoran ya tomo una decisión, que pasara, lograra su cometido (?), ¿quiénes son esas dos personas del principio?, ¿qué planearan?, ufff… muchas cosas, y eso que apenas estoy empezando, tengo que decir que estoy un poco desubicada en una cosa sobre la historia, no sé qué hacer en esa parte o mejor dicho no sé qué decisión tomar, porque lo más probable es que muchas me maten o no por hacerlo, pero así es esto (no se preocupen nada de la duda que tengo tiene que ver con muerte)**

**Gracias a las personas que me dejaron review, se los agradezco, en especial a alguien que me dio un consejito con mi vida, GRACIAS, para los que no dejan review, como quiera les agradezco la visita a esta historia, lo mejor sería saber su opinión, es importante para saber mis fallas o virtudes…**

**En fin… disfruten de su vida, enamórense, y si ya tienen a alguien quiéranlo/quiéranla mucho (wua… yo no tengo, lastima, pero mejor solita que mal acompañada), disfruten a sus amigos y amigas porque siempre están ahí, pero también si son unos cabeza de chorlito como mi mejor amiga (que ni se entere que escribí eso porque ya no tienen CRZITA) díganles las cosas como son, la sinceridad ante todo, y duerman muy bien consejo de chica-con-síndrome-de-almohada-con-dificultad-de-despertar, también coman muchos dulces y chatarra mientras puedan (ya se me antojo una nieve de chocolate mmm n_n)**

***CR-AVANCES***

**Si ya se me olvidaba…**

_**Capítulo V: Sentina **_(nooo!!, ya muy pronto el capi siete y todavía no lo tengo terminado, eso me pasa por abandonar mi compu y concentrarme en otras cosas)

_- ¿Cómo se llama? A lo mejor me acuerdo si me dice su nombre._ (El recuerdo de un ser amado)

_- ¿Tengo una encantadora sonrisa?_ (Un plan al acecho)

_- … no es fácil perder a un hijo _(La contestación de un misterio)

_- Creo que mejor me voy porque ya se me fue la… inspiración. _(Una tentadora platica)

_- Señor Li ya… _(Un malentendido)

_- Pero… tienes que aceptar que me vas a extrañar_. (Un sentimiento reprimido)


	5. Sentina

**Ocultando Sentimientos**

_**Disclaimer:**_** los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Clamp, excepto algunos personajes que salieron de la estrepitosa y perturbadora mente de esta revoltosa **_**escritora**_**…. **

**Capitulo V **

**Sentina**

Siempre serás, bienvenido a este lugar,

A mi lista de obsesiones de nombres a olvidar

Como recordarte, sin mirar atrás

Yo nunca olvidare el último vals

(El último vals, La Oreja de Van Gogh)

_***...Capitulo anterior…***_

_- ¿Quién lo diría?, al final obtuve todo lo que quería._

_- Claro… por eso desde la semana pasada andas en las nubes, Shaoran sabes que no me puedes engañar… yo creo que por tu cabecita ronda una mujer que llego al funeral de tu papá o ¿me equivoco?_

_- Si… solo amigos._

_- Sakura… ¿qué decides? _

_- Eh… yo… yo creo que… me quedare._

_- Por favor no me digas que sigues enamorada de ese…_

_- Pues… no._

_- Y dinos Saku, ¿cuándo te casaste y con quién? _

_- Pues fue como hace quince años con John Simmons._

_- No digas de esa agua no beberé peque._

(Jueves 04/DIC/08 02:00pm)

Cuando imaginaste que tu vida ya dejo de tener sufrimiento y que todo se quedo en el olvido sin dejar rastro pues… estas en un grave error porque cuando menos te lo imaginas todo lo que habías olvidado regresa sin pedir permiso alguno, ya que puede ser bien recibido u obligatoriamente lo tienes que aceptar pues no puedes hacer nada cuando todo indica que tienes que volver a vivir lo que un día creíste olvidar. Pero qué pasa cuando estas confundido en no saber que poder decidir, si recordar el pasado y sufrir por eso o… _vivir_ _el_ _presente_.

Exactamente la _vida_ _es_ una caja llena de sorpresas pues día a día te sorprendes. Porque hoy puede ser el mejor día de tu vida para terminar siendo uno nostálgico lleno de recuerdos que te hacen sentir mal; pero siempre existe la esperanza de que todo eso se vaya convirtiendo en algo positivo que al final te darás cuenta que todo ese sufrimiento valió la pena y que la esperanza es lo último que _muere_.

Eso es algo que Sakura Simmons pensaba en ese momento la cual se encontraba afuera del aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong; sentada en una banca de madera color verde oscuro con unas maletas en el piso, lo bueno de tener un jet privado es que lo puedes utilizar cuando tengas alguna urgencia, lo malo es que no puedes aterrizar en donde desees, pues hay ciertas reglas al respecto, eso es lo que pensaba Sakura mientras esperaba a Shaoran Li, sino ella ya estuviera en la mansión Li desde mucho tiempo.

Ese aeropuerto le traía muchos recuerdos de cuando se fue dejando toda una vida ahí, pero lo bueno fue que en Nueva York pudo encontrar a un maravilloso hombre que la ayudo en todo lo posible.

Que como se conocieron pues en resumen… Cuando ella tenía seis años unos amigos de su padre fueron a cenar a su casa, ellos tenían un hijo de catorce años, los dos se cayeron muy bien haciéndose amigos, una vez ella le dijo que si él se casaría con ella algún día, él acepto y cumplió su promesa.

Pero no fue nada fácil porque él volvió a su país natal cuando cumplió diecisiete, unos días después de la muerte de los padres de Sakura, la verdad es que John Simmons fue el _primer_ _amor_ de Sakura y sentada en esa banca recordó cómo se volvieron a encontrar y todo gracias a un zapato de tacón.

*** . * . * . * . **_**Flash back**_** *. * . * . ***

_Sakura se encontraba enfrente de un gran y elegante edificio que decía "G&G Magazine" para buscar un trabajo como modelo, ya había pasado como una semana de haber llegado a Nueva York._

_Con algo tenía que mantenerse y no quería gastarse el dinero que le dejaron sus padres, además Tomoyo siempre la utilizaba como modelo en las pasarelas que organizaba en la secundaria y de algo sirvieron esas pequeñas clases. _

_Al entrar, se dirigió hacia una joven mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos azules con gris, le pregunto en donde tendría que ir para el casting de modelos, ella muy amablemente le dijo que en el tercer piso en la segunda puerta a mano izquierda, muy contenta se dirigió ahí, pero de repente le vino un malestar, sin hacerle mucho caso subió al ascensor._

_Al llegar sentía nervios, y estaba jugando con sus manos, se dirigió a un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos grises y vestimenta extravagante estaba cerca de una cámara fotográfica que apuntaba a una sábana blanca con una silla de metal, pero al fondo se veía una tarima que ella imaginaba era en donde ensayaban para modelar._

**- **_Disculpe… quisiera hacer el casting para modelar – dijo Sakura en ingles, de algo sirvieron las clases que tomo en Hong Kong, mientras que el hombre la miraba de pies a cabeza._

_- Pues creo… que eres perfecta querida, eres justo lo que andaba buscando, una cara joven y con frescura – dijo con un tono un poco afeminado mientras le daba una vuelta observando el buen cuerpo de Sakura -. ¿Cómo te llamas querida?_

_- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto – dijo con una encantadora sonrisa que deja anonadado al hombre._

_- Pues es un bonito nombre… yo me llamo George Clair, pero dime George espero que te pueda decir Sakura – dijo George felizmente viendo como ella asentía con la cabeza -, ¿no eres de aquí verdad? – pregunto interesadamente._

_- No, soy de… Japón aunque pase un tiempo en China._

_- ¿Tienes esposo, novio, amante, hijos? _

_- No, solo estudio y no creo que eso dañe en mi trabajo – contesto con una sonrisa un poco amarga por la pregunta._

_- Bueno… ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_- Tengo diecisiete – dijo viendo como George asentía con una mano en la barbilla._

_- Bueno… pues creo que eres perfecta para lo que estoy buscando._

_- ¿En serio? – pregunto sin creerlo pues a lo mejor la vida le estaba sonriendo._

_- Por supuesto querida… mira ve a los vestidores que están ahí – dijo apuntando una puerta café –. Y ponte el vestido morado de tirantes trenzados con los tacones negros con incrustaciones de diamantes – ella asintió. _

_Pasan unos minutos y ella salió viéndose hermosa, él le dice que se suba a la pasarela y le modele para ver que tan buena era. _

_Quedo sorprendido al ver lo bien que se desenvolvía al modelar, tenia buen porte, buena expresión facial, en fin era perfecta, ya se imaginaba lo lejos que podría llegar esa niña. _

_Pero se le doblo el pie, al parecer los tacones eran un poco altos para ella, ocasionando que cerrara los ojos esperando una caída pero no sintió nada y extrañada abre los ojos, viendo dos hermosos ojos celestes que tenía enfrente pues un hombre de unos veinticinco años, cabello castaño oscuro como el chocolate, tez blanca, la sostenía en brazos sosteniendo su caída._

_- ¿Está bien? – pregunto preocupado, quedando hipnotizado por esas dos hermosas esmeraldas._

_- Si – dijo en un susurro, pues muy apenas le salía la voz de la impresión._

_- Que bueno – le dijo con una sonrisa -. ¿No nos conocemos? – pregunto mientras la pone en el piso con mucho cuidado._

_- No lo sé… usted se me hace muy conocido – dijo tratando de recordar en donde lo había visto._

_- ¿Cómo se llama? A lo mejor me acuerdo si me dice su nombre._

**-**_ Sakura Kinomoto ¿y usted? – en cuanto dijo su nombre él se acordó de ella, pero había cambiado mucho, la última vez que la vio ella tenía ocho años y ahora era mucho más hermosa de cómo la recordaba._

_- Yo soy John Simmons… cariño – le dice con una sonrisa ladina sorprendiéndola de que fuera él… su primer amor…_

*** . * . * . * . **_**Fin**_** *. * . * . * **

Sonrío al recordar ese momento tan especial en su vida, después empezaron a salir a cenar y al cine recordando viejos tiempos pero una noticia le dio muchas más razones para empezar a quererlo de nuevo y quedando enamorada de él, tal vez no como llego a amar a…

Sacudió la cabeza ya que se prometió que jamás volvería a pensar en eso, de algo estaba segura y es que el amor que sentía por John era dulce, sin secretos, puro y sincero, lleno de felicidad, claro que esa felicidad no le duro mucho pues hace siete años le detectaron un linfoma y dos años después él muere pero ella sabe que ahora está en un lugar mejor.

- Sakura – al escuchar su nombre levanta la mirada encontrándose con Shaoran vestido con un traje gris oscuro, una camisa de botones rosa con una corbata de seda color rosa con rayas grises, la verdad se veía muy apuesto y más por su cabello que estaba un poco alborotado dándole un toque sensual y muy atractivo.

- Ho… hola – dice parpadeando mientras se levanta de su lugar.

- Perdón por llegar tarde pero… se me atravesó un improvisto – sonríe disculpándose, se suponía que tendría que haber estado ahí hace como media hora, pero valió la pena pues quedo impactado de cómo Sakura siempre se veía hermosa sobre todo que le quedaba muy bien el vestido corto que enmarcaba su figura de color rojo, con un escote cuadrado, la cubría un saco verde musgo que le llegaba a la cintura, su hermoso cabello amarrado en una coleta alta haciéndola ver inocente y sexy a la vez.

- No hay problema – ve como Shaoran le ayuda con sus maletas para ponerlas en la cajuela de su convertible negro, le abrió la puerta del copiloto muy caballerosamente y al cerrar la puerta rodea el automóvil para entrar en él y encenderlo.

Estuvieron silenciosos por un tiempo, Shaoran iba muy _concentrado_ en su tarea de conducir mientras Sakura miraba por la ventana y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Shaoran viendo como fruncía el ceño cada vez que un carro se le atravesaba o el semáforo se ponía en rojo causándole una risa sin que Shaoran se diera cuenta, o eso creía.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le pregunta mirándola mientras que el semáforo seguía en rojo.

- Yo… - dice apuntándose a sí misma – De nada – inocentemente niega con la cabeza.

- Claro – dice desconfiadamente observando de reojo como seguía con esa sonrisa en sus "_tentadores labios"_… Un momento estaba pensando _tentadores_. Eso _no_ estaba bien sería mejor que dejara de pensar o ¿no?

- En serio, no me río de nada importante solo… de tus chistosas caras - dice sin darle importancia.

- ¿Cuáles caras? – dice alzando la ceja, pero también desesperado de que ese semáforo no cambiara de color.

- Pues, como la que estas poniendo ahora… deberías de tener una cámara a la mano porque puedes tener una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro para después fruncir el ceño haciendo que te arrugues como viejito – dice imitando las acciones que dijo de una manera exageradamente graciosa.

- ¿Tengo una _encantadora_ sonrisa? – dice mirándola con picardía haciendo que ella se sonrojara y se encogiera un poco en su asiento, regañándose a sí misma y su gran bocaza.

- Pues… eh… yo… si – dice en un susurro y viendo sus manos.

- Pues, eso ya lo sabía me lo han dicho _muchas_ _mujeres_ – dice con arrogancia mientras respiraba con alivio al ver como el semáforo cambiaba de color.

- Eres un… altanero lo sabías – se cruza de brazos y voltea viendo por la ventana escuchando la _sensual_ risa de su acompañante, el cual había cumplido con su cometido: hacerla enojar, le _encantaba_ verla enojada.

Sakura estuvo unos segundos en silencio pero tenía una gran duda con respecto a Shaoran y su familia, y sin poder aguantarse más le pregunto.

- ¡Oye, Shaoran!… ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – pregunta pausadamente.

- Claro – dice Shaoran esperando atentamente la pregunta.

- Pues… ¿Por qué solo tienes a Yeni? – pregunta extrañada.

- A… pues… lo que pasa es que Karin… perdió a Yang quien sería mi hijo – termina diciendo Shaoran en un suspiro.

- ¡Oh!… y ¿no han querido tener otro?-

- Pues… no creo que sea lo mejor – dice un poco desilusionado, ya que él tenía muchas ganas de tener otro hijo pero no exactamente con…

- Se lo que has de sentir… no es fácil perder a un hijo – dice Sakura tristemente y posando una mano en el hombro de Sakura en forma de apoyo, haciéndolo olvidar sus pensamientos.

Siguieron el camino silenciosamente durante unos minutos.

El porqué Sakura le pregunto eso, resulta que en los genes Li los primeros hijos son gemelos, no importa si es hombre o mujer ya que funciona para los dos, es un poco raro pero así se sabe si es o no un verdadero Li, cosas genéticas.

De repente Sakura se da cuenta que no van a la mansión.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta mirándolo extrañada.

- Pues… vamos por un _encargo_ – dice sin quitar la mirada del camino.

- ¿Un _encargo_?

- Sí, de Yeni – dice parándose en una heladería con un gran letrero en letras rosas "Sweet Day" con un helado atravesado, y bajándose del convertible.

- ¿No vienes? – le dice desde la puerta del conductor, ella dice un sí muy bajo.

Al bajar siente como si alguien la estuviera observando solo que no se siente amenazada sino tranquila, sin darle mucha importancia se dirige a la heladería donde se encontraba Shaoran.

Al entrar a la heladería le agrado ver todo muy colorido con unas mesas del lado derecho pegadas a la pared y viendo a unos niños corriendo con un cono de nieve napolitano.

Ambos castaños fueron a la fila, no era muy larga pues ellos eran los terceros, Sakura observa a cada una de las personas que están en ese lugar tan acogedor, había varios grupos de niños sentados en una mesa comiéndose un mega Banana Split muy contentos, también estaban dos adolescentes sentados uno frente al otro, los dos se veían muy nerviosos y un poco sonrojados al parecer era la primera cita que tenían que no fuera como simples _compañeros_, ella estaba jugando con su helado de fresa con chocolate mientras que él miraba sus manos que rodeaban a la malteada de vainilla intacta, al parecer intentaba decir algo pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna, Sakura sonrío al recordar una escena muy parecida con…

- ¡Shaoran! – escucha decir a un hombre que estaba en la caja registradora, se le hacía muy conocido, tiene el cabello gris oscuro, ojos rasgados, tez blanca y con una camisa azul eléctrico tipo polo, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Takashi? – pregunta Shaoran sin poder creer que tal vez a quien tiene en frente era su amigo de la preparatoria Takashi Yamasaki el chico de la sonrisa interminable que siempre le decía historias interesantes, apoyado por Eriol, que él se creía para que al final fueran mentira, pero ahora ya no era tan _ingenuo_ como antes.

- Sí, el mismísimo, claro… si es que no tengo un hermano gemelo por ahí – dice misteriosamente –. A pero mira quién te acompaña si es nada más y nada menos que… Sakura Kinomoto o debo decir señora Li – dice apenas dándose cuenta de la presencia de la susodicha.

- Hola Takashi hace mucho que no te veía – le dice con una sonrisa amable sin darle mucha importancia a la última frase que menciono, pues le había gustado y eso no era nada bueno.

- ¿Trabajas aquí? – pregunta Shaoran.

- No… yo soy el dueño de la heladería – dice orgullosamente.

- ¡Oh!… al parecer eres muy bueno pues siempre está lleno aunque no entiendo ¿porque estas atendiendo hoy si cuando vengo no te he visto?

- Bueno, es que hoy les di a los empleados el día libre y yo me quede a cuidar la heladería.

- ¡Ah!, eso lo explica todo – asiente Shaoran.

- Y… ¿Qué van a pedir? – pregunta Takashi amablemente.

- Pues quiero un bote de nieve de menta con chispas de chocolate, una nieve de chocolate con crema batida para mí, y… una nieve de fresa con galletas Oreo para Sakura – dice Shaoran a su amigo que apuntaba todo en la caja registradora, diciéndoles el precio y pidiéndoles que esperaran.

Se volteo a mirar a Sakura que lo miraba extrañada, sorprendida y confusa, sí, todo eso podía ver en su mirada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no querías… - lo interrumpe.

- No, no es eso, es solo que… te acordaste de… mi sabor favorito – dice con una sonrisa viendo como Shaoran se quedaba sin habla y sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado.

- Ejem… - se aclara la garganta acercándose a ella para decir -. Es obvio que me acordare del _sabor _de _alguien_ que es _muy importante _para _mí._

Sakura se quedo callada, pues había entendido el doble sentido de lo que le dijo.

- Aquí esta su orden – dice Takashi con su sonrisa haciendo que ambos clientes voltearan.

- Gracias - le dice Shaoran agarrando la bolsa.

- Sabían que… los primeros métodos de preparar la nieve era que en un recipiente metálico gigante introducían las frutas y sabores artificiales, este recipiente era rodeado de una gran piscina con hielo; para después, a una señora gorda la embarraban de sal y la hacían rodar por todo el recipiente metálico hasta que quedaba la mezcla suave, y a la señora gorda la pasaban por unas tubería para que le quitaran el exceso de la mezcla, además, ese era una buena forma de adel… - pero no pudo terminar con su narración porque sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

- Takashi ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no digas esas estúpidas historias que no son ciertas? – dice Chiharu, esposa de Takashi, una hermosa mujer de cabellera pelirroja, ojos cafés, trae puesto un vestido lila de manga larga, vaporoso, haciendo notar muy poco que estaba embarazada.

- No son verdad – dicen al mismo tiempo Sakura y Shaoran que estaban muy entretenidos con la historia de su amigo y Shaoran descubrió que seguía creyendo esas tontas historias, pero es que las contaba con un aire misterioso que si se llegan a creer.

- ¡Ah!… hola Sakura, Shaoran que gusto verlos – dice Chiharu sonriéndoles –. Al parecer siguen creyendo las historias de _este _– dice mientras le salía una gotita por la nuca –. No me digan que se casaron – dice sorprendiendo y sonrojando a los castaños -. Porque ustedes se veían enamoradísimos y era obvio que quedarían juntos y déjenme decirles que hacen una muy bonita pareja – dice Chiharu muy contenta.

**- **Pues… - dice Shaoran sin saber que decir.

- No… nos casamos – dice Sakura rápidamente.

- ¡Oh!…- dice Chiharu sin saber que decir.

Después de ese incidente los dos se despidieron de los esposos Yamasaki, se fueron durante el camino en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos ya que el comentario de Chiharu había afectado más de lo que imaginaba pues había removido un sentimiento que ambos tenían en común.

Al llegar a la mansión se bajaron en silencio, ninguno comento nada después de lo ocurrido, Shaoran le pidió ayuda a uno de los sirvientes para que bajara las maletas de la cajuela, Sakura entro a la mansión Li viendo como todos los que habitaban la mansión - sirvientes, jardineros, choferes, etc.- junto con Yeni estaban en el recibidor esperando a Sakura.

**- **De ahora en adelante a la señora Simmons la tendrán que obedecer porque es como la segunda dueña de esta casa ¿entendido? – dice Shaoran con voz autoritaria y firme a todos los presentes los cuales asintieron extrañados, Yeni solo observaba atentamente a su padre y sintiendo miedo de él en ese momento pues podía llegar a ser muy duro a veces claro que nunca ha sido así con ella… gracias a Dios.

- Si señor Li – dijeron todos para después retirarse a sus respectivas labores.

- Shaoran, ¿no crees que fuiste un poco duro? – dice Sakura viéndolo a los ojos.

- No – contesta simplemente mientras Sakura da un gran suspiro sabiendo que unas cosas no cambiaban.

- Bienvenida Tía Sakura – dice Yeni ilusionadamente y yendo a abrazarla.

Sakura tuvo un extraño sentimiento en ella cuando Yeni la abrazo, un sentimiento de ternura y protección, algo que solo sentía con su _pequeño_, Shaoran las observaba y sonrió pues era una imagen hermosa imaginando como hubiera sido si Sakura fuera su esposa y no Karin.

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

(Mansión Hiraguizawa-Daidouji, 4:00PM)

- Amor te traje unos bocadillos – dice Tomoyo Daidouji, que viste una hermosa falda negra sastre hasta la rodilla, con una abertura en la pierna derecha, una blusa de seda blanca, de botones, con las mangas dobladas hasta el codo, el cabello lo trae suelto, ve a su esposo que está sentado en la silla de piel marrón situada detrás de un hermoso escritorio de cedro en medio de la gran oficina –. ¿Eriol?

- Eh… ¿Qué me decías? – dice Eriol distraídamente.

- Que están cayendo ovejas del cielo – dice Tomoyo sarcásticamente poniendo una charola con varios bocadillos y dos bebidas en el escritorio.

- ¡Ah! qué bueno – dice Eriol monótonamente.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunta su esposa extrañada.

- En nada importante – contesta Eriol viéndola fijamente.

- Si como no… en serio dime – insiste Tomoyo –. Porque al final como quiera sabré lo que pasa.

- A sí… y puedo saber ¿cómo? – dice su querido esposo alzando una ceja.

- Pues digamos que… tengo mis propios _métodos_ – dice dando énfasis en la última palabra, rodeando el lujoso escritorio para quedar en frente de él poniendo sus dos manos en la silla.

- ¿Y cuáles son esos _métodos_? – pregunta con interés viendo como su esposa sonreía traviesamente.

- Pues… - dice acercándose al oído de su esposo diciéndole sus _métodos_ haciéndolo sonrojar un poco, alzando una ceja y sonriendo con picardía -. ¿Qué te parecen mis métodos? – pregunta inocentemente viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

- Muy… satisfactorios.

- Si verdad pero… es una lástima que no los vas a poder disfrutar – dice Tomoyo con decepción.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta su esposo desilusionadamente y parpadeando.

- Pues… porque no me quieres decir que te pasa y no tengo tiempo, así que… me voy – dice separándose de su esposo para darle la espalda y dirigirse a la puerta para salir mientras su esposo se quedo pensativo entre no decirle y no tener los métodos satisfactorios de su esposa o decirle y tener una _muy _buena tarde, así que tomando la difícil decisión le grito antes de que llegara a la puerta.

- ¿Dime amor? – pregunta inocentemente sin voltearse y sonriendo victoriosamente, pues otra vez le pudo sacar la sopa.

- Te voy a decir lo que me pasa – dice muy bajamente y agachando la cabeza sintiéndose derrotado por su esposa.

- ¿No te escuche, amor? – dice Tomoyo volteándose para verlo y hacerse la que no entendió nada.

- Que… que te voy a decir – dice entre dientes haciendo reír a Tomoyo por lo infantil que se veía.

- ¡Ah eso!… pues ya no quiero que me digas porque ya perdiste tu oportunidad – le contesta Tomoyo para hacerlo enojar aunque por dentro este muriéndose de la risa por ver el rostro desencajado de su esposo.

- ¡Qué!... ¡ah no!, pues ahora me vas a escuchar – dice levantándose de su cómoda silla recargando sus manos en el escritorio.

- Bueno… pues ya que insistes… te escucho – dice su esposa sentándose en frente de él, cruzándose de brazos, lo único que los separaba era el escritorio.

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que… estaba pensando en Sakura y Shaoran…

- Y… - dice la amatista incitándolo a que continúe.

- Pues, en que esos dos estén viviendo juntos de nuevo puede traer dos consecuencias que alterarían más a los que nos rodean – dice Eriol preocupadamente.

- Tal vez tengas razón – dice Tomoyo apoyando su punto de vista –. Pero… según tú ¿Cuáles son esas dos consecuencias? – pregunta interesadamente viendo suspirar a su esposo.

- Una… sería que… ellos volvieran a estar juntos y eso llevaría muchos problemas… demasiados diría yo – dice Eriol felizmente pero con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

- Pues… yo creo que esa sería la mejor consecuencia porque así, esos dos abren los ojos y se dan cuenta que tomaron una decisión no muy buena.

- Si pero… te das cuenta lo que eso llevaría… si a todos nos cambio la vida con la decisión que ellos tomaron del separarse y olvidarse de lo que paso, cosa que no creo que haya pasado, sería un caos peor pues esos dos tienen muchos secretos que se tienen que contar – dice Eriol seriamente.

- Bueno… eso si es cierto, y ¿Cuál sería la otra consecuencia? – dice la amatista pensativamente.

- Que… los dos se alejen más que antes y esta vez no creo que haya otro reencuentro – dice el ojiazul contestando a la pregunta de su esposa.

- Eso sería horrible, además, ya tuvieron demasiado sufrimiento con estar lejos por dieciséis años como para que estén lejos por el resto de sus vidas, y yo siempre he pensado en que ellos están predestinados a estar juntos y nunca me equivoco – dice su esposa cien por ciento segura de lo que dijo.

- Claro… nunca te equivocas – le dice Eriol sarcásticamente con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oye!… es verdad – sintiéndose ofendida.

- Si por supuesto no te equivocaste en que Mei Ling iba a estar con… – pero es interrumpido por su esposa.

- Bueno… ese fue una gran equivocación, aun así sigo pensando lo mismo con respecto a _eso,_ además fue la única vez en que mi instinto femenino se ha equivocado – dice Tomoyo en modo de defensa.

- Está bien – dice el ojiazul siguiéndole la corriente y acordándose de algo que su querida esposa le debía.

- ¿Po… por qué sonríes así? – dice Tomoyo con temor viendo como su esposo se levantaba de su lugar con una traviesa sonrisa.

- Yo… por nada importante – dice caminando al lugar en donde está sentada Tomoyo e hincándose para ponerse a su altura –. Es solo que… me debes algo - dice seriamente.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta Tomoyo parpadeando.

- No te acuerdas del trato – dice Eriol alzando una ceja.

- ¿Qué trato?

- Vamos… no me digas que ya se te olvido – dice Eriol mientras veía la cara de desconcierto de Tomoyo –. ¡Bah!… no te acuerdas de tus… _métodos _– dice la última palabra sensualmente mientras sus dedos aparentaban ser dos piernas caminando por el muslo de Tomoyo e iban levantando su falda.

- Me… ¿métodos? – pregunta Tomoyo tragando saliva viendo asentir a Eriol.

- Bue… bueno eso lo podemos arre…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir su esposo la besa apasionadamente y ella no se resiste, sino que rodea el cuello de él acercándolo más a ella sintiendo un calor indescriptible en todo su cuerpo, Eriol empieza un camino invisible de besos por el cuello de Tomoyo escuchando los suspiros que daba por la sensación tan placentera, mientras bajaba y bajaba cada vez más.

Ella no se quedaba atrás, quito sus manos del cuello de él para poder quitarle el saco; le quito la corbata aventándola por algún lugar de la habitación, y empezó a desabrochar algunos botones de la camisa blanca de rayas azules que trae puesta su esposo, él se empieza a levantar junto con ella que rodea sus piernas a la cadera de su esposo dejando caer sus zapatos de tacón para poder sentarla en el escritorio, tirando todas las cosas que había y que fuera un poco más _cómoda _la situación.

Eriol empezó a subir la falda de Tomoyo lentamente, la besaba con una pasión desenfrenada, despertando un deseo infernal e incontrolable, sus corazones parecían una bomba a punto de explotar, sus pieles estaban más sensibles a cualquier roce, ella ahora sí le quito la camisa dejándola sin algunos botones haciendo dando vista a su bien trabajado pecho sonreír a Eriol pues le encantaba lo apasionante y salvaje que se llegaba a convertir su amada Tomoyo, se separo de los labios de su esposo para empezar a besar el musculoso pecho de su amado, presionando sus manos en los hombros de él.

Lo besaba y a veces daba pequeños mordiscos que lo hacían gruñir de placer, luego le quito el cinturón, desabrocho el botón de su pantalón azul, le empezó a bajar el cierre y…

- ¡Oye pa!… necesito que… ¡iak! – dice Jack Hiraguizawa sobresaltando a sus padres sintiéndose como dos adolescente cachados por sus padres –. Ahora quedare traumado por el resto de mi vida - dice Jack mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus dos manos.

- ¡Jack, qué rayos haces aquí no ves que estas interrumpiendo! – grita Eriol gruñendo volteando su rostro hacia su hijo.

- ¡Eriol! – le reprende Tomoyo sintiéndose más avergonzada y escondiéndose en el pecho de su amado.

- Pues por si no lo sabías papá, por eso las puertas tienen seguros – dice Jack haciendo sentir a sus padres torpes.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?! – le pregunta Eriol enojado.

- Solo venia a pedirte dinero para salir pero si quieres… puedo irme con mis hermanos de aquí y ustedes se quedan solos haciendo sus _cosas –_ dice Jack buscando una solución.

- Esta bien, pero ya vete – le manda Eriol.

- Okey – dice cerrando la puerta mientras se oía la risa de Tomoyo.

- Bueno… en que estábamos, ¡ah… sí!, checando tus _métodos - _dice volviendo a besar a su esposa y dejándose llevar.

- ¡Oye, pa! – vuelve a abrir la puerta Jack.

- ¡Quéeee! – grita enojado.

- ¿Dónde está tu dinero? – pregunta Jack haciendo desesperar a su papá.

- En el mueble café que esta de mi lado de la cama – dice Eriol demasiado frustrado.

- Okey… y mejor yo le pongo seguro a la puerta – dice Jack poniendo el seguro a la puerta antes de cerrarla.

- Creo que mejor me voy porque ya se me fue la… _inspiración_ - dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa separándose de su esposo que tenía la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué?, ¡ah no!… yo voy a hacer que te venga la inspiración – dice agarrándola de la mano para acercarla a él, haciéndola reír y empezando, otra vez, lo que tenían pendiente y está vez sin interrupciones, disfrutando de su felicidad.

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

- Jajajajajaja… - se escuchan risas por toda la mansión Li, que provienen del cuarto de Sakura Simmons.

Un cuarto muy acogedor que fue su habitación durante su adolescencia, tanta nostalgia la invadía por los recuerdos que se le venían a la mente de lo que paso durante esa adolescencia.

Se preguntaran el ¿por qué las risas? Pues, simple y sencillamente porque, Sakura y Yenay estaban desempacando las cosas de Sakura, cuando Yeni se tropezó y Sakura iba pasando con unas cajas tropezándose con Yeni y cayendo.

- Perdón, pero soy una torpe sin remedio – se disculpa Yeni ayudando a Sakura a levantarse.

- No hay problema… ya somos dos – dice Sakura para hacer que Yeni no se sintiera mal y porque era la verdad.

Después de terminar de desempacar, se sentaron en la cómoda cama, que está recargada en una ventana.

- Dime Yeni, ¿tienes novio? – le pregunta Sakura interesadamente para iniciar una plática.

- Pues… no, digamos que hay muchas cosas por las que no tengo una relación con un chico que no sea de mi familia o Dan, además de que no he _encontrado_ a la persona indicada – le contesta Yeni un poco pensativa y nostálgica a la vez.

- Y… de seguro una de las razones es tu papá ¿o me equivoco? – dice Saku con una sonrisa.

- Si, a veces puede ser un poco celoso… - dice Yeni con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Un poco?... je eso sería mucho pedir – dice Sakura haciendo que las dos se rieran como locas, pues Shaoran Li es muy reconocido por sus celos enfermizos.

- Y… ¿Quién es ese Dan? – pregunta Sakura con curiosidad.

- ¿La arañita?… es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde el kínder, a él siempre le cuento todo como a mi papá solo que… como es de mi edad nos entendemos mejor, hablamos casi de todo.

- ¿Arañita? – pregunta Sakura por cómo se refirió Yeni a Dan

- Si es que a Dan le encanta el hombre araña aunque… a mi también pero el actor jeje - dice Yeni con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Ah… ¿y no te gusta?

- No… bueno… una vez en secundaria me llamo mucho la atención, pero… me di cuenta que solo era confusión de mi amistad por él además… - iba a decir algo pero mejor se calló y tratando de reparar su casi metida de pata – …además él y yo somos dos polos opuestos, pues él es todo lo que yo no soy y nunca se fijaría en alguien tan loca como yo - dice Yeni respondiendo la pregunta de Sakura, que se quedo un poco pensativa, y Yeni piensa que su mejor amigo nunca se fijaría en ella sin darse cuenta que él está completamente enamorado de ella.

**- **Si tú lo dices – dice Sakura no muy convencida y encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sabes… nunca le había contado a una desconocida todo sobre mi – dice Yeni contenta de que pudiera contarle a alguien más sobre lo que le pasa.

- Pues… gracias, creo – dice Sakura un poco dudosa.

- Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí y cuéntame de ti – dice Yeni para cambiar de tema.

- Pues… no hay mucho que contar – dice Sakura aburridamente.

- Por favor, de seguro conociste a alguien famoso o algo así pues viviste en Nueva York, siempre lo he querido conocer y eso que… - pero se quedo callada sin darle importancia a lo que iba a decir, y era algo que _sí_ tenía importancia, _demasiada_.

- Pues… digamos que conocí a uno de los actores que más me gusta – Sakura contesta un poco extrañada por la acción de Yeni.

- ¿Y quién es? – pregunta Yeni interesadamente.

- Pues fue… David Boreanaz – dice Sakura soñadoramente.

- ¿En serio? – pregunta Yeni sin creerlo pues él era su segundo actor favorito.

- ¡Sí, fue grandioso! Y todo gracias a mi esposo – dice Sakura un poco triste al final.

- ¡Wow!… tu esposo de seguro que no debe ser celoso, porque a mi papá no le agradaría mucho la idea, deberías de traer a tu esposo en navidad.

- Eso sería grandioso pero… él ya murió.

- ¡Oh!… lo siento.

- No te preocupes…

- ¿Y en que trabajas? – pregunta Yeni para que Sakura no se entristeciera.

- Pues antes era modelo, pero ahora dirijo una de las revistas más famosas.

- ¿Cuál es? – pregunta Yeni interesadamente.

- G&G Magazine – le contesta Sakura orgullosamente.

- ¿En serio?... esa es mi revista favorita, me encanta la parte de moda, las mejores películas, los artistas, los posters, en realidad todo…

Siguieron platicando de sus vidas.

Sakura le conto de los viajes que hizo cuando fue modelo, la universidad a la que fue, sus artistas y cantantes favoritos, todo en realidad, bueno… excepto lo de ella y el padre de Yeni, cosa que sería demasiado incomoda.

Yeni le conto de cómo le iba en la preparatoria, sus maestros favoritos, lo que quería estudiar, lo que haría después de la universidad, etc., etc., en fin… platicaron de muchas cosas y se dieron cuenta de una que otra cosa que tenían en común.

Estaban muy tranquilas que ni se dieron cuenta de que la noche había llegado, de repente se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, la dejaron pasar y era, nada más y nada menos que… Shaoran que le dijo a Yeni, muy a fuerza, que le hablaba su mejor amigo Dan de Londres, pues se había ido con sus padres tres días después de que estuvo con Yeni.

- Bueno… creo que luego seguimos hablando Tía porque tengo que regañar a Dan por no despedirse – dice saliendo como un cohete de la habitación, sin saludar a su papá.

**- **Celoso Shaoran – dice Sakura viéndolo con una sonrisa mientras que el refunfuñaba.

- No… yo no soy celoso es solo que… - no termina la oración por qué suspira y entra a la habitación sentándose en una esquina de la cama de Sakura.

- No quieres que se vaya – termina lo que iba a decir con ternura en los ojos.

- Si… es que crece tan rápido que… es como si fuera ayer que me decía: ¡Papi, quieres jugar conmigo a tomar el té! – dice Shaoran con una sonrisa ladina.

- ¿Jugabas al té?, no que eso era cosa de niñitas berrinchudas y no de niños grandes – le dice alzando una ceja, mientras Shaoran se encogía y se avergonzaba.

- Pues… es distinto cuando tienes una hija que te hace una carita a la que no le puedes decir no.

- No te preocupes porque yo tenía que jugar a las luchitas con mi hijo – dice con una sonrisa.

- ¿Luchitas?... no que eso era de salvajes – dice Shaoran volteándose a verla con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Em… bueno… no es lo mismo con un adorable niño de ocho años.

- Y… ¿yo no era _adorable_? – le pregunta recargando una mano en el colchón para acercarse un poco más a ella, que trago saliva pues él estaba demasiado cerca, él no supo por que le pregunto eso pero… cuando estaba con ella el mundo no tenía sentido y él era otro.

- Eh… yo creo que… si – dice asintiendo nerviosamente mientras el sonreía y le acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, que al contacto, a ambos les dio un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y cada uno se perdió en su mirada.

Se empezó a acercar lentamente hacia ella, bajando la mano de la oreja hacia su mejilla, pero sin perder de vista sus rosados labios que deseaba con todo su ser poseerlos; Sakura empezó a respirar agitadamente cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como el cálido y exquisito aliento de Shaoran le golpeaba el rostro, entre abrió sus labios pero…

- ¿Co… cómo te fue… en el… trabajo? – pregunto Sakura casi sin voz, tragando saliva por su reseca garganta, con sus labios temblorosos y con el pulso tan rápido como el galope de un caballo mientras que en su cabeza se formaban muchas imágenes de lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera dejado que la besara, las cuales no eran nada desagradables.

- Bien… un poco apurados porque ya se acerca el fin de año - suspira Shaoran un poco desilusionado y regresando a la esquina de la cama mientras Sakura daba un suspiro de alivio, porque no sabía si podría aguantar más de la cercanía de ese hombre tan… tan… tan… maravilloso e irresistiblemente prohibido que tenía en frente, pero todavía sentía el calor de su mano sobre su mejilla.

- Que bueno… no sé si yo aguantare tanta presión - _"Y menos contigo"_ dice la castaña recuperando la voz y mordiéndose el labio inferior por el pensamiento que tuvo.

- Claro que sí, eres muy… _versátil_ –dice viéndola fijamente y levantándose de su lugar.

- Eh… gracias… – termina de decir tragando más saliva.

- Bueno… venía a decirte que ya estaba la cena así que nos vemos abajo – dice Shaoran mientras caminaba a la puerta para salir de la habitación y cerrarla mientras que pensaba:

"_¡Ja! que pensaste Shaoran Li en acercarte tanto y a la primera aventártele como un león, es obvio que ella ya no siente nada por ti… al parecer si estaba enamorada de su esposo… es obvio pues no por nada tuvo un hijo con él… y pensé que esto sería más fácil creo que lo mejor es rendirse."_

**- **Eres un tonto – murmuro para sí a mitad de las escaleras.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunta una voz femenina sobre su hombro sobresaltándolo.

- ¿Q… qué haces aquí? – pregunta Shaoran, recuperándose del susto, a Sakura que lo ve extrañada.

- Pues… me dijiste que ya estaba la cena así que te seguí, ¿no te diste cuenta? - dice alzando una ceja.

- Eh… no, a la otra me avisas – dice bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

- Ah… no es mi culpa que estuvieras… - pero no pudo seguir porque se tropezó con el último escalón, pero no cayó, ya que Shaoran la agarro de la cintura a tiempo.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta preocupado.

- Eh… si no fue nada, además ya estoy acostumbrada – dice Sakura recuperando el aliento.

- Señor Li ya… - una joven voz femenina paro lo que iba a decir, porque se sorprendió de lo que estaban viendo sus ojos: Shaoran agarrando de la cintura a Sakura, demasiado cerca, que estaba inclinada viendo a Liang de cabeza, parecía como si se hubieran besado y la última frase de Sakura no fue muy alentadora para la _inocente_ mentalidad de Liang.

- Liang… no es lo que parece – dice Shaoran mientras acomodaba a Sakura en un sitio que no fueran sus brazos.

- No se preocupe Señor Li yo hago como si no vi nada – dijo Liang reprimiendo una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos había una pisca de sorpresa y picardía.

- No Liang… lo que pasa fue que…

- No tiene porque explicarme nada… solo le iba a decir que lo esperan en la mesa para cenar, con su permiso – termina diciendo dando una reverencia a los dos, retirándose como si hubiera una venta de ofertas.

- Eh… creo que mejor nos vamos al comedor antes de que pase otra cosa – dice Sakura un poco desconcertada caminando hacia donde había dicho con paso veloz.

Shaoran la siguió con un solo pensamiento _"Aclarar las cosas con Liang", _aunque había que aceptar una cosa: fue muy gracioso ver su rostro.

Al llegar al comedor, ambos se sentaron en la gran mesa, en donde estaban Yeni, Ieran y Karin, Sakura se sentó enseguida de Yeni y Shaoran en el lugar principal de la mesa, al lado de él estaban Karin y su madre.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? - pregunto Karin con curiosidad haciendo que los susodichos se sonrojaran.

- Pues… tuve un accidente en las escaleras – contesta Sakura a la pregunta de Karin.

- Jajaja… ya había dicho yo que no era normal que no hubieran accidentes contigo, Sakura – comenta Ieran con una sonrisa en el rostro viendo como Sakura se encogía en su lugar.

Después de esos comentarios, Liang les sirvió la cena. Cuando a Liang le toco dejar el plato a Sakura le guiño un ojo y cerro su boca como si fuera un cierre, después actuó como si nada; aunque Sakura se tenso un poco pero no le quiso dar mucha importancia, lo bueno es que nadie vio lo que Liang hizo.

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

Sonomi Daidouji una mujer de carácter fuerte, viuda de Minamoto Daidouji, uno de los socios de LDK por parte de su familia ya que los Li, Daidouji y Kinomoto se conocían desde hacía unos cuantos años.

La historia de esta empresa inicia cuando el tatarabuelo de Hien –Chong Li– inicia en la industria textil importando telas y en especial la seda con los vecinos de China con el nombre de: _"LIBOMORI"_, en honor a _Bombyx Mori, _la mariposa de la seda. Después el abuelo de Hien –Mao Li– quiso meterse a la industria de la moda sin dejar a un lado la textil, uniéndose con los Daidouji y los Kinomoto, que aceptaron el trato que hicieron pues los Kinomoto eran una industria textil muy poderosa en Japón y los Daidouji eran una de las industrias de moda que apenas iniciaba pero tenía ideas revolucionarias para esa industria.

Y así se convirtió en LDK, que para reforzar mas la unión que de por si tenían, el padre de Hien –Lang Li-, se enamoro de la viuda Kinomoto –Reika Kinomoto-, que ya tenía un hijo: Fujitaka Kinomoto de diez años, y Lang tenía a Hien de la misma edad de Fujitaka, de la unión de ellos dos nació Sonomi Li, después Sonomi se enamoro de Minamoto Daidouji, que era el mejor amigo de Fujitaka, Hien y Clow –que aunque era más chico por cinco años, andaba con ellos pues conoció a Hien en Inglaterra–, y Minamoto era once años mayor que ella cosa que no le importo y se caso a los veintiún años, a escondidas, y tuvo a sus tres hijos –Yukito, Yue y Tomoyo–, pero Minamoto murió a los treinta y nueve años dejándola viuda y por eso es que tuvo que sobrellevar una familia por si sola con ayuda de sus hijos mayores y hermanos.

Y así fue como esas tres grandes familias se fueron involucrando para formar una más grande y los Hiraguizawa pues… ellos son otra historia…

**- **Todavía aquí, Sonomi – dice Clow en la entrada de la oficina de la pelirroja en LDK.

- Si… tenía que dejar todo listo para cuando me vaya mañana – dice Sonomi tecleando la computadora y viendo unos papeles mientras Clow se sentaba en frente de ella con el escritorio como barrera.

- Siempre tan obsesiva con el trabajo o mejor dicho con_ todo –_ comenta el hombre con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro haciendo que Sonomi soltara un bufido y le entornara los ojos.

- Tan siquiera yo no soy una buena para nada como… tú comprenderás – dice con una malévola sonrisa –. Además yo no tengo un trabajo tan _relajado _como el tuyo pues yo _si_ soy importante – continúa diciendo _más _relajada.

- Claro, claro se me olvidaba que hablaba con Sonomi Daidouji la gran y famosa empresaria del mundo – dice Clow, irritándola.

- Si búrlate todo lo que quieras, porque para tu información, hoy estoy de buen humor y te pido que me dejes continuar con _mi_ trabajo – dice siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que él la interrumpiera.

- Por supuesto, me _encanta _verte trabajar – dice con cara de aburrimiento.

Pasaron unos minutos en donde solo Clow observaba a Sonomi trabajando y él empezó a tararear una canción, desconcentrando a Sonomi pero no le hizo caso, después empezó a hacer ruido con los dedos "tac… tac…tac"que empezó por acabar con la poca paciencia de Sonomi y otra vez lo ignoro, pero entonces empezó a hacer ruido con su pie "tap… tap… tap",y siguió haciendo las tres cosas al mismo tiempo: "tarara…tac…tap… tarara…tac…tap…"y así hasta que…

**- **¡Ya cállate! – Explota Sonomi levantándose de su asiento tirando todos los papeles – ¡Vez lo que provocas! – dice mientras se hinca a recoger los papeles suspirando y Clow la ayuda.

- Lo siento – dice sinceramente dándole unos papeles que ella le arrebato con fuerza.

- ¿Me puedes decir que quieres? – pregunto Sonomi con los nervios crispados.

- Pues… solo venia en son de paz para invitarte a cenar, pero no me dejaste hablar y no te lo pude decir – le contesto con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ahg!… pues pierdes tu tiempo – dice sentándose de nuevo ordenando los papeles.

- No creo… además sabes que voy a seguir insistiendo – dice Clow sin darle alguna importancia.

- Siento lastima por ti… ahora veo de donde salió tu querido hijo – dice Sonomi en un suspiro.

- Bueno… mira hacemos un trato yo te dejo…

- Ya dije que no… N-O – lo interrumpe sabiendo sus planes.

- Vamos, solo va a ser una cena de… viejos amigos – dice Clow con una sonrisa amable.

- Claro… Clow… como amigos te digo que pierdes tú tiempo conmigo – dice en un cansado suspiro –. Porque mejor no te buscas a una de tus _muchas_ amigas y a lo mejor alguna te acompaña.

- Es que… ninguna es tan divertida como tu – dice Clow dramáticamente.

- Ja… sobretodo divertida ¿verdad?, no me andabas diciendo _aburrida_.

- En serio… no te acuerdas cuando íbamos a la Laguna…

- Ni me lo recuerdes – dice con la cara horrorizada.

- Entonces, tómalo como una cena de despedida – dice sinceramente esperando alguna respuesta.

- Está bien – termina por rendirse en un suspiro.

- Ya vez te dije que…

- Pero… me vas a dejar terminar mi trabajo – dice Sonomi levantando la mano para que no replique.

- Trato hecho – dice un poco más contento.

- En SI-LEN-CIO – dice muy lentamente para ver si así le entendía.

- CLA-RO – repite en el mismo tono que ella y se sienta tranquilo.

Pasaron quince minutos y de repente Clow se empezó a reír.

- ¡Ah… Clow te dije que…!

- Perdón, perdón pero se me vino algo a la mente – dice entre risas interrumpiéndola -. ¿Quieres saber de qué se trata?

- Definitivamente no – dice Sonomi con desagrado.

- Pues… resulta que… - le empieza a relatar sin importarle lo que le dijo Sonomi –, me puse a pensar sobre que Eriol y Tomoyo son pareja y Spinel y Shiefa igual, y tú y yo…

- No hay ningún tu y yo, okey – dice entre dientes.

- No me dejaste terminar… que _tú y yo _somos _amigos – _le dice haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras –, y entonces me dije que tal vez… Yue y mi hija…

- ¡Queeé rayos estás diciendo! – dice Sonomi sobresaltada.

- Solo estoy diciendo que es una posibilidad – dice el de cabellos azules tranquilamente.

- ¡Pero eso sería imposible!… sería como si mezclaras el agua con el aceite como… como… como que las nubes se congelaran o que… o… que… si fuera posible que… que… ¡qué yo quedara embarazada otra vez!… ¡ay, no sé!, pero sería imposible - dice Sonomi exageradamente.

- Tranquila era solo una suposición, además si pasara, cosa que yo también dudo, todo quedaría en familia y no has oído eso de que los opuestos se atraen – termina diciendo Clow calmadamente -, luego me dices quien es el padre – comenta divertidamente.

- Sabes que, mejor salgamos de aquí y vamos a cenar porque al parecer los lugares cerrados y el trabajo te hacen enloquecer más de lo que ya estas – dice Sonomi apagando la computadora y recogiendo sus cosas mientras que Clow saltaba de alegría.

- No cabe duda que eres un inmaduro – dice Sonomi revoloteando los ojos.

- Pero… tienes que aceptar que me vas a extrañar – dice Clow con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras que Sonomi pasa por su lado como si no hubiera oído ese comentario saliendo de la oficina dando un portazo.

- Si… me extrañara – termina diciendo Clow siguiéndole el paso a Sonomi antes de que se arrepintiera de la salida a cenar como _amigos._

_**Continuara…***_

* * *

**Hime-notas:**

Hola!!!

Les mando muchos saludos, ah… yo estoy muy feliz porque estoy de vacaciones (siiii!!, fiesta, fiesta) lo malo es que faltan pocos días para que se acabe… (¡¡¡buuuu!!!)

Pero dejemos ese comentario atrás para proseguir con OS:

Muajaja… muajaja… soy mala lo sé (porque creen que hoy puse Hime-notas en vez de cr-comentarios, digamos que Hime es la malévola y crz es mi parte dulce - ¬_¬ ¿dulce?- sí dulce aunque no lo crean) jejeje… olviden lo que está entre paréntesis, digo que soy mala porque… interrumpí al matrimonio Hiraguizawa-Daidouji jejeje, no saben cómo me reí (de por sí que estoy loca imagínense como me miraba mi familia) si, fue divertido jejeje, ¿qué, acaso querían algo más? ¿Cómo qué?, ah…. Con que si… ¡Dios Santo! A donde va a parar esta juventud -no hablemos de ti (¡Cállate!)- niños/niñas todavía tengo inocencia aun no se me… ¿desaparece?, si, todavia soy una mocosa, jejeje

Creo que en este capi hay muchas interrupciones, pobre Sakura, que hubiera pasado si hubiera mantenido su _tentadora _(como piensa Shaoran n_n, el cual por cierto ha iniciado con su altivez y encantamiento jeje) boquita cerrada quizás hubiera más allá de un beso, dije quizás, ni un sí o un no. También esta lo de la heladería, y una parte es verdad con respecto a la mentira de Yamasaki solo que sin señora gorda y piscina de hielo (busque información y salió como se hacía, y se me ocurrió lo de la señora gorda), además yo quiero mi nieve de menta con chocolate hace mucho que no la pruebo, abstenerse a mi adiccion (la nieve) es algo problematico, tengo aunque sea una de vainilla no importa, ejem... olvidemonos de eso ¬_¬#

Al principio vimos un poco de pesimismo puro no creen?, lo siento es que fue en esos días que… recordé algo y me inspire (por eso tienen esta historia), Sakura recordó cómo se reencontró con su difunto esposo, creo que me he olvidado un poco de Saku no creen, estoy siendo mala con ella, pero todo tiene su porque, eso creo, ah, esto me recuerda que... puse una foto (hecha por mi) en mi metro, bueno la voy a subir pero tiene relacion con Saku. Y al final hubo un poco de historia (jeje… era para que supieran como estaba la _"Happy Family"_), y vimos que hay una _amistad _(aunque Sonomi lo niegue) entre los padres de Tomoyo y Eriol (ahora recuerdo que… no mejor no digo nada) ahora que será lo que a esta adolescente maniática se le ocurrirá… ni ella misma lo sabe o ¿sí?

En fin… (Ya pensé que me había recuperado de ese síndrome de _EN FIN)_ les agradezco a aquellos que leen este fic, dejan review, no importa si es un buen o mal comentario los acepto…

Sin más…

Ah sí

**HIME-AVANCES:**

No sé, les pongo o no (estoy tratando de convencer a _Hime_ que les ponga avances con un trato, no hay avances en el siguiente capi… si lo siento T.T)

**Capítulo VI: Dulce Infierno Maldito**

_- Hola corazón. (_Una inesperada llamada)

_- ¿Vas a… seguir buscándolo? _(Un secreto)

_- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en que tú siempre dejes todo para último momento? _(Una pequeña rara amnesia hace un pequeño gran cambio)

_- Un fideo mutante _(Un trato trae consigo celos _innecesarios_ y despedidas _requeridas_)

Y eso es todo… jeje de solo acordarme de una cosa que está en el otro capi me retuerzo de la risa jeje (y no tiene que ver el _Fideo Mutante, _bueno tal vez sí, pero de lo otro jeje, y tengo la musiquita en mi mente, _lala lalala la la laaa,_ -estás loca pero como quiera si da un poco de risa- depende de ustedes averiguar la tonadita jeje)

Nos vemos, no sé si pronto porque… muy pronto cumpliré años… ah… ¿pueden creerlo?, faltan como dos semanas, y creo que en ese día voy a poner el capi siete porque es uno muy… em… interesante… en ciertas partes no en todas… pero es interesante… y habrán cambios… aunque todavía no llega ese capítulo en donde las cosas… en fin… mejor ya no digo más, ahora que me acuerdo regresando de las vacaciones hay que terminar un trabajo, exámenes, y muchas cosas más (¬_¬b exagere con los puntos suspensivos)

Adiós o diré (escribiré) hasta la próxima…


	6. Dulce maldito infierno

**Ocultando Sentimientos**

_**Disclaimer:**_** los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Clamp (**_**creo que ya sabemos eso de sobra ¿no?)**_

**Capítulo VI**

**Dulce Maldito Infierno**

Como duele, que estés tan lejos durmiendo aquí en la misma cama

Como duele, tanta distancia aunque te escucho respirar y estás a cientos de kilómetros

Y duele, quererte tanto fingir que todo está perfecto

Mientras duele, gastar la vida tratando de localizar lo que hace tiempo se perdió…

(Como duele, Ricardo Arjona)

***… **_**Capitulo anterior…***_

_- Perdón por llegar tarde pero… se me atravesó un improvisto._

_- ¿Tengo una encantadora sonrisa?_

_- Eres un… altanero lo sabías._

_- Se lo que has de sentir… no es fácil perder a un hijo._

_- Pues en que esos dos estén viviendo juntos de nuevo puede traer dos consecuencias que alterarían más a los que nos rodean._

_- Pues por si no lo sabías papá, por eso las puertas tienen seguros._

_- Claro que si, eres muy… versátil._

_- No se preocupe Señor Li yo hago como si no vi nada._

_- Si… me extrañara._

(LDK, Sábado 20/DIC/08, 09:15am)

**- **¿Qué paso Tania? – pregunta Sakura oprimiendo un botón de su nuevo teléfono, de su nueva oficina, a su nueva secretaria, en un nuevo edificio, de su nuevo trabajo, en fin… todo nuevo.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí, en una de las más famosas industrias textiles y de moda del Viejo Continente, próximamente también en el Continente Americano.

Shiefa Li, hizo un llamado a la prensa de que iban a presentar los cambios de LDK, lo cual sucedió hace una semana exactamente pues Shaoran había dicho que era mejor esperar una semana para que Sakura se acoplara, esa "pequeña reunión" se hizo en la sala de conferencias de LDK en el mismo edificio, también invitaron a los empleados de esta industria para hacer la presentación más formal.

Al principio se sintió nerviosa pues habían muchos rumores de ella en Nueva York y en algunas partes del mundo en donde G&G Magazine era conocida, pues casarse con un hombre que le llevaba ocho años y que además era uno de los solteros más ricos y codiciados de América a algunos se les hacia extraño, claro que después de saber quién era ella los rumores empezaron a cesar, pero aun así había algunos que no la dejaban en paz con sus preguntas fuera de lugar.

Para todos fue un poco sorpresivo que LDK, ahora tuviera dos dueños: Sakura Simmons y Shaoran Li, muchos empezaron a rumorar cosas sin sentido, pero sabiendo los antecedentes de Sakura volvieron a cesar.

- _Señora Simmons_ – se escucha la voz de la mujer por el altavoz, quien es su secretaria antes de Shaoran, sorprendiéndola, pues se había olvidado de Tania.

- Si… y ya te dije que me digas Sakura, Tania – dice la ojiverde con una sonrisa amable.

- _Está bien Sakura… es que le hablan en la línea dos y el Señor Li la busca_.

- Deja pasar al Señor Li - dice Sakura rápidamente.

- _¿Y qué hago con la llamada?_ - pregunta con un tono de voz curioso.

- ¿Te dijo quien habla? – pregunta Sakura desesperada.

-_ Pues… no, solo dijo que era urgente hablar con usted y que era una sorpresa._

- Bueno… pásame la llamada – dice mientras escucha la puerta abrirse, dejando pasar a Shaoran.

- Hola, Sakura – le saluda primero.

- Hola…

- _Sakura ya tiene la llamada en espera_ – dice Tania interrumpiendo el saludo de Sakura.

- Gracias… me disculpas un segundo – le dice Sakura a Shaoran haciendo un ademán para que se sentara viendo como asentía y ella contestaba el teléfono.

- Buenos Días… Sakura Simmons – dice la castaña con gesto serio que después paso a ser de sorpresa.

- Hola _corazón_ – dice Sakura dulcemente pero con un poco de perturbación en la voz por la presencia de Shaoran mientras que este alzaba una ceja y puso más atención en la llamada.

- Ja que gracioso… no, en serio… como quieras – lo que escuchaba Shaoran era un poco de molestia y sarcasmo en la voz de Sakura pero su rostro decía otra cosa totalmente diferente.

- Si, si… estoy muy bien… - dice Sakura a la persona del otro lado del teléfono, revoloteando los ojos y jugando con el cordón del teléfono.

- No, no te pongas celoso – sigue diciendo con un poco de cansancio en la voz.

- Eh… no creo que pueda estar en Navidad contigo y _UK_ como tú le dices – dice Sakura con pesar en la voz mientras Shaoran se moría de ganas de saber quien seria ese _Corazón y UK_.

- Pues en realidad… no, no es eso es solo que… no nada que ver… si tú lo dices… obvio que yo voy a estar bien sin ti por unos días… claro que te extraño… ¡oye no seas grosero!... está bien te perdono… no seas dramático no dijiste que vas a ir a Canadá… si… ¡qué! No voy a decir algo así… está bien prometo no matarme - sonríe de gran felicidad que hizo sentir a Shaoran que tal vez era algún novio de Sakura…

"_Un segundo… novio… claro no había pensado en eso a lo mejor y está saliendo con alguien, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que "UK" debe ser su pequeño hijo… otra razón para perder las esperanzas."_

- Bueno… espero que te la pases bien y nos vemos en años nuevo… besos, te quiero mucho, no lo olvides – termina la llamada con un deje de tristeza.

- ¿Qué querías Shaoran? – pregunta Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Eh… pues quería decirte que tenemos una cena con unos extranjeros dueños de varias tiendas en América Latina que están interesados en nuestra ropa – dice Shaoran regresando al mundo real.

- Ah bueno… te puedo hacer una pregunta – dice Sakura un poco insegura.

- Claro.

- Pues quería saber… si lo estoy haciendo bien – dice Sakura con curiosidad.

- La verdad lo haces muy bien para ser tu segunda semana… te dije que te ibas a acoplar – le dice Shaoran con una sonrisa que la hizo suspirar de alivio.

- Es un alivio – le dice mostrando una gran sonrisa que lo deja atontado por un segundo para después platicar sobre unos temas pendientes del trabajo.

Sí, durante esas dos semanas en las que Sakura ha tenido que vivir bajo el mismo techo con Shaoran y su familia, aguantando las intimidantes miraditas de picardía que Liang le hace cuando la ve a ella y a Shaoran juntos, claro que entre esos dos no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal que no sea una charla de trabajo.

Aunque aparentemente todo está bien la realidad es otra pues… digamos que vivir en tu antiguo cuarto, con tu antiguo… ex se podría decir, no es nada fácil y menos tener que aguantar a la esposa de este con sus celos posesivos que, para ser sincera, Karin no era así pero, claro que uno nunca llega a conocer bien a las personas.

Descartando esas cosas la estadía en la mansión Li ha sido buena, porque está Yeni, Ieran, Chang, Wei, Liang y sus comentarios, además de una que otra visita de Tomoyo o Meiling le alegraban el día, pero lo que más aprecia Sakura es cuando Karin se va con sus amigas de compras. No es que le caiga mal sino que a veces puede ser insoportable, pero aun así eso no llena el vacío que siente al estar lejos de su casa y su hijo, que está muy bien cuidado al lado de Carmen -la ama de llaves- aunque no la necesite pues ya está demasiado grandecito.

Tal vez algún día las cosas entre esos dos se lleguen a arreglar aunque… el vivir juntos no arregla nada con los sentimientos que se tienen el uno por el otro; no por nada tuvieron como tres meses de novios, todo eso antes de que se enterara Shaoran de que iba a ser padre, cosa que cambio la vida de todos.

Al parecer desde ese acontecimiento, nadie ha sido afortunado en el amor a excepción de Tomoyo y Eriol aunque… no, eso todavía no se puede contar, además de que ya quedo en el pasado o ¿no?...

- Bueno Sakura yo me retiro, voy a estar en contabilidad si me necesitas – dice Shaoran mientras se levantaba de su asiento con un folder amarillo en las manos.

- Claro, nos vemos – dice Sakura viéndolo abrir la puerta.

- ¡Tomoyo! Me asustaste – dice Shaoran pues al abrir la puerta Tomoyo estaba del otro lado.

- ¡Je!… no fue mi intención Shaoran – dice con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

- Bueno… nos vemos – termina diciendo Shaoran mientras se va, dejando entrar a Tomoyo que se acerca a Sakura para sentarse en frente de ella.

- ¡Oye Sakura, necesito tu ayuda urgentemente! - dice Tomoyo con la cara preocupada.

- Dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

- Pues resulta que… se me paso el tiempo y no he ido a comprar los regalos de Navidad cosa que me está desesperando además de que solo tengo cuatro días ¡imagínate como estarán las tiendas de llenas! Y ahora quiero que me acompañes porque lo más seguro es que tu tampoco los hayas comprado pero necesito también que alguien me cuide a Elisa porque la traje al trabajo y si se la dejo a Eriol quizás lo estará molestando y el día de hoy está un poco irritado - dice rápidamente Tomoyo tocándose la cabeza.

- Primero… respira, segundo… ¿Cómo es que se te olvido algo?, y tercero… yo ya compre los regalos.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! – Grita Tomoyo levantándose de su lugar y tirando la silla - ¡¿COMO ESTA ESO DE QUE TE FUISTE A COMPRAR SIN MI?! ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESO! ¡ERES UNA MALA AMIGA! – grita Tomoyo yendo de un lado a otro con lagrimas en los ojos asustando a Sakura por su reacción mientras que todos los de la empresa escuchaban los gritos, tragando saliva y con solo una cosa en su mente… jamás hacer enojar a Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Yo creía que ibas a ir a comprar conmigo y de paso escogíamos los accesorios para Navidad, pero ahora has roto mi corazón Sakura Kinomoto – dice Tomoyo sombríamente dejándose caer en el sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana.

- Perdóname pero… Yeni me dijo que si la acompañaba al Mall para comprar los regalos y yo le dije que sí, así que de paso yo también compre los míos; además de que no te tienes que preocupar por los accesorios pues yo ya escogí unos y… hace mucho que nadie me llamaba por mi nombre de soltera – dice Sakura acercándose hacia donde estaba su mejor amiga para consolarla.

- Pues, para mí siempre serás Sakura Kinomoto porque tú sabes lo que yo pienso acerca de lo de tu boda, pero si en vez de Simmons fuera Li no habría ningún problema para mí – dice Tomoyo sintiendo la mirada de Sakura.

- Tomoyo… no hablemos de ti ¿ok?

- ¿De moa?-

- Si… pues si no quieres que yo te diga Señora Hiraguizawa – al escuchar ese nombre le paso un escalofrío por toda la espalda a Tomoyo –, mejor cállate – dice sabiendo que había triunfado, pues a su amiga no le gustaba eso de cambiarse el apellido porque supuestamente la hacía sentirse más vieja y le quitaba libertad.

Además de que le parecía absurdo eso del nombre de soltera y casada pues ¿por qué solo las mujeres se tenían que cambiar el apellido después de casadas? Aunque, una vez escucho decir que un hombre tenía el apellido de su esposa, pero eso no cambiaría el punto de vista de Tomoyo Daidouji, por eso amaba China, porque en ese país el apellido paterno prevalecía hasta después de casarse, pero eso no significaba que no eran aceptadas por la familia del esposo.

- No dije nada – dice inocentemente parando la reprimenda de su amiga.

- Lo único que haces es que me duela la cabeza ¿sabías? – dice Sakura enterrándose en el sofá y tapándose la cara con un cojín.

- Pero yo no tengo la culpa de eso – comenta su amiga ignorando los gruñidos de su acompañante de asiento.

– Parece que te llevas muy bien con Yeni ¿no? – dice para romper el pequeño silencio que se hizo, pero también para cambiar de tema.

- Si es una gran niña – dice aun sin moverse de su anterior posición, quedando otra vez en silencio por un largo tiempo hasta que Tomoyo le pregunto pausadamente, pues lo que iba a preguntar era delicado.

- ¿Vas a… seguir buscándolo?

- Claro que sí… no me cansare hasta saber la verdad de lo que realmente pasó – dice quitándose el cojín de la cara y mirando su regazo, pues sabía perfectamente de lo que su amiga estaba hablando.

- Pero no crees que tal vez esa llamada haya sido una broma.

- No… yo sé que_ él _no está muerto yo… siento que sí vive y no voy a perderlo otra vez – dice Sakura viendo a su amiga con los ojos cristalinos.

- Y… ¿qué vas a hacer cuando lo encuentres? – le dice agarrándole las manos viendo como suspiraba.

- Cuando lo encuentre iré a buscarlo y decirle la verdad – dice Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- No crees que sería buena idea que también le digas la verdad a…

- No Tomoyo… hay verdades que no se deben decir – dice Sakura silenciosamente sabiendo a quien se refería.

- Pero esa verdad te esta lastimando a ti y también a él sin que ni siquiera lo sepa, además… la verdad siempre sale a la luz – le dice Tomoyo con cierta preocupación en la voz.

- Tal vez pero… lo único que importa ahora es encontrarlo.

- Eres terca en verdad – dice Tomoyo suspirando cansadamente pues no sería nada fácil convencerla de que quizás esa llamada de hace dos años no fuera verdad –. Y… ¿qué piensa tu hijo al respecto?

- Él me apoya y está emocionado al igual que yo de encontrarlo… hubieras visto su cara de felicidad cuando se lo dije.

- Bueno, solo espero que nadie salga lastimado Sakura – termina diciendo su amiga presintiendo que algo saldría mal.

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

(Departamento de Yue Daidouji, 12:30am)

Yue esta recostado en el sillón de su elegante sala de colores neutros, viendo la gran televisión de plasma que tiene en frente de él, cambiándola de canal cada segundo, con un pensamiento: _"Como es que con quinientos canales no haya nada bueno que ver"_.

Descansaba de su largo viaje de negocios, pues más al rato iría a LDK; él es muy obsesivo en su trabajo, Yue Daidouji es un hombre muy solitario y que a sus treinta y siete años aun no ha encontrado a la mujer con quien compartir su vida.

Claro que mujeres le sobraban pues ser rico y guapo era un muy buen atributo, y más con su apariencia misteriosa que enloquecía a las mujeres que lo rodeaban, sus ojos celestes casi transparentes y tan penetrantes como un hielo, sus cabellos largos de un color plateado luminoso siempre agarrados en una coleta dándole un toque de rebeldía, su cara seria e inexpresiva y su piel tan blanca como la luna, su cuerpo bien formado, ¿a qué mujer no le llamaría la atención? y ¿qué si no ha salido con mujeres de vez en cuando? Obviamente que si pero… su querida hermana siempre le hace sus "citas a ciegas" con unas amigas demasiado locas, cosa que no le llama la atención, ¡ah… lo que es tener la maldición de los genes Li y Daidouji!, ser rico y descaradamente atractivo.

Iba a pasar de canal como por milésima vez cuando escucha el timbre de su departamento, levantándose de su cómodo sofá, para dirigirse hacia la entrada en donde hay una pantalla en donde observa a su querida hermana con una sonrisa y aparentemente venia sola; Yue pico un botón diciendo:

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta extrañado e inexpresivo.

- Primero salúdame y después me abres para decirte lo que quiero, además de que no me quiero congelar – dice Tomoyo regañándolo al principio.

- Está bien, hola… ¿contenta? – dice su hermano mientras que ella hacia un mohín con la boca de desaprobación

- No sé qué hacer contigo _amarguetas_, ¡y ya ábreme! – dice negando con la cabeza para después gritar fuertemente lo último.

- Pero lo que quieres no tiene nada que ver con otra "cita a ciegas", con una de tus locas amigas ¿verdad? – dice Yue desconfiadamente.

- No… pero ahora que me acuerdas Samanta Liu me dijo que si no…

- Cállate y mejor entra – dice interrumpiendo a Tomoyo antes de que siguiera con su plática.

Tomoyo se tardo medio minuto en llegar hasta su departamento, que se situaba en el cuarto piso del edificio, toco la puerta del departamento y su hermano le abrió.

- Ahora si me puedes decir ¿qué es lo que necesitas? – dice en la entrada de la puerta con su hermosa hermana en frente de él que estaba demasiado tranquila, lo cual le daba mala espina.

- Pues… ¿Cómo te fue de viaje? – dice Tomoyo todavía desde la puerta para retrasar el porqué iba con su hermano mayor.

- Bien – dice entrecerrando su mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

- Que bueno… ¿y me trajiste algo? – pregunta Tomoyo inocentemente poniendo sus dos brazos detrás de ella.

- No – dice simplemente el de cabellos plateados.

- ¡Oye! Yo siempre que salgo de viaje te traigo algo y tú ni siquiera te acuerdas de tu encantadora y fantástica hermana menor – dice indignadamente.

- Claro – sigue diciendo Yue inexpresivamente, pero con desconfianza en su mirada.

- Sabias que te pareces demasiado a mamá – afirma Tomoyo entre dientes.

- Tomoyo ya dime para que viniste – dice un poco arto de que su hermana no le dijera nada y le diera tantas vueltas al asunto.

- Pues… - pero antes de que continuara, Yue noto que al lado de Tomoyo se encontraba una diminuta personita haciendo que fijara toda su atención en ella.

- ¡Hola, Tito Yue! – dice la pequeña de cinco años con voz alegre, levantando una mano en forma de saludo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que se formaran dos hoyuelos en sus sonrosadas mejillas.

- Hola pequeña Elisa – dice Yue inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que no tengo con quien dejar a Eli, los gemelos salieron con unos amigos a no sé dónde y no me la puedo llevar porque voy a comprar los regalos para Navidad – dice Tomoyo rápidamente.

- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en que tú siempre dejes todo para último momento? – pregunta Yue.

- Pues… venia para saber si podías cuidar a mi pequeña princesa mientras que yo me voy a hacer las compras – dice al fin su hermana el porqué había ido con él, dejándolo paralizado por un momento, pues él no se veía como _niñera_.

- Yo… - pero no pudo continuar porque su adorada hermana se le adelanto.

- ¡Ay!... que comprensivo eres hermanito por eso te amo – dice mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se agachaba con su hija para decirle:

- Y tú hermosa más vale que le hagas caso al Tito Yue y cuides mucho de él – termina diciéndole tocándole la nariz, imitando la forma en que Elisa le dice a su tío, y dándole un beso en la mejilla para irse velozmente.

- ¡TOMOYO! ¡ESPERA! - grita desesperadamente el _Nana-Tito-Yue_ corriendo hacia el ascensor para encontrarse con su hermana.

- ¡Adiós! – le dice su hermana despidiéndose con una mano mientras se cerraban las puertas.

- ¡NOOO TE VAYAS! - pero ya era demasiado tarde…

Al voltearse se encuentra con la pequeña Elisa parpadeando confundida haciéndola ver muy tierna, para después preguntarle a su tío:

- Tito… ¿estás molesto? – pregunta la pequeña tristemente agachando su cabeza.

- No… no lo estoy es solo que me tomo por sorpresa terminar siendo _niñera_ – dice Yue poniéndose a su altura.

- ¡Oh…! pero si quieres yo soy tu niñera – dice la pequeña con la cara brillándole de alegría.

- No Elisa, yo ya soy grande para cuidarme solo.

- Yo también soy grande y seme cuidar, sé que no le debo abrir la puerta a extraños, llamar a la policía si me pierdo y esconderme en mi cama con mi osito _Yolo,_ de los _monstos_ – dice orgullosamente la pequeña señalando cada cosa que mencionaba con sus deditos, algunas palabras se las comía pero apenas tenía cinco años no se podía esperar una buena pronunciación aunque algunas veces lo hacía adrede.

- Claro que te sabes cuidar muy bien – le dice Yue alborotándole los cabellos a Elisa, pero sin expresión alguna, por algo tenía el apodo de _"Iceman"_.

Los dos se dirigen silenciosamente al departamento de Yue.

La pequeña Elisa se sienta en el gran sillón de la sala para ver la televisión en su programa favorito:

_Pucca_

- ¡SIIII! Pucca, Pucca – grita la pequeña Elisa saltando en el sillón y cantando con el control como micrófono –. Pucca quiere a Garu… divertido amouor… - cosa que le causaba gracia a Yue y en su rostro se veía una casi invisible sonrisa.

- Tío canta conmigo – le pidió la pequeña yendo hasta donde estaba él.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No yo no canto! – dice horrorizado el Tío Yue siendo jalado por Elisa.

- Ándale – dice poniendo cara de cachorrito.

- Está bien, pero no le vayas a decir a nadie – se rinde Yue ante los encantos de la pequeña Elisa y los dos se ponen a cantar, de vez en cuando Elisa perseguía a su Tío como si fueran Pucca y Garu.

Sí, los pequeños siempre consiguen lo que quieren, no importando _que sea_.

Aun si tu tío es un _iceberg_ mutante.

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

Eran las dos de la tarde y Meiling Li se encontraba en el restaurante mexicano _"Los Tres Chiles", _esperando a Shiefa Hiraguizawa que la había invitado a comer, al parecer se le olvido pues se suponía que debería de haber estado ahí hace quince minutos y ella solo se quedo bebiendo agua de Jamaica, ya hasta se le había pasado el hambre de tanta agua, pero con tal de distraerse ese día se comería un elefante entero.

Porque ese día era una fecha que marcaba lo que es ahora, que ¿qué paso ese día? Pues… tomo la decisión más importante de su vida casarse o buscar al amor de su vida.

Quizás se habría equivocado al escoger no casarse e ir a buscar al _hombre que amaba_ para que el destino le diera una mala jugada, le ocasiono el no tener a ninguno de los dos mejores hombres que había conocido.

Si no hubiera elegido arriesgarse a buscar el amor tal vez ahorita estuviera celebrando su segundo aniversario de bodas, quizá hasta tendría hijos como lo habían planeado alguna vez, pero no todo lo que quieres lo puedes tener y menos si lo dejaste ir aunque… hay una frase que dice: _"si regresa es que fue tuyo, y si no, es que nunca lo fue…". _

Claro que no cambiaria todo porque ella no lo amaba tanto como a el otro, a ese hombre que se metió en su ser y que no lo ha podido sacar, aún si pasaran mil años, cuando estaba con él era otra cosa totalmente diferente; era como si estuvieras en un mundo mágico y algo que le agradece tanto es el de abrirle los ojos para no casarse con alguien que no amaba, pero lo que nunca le perdonara es haberse metido en su vida cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a esa _persona especial _en su vida la cual cambiaria su mundo poniéndolo de cabeza, cosa que sí hizo.

Lo que más recuerda de ese día es que… cuando fue al departamento de él todo el mundo se le quedo viendo de forma extraña pues quien en su sano juicio correría con un vestido de casi tres kilos, todo gracias a Tomoyo, y con lluvia manchando el hermoso y carísimo vestido por el cual casi muere como dos veces, una por un charco y sus tacones y la segunda por Tomoyo que casi se desmaya al ver el vestido después de la gran carrera que dio, aunque al final no obtuvo su premio.

Pero ella tiene la culpa de lo que le pasa ahora, no lo culpa a él, solo, lo extraña.

- ¡Meiling! – escucha que gritan su nombre desde la entrada del restaurante levantando la vista y sintiendo sus mejillas humedecidas las cuales limpio tan rápido como pudo pues no quería preocupar a su prima.

_- _Estabasllorando_ –_ dice Shiefa a su prima que sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta, sentándose en frente de ella.

- No para nada es solo que… la… mmm… ¿olor a cebolla?... ¡sí eso! – dice Meiling como excusa a sus repentinas lagrimas.

- Claro… y yo soy la Reina de Roma – dice Shiefa irónicamente alzando una ceja.

- ¿En serio? Porque no me lo habías dicho antes – le dice Meiling siguiéndole el juego.

- Meiling por favor… no empieces a evadir el tema.

- No lo estoy evadiendo, no es mi culpa que tu no me dijeras que eras la Reina de Roma – le contesta seriamente bebiendo su agua de Jamaica.

- ¡Agh! No se puede hablar bien contigo pero bueno… lo mejor será pedir algo de comer porque me muero de hambre – comenta Shiefa llamando a un mesero.

- No me digas… fíjate que _yo no tengo_ hambre como desde hace media hora ¿verdad? Pues _no _estuve esperando a _nadie _para comer – dice entre dientes Meiling, asesinándola con la mirada.

- Bueno, es que me retrase por un pequeñísimo inconveniente – dice sonriendo a su prima que alzaba una ceja.

- ¿Y se puede saber cuál fue ese pequeñísimo inconveniente?

- Ah pues… es que no encontraba que ponerme y luego me entretuve en una joyería al ver una hermosísima gargantilla de oro y rubíes – comenta no dándole mucha importancia.

- ¿Y por eso te tardaste tanto? – dice exaltada Meiling.

- Sí… pero si la hubieras visto te hubieras enamorado de ella, además esa gargantilla te quedaría muy bien – dice poniendo una mano en su barbilla mientras que su prima parpadeaba perpleja.

- Y… ¿por qué no me hablaste? – dice con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Shiefa pues ella esperaba una regañada aunque digamos que las mujeres Li son amantes de las compras –. Mira que yo estoy buscando que accesorios ponerme para Navidad, pues ya sabes que a Tomoyo le gusta vestir a todo el mundo.

- Pues si quieres vamos terminando de comer – dice Shiefa animadamente.

- Buenas tardes ¿Qué desean ordenar? – las interrumpe el mesero viendo el menú y pidiendo lo que más se les antojaba.

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

(4:30PM)

Después de cuatro horas de ver Pucca, pues era un maratón, Yue le había preguntado a Elisa que es lo que quería hacer y ella le había contestado que quería ver una película; así que ahora los dos se dirigían hacia un Videoclub, al entrar la encargada se le quedo viendo a Yue sin ninguna discreción y no le prestaba atención al cliente que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Cuál película quieres ver? – pregunta Yue ya que están en la sección infantil mientras Elisa miraba cada uno de los estantes con una mano en la barbilla y de vez en cuando le pedía a su Tío que la levantara para ver mejor los nombres de las películas.

- Escojo… esta – dice Elisa con alegría enseñándole a su tío la película que escogió.

- ¿La Bella Durmiente? – dice Yue viendo como Elisa asentía con la cabeza velozmente.

Los dos se dirigieron con la cajera, Elisa saltando imitando a un conejo y Yue detrás de ella caminando a paso lento, al llegar pago por la renta aguantando las miradas de la cajera que lo incomodaban un poco pero no le prestó atención, al salir Elisa y Yue fueron al parque que estaba en frente del Videoclub para comprar una nieve que se le antojo a la pequeña.

- Tito… ¿tú no tienes _princesa_? – pregunta la niña mientras caminaban por los arboles.

- No Elisa – dice Yue mirando el horizonte.

- ¿Entonces no te has enamorado? – afirma más que preguntar la pequeña en forma pensativa.

- Todavía no – dice Yue un poco extrañado por las preguntas de Elisa pues, ¿qué niña a sus cinco años de edad te pregunta algo así?, pero se le olvidaba que era hija de Eriol y Tomoyo las dos personas más perceptivas y extrañas sobre la tierra.

- Y… ¿sabes cómo se siente la idio-ti-za-ción cereblal? – pregunta la pequeña a Yue con mucha curiosidad sorprendiéndolo.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso de idiotización cerebral? – pregunta por la palabra antes dicha.

- Mi hermano Jerry así le dice a Jack por lo del ena-mo-ramiento, aunque no usa la palabra i-dio-ti-za-ción pero Jack si – dice la pequeña con una sonrisa.

- Ah… que tus hermanos… pero no aun no me he enamorado.

- Mi mami me dijo que es un sentimiento muy lindo, que te hace volar por las nubes, que cuando ves a esa persona tu corazón parece un cobicallo – con esta palabra Yue se ve un poco confundido pero luego se acordó de cómo su hermana le decía a los caballos-, sientes mariposas en la pancita, no dejas de mirarlo a los ojitos, sientes un… huracán dentro de ti, no puedes vivir sin esa persona, siempre te vives pensando en ella y muchas cosas más – le dice Elisa con una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Hablas de esas cosas con tu madre?

- Si, pero también veo eso en las películas, claro que algunos sufren por… _tontos_ – le dice simplemente siguiendo su camino.

Yue la siguió extrañado por las preguntas de su sobrina, aunque así era Tomoyo de niña demasiado curiosa, siempre le venía preguntando cosas que a veces ni sabía cómo responder, y aunque no lo demostrara él quería mucho a su hermanita pues fue la que menos disfruto de su padre; pero ella nunca se ha entristecido al contrario siempre ha sido muy alegre aun sí hay una tormenta derrumbándola nunca la veras mal claro que… una vez si estuvo derrumbada pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo que ya ni se acordaba y esperaba que jamás se volviera a repetir.

Sin embargo, ahora cada vez que la veía sabía que ella era feliz con su esposo e hijos, lo bueno de Tomoyo era que siempre solucionaba todo tan rápido que ni siquiera te dabas cuenta si había un problema o hubo algo que la lastimara, pues era una gran actriz para los problemas difíciles; lo único que quizá lamente Tomoyo Daidouji es haber destrozado el corazón de alguien que la apoyo pero uno no puede cumplir los deseos de todas las personas que lo rodean.

- ¡Tita Nakuru! – escucha Yue gritar a la pequeña Elisa mientras se soltaba de su mano para correr hacía una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera castaña, con un vestido morado hasta las rodillas, que abrazo a su sobrina y decidió acercarse.

- Que tal princesa ¿estás aquí con tu mami? ­– pregunta la mujer dulcemente a Elisa que casualmente era su Tía Nakuru.

- No… mi mami no vino conmigo porque fue a comprar los regalos de Navidad, pero me dejo con mi Tito Yue – le dice la pequeña señalándolo.

- Hola Yue – saluda Nakuru con una sonrisa.

- Hola Nakuru – le corresponde el saludo inexpresivamente.

- Oye Tita, ¿quieres comer un helado con nosotros? – pregunta la niña de cinco años felizmente.

- No lo creo hermosa tengo que cuidar mi figura.

- Pero si no estás gorda ni fea ¿verdad Tito?, dile a mi Tita que está muy bonita – dice la pequeña mirando a Yue que no sabía que decir.

- Em… yo creo que… eres muy bonita – le dice Yue desviando la mirada y sorprendiendo a Nakuru.

- Bueno… entonces rápido porque los helados se van a acabar – dice Elisa jalando a sus dos tíos hacia un camión de helados en donde había una gran fila de niños.

Pasaron dos minutos en donde los tres tuvieron que esperar para poder ser atendidos. Durante los cuales Yue y Nakuru estuvieron platicando sobre temas triviales, sin importancia; pero cierta personita, es decir Elisa Hiraguizawa los observaba atentamente y ninguno se daba cuenta, de repente, se le atravesó una sonrisita traviesa a su angelical rostro –idéntica a la de su padre–.

- Tito… Tito… ¡TITO! – gritaba la pequeña tratando de llamar la atención de su Tío y tirando de su pantalón.

- ¿Qué paso Elisa?

- Oye… ¿podría Tita Nakuru ir con nosotros a ver la película? – dice Elisa con una cara angelical y ojos de suplica para convencerlo.

- Em… no se… pregúntale a Nakuru – dice Yue haciendo gruñir a la pequeña, pues eso es lo que siempre hacen los adultos "Dile a…", entonces voltea hacia su tía y le pregunta en el oído.

- Tía ¿quieres ir a la casa del Tito Yue a ver la Bella Durmiente?

- Bueno… yo… - pero antes de que dijera un sí o un no la pequeña Elisa saltaba de alegría, pues quería acortar _el_ _jueguito de adultos: "Dile a…"_.

- ¡Sí… dijo que sí, dijo que sí! – gritaba la pequeña haciendo que todos la miraran interrogantes mientras que Nakuru y Yue se sonrojaban pues eran el centro de atención.

- Elisa, tranquilízate quieres – le suplico Yue.

- Está bien, está bien – dice la pequeña quedándose quieta.

Después de que los atendieron, Elisa iba muy contenta comiéndose su helado de frambuesa con chocolate agarrada de la mano de Nakuru que traía uno de fresa y Yue se comía uno de vainilla, los tres se dirigían a el Mustang azul metálico de Yue, pues Nakuru no traía su automóvil.

El viaje fue silencioso, bueno casi porque la única persona que iba hablando era Elisa o sino cantaba la canción del estéreo.

Al llegar al departamento de Yue ya les había caído la noche, al entrar la pequeña Elisa daba saltos de alegría y gritando: "¡Vamos a ver la Bella Durmiente!" repetitivamente para después sentarse en el cómodo sillón.

- Al parecer tiene mucha energía – dice Nakuru dejando su bolsa plateada en el recibidor y siguiéndolo a la cocina.

- Si… y no creo que pare – comenta Yue buscando unas charolas para poner papitas y palomitas.

- ¿Te ayudo en algo?

- Eh… sí, podrías sacar unas latas de refresco del refrigerador y le das un vaso de plástico a Elisa – dice Yue a Nakuru mientras sirve las chucherías.

- Claro – le contesta Nakuru entusiasmadamente, al abrir el refrigerador se encuentra con un delicioso pastel de limón su favorito –. Oye, ¿puedo agarrar del pastel que tienes en el refrigerador?

- Claro – dice Yue mientras Nakuru saca el pastel, junto con los refrescos, y se corta un pedazo, lo coloca en un plato y cuando lo prueba queda maravillada.

- Mmm… ¿Dónde lo compraste? Está delicioso – dice comiendo otro pedazo del pastel, saboreando el sabor agridulce y deleitándose con lo esponjoso y suave del pastel, pero con un toque distinto.

- Bueno, no lo compre sino que… yo lo hice – acepta avergonzado, pues casi nadie sabía su gusto por la repostería.

- ¿En serio? - pregunta sorprendida –. No sabía tu maravillosa cualidad y eso que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Pues… casi nunca llegas a conocer perfectamente bien a una persona – dice Yue llevándose las charolas a la sala en donde estaba Elisa esperando a los adultos.

- Me encantaría descubrir las cualidades secretas de Yue Daidouji – dice poniendo los refrescos en la mesita de centro para después sentarse al lado de Elisa.

- Tal vez algún día los descubras – le contesta poniendo la película en el reproductor de DVD, apagando las luces y sentándose al lado derecho de Elisa con una charola con palomitas.

"_Y los voy a descubrir" _pensaba Nakuru decididamente pues no le gustaba quedarse con la curiosidad.

- ¡SIIII! ¡Ya empezó la película! – gritaba emocionada la pequeña Elisa poniendo mucha atención a la pantalla de la televisión de plasma de su Tío.

Todos estaban muy atentos a la película, de vez en cuando Eli se levantaba para ir al baño, pues tomar tanto refresco tenía sus consecuencias y tenían que parar la película por unos minutos, en los que Nakuru aprovechaba para conversar aunque Yue no ayudara demasiado.

Ella se enteraba de cosas muy interesantes que la sorprendían, como por ejemplo que le gustaba el Jazz, la comida Tailandesa, la jardinería, la pintura, los deportes extremos, que era soltero –aunque eso ya lo sabía pero no estaba de más confirmar-, entre muchas otras cosas y se daba cuenta que en realidad no lo conocía; pues tenía muchas cualidades impresionantes y ella siempre lo vio como un hombre frio, pero la realidad era otra.

Al finalizar la Bella Durmiente, Elisa quedo totalmente dormida y Yue la llevo a su recamara para que estuviera más cómoda.

- Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, a ver cuando nos reunimos o algo así – dice Nakuru saliendo de la cocina pues había llevado los recipientes que habían utilizado.

- ¿Pero… si no traes coche?

- No te preocupes por mí, ahorita tomo un taxi – le dice tomando su bolso.

- Déjame llevarte – se ofrece Yue.

- No, no hay problema, en serio. Además tienes que vigilar a Elisa por si se levanta y tienes que esperar a Tomoyo – le recuerda –. Y no quisiera incomodarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho – dice con una sonrisa ladina.

- Bueno, entonces déjame llamar al taxi y acompañarte a la salida del edificio – le dice Yue mientras levantaba su teléfono.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros no vaya a ser que te pase algo – la interrumpe para después dar unas indicaciones por el teléfono sobre la dirección –. ¡Listo!… me dijeron que se tardaran como quince minutos.

- Pues ya que – dice resignada Nakuru dirigiéndose al sillón para esperar al taxi.

Paso el tiempo acordado, cuando se escucho el timbre y sabiendo quien era se dirigieron al elevador para bajar. Al salir del edificio ven al taxi en frente de ellos.

- Bueno, ahora sí ya me voy – dice Nakuru sonriendo.

- Claro… - comenta Yue no sabiendo que mas decir y viendo cómo Nakuru abría la puerta para después voltearse a verlo, pues él la había seguido.

- Este… adiós – se despide un poco indecisa para después darle un beso en la mejilla que sorprendió a Yue.

- A-diós – dice entrecortadamente cerrando la puerta del taxi que arranco en cuanto ella entro.

El se metió al edificio un poco confundido, pero movió la cabeza a los lados para tratar de aclararse la mente y se metió al elevador con una sensación extraña.

Mientras que Yue tenía su mente revuelta, Nakuru estaba sonriendo como tonta viendo las calles por la ventana, para después ponerse seria y confundida, pues sentía como si le hubieran quitado algo importante pero no sabía qué, aunque ahora su único pensamiento era que Yue Daidouji era un hombre con muchos misterios que le interesaban _demasiado,_ cosa que la _asustaba_ un poco, y no por descubrirlos sino por su repentino interés, quizás lo mejor era no descubrir los misterios de "Ex Iceman".

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

(8:25PM)

La noche puede ser misteriosa, confusa y oscura, llena de soledad pero también puede ser pasional, amorosa y divertida; todo lo malo tiene algo bueno y así las cosas quedan en equilibrio manteniéndonos sanos y contentos, pero si ese equilibrio se pierde las cosas se nos ponen en contra ocasionando las tristezas, enojos, envidias, celos, desconfianzas y entre muchos otros malos sentimientos que nos sacan de quicio y alteran nuestro ánimo. Claro que todo puede mejorar al salir con los amigos o esa persona especial que siempre estará a tu lado cuando más la necesites aunque… ¿eso puede empeorar más nuestro equilibrio?

- Ya se tardaron un poco ¿no? – dice Shaoran Li mientras tambaleaba los dedos con aburrimiento en la mesa del restaurante más elegante de la ciudad el famoso _"Hui Lau Shan"_, pues los extranjeros no habían llegado y a él no le gustaba la impuntualidad.

- Tranquilo Shaoran o harás un agujero en la mesa de tanto golpe – dice Sakura tranquilamente con una sonrisa parando con su mano la mano de Shaoran que al contacto él sintió un calor reconfortante.

El ambiente del restaurante era tranquilo y relajante, las luces iluminaban tenuemente dándole un toque de intimidad, había una banda que tocaba música romántica y nada más había una mujer cantando una canción que ya había escuchado antes.

Mientras que esperaban un poco más Shaoran observaba de reojo a Sakura que veía a la banda con un brazo recargado en la mesa y su cabeza era sostenida por su mano, vio como cerraba los ojos y movía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha lentamente, la verdad es que esta muy hermosa con el vestido gris oscuro de tirantes, el escote redondeado, apretado a la cintura –que tenía pedrería– haciéndole lucir una figura esbelta y frágil, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

De repente, detrás de ella estaban dos hombres, uno de cuarenta años y otro de veintiocho años, ambos eran apuestos, el mayor era de tez pálida y el joven era moreno, ambos tenían los cabellos castaños oscuros, el mayor vestía de colores sombríos y el joven en tonos coloridos, al voltear Sakura se sorprendió al verlos pues conocía al más joven.

- No lo puedo creer, _Carlos_ Montemayor – dice emocionadamente Sakura levantándose de su silla para abrazarlo haciendo que Shaoran también se levantara poniéndose al lado de ella mirando al tal _Carlos_ desconfiadamente.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Sakura? – Pregunta Carlos, que es de nacionalidad mexicana, al separarse del abrazo con una sonrisa luciendo su brillante dentadura blanca.

- Muy bien, nunca imagine que te volvería a ver y menos aquí… _M_ister _Colgate_ – así es como le decía por su despampanante sonrisa.

- Ni yo, pues creí que estarías en Nueva York con tu hijo… _Miss_ _Encanto_ – dice viendo a Sakura como si fuera un espejismo.

- Pues… aquí me tienes – le dice Sakura con una sonrisa, luego escuchan un carraspeo proveniente del hombre mayor.

- Ah… disculpa, déjame te presento al Señor Ciro Cardoso de Brasil – dice Carlos.

- Es un gusto conocerlo Señor Cardoso, yo soy Simmons Sakura – dice dándole un apretón de manos –. Y él, es el Señor Li Shaoran – continua diciendo al terminar de saludarlo.

- Mucho gusto, Señor Cardoso – dice Shaoran respetuosamente.

Todos se sentaron para conversar sobre la propuesta de poner en venta la marca LDK en América Latina, entre otras cosas; mientras tanto una mesera, de cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color de su cabello, tez blanca, les llevaba la cena pero actuaba de una forma muy extraña como si estuviera hablando con alguien pero ella estaba sola.

- Ya te dije que no me molestes ahorita – susurra la joven mesera mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa –. Sí, sí luego yo hare lo que tú me dices, pero ahora tengo que trabajar - volvió a decir a la nada.

- Sí creo que eso se podría arreglar, lo único sería que teníamos que hablar más sobre ese tema, pero le prometo que trataremos de que todo este correcto para esas fechas; además tenemos un proyecto que queremos hacer en memoria de mi padre lo cual sería por primavera – le comenta Shaoran al Señor Cardoso.

- Oh… pues creo que no está nada mal su propuesta Señor Li – dice Cardoso seriamente.

- Claro que no se arrepentirá de nada, LDK trabaja con materiales de calidad, nosotros mismos confeccionamos nuestras propias telas y diseños, que debo agregar tienen mucha originalidad, simplemente tratamos de ver el lado simple y elegante de las cosas, claro que también exportamos textiles hacia otros países sobre todo la seda que es un material muy delicado, y ahora queremos que la marca LDK sea reconocida mundialmente como una de las mejores, y para que lo sepa el vestido que traigo puesto y el traje del Señor Li es de LDK de la diseñadora Tomoyo Daidouji – dice Sakura para tratar de convencerlo más de lo que ya estaba.

- Mmm… debo decir que se nota a distancia el buen gusto – comenta Cardoso viendo a Sakura.

- Acabas de decir ¿Tomoyo Daidouji? – pregunta Carlos interesadamente.

- Si, Tomoyo Daidouji.

- Entonces deben ser los mejores pues Daidouji es una de las diseñadoras que siempre ha causado un gran éxito en las pasarelas de París, Francia, entre otras y es un gran prospecto para la industria de la moda.

- Si es una excelente persona – dice Sakura con una sonrisa recordando a su mejor amiga y prima.

- Además, en LDK tratamos de ser originales y no tenemos un público en particular sino que tratamos de que cada persona pueda usar algo para cada ocasión, siempre viendo por la familia y que la ropa sea la adecuada respecto a la edad – dice Shaoran.

- Pues…

Pero el Señor Cardoso fue interrumpido por un grito y el ruido de una charola cayéndose, y al ver que es lo que pasaba resulto que la mesera que se dirigía a su mesa se había tropezado, ocasionando que la comida cayera encima del traje de Shaoran.

- Discúlpeme, lo siento tanto, soy una tonta – dice la joven mientras hacía muchas reverencias –, no fue mi intención se lo juro pero yo… ¡ah! – dice agachada y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- No hay problema - dice Shaoran levantándose –. Lo único que necesito es quitarme esta comida de encima.

- En serio que… hay no sé que me pasó, por un momento estaba caminando y de repente em… algo me asusto y perdí el equilibrio – continua la mesera disculpándose.

- No te preocupes, en serio – le dice Shaoran con una sonrisa amable.

- Oh… disculpe Señor Li no sabe cuánto lamento este accidente le prometo que no va a volver a suceder porque esta jovencita ya no trabaja aquí – dice el gerente del restaurante.

- ¿Qué? Pero Señor Shang no… no… ahora que voy a hacer – suplica la joven mesera exaltada.

- Señor no se preocupe, no fue nada solo parezco…

- Un fideo mutante – dice Sakura sonrientemente que también la siguieron Carlos y Ciro.

- Si… _eso_ – dice Shaoran quitándose los fideos del cabello.

- Lo siento tanto Señor Li, en serio, y le digo que no va a tener que pagar nada, y usted señorita Hyuen esta despedida – dice el gerente dejándola perpleja.

- ¡Sabe que… no me importa trabajar para un restaurante que sirve comida de quinta y que además su gerente es un pervertido y… yo renuncio! – grita la mesera quitándose el mantel y su gafete para tirárselo al gerente en la cara con todo el odio del mundo.

- ¡Me voy! – y la mesera se sale del restaurante velozmente.

- Em… Yo lamento tanto que hayan presenciado esta escena – dice el gerente muy tranquilamente.

- No hay problema – dicen las cuatro personas que ocupaban esa mesa, extrañadas y siendo observadas por los demás clientes del restaurante; pero una hermosa mujer que estaba en una esquina acompañada de un hombre, ella los observaba curiosamente tratando de identificar en donde había visto el rostro de Shaoran Li.

_**Continuara…***_

* * *

Hola!!

Estaba a punto de saltarme de un edificio en paracaídas por supuesto (no tengo mente suicida, es que andaba viendo Mi novia Polly por eso, esta... buena), pero me acorde de OS y no me quise arriesgar, además… no creo que hoy tenga muchos comentarios porque… no ando de mucho ánimo, me siento mal creo que me voy a enfermar de gripe (y eso que acá hace mucho calor y no he tomado nada frio), mmm… y… tengo miedo de que… _algo_ que enterré hace mucho tiempo refulja

Olviden esa introducción empecemos de nuevo…

Eh… no tengo mucho que decir… mi mente está en… blanco… o algo así… no ayuda ver películas de adolescentes problemáticos…

Sobre el capi de hoy… pues si hay algún error o algo así hay me avisan porque no lo cheque… digamos que lo leí rápidamente…

mmm… que más… si, salió Pucca, no sé si se imaginan a Yue ser correteado por Eli pero… eso sería demasiado extraño y lo hice… lo de las mujeres de China que no tenían que tener el apellido pues… lo leí en un mini documental y me resulto interesante así que lo puse… no sé cómo fue que escribí lo que dijeron los _jefes _de LDK en la cena, no sabía que poner porque digamos que no soy experta en las industrias, en el otro capi saldrán los personajes y el porqué de cierto accidente, jeje que rico seria comerse a cierto fideo mutante (no piensen mal okey, pero la enfermedad está surtiendo efecto y me hace pensar cosas… em… indecentes en ciertas ocasiones)

ah… por fin pude saborear un delicioso helado… y no adivinan de que sabor era… CHOCOLATE… mmm… mi paladar y mi pancita quedo medio satisfecha… y gracias a que fui con mi mamá a hacer las compras jejeje, saque mi premio…

en el próximo capi… no sé si hacerlo en dos partes porque me está quedando muy largo (díganme si quieren un poco más de suspenso)… en serio… la enfermedad (además de que siempre me inspiro después de las doce de la madrugada, cosa extraña) me ponen a escribir cosas, y me gusta como está quedando, es que… se em vienen algunos cabos sueltos y los pongo para dejar otros más, además ese va a ser un capi en donde ciclos se cierran y se empiezan a abrir nuevos… que traerán muchas cosas… y platicas interesantes… dije que no iba a adelantar y les estoy diciendo unas cosas… abran nuevos personajes… creo que solo me faltan… como ocho personajes que tienen que conocer… que pocos verdad, pero tres van a estar en dos capis mas y uno en tres mas… entonces solo nos quedan como tres para el siguiente capi… y son muy importantes (creo que demasiada información)

Les mando muchos saludos, besos, abrazos, y buenos deseos

Y ya saben dejen su lindo review… todo comentario es aceptado…

A los que siguen esta historia muchas gracias, en fin…

(Ahora seguiré con mi salto desde el edificio en paracaídas… recen por mí para que no me suceda nada)

ADIOS!!!


	7. Lo perdido es dificil recuperarlo

**Ocultando Sentimientos**

_**Disclaimer:**_** los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Clamp**

**Capítulo VII**

**Lo perdido es difícil recuperarlo**

*… _Capitulo anterior…* _

_- Hola corazón._

_- ¿Vas a… seguir buscándolo?_

_- ¡Hola tío Yue!_

_- ¿Estabas llorando?-_

– _No sabía tu maravillosa cualidad y eso que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo._

_- A-di-ós._

_- Lo único que necesito es quitarme esta comida de encima._

(Miércoles 24/12/09, 12:00pm)

Cada mañana al despertar ¿qué es en lo primero que piensas?

En tu familia, amigos, trabajo, escuela, vacaciones, amor, ¿_regalos_?...

Bueno pues eso es en lo que pensaba Yenay Li esa mañana, ya que era Noche Buena y tenía un solo problema: no encontraba el regalo de su mejor amigo Dan Lang (que regresó de Londres el jueves pasado), que supuestamente ella lo había puesto en su closet pero ahora no lo encontraba y no se acordaba de en donde lo había dejado.

Su cuarto parecía como si se hubiera atravesado un huracán categoría cinco y ella seguía en su pijama de cerditos con sus pantuflas moradas, ni que decir de su cabello que parecía una telaraña, desde el primer piso se oía el alboroto de los cajones que aventaba, la cama que movía y las otras cosas que aventaba.

- ¡Ahhhhh! No es justo, se supone que yo lo tenía guardado – dice Yeni al punto del colapso emocional –. ¡Voy a llorar! – se talla los ojos y se hinca con cansancio cuando escucha el golpeteo de la puerta.

- Yeni – escucha decir desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡No hay nadie! – grita tapándose el rostro con una manta que tenia tirada.

- ¿Cómo que no hay nadie? – pregunta su papá desesperado -. ¿Estás bien? – continua preguntando preocupadamente, pero nadie contesto.

- ¡Peque contéstame! – toca nuevamente pero solo había silencio.

- ¡Yenay Li! ¡Más vale que habrás esa puerta si no quieres que la tumbe! – Grita de nuevo - ¡Una… dos… y…! – no pudo concluir porque Yeni le abrió la puerta todavía tapada con la manta.

- ¿Qué tienes peque? Me tienes preocupado – le quita la manta morada.

- Bueno… resulta que… ¡no encuentro el regalo de Dan! – dice mientras se pone a llorar como loca en el hombro de su papá.

- Hija…

- Y yo lo había dejado en mi closet pero no lo encuentro y ya es muy tarde.

- Hija yo…

- Pero ahora no lo encuentro y no sé qué hacer, estoy desesperada – continua diciendo sin escuchar a Shaoran.

- Hija…

- ¡Ahh… ahhh… ahora no se qué hacer… ahhh… ahh…!

- Yeni

- Ahora no se qué hacer estoy perdida, Dan me va a odiar por haber perdido su regalo como siempre… ahhh… no se qué hacer… lo más seguro es que las tiendas ya estén cerradas… me sentí mucho wua… además, de seguro que Liang lo tiro por accidente y ahora…

- ¡YENAY! ¡Ponme atención! – grita su papá callando a su hija de inmediato.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Yo sé dónde está el regalo de Dan – dice finalmente Shaoran.

- ¡QUEEEE! ¡Y no me lo habías dicho! Papá no vez como estoy de loca buscándolo y tu sabias donde estaba – dice Yeni reprobatoriamente.

- Pero si yo te estaba…

- Nada de peros no es mi culpa que seas un papá celoso pero no es para que no me digas donde está el regalo.

- Eso no es así – frunce el ceño –. Además, yo no soy celoso – se cruza de brazos indignado.

- No para nada – dice su hija con sarcasmo –. Bueno ¿y en donde está?

- ¿Acaso no es una caja roja con negro que está debajo del árbol de Navidad? – le pregunta sarcásticamente Shaoran a Yeni.

- Eh… sip… - contesta encogiéndose de hombros vergonzosamente -. ¿Y quién lo puso ahí?

- Liang pensó que se te olvidaría en donde lo habías puesto y decidió ponerlo en el árbol para que _no _te anduvieras preocupando… creo que al parecer no lo logro – dice su padre despeinándole más el cabello.

- Oh… - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar de lo avergonzada que estaba.

- ¿Acaso no te vas a empezar a arreglar? – pregunta Shaoran viendo su vestimenta.

- Pero… si todavía es temprano – contesta despreocupadamente.

- Claro las doce y media son temprano, además debes recoger tu cuarto pues no hay nadie que lo haga por ti – dice Shaoran esperando la reacción de su hija, pues los trabajadores de la mansión estaban disfrutando de sus dos semanas libres por Navidad y Año Nuevo.

- ¡Queeeee! Las doce y media… ¡NO!... ¡Ah!... todavía tengo que meterme a bañar, cambiarme, peinarme, maquillarme… ah no lo sé hacer y todavía tengo que recoger mi cuarto… hoy es la peor Noche Buena de mi vida – dice Yeni yendo de un lado a otro mientras veía el desorden de su cuarto.

- Ya me lo esperaba – dice Shaoran negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué tantos gritos? – pregunta Karin que subió para checar porque tanto escándalo.

- Nada Karin, solo que Yeni no encontraba algo – le contesta Shaoran a su esposa.

- Ah… eso ya es normal – dice Karin con una sonrisa –. Oye amor… ¿sabes donde dejo Liang mis zapatos de tacón rojos con piedras en las correas?

- Em… están en la repisa del closet.

- ¡Ah, sí es cierto! Gracias querido – dice dándole un beso en la mejilla para retirarse hacia donde estaban sus zapatos.

- Mujeres… - comenta Shaoran negando con la cabeza –. Luego me dice que de donde salió Yeni - dice mientras ve hacia el cuarto de su hija en donde ella lo estaba "recogiendo".

Las mujeres que habitaban esa casa estaban dementes pensaba Shaoran. Que si su hija no encontraba esto, que si a Karin se le perdió no se qué, que si a su madre no le agradaba alguna cosa, que si Sakura no se levantaba temprano, hasta Liang se quejaba de él, y eso ya era mucho decir.

Ah… era un caos vivir entre mujeres, además él es el único hombre de esa casa –aparte de Wei y otros empleados- tenía que acoplarse pero… es difícil siendo el que tiene la última palabra, pero si las señoritas de esa casa no estaban conformes él tenía toda la culpa, no sabía cuando iba a ponerse una falda rosada en vez de un pantalón negro.

Pero lo bueno era que cuando había alguna festividad ellas se encargaban de arreglarlo todo, eso era una de las únicas cosas buenas.

Lo único que le parecía un poco raro esa mañana era que no había visto a Sakura, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra pero él no le va a decir que cuando salga le avise o si, simplemente no, el no es su dueño aunque quisiera; claro que… él se acordaba perfectamente de cuando eran más chicos y a veces solo a veces la celaba; en ese entonces no sabía que la amaba tanto que daría su propia vida por ella aunque todo cambia porque ahora tiene a su adoración que es Yeni, también daría todo por su _Peque_ que gracias a Dios no tenía ningún problema, hasta donde él sabía.

Sin duda alguna esa Navidad no iba a ser la misma sin su padre que era el que animaba a todos en las fiestas familiares; además su madre no iba a estar tan alegre pues estaría demasiado melancólica como para celebrar, lo único que esperaba era que todo saliera bien esa noche.

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

(2:00pm)

- Dan, hijo, perdona por no estar contigo esta noche – dice tristemente una mujer de cabellera rubia y ondulada, tez blanca, ojos grises combinados con colores otoñales como los de su hijo, su mirada está llena de ternura y de vacio a la vez, tiene treinta y cinco años.

Ambos están en la sala de la mansión Lang, sentados uno al lado del otro.

- No hay problema, mamá – le dice Dan con una sonrisa -. Además, no voy a estar solo, ya que Yeni me invito a estar con ella y su familia.

- Me alegro, aunque ya sabes que estas fechas me gusta pasarlas en familia.

- Si, lo sé.

- Claro que… me hubiera encantado quedarme para por fin conocer a la famosa Yeni – dice Leila con una sonrisa.

- Algún día la conocerás y vas a quedar encantada.

- Por supuesto, si hasta creo que ya la conozco de todo lo que me cuentas.

- Je… a lo mejor y te aburro con todo lo que digo ¿verdad? – dice Dan avergonzado.

- No, claro que no, al contrario me fascina que me cuentes lo que te ocurre – dice su madre risueñamente -. Además, así tan siquiera sé lo que te sucede mientras yo no estoy – dice opacamente.

- Mamá, no te preocupes por eso, ya sabes que yo no te culpo de nada y que se cuál es tu posición – dice Dan con comprensión.

- No me merezco a un hijo como tú, Dan – dice su madre negando con la cabeza y agarrándole la mano.

- No digas eso.

- Es verdad. Siempre has estado solo mientras que yo… trato de recordar cosas que tal vez, mi otra vida, fue espantosa y por eso no lo recuerdo – dice Leila Lang girando su cuerpo, para apoyar su brazo en el respaldo del sofá mirando el jardín delantero por la ventana -. Quizás, no deba de recordar mi pasado pero… algo dentro de mi me dice que siga intentando porque… porque… en realidad no sé el porqué pero… lo único que sé es que lo tengo que intentar.

- Y yo te entiendo en cierta manera, pues no me imagino vivir sin recordar una parte de mi vida – Dan abraza a su madre.

- Gracias hijo, no sabes cuánto te agradezco tu comprensión y apoyo – dice abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Te quiero mucho, mamá.

- Yo también hijo, y no sabes cuánto. Y, el solo recordar que alguna vez yo… te pude perder, jamás me lo perdonaría – dice recordando ese trágico accidente de automóvil que tuvo a los dos meses de embarazada, al parecer alguien la quería ver muerta a pesar de que sus memorias estuvieran perdidas.

- Pero no me perdiste y sigo aquí.

- Si, y eso es lo que tanto le agradezco a Dios, el tenerte como mi hijo – dice con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunta un hombre muy apuesto, de cabellos negros, ojos cafés, tez bronceada, de la misma edad de Leila.

- Nada papá, solo que a mi mamá le entro la depresión – dice Dan dirigiéndose a su padre, Tao Lang.

- Ay amor… que haremos contigo – dice acercándose al sillón en donde están Dan y Leila.

- Nada. Además, no es verdad que estoy depre sino que… estaba hablando con Dan.

- Claro, amor – dice sarcásticamente besando la frente de su amada esposa -. Ya tienes listas las maletas para hoy en la noche.

- Si, Tao.

- Entonces Dan, necesito que vayas a la cochera porque… necesito tu opinión en algo – dice Tao guiñándole un ojo a su hijo.

- Claro – acepta extrañamente mientras veía las miradas de complicidad que se envían sus padres.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cochera en completo silencio. Al llegar, al final de todos los fantásticos automóviles que tiene su padre, se encontraba una manta que cubre algún objeto, dejando sorprendido a Dan.

- ¿Qué… qué es eso? – tartamudea Dan.

- No lo sé, tal vez esa fantástica motocicleta que me pediste para tu cumpleaños pero me quise adelantar – sugiere Tao.

- No… ah… es… en… serio – tartamudea sorprendido Dan.

- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo? – sin esperar un minuto más, Dan se acerca a el objeto cubierto por la manta.

La retira lentamente abriendo los ojos estrepitosamente.

Pues ahí… en frente de él se encuentra, nada más y nada menos que… una hermosa, fantástica y flamante motocicleta. Pero no cualquier motocicleta, no señor, sino una _Harley Davidson VRSCDX Night Rod Special_, el color negro como la noche brillaba como un diamante en bruto, el nombre de la motocicleta está en colores naranjas, las llantas tienen una orilla naranja haciéndolas más llamativas, el que la rueda delantera fuera un poco más chica que la trasera le daba un toque esencialmente perfecto, la anatomía era parecida a la de las del motocross pero esta era… fabulosa, el solo verla te daban ganas de subirte e irte a lugares inimaginables en donde solo estarías tu, el paisaje y la maravillosa, espectacular e irremediablemente perfecta _Night_.

- ¿No vas a decir nada, hijo? – pregunta su padre acercándose a Dan, que estaba petrificado -. Dan… hijo… - pero no le respondía -. ¡HIJO… RESPIRA POR DIOS SANTO! – se exalta su padre sacudiéndolo por los hombros, y sacándolo de su transe.

- ¡GRACIAS… PAPÁ… ERES EL MEJOR… EN SERIO! – grita Dan eufóricamente, dejando casi sordo a su padre mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

- Si, si… está bien, pero ya me puedes soltar – dice su padre sintiendo como le faltaba el aire.

- ¡Ay!... lo siento papá – dice soltándolo.

- Bueno… bueno, ¿te gustó mi regalo?

- ¡Qué si me gusto! ¡Papá, creo que me he enamorado! – dice Dan con una gran sonrisa subiéndose a su nuevo amor, es decir, la motocicleta.

- Que bueno, espero que la disfrutes pero… - dice su padre con advertencia y preocupación en la voz.

- ¿Pero? – dice Dan dejando de soñar con su nuevo amor y él por la carretera.

- Quiero que la utilices con responsabilidad, usa la protección adecuada y…

- Sí papá, ya sé, no te preocupes no voy a hacer nada alocado – le dice Dan con una sonrisa en el rostro.

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

Las tres quince… ¡Ay, no puede ser, Su Mi me va a matar!

Últimamente la suerte no está de mi lado.

Primero, me despidieron del único trabajo que pude conseguir, ya que no termine la universidad, ah… Eso es lo malo de tener la responsabilidad de tener que cuidar a tu hermanita de trece años, claro que ella no tiene la culpa de la perdida de nuestros padres, sin embargo aun así nunca nos ha faltado comida pero… mi hermana mayor está en el extranjero y nos manda dinero, lo malo es que esta semana todos los gastos se… em juntaron y el dinero se fue.

Segundo, no he podido encontrar ningún trabajo por la culpa de ese viejo pervertido… como lo detesto.

A pero eso no es lo peor… ahora no se qué hacer para la cena de Navidad y la pequeña Su se sentirá muy triste.

¡No entiendo porque la vida es tan cruel con nosotras dos! Bueno, me debería de alegrar de que tan siquiera no esté sola y soy feliz…

Pero la culpa de todo esto no es mía… _NO_

Obviamente hay _alguien _que tiene la culpa de todo y es…

- ¿Por qué no me prestas atención, _niña_? No vez que necesito tu ayuda – ¡ahg!, está empezando a irritarme esa voz del causante de mis problemas, además como se atreve a decirme _niña_ si tengo veintisiete años bien cumplidos y _él _apenas aparenta ¡ocho años!

- ¡Oye!... aquí estoy, eres la única que puede verme, ¿lo sabías? – ¡Qué si lo sabía!, ja… obvio que sí, pero no quiero hablarle al _pequeño_ causante de mis problemas y mejor sigo caminando por las enormes calles de Hong Kong.

- Ah… sabes me estoy cansando de ser ignorado – dice el pequeño ya hartándome.

- Niña… Niña… ¡¡NIÑA PONME ATENCIÓN!! - ¡ya me cansé!

¿Cómo _alguien _puede ser tan insoportable?

Lo peor de todo es que puede gritar y nadie se inmuta, entonces decido ir a un callejón vacío y ahí me voy a descargar con _él_.

Me volteo a ver al pequeño niño, _aparentemente_ deocho años, su cabello es castaño oscuro, su piel es blanca; sus ojos tienen un color café dorado intenso, son demasiado intimidantes para un niño de esa edad pero aun así no me inmute -ya casi nada me sorprende-, trae una vestimenta un poco antigua como para ser un _niño _de esta época, el niño es realmente adorable pero… es demasiado irritante. Entonces empiezo a hablar:

- Mira… sé que es difícil ser lo que… _eres_, okey, pero no me tienes porque molestar a cada rato… yo también tengo mi vida ¿sabías?, tengo mis propios problemas y ahorita no estoy para resolver _problemas fantasmagóricos, _tal vez si hubieras venido ocho años antes si lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora no. En realidad, en la única persona que puedo pensar ahora es en mí y en mi hermana – le digo al pequeño desesperadamente, mientras que él se sentía avergonzado y desviaba su maravillosa mirada, hasta que desapareció.

Y sí, veo fantasmas, díganme loca si quieren, pero es un don que tengo desde que tengo memoria el cual fue heredado por mi padre, soy la única que queda con ese don, pues no tengo más familia y Su Mi junto con Heidi –mi hermana mayor- no ven nada; a veces desearía no tener este poder.

¿Por qué? Simplemente porque por culpa de mi poder me corrieron… todavía recuerdo cómo fue que pasó y esa fue la primera vez que conocí a este niño…

Todo estaba perfectamente, yo estaba trabajando en el restaurante más lujoso de todo Hong Kong, me pagaban muy bien… la gente sonreía y yo estaba feliz porque por fin no tenía problemas de dinero… ja que ilusa fui…

Dos personas: un hombre muy apuesto y una mujer muy hermosa –que supongo era su esposa por la forma en que la observaba-, entraron al restaurante y se sentaron en la mesa que quedaba en frente de la pista de baile, yo me dirigí a atenderlos.

_**- **__Buenas noches, y bienvenidos al restaurante Hui Lau Shan – _les dije amablemente recibiendo una deslumbrante sonrisa por parte de la mujer de ojos verdes como el color de las hojas en primavera y una seria mirada del hombre –el color de sus ojos era descaradamente impactante, una combinación de varios colores: ámbar, rojo, negro, miel, naranja- , pero al mirarlo sentí un raro sentimiento como si lo conociera de algún lado y al observar detrás de él vi al niño que me perseguía hace un momento_ - ¿Qué es lo que desean ordenar? – _pregunte mientras me gire a otra parte pues el niño me miro.

_- ¡Oye, puedes verme! – _me dijo y yo le dije en un susurro:_ "si"._

_- No quisiéramos ordenar nada por el momento – _me dijo el hombre respetuosamente, en realidad tenía un aire de severidad pero en sus ojos se notaba un atisbo de dolor y preocupación.

Sí, soy muy observadora y perceptiva a todo lo que me rodea, creo que eso viene con el paquete de mi don.

_- Está bien _– y me retire pero el querido amiguito me siguió hasta la cocina.

_- ¿Me puedes ver? _– preguntaba el niño con mucha emoción.

_- Si, pero no es el momento de hablar, estoy trabajando _– le dije mientras me iba a otra mesa.

_- ¡Pero yo necesito tu ayuda! – _Ja… como si no hubiera escuchado esa frase antes.

_- Lo siento… te prometo que después lo hago _– le decía en susurros mientras atendía a las personas que estaban en frente de mi.

Después de un tiempo, la mesa de donde salió el niño fantasma, estaban dos hombres sentados y me dirigí a tomar su orden, pero el niño no me dejaba sola.

_- ¡¡Niña necesito tu ayuda… es urgente!! – _me dijo insistentemente el niño.

_- Ya te dije que no me molestes ahorita – _le susurre mientras me dirigía hacia la mesa.

_- ¿Lo prometes? _

_- Sí, sí luego yo hare lo que tú me dices, pero ahora tengo que trabajar – _le dije sin más remedio aunque no fuera del todo verdad.

Así que, tome las ordenes, para después ir a la cocina y esperar por los pedidos.

- _Ahora sí, me puedes escuchar acabo de ver algo que… – _me rogo el pequeño.

_- Lo siento, ahorita no – _dije no dejándolo terminar su frase mientras arreglaba los platillos en la bandeja que tenía en mi mano.

_- ¡PERO… ES UN ASUNTO DE VIDA O MUERTE! – _me gritó casi dejándome sorda, lo bueno es que nadie lo podía escuchar.

_**- **__Por favor, déjame trabajar _– le suplique mientras me dirigía hacia la mesa.

_- ¡En serio, esto no puede esperar, es urgente que me ayudes! – _dijo ya que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la mesa, pero yo lo ignore, lo cual fue el peor error que pude hacer pues de repente me dijo:

_- ¡NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES, EL HOMBRE CON QUIEN YO ESTABA ES MI HIJO! – _y después de que dijo eso yo me quede atónita, ocasionando que me cayera y la comida salió volando directo al hombre de impactantes ojos…

Y así fue como perdí mi empleo, si es que así se le puede llamar al soportar las ofensas y miradas lujuriosas de ese _viejo rabo verde._

"_Señorita Chen Mu Hyen, es una irrespetuosa"_. Eso me dijo cuando regrese por mi dinero que no me había pagado de la quincena pasada, sí, además de viejo rabo verde, irrespetuoso, pervertido… codo.

Pero aún tengo en mi mente las últimas palabras que me había dicho mi _Casper: "¡ES MI HIJO!"_

Al parecer mi única misión en esta vida es ayudar a los demás sin poder resolver mis propios problemas.

_Soy el títere de los titiriteros espirituales…_

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

(6:30PM, Mansión de la Familia Hiraguizawa-Daidouji)

Era todo un caos estar dentro de la Mansión H-D, todo mundo, mejor dicho Tomoyo Daidouji, estaba ocupada arreglando a toda su familia y llamando a cada persona de su familia, averiguando si habían recibido (puesto) la vestimenta que les había enviado por Navidad, y los pobres e inocentes hijos de Tomoyo sufrían las consecuencias de su perfección con la vestimenta.

A Jack le dio un pantalón de mezclilla blanco con cadenas verdes y dijes navideños en los bolsillos, una camisa de manga larga roja con cruces blancas, usa tenis blancos con rayas onduladas en rojo.

Jerry trae un pantalón negro de mezclilla, una camisa de botones blanca de manga larga con los puños doblados y mancuernillas en forma de pinos navideños, sobre esta trae un chaleco rojo de rayas negras y unos zapatos negros de piel.

Elisa trae un vestido verde de manga larga con holanes blancos en las horillas de las mangas, unas medias blancas que le llegan a las rodillas con unos zapatos verdes con un Santa Claus negro como hebilla, en la cabeza tiene una diadema con cuernos de reno.

Tomoyo viste un hermoso vestido rojo de tirantes gruesos con orillas blancas, un escote cuadrado, el vestido se ciñe a su cuerpo enseñando su estupenda figura, una gabardina de gamuza blanca la cubría a petición de su esposo, su cabello está recogido en una media coleta alta demostrando su ondulado cabello que caía en forma de cascada con unos cuantos mechones en la frente, trae varios collares de aros plateados con dijes navideños verdes y unos tacones plateados de aguja.

Y Eriol, que estaba buscando los regalos, trae un suéter rojo de rayas verticales de cuello en V –el cual es blanco-, un saco blanco con las costuras en rojo y mancuernillas de Santa Claus, un pantalón blanco y unos zapatos negros. Un hombre encantador es lo que se diría de Eriol Hiraguizawa, un aire distinguido pero burlón, en sus años mozos era un rompecorazones aunque todavía solo que ahora tiene una sortija en su dedito que le recuerda lo mucho que ama a su esposa, a la que nunca dejaría.

Sí, todos andaban muy navideños.

- Mamá ¿Cuándo vamos a poder abrir los regalos? – pregunta Jack aburridamente viendo por la ventana de la sala.

- Hijo, te vas a esperar hasta las doce – dice Tomoyo con un poco de irritabilidad en la voz, porque ya le ha dicho eso como quinientas mil veces.

- Ay… ¿Por qué esperar tanto? No entiendo eso – dice Jack berrinchudamente.

- Chack… no sabes que hay que esperar a que venga _Nico_ – dice Elisa contentamente.

- Ni que la _Esfera Humana_ fuera a estar con nosotros – dice Jack con fastidio.

- No le digas así, _Chack_ – dice Elisa entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no? Acaso me vas a hacer algo – dice burlonamente.

- Créeme Jack Hiraguizawa no me conoces bien – dice la pequeña agarrándolo del suéter acercándolo a ella y susurrándole tenebrosamente, dejando sorprendido a su hermano pero después lo suelta y actúa como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Maldita, Hormiga mutante – dice entre dientes mirando como Elisa brincaba con alegría alrededor de su madre -, nada más no le hago nada porque…

- Porque mamá y papá te castigarían y no podrías ver a tu _Bomboncito con pies de ganso_ – termina la frase su querido hermano gemelo quitándose los audífonos de su i-pod.

- Ja… a esos dos creo que los tengo un poco controlados, jejeje – dice Jack con una malévola sonrisa -. Y no le digas así a _mi novia._

- Claro Jack, sigue soñando… hasta crees que ellos se dejaran manipular por un adolescente, en realidad no los conoces perfectamente – dice Jerry observando a su madre con Elisa e ignorando el último comentario de su hermano.

- Bueno… es que tú no sabes que yo…

- Que tú los cachaste en plena… _copulación – _dice el chico de lentes terminando la frase.

- ¿Qué rayos es co…

- Copulación de copular. Unirse sexualmente – explica viendo que su hermano iba a abrir la boca de nuevo.

- Ah… pues hubieras empezado por ahí y no diciéndome estupidez y media – dice Jack rascándose la cabeza –, además sabes que no me gusta que…

- Termine tus… _estupideces_.

- Oye… no son estupideces son…

- Simples pensamientos de un adolescente incomprendido, ya lo sé – dice Jerry irritándolo.

- En fin, no sé de donde sacas tantas palabras extrañas – dice su hermano con una mueca.

- No es mi culpa que no incrementes tu léxico – le contesta Jerry simplemente.

- _J, _hay cosas más importantes que el _léxico_ – dice Jack como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- A sí _J-Key_ ¿Cómo cual?

- Pues… las chicas, los amigos, las chicas, mi novia, los deportes, las chicas, los autos deportivos, las chicas, los videojuegos, las chicas, los comics, conocer a _Lindsay Lohan_ – dice Jack en un suspiro.

- Te das cuenta que dijiste chicas unas seis veces contando a Lindsay y tu _encantadora_ novia – dice Jerry revoloteando los ojos pues la novia de Jack era una descerebrada.

- No seas exagerado.

- No, es la verdad.

- Em… pues que tiene de malo, no es mi culpa que las hormonas me indiquen decir palabras escazas de razonamiento alguno, un momento ¿acaso dije hormonas, indiquen y palabras escazas de razonamiento alguno? – Sé pregunta así mismo -, el estar contigo hace que se me peguen tus extrañeces.

- Eso es bueno, además no te acuerdas de lo que me decías J-Key – dice Jerry mirándolo de reojo.

- No – contesta simplemente.

- "Yo… Jack Hiraguizawa jamás me fijare o me volveré loco por una mocosa con cerebro de repollo" – dice Jerry imitando la voz de su hermano.

- ¿Y…? – pregunta Jack sin importancia.

- Y que… ya caíste en el abismo de la perdición cerebral – dice Jack como lo más obvio del mundo.

- Bueno J… que te puedo decir ya soy todo un hombre, mientras que tu todavía eres un inocente chiquillo – dice Jack pasando un brazo por los hombros de Jerry y revolviendo el cabello rojizo.

- Claro, como tú digas – dice Jack, pues Jerry muy apenas y le daba algún beso a su _novia_, que no era una santa.

- Obvio… que si, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera has tenido un acercamiento con alguna chica que no tenga que ver con la familia, aunque también con ellas eres un poco desinteresado, deberías de cambiar esa actitud tuya hermano, eres un… buen chico e inteligente – dice Jack con una sonrisa ladina mientras Jerry tenía la mirada en algún punto fijo.

- Ja… y _tú_ _que_ _sabes_ J-Key – dice Jerry volviendo a ponerse sus audífonos y volteando su mirada a otra parte que no fuera Jack, que estaba un poco desorientado por el comentario de su hermano, pues había cosas que su _hermanito J_ no le había contado.

Todo quedo en un gran silencio entre los hermanos Hiraguizawa, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, uno castigándose por no decir algo que solucionaría algunos problemas y otro confundido.

De repente ambos escucharon el estruendoso grito de su madre, y espantados levantaron el rostro, y lo que observaron los dejo atónitos, confundidos e… _irritados_.

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

(7:40PM, M.L)

- Papá… ¿qué tal estoy? – pregunta Yenay Li, que bajaba de las escaleras con un hermoso vestido rojo, sin tirantes –pues hay calefacción-, el escote es en forma de corazón, debajo del busto cae hasta sus rodillas con poco vuelo; trae unos tacones no muy altos verdes, el cabello lo trae recogido en un moño con su fleco al lado izquierdo, y en el centro del recogido tiene un pino navideño verde.

- Te ves hermosa, hija – dice su padre anonadado viendo la sonrisa de su hija.

- Gracias, pero eso lo dices porque eres mi padre – dice la adolescente bajando de las escaleras.

- No… si fuera unos años menos y no tuviera parentesco alguno contigo estate segura que te robaría ahorita mismo, pero como no es así te mantendré vigilada – recela Shaoran escuchando la melodiosa risa de Yenay.

- ¡Ay, papá! Jamás cambiaras – abraza a su padre -. Pero yo así te quiero, no sé qué haría sin ti.

- Ni yo – dice correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Ah… pero ni que se diga de usted Señor Li mire que lo tendré bien vigilado, porque esta noche se ve muy guapo y no me lo vayan a robar – le advierte Yeni con una sonrisa traviesa.

Y como no, si Shaoran Li se ve espectacularmente bien, el suéter de cuello de tortuga blanco de gamuza con los puños doblados hacia resaltar su bien ejercitado pecho, trae un pantalón de mezclilla blanco con unos estoperoles en forma de pinos navideños en las orillas de las bolsas del pantalón y unos zapatos de piel blanca.

En sí, el color blanco le quedaba estupendamente bien, hacia resaltar su revoltoso cabello color chocolate, su piel bronceada se hacía ver de un matiz dorado, sus ojos ámbar eran como un liquido deseablemente bebible, tiene un aire juvenilmente encantador; él sería una excelente estatua para observar, sería lo único que te parecería interesante en el museo más aburrido del mundo, lo único de lo que jamás te cansarías de observar.

- Hija yo jamás me alejaría de ti, no sabes lo que he dado por ti, mi pequeña – dice tocándole la mejilla tiernamente.

- Ejem… perdonen por interrumpirlos, mis amores, pero… ya van a llegar los demás – dice Karin, que viste un hermoso vestido verde, sencillo pero elegante, es corto hasta las rodillas, sin tirantes, tiene un nudo en el busto que después deja caer la tela formando la falda.

- Si… em… te ves muy hermosa Karin – dice su esposo con una tímida sonrisa.

- Gracias, amor – le dice melosamente con una radiante sonrisa.

- Buenas noches – se escucho una voz decir desde las escaleras, la pequeña familia levanto la mirada encontrándose con Ieran Li vestida espectacularmente bien.

Es un vestido de seda rojo que hacia resaltar sus ojos celestes y el largo cabello negro recogido en una media coleta, es largo y ceñido a la espectacular cintura de Ieran para después caer vaporosamente, que aunque tuvo cinco hijos y sus caderas se ensancharon un poco más todavía guardaba su belleza y su figura lucia mucho más genuina; las mangas son tres cuartos un poco amplias, el escote en V no era muy pronunciado, trae un collar de oro con un dije en forma de rosa con un rubí en el centro y dos aretes a juego con el collar.

- Madre, se ve muy bien esta noche – alaga Shaoran a su madre, el cual está sorprendido y con una sonrisa en el rostro, ahora sabia el por qué su padre cayo rendido a los pies de su madre.

- Si abuela, te ves… sexy, no vaya a ser que luego consigas a otro abuelo para mí – bromea Yeni, pero con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

- Señora Ieran, se ve espectacular – comenta Karin respetuosamente a su suegra.

- Gracias, y Yenay no digas comentarios fuera de lugar, hay que respetar la muerte de tu abuelo – dice Ieran fríamente bajando de las escaleras.

- Madre, si me permite decir, nunca la había visto vestida así – comenta Shaoran ofreciéndole el brazo a su madre, y sí, era cierto, Ieran siempre había sido recatada con su vestimenta pero la había obligado a ponerse ese vestido.

*** . * . * . * . **_**Flash back**_** *. * . * . ***

_Ieran Li estaba en frente de su peinador, faltaban tres días para Navidad, suspiraba recordando a su difunto esposo, pensaba que jamás se repondría de esa pérdida; Hien Li la había enamorado desde la primera vez que lo vio entrar en la preparatoria, sus ojos, su cabello, su carácter la hechizaron. _

_Pasaron unos años para que él se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella no era una simple amistad, pues alguien más ocupaba su corazón en ese momento, alguien que ella… conocía perfectamente. _

_Sí, había pasado de ser Ieran Zhou a la señora Ieran Li._

_De repente se escucharon unos golpes en su puerta, extrañada se dirige a ella para ver a su sobrina Tomoyo Daidouji._

_- ¿Qué pasa, querida Tomoyo? – pregunto Ieran amablemente dejando pasar a su sobrina que traía algo en su espalda agarrado por sus brazos._

_- Nada Tía, bueno sí pero… le traje algo – saco de su espalda una caja blanca rectangular._

_- ¿Y esto? – recibió Ieran el paquete extrañada._

_- Ábralo – la alentó mientras Ieran ponía la caja encima de su cama, para después, abrir la caja y quedar sorprendida._

_- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con __**esto**__? – pregunto observando el hermoso vestido de seda roja._

_- Pues… regularmente se usa para cubrir el cuerpo – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa ladina._

_- Tomoyo, eso ya lo sé, pregunto ¿para qué se supone que me lo das? _

_- Ese vestido, fue un diseño que hizo el tío Hien para usted y me lo dio antes de su muerte para que yo se lo hiciera a… __**su**__**inspiración**__ – dejo inmóvil por un momento a la susodicha, su piel se veía más pálida -. Además, me había dicho mientras me enseñaba el diseño que, "lo he hecho inspirándome en ella, su belleza exótica, sus hermosos ojos celestes, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, su sonrisa indescriptible. Sé que tal vez no quiera ponérselo por el escote, pero me haría muy feliz, no sabes todo lo que le debo…"._

_A Ieran se le empezó a cristalizar la mirada, que no se lo pondría, ja, ella haría cualquier cosa por él, que aunque el corazón de Hien antes no le pertenecía, siempre estaba ahí para él y eso tuvo una gran recompensa: una hermosa familia y un amor correspondido._

*** . * . * . * . **_**Fin**_** *. * . * . ***

Después de eso, empezaron a llegar los familiares y amigos más cercanos a la mansión Li.

El desfile familiar comenzaba, la Familia Mussolini-Li inicio este desfile, integrada por Feimei, que tiene una tienda de LDK junto con Futtie en Beijing, Giuseppe Mussolini –su esposo- un hombre muy apuesto, cabello rubio, ojos grises, tez aduraznada, de nacionalidad italiana y un empresario reconocido mundialmente; y sus cuatro hijos Alexandra (Alex) y su hermana gemela Aíra que se parecían en el rostro pero diferenciaban en el cabello castaño y palidez de Aíra, además Aíra está estudiando Leyes en Harvard; Chong de veinte años idéntico a su padre a excepción de los ojos azules como el mar, el estudia economía en Alemania en la Universidad de Berlín, y Himeko (pues Feimei paso una temporada en Japón enamorándose del nombre) de diecisiete, cabello castaño claro, ojos grises y tez pálida, estudia en la misma preparatoria que Yeni.

Después la Familia Tang-Li: Fanren, hace arreglos de flores en una tienda en el centro de Hong Kong, su esposo Peng Tang moreno, ojos miel, cabello negro, es un gran comerciante en China; sus tres hijos, los gemelos Long y Liu de veinticuatro años, de cabello negro, ojos celestes, tez morena, lo único que los distinguía era que Long tiene el cabello largo y ondulado, ellos trabajan con su padre. Y por ultimo Wen de veintiún años, cabello castaño corto, ojos cafés, tez aperlada, estudia junto con Chong Mussolini.

La Familia Richardson-Li: Futtie, Ralph Owen Richardson, famoso arquitecto estadounidense, tez blanca, ojos marrón rojizo, cabello color zanahoria; los gemelos de diecinueve años Hong y Henry rubios, ojos cafés Hong y ojos miel Henry, tez blanca, Hong estudia pintura y Henry actuación en Londres en la Royal Academy of Arts, Penny de catorce años está en la misma secundaria y mismo salón que sus primos Jack y Jerry, y Zen de ocho años que era idéntico a su madre solo que en versión masculina.

La Familia Hiraguizawa-Li: Shiefa, Spinel Hiraguizawa, tez blanca, cabellos negros, ojos azules, y desempeña la misma profesión de su padre, es decir, que es abogado, los gemelos Rey y Ruby de doce –también están con Jerry, Jack y Penny-, y el pequeño Joshua de un año. Clow y Nakuru Hiraguizawa los acompañan.

La Familia Daidouji-Tokugawa: Yukito Daidouji de treinta y siete años, su esposa Oyu Tokugawa, hermosa mujer de ojos dorados, tez pálida, cabello negro hasta la barbilla, de treinta años, ella trabaja en un jardín de niños en Tokio; y con sus hijos Rafael y Ricardo de seis años, ambos tienen los ojos de su madre solo que más oscuros, Rafael tiene el cabello gris y Ricardo el cabello negro, tez pálida y muy adorables.

Ellos vienen acompañados de la Familia Kinomoto-Mitzuki, es decir, Touya Kinomoto con su esposa Kaho que es la secretaria de Touya, y su hijo de dieciséis años Miharo, tez morena, cabello castaño rojizo, ojos cafés, muy apuesto.

Miharo se quedo en la entrada pues ahí se encontraba su querida y adorable prima Yenay Li, a quien le encanta molestar, sí, adopto esa forma de demostrar sus sentimientos de su padre.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? – pregunta Yeni fríamente alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, ahora trae una chaqueta blanca.

- No… solo quería venir a saludar a mi prima _fenómeno_ para ver si ya te habías compuesto, pero sigues siendo una _Lagartija –_ sonríe burlonamente viendo el ceño fruncido de su prima.

- Ahg… ¡Qué no soy una Lagartija, _Mamut_! – contra ataca Yeni, pues no le gustaba que le dijera _Lagartija_, todo porque cuando era niña le gustaba escalar las paredes y meterse al agua.

- Uy… no sabes cuánto me duele tu apodo, al parecer no tienes tanta imaginación, ah… se me olvidaba que hablaba con una _Lagartija – _la sigue molestando, como le gustaba verla enojada, su rostro cambiaba constantemente.

- ¡¡Ahg!!, tu… eres un… un… - pero no continuo porque miro algo que le llamo la atención para después sonreír maliciosamente que hizo que Miharo la mirara desconfiadamente, nadie se metía con Yenay Li sin tener consecuencias, y menos si heredo el orgullo de su padre -. Pero mira, _Mihancito –_ al escuchar _Mihancito _le dio un escalofrío a su espalda pues así le decía cuando tramaba algo -, ahí viene mi… adorada vecina _Alí_ – lo mira a los ojos y vio como se tenso y sus mejillas adquirían un color rosado -. Creo que le hablare… ¡A…!- pero Miharo le tapo la boca y la lleva a un arbusto para esconderla.

Yeni forcejea para que la soltara hasta que lo muerde.

- Iak… te tuve que morder, voy a vomitar – Yeni hace cara de asco mientras escupe -. Oye… suéltame, esto es en contra de mi voluntad y…

- Cállate ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? A ver si no me pegas alguna enfermedad rara – susurra agarrando su mano dañada mientras ve entrar a Alí Klein, una chica pelirroja, hermosa, de piel pálida y suave, tiene veinte cinco años ella es modelo exclusiva de LDK, vive en la casa, mejor dicho mansión de al lado, y es el amor platónico del joven Kinomoto con decir que tiene un poster de ella en su puerta.

- Pues, tengo que ser cortes con mis invitados – dice como si fuera lo más obvio la más joven habitante de esa casa.

- A sí, y envenenar a tus invitados es una demostración de cortesía – dice sarcásticamente Miharo.

- No… pero aquí no aceptamos animales en peligro de extinción, me pregunto cuánto me pagaran por llevarte al museo – dice pensativamente.

- Me pregunto yo si no te llevan primero a ti a un circo, me imagino el gran letrero: "Miren a la Chica Lagartija, pasen, pasen, es lo más horroroso que pueden observar" – contra ataca el hijo de Touya.

- Ahg… no me digas Lagartija ¡Mamut! – dice tratando de ponerse a su altura, pues le llevaba una cabeza de altura.

- La-gar-ti-ja – levanta una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

- Ma-mut.

- Lagartija.

- Mamut descerebrado.

- Lagartija flacuchenta.

- Idiota.

- Estúpida.

- Orangután.

- ¿Qué prefieres _Lagartija _o _Renacuajo_?_ –_ le pregunta burlonamente.

- Bueno… pues… yo diría que… - se pone pensativa para después darse cuenta de la pregunta -, ¡ah!… ninguno de los dos, idiota.

- Ay… no tienes sentido del humor, Lagar… - pero fue interrumpido por una burlona voz.

- Pero miren nada más, aquí tenemos a Miharo y Yeni peleando como ya es costumbre – comenta el hombre de cabellos azulados con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Tío Eriol – ambos dicen al unísono, para después mirar a todos los que acompañaban a su tío, pero, después, quedaron anonadados con lo que observaron.

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

(9:10PM)

¿Qué si estaba sorprendido?

Obvio que lo estaba.

El porqué.

Simple y sencillamente porque cuando vio entrar a Eriol, Tomoyo, Jack, Jerry y Elisa, no le había llamado mucho la atención pero al ver entrar a Yue acompañado de Sakura, lo sorprendió demasiado, y el verla platicando amenamente con su hija y Miharo le hizo sentir un poco de celos pero más celos sentía al verla con Yue.

No podía negar lo hermosa y radiante que se ve esa noche.

Un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes gruesos que se cruzaban en su espalda formando una X con unas cadenas rojas que caen por toda su espalda, debajo de su cadera la falda cae con poco vuelo hasta debajo de sus rodillas, su cabello recogido en una coleta de lado con un broche rojo de cristales, trae un brazalete a juego con el broche, unos zapatos de tacón blancos con piedras rojas incrustadas en el diseño cruzado de los zapatos, y la gabardina roja que caía hasta sus rodillas la cual se la había quitado al entrar dejando ver la vestimenta antes dicha.

Irradiaba una belleza indescriptible, tanta calidez y brillo.

Nunca entendió eso, el porqué ella le hacía sentir muchas cosas que lo tranquilizaban y el porqué ella irradiaba esos sentimientos. Tal vez porque ella es especial.

- Que estás viendo, mi querido Shaoran – dice burlonamente Eriol dándole un pequeño codazo a su amigo.

- Nada que te importe – dice molesto con el ceño un poco fruncido.

- Aja, no será acaso cierta castaña que llego acompañada de mi cuñado – sigue insinuando Eriol, tenía que aprovechar cuando lo podía molestar.

- Eriol, porque mejor no te ahorras tus comentarios, además, ya observaste en donde está tu _Tomoyito_ – dice indiferente tomando un poco de su bebida ambarina pero mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunta desconfiado.

- De nada – sonríe ladinamente mientras Eriol le sigue la mirada, chocando con una escena un poco desagradable.

Tomoyo estaba platicando amenamente con dos hombres, uno de avanzada edad y otro más joven pero ambos muy apuestos.

- ¿Quiénes son _esos_ dos?

- Ah… ellos – Shaoran apunta con la mirada a ambos hombres -, son unos empresarios de América, _Carlos_ Montemayor y _Ciro_ Cardoso, al parecer _Montemayor_ es admirador de tu esposa – dice con cizaña.

- Ahg… creo que me retiro – dice para dirigirse hacia su esposa.

Mientras que Eriol iba a controlar sus celos, un hombre entraba para dirigirse hacia Shaoran.

- Señor Casanova, me alegra que haya aceptado mi invitación ¿desea algo de beber? – dice Shaoran al apuesto hombre de treinta y cinco años, cabello negro, ojos marrón rojizo, moreno, y muy atractivo.

- Si, un poco de vodka y le agradezco al invitación, Señor Li – sonríe ladinamente con una pequeña inclinación.

- De nada, además, a nadie le gusta estar solo en estas fechas y usted me agrada – dice Shaoran sirviéndole la bebida para después dársela.

- Que bueno, pero por favor llámeme por mi nombre – dice bebiendo un poco de su bebida.

- Está bien Leonardo, igualmente me puedes decir Shaoran.

- Está bien, _Shaoran_ – levanta el vaso en forma de agradecimiento.

Leonardo Casanova es un prestigiado chef reconocido mundialmente, y lo conoció una vez que fue a desayunar a un restaurante que se localiza a unas calles de LDK.

Cuando por su paladar paso un bocado de esa exquisita comida, se enamoro, y quiso conocer al que hizo esas veleidades. Platicaron y lo invito a la reunión familiar pues él es soltero y sin compromiso alguno.

- Y dime ¿Cómo va el negocio? – pregunta Shaoran para iniciar una plática amena.

- Muy bien, próximamente abriremos otra sucursal del restaurante en Shanghái y eso me fascina pues la cocina es mi pasión – dice con una sonrisa Leonardo.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, cocinas excelente tienes un gran potencial y un gran sazón.

- Gracias, al parecer a ti también te agrada la gastronomía o me equivoco.

- No, sí me agrada, pienso que… la comida nos representa muy bien, es como si nos probáramos a nosotros mismos, descubrir una nueva cultura, un nuevo mundo en tan solo un bocado de ocho segundos, también es una obra de arte – sonríe tenuemente para continuar -: Creo que tiene algún parecido con la moda y el arte, todo debe tener una combinación exacta de colores, texturas… pero en este arte, puedes saborear y deleitarte – termina diciendo dejando sorprendido a Leonardo, pues eso es lo que él pensaba, que la cocina es un arte que se puede probar.

"_Muy interesante… es una lástima… Shaoran… realmente interesante". _Piensa Leonardo bebiendo lo que le quedaba de su vodka.

- Que coincidencia, yo pienso igual, a excepción de la comparación con la vestimenta.

- Amor… me puedes ayudar con algo en la cocina es que… - pero la amada esposa de Shaoran se paró a medio camino observando al desconocido hombre -. Lo siento, pensé que no estabas ocupado.

- Ah… déjame te presento a Leonardo Casanova, es el dueño del restaurante que esta a unas calles de LDK – presenta Shaoran a su _nuevo_ _amigo_ –. Y Leonardo ella es Karin Li, mi esposa.

- Oh… es un gusto conocerla Señora Li, ya quería conocer a la hermosa mujer de esta hermosa casa – dice besando la mano de Karin.

- Gracias, Señor Casanova – dice Karin un poco apenada.

- Oh, por favor, llámeme Leonardo.

- Igual usted dígame Karin – dice con una sonrisa -. Creo que mejor yo me hago responsable sola, fue un gusto conocerlo, Leonardo – se despide para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

- Tienes mucha suerte, tienes una hermosa familia, te envidio en esa parte – dice tranquilamente sonriendo nostálgicamente.

- Pues… no deberías – susurra para que Leonardo no lo escuchara, cosa que no logro.

"_Muy bien… al parecer las cosas podrían salir mejor de lo que pensé y tal vez yo consiga lo que tanto deseo…"_. Eso se decía mentalmente Leonardo, el hombre que no se cansaría hasta conseguir lo que deseaba.

En otra parte de la mansión Li, exactamente la sala, se hacia una tranquila plática.

- Hola, Yukito, Oyu – saludo respectivamente a la pareja Daidouji-Tokugawa.

- Hola pequeña Sakura – sonríe tiernamente Yukito.

- Hola Sakura, ojala que algún día nos visites en Tokio – dijo dulcemente la esposa de Yukito.

- Claro me encantaría, y Yukito… ya no soy una niña – le dedica una sonrisa, Yukito siempre fue muy tierno y amable con ella, desde que recordaba.

Es lo opuesto a Yue, un hombre frio que no demostraba sus sentimientos fácilmente, el cual por cierto había llegado con ella a petición de Tomoyo y que se le había perdido de vista, por eso es que ambos eran personas muy buenas.

- Lo sé, pero hay que hacerle ilusión a Touya de que su adorable hermanita sigue siendo su _hermanita_.

- Jeje… tienes razón Yukito.

- Te he escuchado Yuki – se escucha la voz de su hermano, Touya Kinomoto, desde sus espaldas.

- Si, pues solo he dicho la verdad – dice Yukito con una sonrisa tranquila.

- Ahg… pero la _Monstruo_ no es nada pequeña, di que muy apenas y no ha roto el vestido que trae puesto, además, pobre de Yue tuvo que aguantar las garras de la Monstruo – dice burlonamente Touya.

- ¡Touya! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así? – dice con una venita en la sien.

- Pero solo digo verdades, _Monstruo._

- Touya Kinomoto, ya deja de molestar a tu hermana – se escucha una serena voz proveniente de Kaho Mitzuki ahora Kinomoto, escuchando las risas del matrimonio Daidouji-Tokugawa.

- Está bien – acepta a regañadientes.

- Gracias Kaho.

- De nada Sakura – sonríe amablemente.

- Ya extrañaba esas peleas entre ustedes – comenta Yukito con su siempre afable mirada.

- Pues mentiría si dijera que yo si – reprocha Sakura fulminando a su hermano.

Siguieron platicando de cosas sin importancia y con una que otra pelea de los hermanos Kinomoto.

Hasta que de repente Touya habla seriamente:

- Sakura, tenemos que hablar.

- Claro – acepta extrañada por el tono de voz utilizado por su hermano.

Los presentes se miraron fijamente y se despidieron comprendiendo que necesitaban privacidad. Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Touya hablo:

- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a otro lugar?

- Si – dice Sakura mientras que ambos se dirigen al despacho en donde nadie los escucharía.

Se sentaron en la pequeña sala que estaba en frente del gran ventanal que daba vista al patio que estaba iluminado por luces navideñas, adornos luminosos de Santa Claus, renos, monos de nieve y otros, por lo cual no encendieron luz alguna.

Touya la observaba seriamente, dio un largo suspiro para comenzar a hablar.

- Estoy preocupado por ti Sakura – no desvío la mirada como muchas otras veces, esta vez iba a ser directo.

- No tienes porque estarlo hermano, soy grande, ya no soy una niña – sonríe tiernamente.

Su hermano siempre se preocupaba por ella sin algún motivo, era muy sobre protector desde la muerte de sus padres, pero ahora si tenía un motivo.

- Lo sé, ya no eres una niña pero… - se detuvo para suspirar -… creo que te precipitaste al tomar esa decisión.

- No… tú sabes que yo no permitiría que la empresa a la cual nuestros padres ayudaron a levantar se viera en una subasta para el mejor postor – contesta simplemente.

- Sakura, para eso estamos nosotros, somos una gran familia, quizás a Shaoran se le hubiera ocurrido alguna idea, pero tú no tenías porque sacrificar tu vida hecha en Nueva York – dice duramente, dejando sorprendida a su hermana.

- No seas tonto, sabes que no había elección.

- Sakura, por favor, no me salgas con esas escusas, _"no había elección"_, nunca hay elección para ti, nunca ¿dime? – se estaba empezando a enojar porque siempre su hermana era la que salía lastimada en todo eso.

- No… no digas eso – susurro agachando la mirada.

- Pues lo digo porque es verdad, siempre por _él_, al parecer los Li están encaprichados contigo porque hasta Hien se puso de acuerdo con su hijo para estropear tu vida. Si tu habías decidido irte es porque lo necesitabas, alejarte de toda esa farsa que solo le pertenece a Shaoran y a su esposa no a ti, simplemente ahora que regresas por la lamentable pérdida de Hien te veo distinta, mira como te has puesto ahora, antes… cuando tocábamos este tema lo ocultabas un poco mejor porque si me daba cuenta que seguías dañada aun estando con John – Sakura levanto al mirada, y sí, su hermano tenía razón pero esa era _su_ decisión.

- Touya… soy tan obvia con todo esto, además no tienes porque culpar a nadie y menos a Hien, él nos ayudo mucho cuando estábamos pequeños – dice tristemente.

- Lo sé, no tienes porque decírmelo, pero eso no le da derecho para decidir por ustedes, acaso no sabía en los problemas que iba a ocasionar. Hermana, lamento tanto que estés pasando por esto, es irónico, debí haberte llevado conmigo a la fuerza cuando me regrese por un tiempo a Japón – comenta con una sonrisa –. Pero no era eso a lo que exactamente me refería sino a lo que tu decisión precipitada ocasione… Yo… yo prometí frente a la tumba de nuestros padres que te cuidaría costara lo que me costara – dijo él melancólicamente.

- Hermano… - susurra.

- Sí… lo hice… y mira como quedaste por no interrumpir en tus impulsos… yo debí…

- Touya Kinomoto – lo interrumpe seriamente -. Como te dije antes… nadie tiene la culpa, ni siquiera yo me puedo culpar, ni a Shaoran, ni a Karin… y ni siquiera a nuestros hijos… pero… solo el destino sabe lo que hay para cada uno de nosotros, y no es la culpa de nadie el que tenga mis impulsos. Esa es _mi_ elección y la tome ateniéndome a las consecuencias, el resultado es solo un erros más… algo que puedo volver a arreglar con el tiempo… como lo he hecho – termina agachando la mirada.

- Exacto. La que siempre sufre eres tu… eso es lo que me carcome, siempre te sacrificas y nadie te lo pide… hasta tuviste que…

- Sí, sé a lo que te refieres… pero no puedo arruinar la felicidad de los demás y como dices… quizás esa es mi _karma_: sacrificarme – lo interrumpe.

- ¿Tu _karma_ o el de los _demás_? – Pero ella no dijo nada y prosiguió en un suspiro -: Al parecer no te voy a poder convencer de retractarte.

- Todo pasa por algo – sonríe tristemente con los ojos cristalinos.

- Sí… aunque te lastime ¿no?

- Je… ese es el costo de amar cuando no era el tiempo – no lloraba, sus ojos estaban cristalizados pero no salían lágrimas, ya había aprendido a controlar su llanto… solo un poco.

- No sabré que hare contigo, hermanita – sonríe cálidamente.

- Solo… abrazarme en este momento – dice roncamente abriendo sus brazos hacia él los cuales acepta gustosamente.

- Te quiero… cabezona – termina diciendo con una sonrisa…

El amor entre hermanos es el que prevalece durante mucho más tiempo… es el que siempre, aunque te enojes, estará ahí sin necesitar algún perdón… solo… un abrazo, un beso o un… Te Quiero…

El que siempre tendrás cuando más lo necesitas, es el que está ahí en los momento precisos, el que te hace burla cuando estas triste para alegrarte, el que no le importa si lo ignoras porque sabe lo mucho que lo aprecias…

Por eso… es que, hay que disfrutar ese amor…

Porque… es el único que perdura hasta después de la muerte… y por el cual no sufres… sino que recibes…

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

(10:15PM)

Dos adolescentes observaban una gran fuente situada en frente de la Mansión Li, veían el agua que caía iluminada por luces de colores, observaban las hojas de los arboles, sentían el viento frío y estaban en completo silencio.

- Miharo… ¿desde cuándo conoces a Sakura? – pregunta Yeni destruyendo el silencio que se hizo después de regresar a la entrada.

- Desde que tengo memoria, es hermana de mi padre así que a veces íbamos a visitarla – la observa para preguntar -: ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Oh… pues… al parecer todo el mundo la conocía, excepto yo, que soy la única que no se entera de nada – hace un mohín de disgusto frotándose los brazos con sus manos haciendo ruido por la chaqueta que trae puesta.

- Pues… no sabría que decirte. Siempre he pensado que la Tía Sakura es hermosa y misteriosa, y mi padre siempre que la ve la mira culpable, como si hubiera hecho o no hecho algo y siempre la abraza durante media hora – dice sorprendido en esa parte pues su padre no era muy… emotivo.

- Sí… eso es extraño, al parecer nuestra familia tiene muchos secretos, siento que yo estoy involucrada en algunos – agacha su rostro cruzándose de brazos.

- Vamos… como dice mi madre: _"Hijo, a veces es mejor no indagar en cosas que nos podrían lastimar. No busques en donde no quieres encontrar", _también dice algo de un gato… mmm… más vale gato… no eso es de otra cosa… de tal ga… no ese es de la astilla… em…

- La curiosidad mato al gato, _Mamut_ _descerebrado_ – dice Yeni rodando los ojos.

- Sí, ese… hasta que se te prendió el foco, _Lagartija _–se burla.

- Idiota… además que tal si yo solo quiero… enterarme no indagar, solo verificar anécdotas.

- Aunque lo intentes no lo harás, no eres… un _Ángel_ _de_ _Charlie_ – comenta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y sí, era cierto, no era buena detective.

- Estas dudando de mi capacidad detectivesca – dice Yeni con una ceja alzada.

- Claro que sí, no tienes un buen instinto en esas cosas – le toca la frente con un dedo.

- Ya veras, algún día seré una gran investigadora y te ahorraras tus comentarios.

- Ja… quiero ver ese día… claro que eso será imposible.

- Acaso me crees estúpida.

- Yo… - pero no pudo continuar porque una cegadora luz y un tenue sonido de motor se acercaba a ellos -. Pero ¿qué rayos es eso? – dice cubriendo con una mano su frente.

- Wow… - fue lo único que salió de los labios de Yeni, pues no podía creer lo que observaba.

Una motocicleta estupenda se estacionaba en frente de ellos, Yenay con una sonrisa en su rostro sorprendida y… Miharo… con el ceño fruncido, como su padre.

"_¿Qué rayos tenía que hacer __**ese **__aquí?"_ Pensaba el joven Kinomoto

- ¡Dan! ¡Es increíble! – se acerca a su mejor amigo, observando la flamante motocicleta.

- Verdad que sí, es un amor – dice quitándose su casco.

- Agh… ya vino el _Tío Cosa _– comenta Miharo acercándose hacia ellos.

- Ah… mira quién habla _Largo – _dice ácidamente Dan bajándose de su motocicleta.

Después de ver las películas de_ Los Locos Adams_ cuando eran niñosa Miharo se le dio decirle _Tío Cosa _por el cabello de Dan y él le empezó a decir _Largo _por el "parecido".

- Los dos ya cálmense, porque mejor no se dicen que se aman y así terminamos con esto – comento Yeni con una sonrisa recibiendo dos miradas asesinas -. Que… si ya todo el mundo sabe sus _preferencias _y yo encantada de tener a una _prima _y _una_ _mejor_ _amiga_ – esa era la única forma en que dejaran de pelear, lo había aprendido con el tiempo.

- ¡Cállate Yenay! – gritan ambos al unísono.

- Ay no aguantan una broma, aunque… como dicen… toda broma tiene una pisca de verdad – termina defendiéndose con una sonrisa.

Después de una pequeña disputa entre los tres adolescente, decidieron entrar a la mansión pues ya estaba enfriando y no querían enfermarse.

Al entrar Tomoyo grito orgullosa de que Dan si se hubiera puesto el vestuario que le mando con una nota:

"_**Para que combines con Yeni… acaso pensabas desentonar"**_

La cual lo hizo sonrojar un poco, pues Tomoyo siempre hacia cosas para darle un empujoncito, mejor dicho, un aventón a que le declarara sus sentimientos a su sobrina, ella creía que hacían una hermosa pareja, pero… puede ser cierto o no, todo depende del curso del tiempo… Y si Dan se arriesga a decir sus sentimientos…

En fin.

Dan viste una camisa roja de manga larga con un santa –un poco exótico- en el brazo derecho color verde, sobre esta una chamarra negra de cuero y en la parte de atrás dice: _"Dangerous Xmas" _en letras rojas, con mancuernillas y un dije en la cremallera de la chaqueta de santa, un pantalón blanco de mezclilla con adornos en rojo, y unos tenis rojos con verde.

- Te dije que no ibas a desentonar con mi sobrinita – le susurro abrazándolo.

- Gracias – le agradeció sonrojado.

- Es un favor adelantado – le guiño un ojo para después irse.

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

(10:30PM)

- Ieran, hoy te ves estupenda – dice Clow galantemente.

- Gracias Clow, igual tu – dice con una sonrisa amable a Clow, quien trae un traje de Santa Claus.

- Ni que se diga de ti Sonomi, te ves muy bien – observa el hermoso vestido rojo de tirantes gruesos que caía hasta sus tobillos, tenía un listón blanco debajo del busto, una gargantilla plateada cubre su fino cuello, su cuerpo no denotaba mucho que hubiera tenido tres hijos, es un poco más baja que Ieran, su cabello esta peinado en capas dándole un toque más joven.

- Estábamos muy bien hasta que llegaste _"Santa Pirata"_ con tu molesta presencia – dice Sonomi ignorando las palabras de Clow y viendo la pista de baile.

- Ya van a comenzar con sus riñas – comenta Ieran cansadamente.

- Yo no hago nada malo Ieran, lo que pasa es que a tu cuñada no le gusta aceptar que no puede vivir sin la presencia de este _"Santa Pirata"_ que tiene presente – sonríe coquetamente haciendo sonreír a Ieran y enojando a Sonomi.

- Vamos, no seas estúpido Clow, no eres alguien interesante.

- Pero tú sí, siempre cambias de opinión y de carácter.

- Perdón, acaso no te estás mordiendo la lengua Señor burla-no-me-hagan-nada.

- Hay Somi… no tienes otra cosa que me hiera tanto como tus comentarios – se toca su corazón dramáticamente.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – pregunta la peli-roja sorprendida.

- ¿Somi? – dice interrogante Clow.

- Sí… NO me vuelvas a decir así, me escuchaste – dice duramente mientras se aleja de ahí.

- Ahora yo que hice – dice Clow extrañado, siempre la hacía rabiar pero nunca le había hablado así, bueno sí, pero no como ahora.

- Le dijiste como Minamoto, ya sabes cómo se pone al respecto – dice Ieran observando por donde se fue su cuñada.

- Ah… creo que si metí la pata – frunce un poco el ceño suspirando.

- No me digas, Clow – termina diciendo sintiéndose mal por ambos.

- Creo que siempre lo hago – susurra.

- No te preocupes, luego se le pasara… tu también sabes lo que es perder a alguien que amas – dice con pesar, recibiendo un "mmm" como respuesta.

Pues el que ellos estuvieran así, era porque su pasado nunca fue fácil, siempre para encontrar la felicidad se tropieza muchas veces, una y otra, y otra…, hasta que entendemos la razón de nuestras acciones.

Sí, los Li, Daidouji, Kinomoto y Hiraguizawa, en su juventud tuvieron muchos problemas… problemas que aun no se resuelven totalmente y que es un misterio, porque los Kinomoto se llevaron cosas a la tumba al igual que Hien, Minamoto y Ruby -la _difunta_ _esposa_ de Clow hace años-, Ieran, Clow y Sonomi que eran los que _quedaban _de ese grupo, aun no descifraban esos misterios ocultos, aun quedaban peldaños que recuperar, su construcción no estaba completa, y eso… tendría muchos problemas para sus descendientes… y confusiones no deseadas… hasta para ellos mismos…

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

(11:00PM)

Observaba la ventana atentamente, al parecer ya se acercaba la lluvia de copos blancos que adornaban naturalmente el paisaje, ese solido blanquecino que se deshacía al atraparlo con las manos o con tu lengua, dejando una sensación fría y húmeda.

Sí, eso observaba Yue Daidouji desde la sala de la Mansión Li.

Él es como la nieve, fría y solida pero después… solo es algo que se deshace despacio esperando a que el calor lo rodee por completo, esperando… una sensación que lo despierte del frío, algo… que lo haga ser…

Yue… jamás pudo tener alguna relación seria y nunca la intento, siempre veía por su familia, podría ser alguien frio pero el hielo también siente ¿no?, hasta te puede sorprender porque el hielo también quema… demasiado como el fuego, solo que este… es más pasivo, más comprensivo…

- ¡Tito Yue! – escucha la chillona voz de su sobrina detrás de él.

- Hola, Elisa – su voz es serena y tranquila, como siempre, Elisa le recordaba un poco a cierta persona que conoce por las muestras de cariño, últimamente recordaba mucho a _esa _persona.

- Hola, hola… Tito ¿tú que le pediste a Santa? – le pregunta la inocente pequeña.

- Pues… - no se le ocurría nada, tampoco deseaba arruinarle sus ilusiones infantiles.

- No me digas que a ti también te gustas las _Barbies _como a Jack – dice Elisa sorprendida, mientras que Yue alzaba una ceja, ah… y solo decía bien el nombre de su hermano cuando él no estaba.

- No, yo pedí una nueva… televisión de plasma – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y en parte era verdad.

- Ah… es algo parecido a lo de Jerry y mami, ambos pidieron una chatarra, solo Jack y papi pidieron una _Barbie, _Jack una como Lisa Loan y papito como… ups… prometí no decir nada sobre lo de papito porque me dijo que si le decía a alguien mamita no le iba a dar su juego interactivo de amatinia… digo ana-to-mía… que pidió para Navidad - dice la pequeña con la cara preocupada de que a su papito no le dieran su _jueguito_.

- Ah… ¿_juego interactivo de anatomía? _ahora le dicen así… pues tal vez tu papi no se lo merezca – comento Yue.

- Pero si mi papi se porto bien, yo escuche la otra vez que hablaba por teléfono que él le cumple a mami y eso quiere decir que le hace caso ¿verdad? – sonríe inocentemente la pequeña haciendo sudar a Yue.

- Sí, Elisa.

- Oye… ¿tu si cumpliste verdad? – le pregunto poniéndolo nervioso, ahora que le diría.

- Em… yo… sí, trato de cumplir lo más posible – dice al final pensativo.

- Ah… entonces santa te traerá tu televisión – termina diciendo la pequeña sin darse cuenta de que la inocencia era lo mejor en esos casos.

_**El problema no fue hallarte, el problema es olvidarte **_

_**El problema no es tu ausencia, el problema es que te espero **_

_**El problema no es problema, el problema es que me duele **_

_**El problema no es que mientas, el problema es que te creo**_

Empezó a sonar una canción, lenta y pausada, con un cantante y varios músicos que lo rodeaban, el cantante trae un traje negro y se acercaba al micrófono para cantar. Dejaron los villancicos navideños para empezar canciones distintas.

Varios familiares empezaron a bailar, hasta Ieran se unió bailando con Clow.

- Tito ¿bailamos? – pregunta la pequeña Elisa.

- Pues… yo… está bien – se rinde a la mirada de Elisa, la carga en brazos, se dirigen a la pista y empiezan a bailar.

- No sabía que bailaras cuñado – dice Eriol con burla bailando con su esposa.

- Eriol – lo reprende Tomoyo con un golpe en el hombro.

- No te preocupes Tomoyo, no creo que quiera perder su _juego interactivo de anatomía _– comenta con mirándolo fijamente, sorprendiéndolo.

- ¿De qué está hablando Yue? – pregunta Tomoyo haciéndolo sudar.

- Nada, Yue y sus bromitas de mal gusto – dice alejando a su esposa de su hermano, su hija le tenía que dar explicaciones.

_**El problema no es que juegues, el problema es que es conmigo **_

_**Si me gustaste por ser libre, quien soy yo para cambiarte **_

_**Si me quede queriendo solo, cómo hacer para obligarte **_

_**El problema no es quererte, es que tu no sientas lo mismo…**_

- Tito, te dije que no le dijeras a papito – dice Elisa decepcionada.

- Lo siento, pero tu padre me molesto – se defendió Yue.

- Pero mi mamita dice que la venganza nunca es buena – dice sabiamente.

- Lo sé, pero las bromitas inocentes no son… venganza – contesta Yue.

- Pos… no pero… si tienes razón Tito – asiente la pequeña.

- Claro, por eso soy tu Tío el que sabe todo – dice orgulloso.

- Sí, tú lo sabes todo – ríe la pequeña -. Pero no sabes amar – dice la pequeña tristemente.

Ese comentario lo sorprendió, sí, él nunca había sabido amar a alguien, el amor no estaba en su diccionario mental, quizás lo evitaba para no lastimar ni lastimarse a sí mismo. Una vez sí sintió algo pero no sabía si era amor o solo un capricho.

Eso paso en su adolescencia con una compañera que le llamaba mucho la atención, pero ella lo engaño y desde entonces nunca intento hacer otro intento, no por eso él era frio, ese era su carácter nato, su principal atractivo para muchas mujeres…

_**Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo **_

_**Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos **_

_**Como encontrarle una pestaña a lo que nunca tuvo ojos **_

_**Como encontrarle plataformas a lo que siempre fue un barranco **_

_**Como encontrar en la alacena los besos que no me diste…**_

_**Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo **_

_**Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos **_

_**Es que el problema no es cambiarte **_

_**El problema es que no quiero…**_

… Pero para otras… era solo una cubierta plantada por él mismo para no descubrir a su verdadero yo, al que era irresistible por todos lados, el hombre perfecto dirían algunas, pero… él ahora estaba por experimentar cosas revoltosas…

- ¡Tita Nakuru! – grita la pequeña en sus brazos mientras voltea a ver a la susodicha.

Se quedo boquiabierto por lo que veía, de por si tiene una belleza exótica, ese vestido blanco le enmarcaba la figura perfectamente, es corto hasta las rodillas, de escote redondeado con piedras rojas, mangas abultadas pero no exageradamente, collares rojos, el cabello castaño cae ligeramente en rizos, dándole un toque esencialmente perfecto.

Ella lo miraba atenta, con ese traje blanco, la camisa verde de botones con el cuello por fuera y unos botones abiertos lo hacen ver sexy, su cabello seguía en su coleta tradicional pero unos cabellos se salían, se ve como un ángel, nada más le faltaban las alas y su espada.

"_Un momento… ángel… alas… espada… ¡En qué rayos estas pensando Nakuru!... tranquilízate, y tu cerebro ya cállate"_. Se dice a si misma desesperadamente, pues eso no era normal.

O eso cree ella.

_**El problema no es que duela, el problema es que me gusta **_

_**El problema no es el daño, el problema son las huellas**_

_**El problema no es lo que haces, el problema es que lo olvido **_

_**El problema no es que digas, el problema es lo que callas…**_

- Hola Nakuru – saluda Yue respetuosamente.

- Hola Yue – le sonríe cálidamente escuchando un carraspeo a su costado derecho – Ah… él es Gleb Yelstin un amigo de Rusia, Gleb… ellos son Elisa Hiraguizawa, mi sobrina y él es Yue Daidouji un amigo – presenta Nakuru a el apuesto hombre que la acompaña, es alto de la misma altura de Yue, de tez blanca, cabello castaño claro casi rubio, ojos castaños.

- Mucho gusto – dice con voz ruda que te haría sentir inferior pero no a Yue.

La pequeña Elisa se acerco un poco más a su Tío para murmurarle al oído:

- Tito… ese señor me da miedo.

- No te preocupes… es inofensivo, a las doce se convierte en sapo – dice ocasionándole una sonrisa a Elisa.

- Jejeje… entonces hay que tener cuidado – le sigue murmurando a Yue.

- ¿Qué tanto se secretean? – pregunta Nakuru.

- Nada Tita, solo que… me gusta bailar con mi Tito – dice Elisa suspicazmente.

- Okey… - dice desconfiada Nakuru – Bueno… nos vemos luego – se aleja de ellos para ponerse a bailar con Gleb, su _amigo_.

- No sé porque mi Tita tiene tan malos gustos, ese señor parece un tronco mutante – ese comentario le ocasiono una diminuta sonrisa a Yue -, sin darse cuenta de que tú estás mucho mucho muy más guapo.

- Obviamente yo estoy mejor que el _Tronco_ _Mutante_ Elisa – dice dando una pequeña vuelta con su sobrina.

- Jejeje… claro que sí Tito… eres un supermodelo, jejeje – sigue riéndose mientras Yue giraba junto con ella.

_**Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo **_

_**Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos **_

_**Como encontrarle una pestaña a lo que nunca tuvo ojos **_

_**Como encontrarle plataformas a lo que siempre fue un barranco **_

_**Como encontrar en la alacena los besos que no me diste**_

_**Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo **_

_**Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos **_

Nakuru observaba como Yue estaba con Elisa. Sin duda sería un gran padre, sí, podía ser frio e indiferente, pero es un gran hombre, un hombre interesante y maravilloso.

Como siempre sucede en la vida real, lo menos llamativo puede ser lo más impactante, lo que te sorprenderá con las cosas que tú nunca habías imaginado, con detalles tan sencillos que te llevan a descubrir los más impactantes y satisfactorios misterios, misterios tan maravillosos que nunca te aburrirías.

Sí, así era lo no llamativo… interesante; pero no todos se arriesgan a descubrir lo interesante que pueda ser porque tenemos miedo a sentir lo que antes habíamos sentido…

Solo que esta vez, no sería fácil superarlo…

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Gleb a una distraída Nakuru.

- Ah… nada solo… pensaba – contesta simplemente.

- Mmm… sin duda eres una mujer _interesante_, Nakuru – le susurra tocándole la espalda.

- Je… hay personas más _interesantes _que yo – dice refiriéndose a alguien en particular.

- No lo creo… tu eres fascinante – la acerca mucho más a él.

- Y… ¿quieres descubrirlo? – pregunta sensualmente, quizás esa era la forma para olvidar a la persona en quien pensaba últimamente.

- Claro que sí – dice roncamente.

- Entonces que esperamos…

_**El problema no fue hallarte, el problema es olvidarte **_

_**El problema no es que mientas, el problema es que te creo **_

_**El problema no es cambiarte, el problema es que no quiero**_

_**El problema no es quererte, es que tu no sientas lo mismo **_

Yue veía claramente como Nakuru y ese Tronco Mutante se alejaban de la pista, agarrados de la mano, Nakuru lo jalaba y Tronco Mutante la seguía como baboso.

Él no entendía porque sentía unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo, de romperle todo ese estúpido rostro, sacarle los ojos y hervirlos para comérselos él mismo, sentía en su estomago una punzada constante, era como un fuego que se subía hasta su garganta para salir y matar a quien se le pusiera en frente, pero él sabía controlar sus emociones… hasta cierto punto.

- Tito… ¿Qué sucede te sientes mal, te traigo una pastilla de Bob Esponja? – pregunta preocupada su sobrina.

- No Elisa, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Le dijo eso porque no sabía si estaba enfermo o qué demonios le ocurría, pero era algo que sabía era demasiado tarde para remediarlo.

Él y Nakuru, después de la vez que estuvieron en su casa, Nakuru le llamaba para invitarlo a un bar, al cine o que le enseñara a cocinar, siempre se la pasaba bien con ella, nunca se aburría, platicaban –cosa extraña en Yue- y se divertían.

Empezaron a ser amigos y Nakuru siempre lo buscaba para invitarlo a salir con ella para que conociera a alguien, eran… citas dobles, y le gustaba esa atención, demasiado.

Y con esto se le vino a la mente lo que cierta sobrina suya le dijo:

"_Mi mami me dijo que es un sentimiento muy lindo, que te hace volar por las nubes, que cuando ves a esa persona tu corazón parece un cobicallo, sientes mariposas en la pancita, no dejas de mirarlo a los ojitos, sientes un… huracán dentro de ti, no puedes vivir sin esa persona, siempre te vives pensando en ella y muchas cosas más…"_

Eso le había dicho Elisa sobre el enamoramiento…

Pero porque recordaba eso…

¿Acaso tendría que ver con lo que sentía en ese momento?

No. Eso no podía ser…

¿Pero porque no?

_**El problema no es que juegues, el problema es que es conmigo… **_

Sera que la nieve pudo encontrar un poco de calidez para poder derretirse…

…o para volver a enfriarse…

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

- Entonces… ¿me vas a ayudar? – pregunta el joven que veía la nieve que cae frente a él, tiene la cara seria, demasiado, pero con una sonrisa de victoria anticipada.

- No… sé… porque si lo acepto estoy tres metros bajo tierra – dice el hombre que estaba detrás de él, solo viendo la espalda del joven desde la entrada del balcón.

- Vamos… ¿qué es lo malo que pueda suceder? – pregunta el joven volteándolo a ver fijamente con esa sonrisa medio arrogante muy característica de él.

El hombre lo observo suspirando porque sabía lo que significaba esa sonrisa, una que demostraba lo muy decisivo y persuasivo que era el joven a su corta edad.

Realmente… lo iban a matar y no era broma… Lo que había que hacer por los caprichos de un joven malcriado… bueno no lo era, pero actuaba como uno.

Sin saber que… ese silencioso asentimiento traería más problemas de los que imaginaba y estaría más que muerto…

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

- Ya no llores más – había dicho un hombre de edad avanzada pero muy apuesto -, sé que debería decir que lloraras para que te desahogues pero no tienes porque estar triste – sonrió con ternura a la joven que tenía en frente, la cual lo mido sorprendida con sus ojos brillantes por la humedad.

- Pero… debo de estar triste, se supone que soy una _novia fugitiva_ que no encontró lo que buscaba – dijo la joven arrugando su, ya de por si maltratado, vestido de novia.

- Bah… basta de tonterías sin sentido, nadie te va a señalar por buscar tu felicidad querida – paso un brazo por su hombro.

- Tío… sabias que estás loco – afirmo con una sonrisa, ese hombre que tenía en frente era el único que podía hacerte reír hasta en un funeral.

- Sí hija, eso me lo han repetido muchas veces, pero me acostumbre, además toma esto – dijo entregándole un sobre blanco.

- Es el dinero para que te vayas a tu curso de fotografía que tanto querías – dijo viendo la cara de interrogación de su sobrina.

- Pero…

- Ya sé que tu madre se va a enojar conmigo pero… no nos importa su opinión ¿verdad? – murmuro sonriente.

- Claro que no, Tío Hien – sonrió.

Sí, recordaba ese día en que Hien Li le alegro el día como muchas otras veces. Él siempre había cuidado mucho de ella y su madre, las que habían quedado desamparadas pues el padre de ella no se hizo cargo de sus responsabilidades y huyo.

Gracias a él, era una buena fotógrafa, trabajaba para LDK en diferentes campañas pero a veces se iba a las afueras de Hong Kong para tomar fotografías del espectáculo natural.

Y ahora, otra vez Hien le entregaba un sobre, solo que esta vez él no estaba para dárselo en persona, sino que lo recibió por parte de Clow Hiraguizawa.

Observaba con atención el sobre rojo con su nombre en letras negras con excelente caligrafía: _Li Meiling. _No sabía si abrirlo o no, estaba nerviosa por lo que mencionaría en esa carta pero… tenía que ser valiente.

La abrió lentamente en un suspiro para sacar una hoja rosa y empezar a leer:

"_Querida Hija:_

_Cuando recibas esta carta, sé que no estaré aquí, pero el motivo de esta carta es que quería despedirme… Siempre fuiste parte de mi disparatada familia, tuviste que aguantar a tu madre con sus extrañas y repentinas enfermedades, también has tenido que pasar por situaciones demasiado fuertes, pero siempre estás levantada como un roble, eres una chica demasiado fuerte. Por eso, y por muchas otras cosas más, te dejare un departamento aquí en Hong Kong, y no me lo vayas a negar (las llaves están en el sobre, por eso pesaba un poco), espero que lo disfrutes._

_Te dejare una cuenta en el banco, a ti y a tu madre no les faltara nada aun después de mi muerte._

_Espero que algún día encuentres a ese hombre que te haga sentir cosas especiales, nunca olvides que la vida es muy inesperada, tal vez no llegue a conocer a tus hijos pero sabré que eres feliz._

_Ya ni sé que escribir ¿tú crees? Yo el hombre de las mil frases, pero es distinto escribirlo a decirlo personalmente. Creo que eso es todo querida, siempre serás mi sobrina preferida, claro que no le digas a nadie porque alguien se puede encelar._

_Te deseo lo mejor, recuerda siempre perdonar y seguir a tu corazón._

_Te quiere. Li Hien"_

Termino de leer la joven morocha con lágrimas en los ojos, su tío siempre velaba por ella, solo esperaba que estuviera en donde estuviera descansara en paz.

Lo que no sabía era que aun después de muerto seguiría haciendo de las suyas.

- Meiling ¿Estás bien? – pregunta un hombre de cabellos negros preocupadamente.

- Claro que si, gracias por preguntar Spinel – dice limpiándose los ojos delicadamente -. Y ¿Dónde está Shiefa? – pregunta sonriente y sorprendida de que hablara pues generalmente era demasiado callado.

- Ah… ella… - fue interrumpido por la voz de la susodicha.

- Spinel ¿acaso estas molestando a mi prima adorada? – pregunta la mujer con el ceño un poco fruncido.

- Yo…

- No digas nada, solamente vas a decir algo por defenderte, además se supone que debías ir a verificar a Josh, pero te encuentro molestando a mí prima, eres un… - siguió con un discurso Shiefa Li hacia su esposo siendo observada por una Meiling muy divertida.

- Creo que mejor me voy – dice alejándose de ahí sin ser despedida.

Luego porque se preguntaban que Spinel Hiraguizawa fuera muy silencioso, pues su adorada esposa no lo dejaba ni hablar y aguantaba sus reclamos porque la amaba.

Nunca nadie supo cómo es que esos dos terminaron juntos. Por eso el amor es impredecible.

De repente el celular de Spinel comenzó a sonar, lo saco y observo la pantalla tensándose pero a la vez sorprendiéndose.

- ¿Qué, acaso no vas a contestar? ¿No me digas que es una de tus clientas? – sí Shiefa se caracterizaba por sus pocos celos aunque era broma… eso dice ella -. Haber dame eso – dice harta del sonidito del celular, observo la pantalla y frunció el ceño – ¿Qué rayos hace _él_ hablándote? – pregunta seria.

- _Él _es mi amigo Shiefa, y no es su culpa lo que ocurrió o ¿sí? – dice tranquilo pero alzando una ceja –, si me permites tengo que contestar – le quita el aparato de las manos.

- Agh… mejor me voy – dice suspirando sonoramente.

- Creo que es lo mejor – afirma viendo retirar a su esposa, siempre era lo mismo pero él no tenía la culpa de que fuera su mejor amigo.

- Hola – contesta un poco intranquilo pues tenía que arreglar las cosas con Shiefa.

- _Hola ¿Estás bien? – _pregunta un hombre desde la otra línea.

- Sí, solo que tuve unos problemas con Shi – suspira observando la ventana.

- _Ah… fue por mi culpa – _afirma.

- No… bueno sí, pero déjala, ella no debería de meterse en problemas que no le pertenecen.

- _Claro que le pertenecen ¿Cómo esta… __**ella**__? – _pregunta el sujeto de la otra línea refiriéndose a _otra_ persona.

**- **Bien… qué quieres que te diga.

- _Ah… que bueno, me alegro por ella – _dice aparentando felicidad.

- ¿Para eso hablabas? – pregunta Spinel.

- _No… em… era por un favor que te tengo que pedir… ah pero primero Feliz Navidad._

_- _Gracias, igualmente – sonríe Spinel.

- _Pues son bien recibidas jeje, em… bueno resulta que quiero que hagas algo por mí – _dice seriamente.

- Claro, lo que quieras.

- _Quiero que me busques un hotel… - _no termino porque se escucho una voz que decía: "_Estas loco, un hotel, si vamos más tiempo, mejor un departamento" -… no, mejor un departamento para dos personas y…_

- ¿Dos personas? – pregunta extrañado.

- _Sip._

_- _No me digas que…

- _No es lo que piensas ¿acaso crees que olvido las cosas fácilmente?, es solo que… voy a visitar Hong Kong aunque no quiera._

- ¿Cómo que aunque no quieras? – pregunta confundido, desde cuando a su amigo le ordenan.

- _Sí… cosas del trabajo… algo así… en fin la cosa es que… _

Ambos siguieron platicando. Spinel escuchaba las aclaraciones confuso y preocupado por lo que su visita ocasionaría, pero alegre de volver a ver a su amigo.

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

(11:30pm)

_**Si el dolor… nos separo **_

_**Si fue el temor… tal vez los dos…**_

Seguía dentro de ese cuarto en plena penumbra. Después de que su hermano la dejo sola para que reflexionara se sentía desamparada, no había llorado, aun… pero sabía que tarde o temprano se rompería.

Lo sabía perfectamente, cada pedazo de su corazón se rompía despacio, no importaba lo que hiciera no lo podía evitar, ni siquiera sabía cómo sanarlo. Siempre, al final del día, terminaba así… pero nunca lo demostraba, solo… sonreía como muchas otras veces.

¿El amor tenía que ser así acaso? ¿Tenías que sufrir para ser feliz? ¿Vivir con un sufrimiento durante toda la eternidad? ¿Ver cómo quien amas es feliz? ¿Sentir que el mundo se derrumba para ver felices a otros? ¿Tener solo algo por lo que vivir es suficiente?

Pues… para ella era suficiente tener a su hijo y vivir con una ilusión adolescente que jamás culmino como quería, porque tal vez eran muy jóvenes en ese entonces pero ella lo amaba y aun lo hacía. Jamás pudo olvidarlo, sentía que engañaba a su esposo, a su hijo, a todos, pero lo peor de todo… a ella misma.

¿Por qué?

Porque sabía sus sentimientos pero no los aceptaba, no los dejaba volar, los encerraba en una jaula irrompible para que no escaparan. Sí, era egoísta ¿había un problema en eso?

Por supuesto que sí.

Vivir con un sentimiento tan fuerte y con muchos secretos guardados no era fácil para una sola persona, los cuales involucraban a personas muy queridas para ella. Solamente que algún día todos descubrirían esos secretos, esas verdades que solo muy pocos sabían y que para algunos significo la muerte. Pero no, ella no tenía la culpa de esos secretos.

Se levanto del sillón en donde estaba sentada, respiro profundamente con los ojos cerrados, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, giro la perilla y salió.

- Oh… Sakura que alegría encontrarte – dice Carlos Montemayor sonrientemente en frente de la puerta del despacho para después observarla con preocupación - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Yo?... claro que si, nunca estuve mejor – sonríe no muy convencida.

- Aja… y yo me creo el cuento del hombre de las nieves, por favor dime que te sucede o ¿acaso no somos amigos?

- Claro que sí… es solo que… - suspira, agacha su rostro pues no sabía cómo expresarlo.

- Es por él… cierto – afirma –. Nunca lo pudiste olvidar – dice con una tenue sonrisa.

Carlos sabía el pasado de Sakura, sabía lo que estaba sufriendo, él la conoció en la universidad y le apoyo en _todas_ sus decisiones, son grandes amigos.

- Para qué engañarte si me conoces mejor que yo – dice melancólicamente.

- Hay corazón, nunca vas a entender – la atrae hacia él para abrazarla fuertemente.

- Creo que no – susurra escondida en su cuello.

- Eres una gran y maravillosa persona pero no aprendes de tus errores, cuando llegue me sorprendió el verte aquí, ¡aquí!... en donde te rompieron el corazón en mil pedacitos, creo que a ti no te importo tropezar con la misma piedra – apoya su barbilla sobre el cabello de Sakura.

- Yo… creo que… me quede para ver si era feliz y si… ya lo había olvidado – dice con una sonrisa triste.

- No seas una mentirosa, que tu sabes perfectamente que tus sentimientos por él nunca murieron, no digo que no amaras a tu difunto esposo ya que no se puede comparar un sentimiento con otro. Creo, no, sé que hasta se intensifico ese sentimiento ¿o me equivoco?

- Yo…

- No te preocupes no me tienes que contestar porque por tu mirada se la respuesta – la observo fijamente - ¿Sabes que te quiero? – pregunta sonriente.

- Sí, lo sé, igual yo a ti – le regresa la sonrisa para volverse a abrazar.

A unos metros de ellos se localiza un hombre oculto en una pared, el cual atendía su celular que está en vibrador.

- _¿Cómo va todo? –_ pregunta una mujer.

- Creo que todo va a ser más fácil que con ese viejo – contesta con una siniestra sonrisa observando a Sakura y Carlos.

- _A sí… que bueno… es mejor no tener que hacer trabajo sucio._

- Pero es divertido.

- _Oh… sí… pero es mejor que todos se destruyan entre sí… Leo – _dice la mujer sombríamente.

- Como tú digas Kate – dice nombrando a la mujer.

- _Pues obviamente se hace lo que yo digo, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo de hace un año, aunque… creo que deberíamos de localizarlo de nuevo para que vuelva a vigilarla, últimamente está muy cerca del enemigo_.

- Al parecer ya se retiro, pero yo digo que termino enamorado de… tu _caprichito_ – revolotea los ojos.

- _Pues deberías de localizarlo, no vaya a ser que su enamoramiento le afloje la lengua y no queremos eso… lo que hace el amor, nos hace pecar peligrosamente –_ dice en un suspiro la tal Kate.

- Tú lo sabes mejor que yo, tuviste que derribar, apoderarte y separar muros pero aun no consigues lo que quieres, eso es lo peor de todo – dice con rencor en la voz.

- _Mejor cierra la boca, tú no sabes nada Leo y si hablas te ira peor que a Hien _– le amenaza para después colgar.

- Mujeres… - susurra para alejarse de ahí.

Sí… el amor se puede mal interpretar, como muchas otras cosas. Quizás, algunas personas consiguen lo que quieren a precios muy altos que destruyen las vidas de quienes los rodean y hasta su propia familia.

- ¿Sakura? – se escucha la voz de un hombre que hizo separar a Sakura y Carlos…

_**Y ahora estoy… buscándolo **_

_**Tal vez podamos saber **_

_**Que nos paso…**_

- Shaoran… - fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

- Creo que yo me retiro, con permiso – se despide Carlos con una pequeña reverencia, dejando a ambos castaños en silencio.

Lo que quería era dejarlos solos para que hablaran, solo esperaba que no empeorara las cosas.

Shaoran estaba… furioso, él la estaba buscando y la encuentra abrazada de ese… cara de niño bonito bueno para nada. Ella solo desviaba la mirada de él, no quería perderse en esa mirada que en sueños observaba.

- Este… yo ya me iba a la sala… así que… adiós – dice Sakura empezando a caminar.

Sí era una cobarde, pero no la culpen por serlo teniendo a alguien a quien ni siquiera le puede decir la verdad.

Pero… al pasar al lado de Shaoran este la agarra del brazo acercándola a él. Sakura lo observo sorprendida y vio el ceño fruncido que adornaba el varonil rostro de Shaoran, acción que la confundió.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta débilmente.

- Ja… todavía preguntas… - dice agriamente dejándola extrañada.

- Sí… porque no se que hice.

- ¿Por qué estabas abrazada de ese… tal Montemayor?

Sabía que no debía preguntarle eso pero… necesitaba hacerlo, no aguantaba verla con él ni con otro estúpido, ella era de él, bueno… tal vez no pero aun así… era suya, solo de él.

Y desde que ese Carlos Montemayor llego no se había apartado de _su_ Sakura en ningún momento. Y había aguantado para no explotar pero su paciencia tiene un límite descomunalmente delgado.

- ¿Perdón?

- Acaso estas sorda, te pregunte qué hacías con Montemayor – volvía a repetir.

- Lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema no el tuyo. Y ni siquiera te debería de importar con quien me relaciono – dice enojada deshaciéndose del agarre.

- Claro que me importa porque tú eres muy importante para mí – la observa a los ojos verificando la expresión de Sakura que era de perplejidad.

- Yo no debo ser importante para ti – desvía la mirada.

- Pero lo eres – dice buscando su mirada -. Y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, pero me enfurece verte con él o con cualquier otro – declara Shaoran haciendo que se tensara.

- No te preocupes, no me interesa _nadie_ – dice remarcando la última palabra.

- No. Necesitamos hablar – le dice seriamente volviéndola a detener.

- Pero no lo _necesitamos, _y ya se te hizo costumbre agarrarme a la fuerza – dice tratando de soltarse.

_**Porque… hay dos palabras doradas**_

_**Que en el tiempo me encontré congeladas**_

_**Porque… tu voz, sonó a la distancia **_

_**Y en silencio se rompió en tu mirada…**_

- Pues no me dejas alternativa si quieres huir.

- ¿Huir? Claro que no, solo no le veo el caso de hablar de no sé qué cosa – mentirosa, eso es lo que era, claro que sabía de lo que quería hablar.

- Por favor, no soy estúpido ni tú tampoco y ambos sabemos de que hay que hablar.

- Pues dime estúpida pero no lo sé y me puedes soltar porque me quiero ir – dice sin verle el rostro.

- No te vas a ir hasta que hablemos de nosotros – dice seriamente.

- ¿_Nosotros_? ¿Cuál "nosotros" Shaoran? Por lo que yo sé solo somos _amigos_ – dice alzando una ceja y enmarcando cada palabra.

- ¡Eres una terca! Pero tú lo pediste – sonríe ladinamente tapándole la boca y llevándosela al despacho, no sin antes asegurar la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces? – dice acercándose a la puerta para salir de ahí pero Shaoran se interpuso -. Aléjate de esa puerta si no quieres que grite – amenaza frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Inténtalo… nadie te escuchara – sonríe arrogantemente, cosa que paraliza a Sakura -. Solo quiero que hablemos… eso es todo.

- Hablar… okey, te escucho – se cruza de brazos resignada.

- Te dije que te ves hermosa – dice comiéndosela con la mirada, acción que la puso nerviosa.

- Eso ya me lo han dicho – sonríe, se estaba vengando de la vez pasada.

- Ah… pero nadie tan atractivo como yo – dice con altivez.

- Ja… vanidoso, pues… te interesaría saber que no.

- Pues… yo sé que es cierto y eso basta.

- Ya basta de juegos Shaoran ¿de qué quieres hablar? – suspira.

- De la verdad – dice con seriedad.

- ¿Ve-verdad? – pregunta nerviosamente viendo como se acercaba hacia ella.

- Sí, la verdad… de que sí todavía me amas – la observa atentamente.

- Eso es absurdo – dice un poco más tranquila, solo un poco.

- No, para mí no porque… yo a ti si – le intenta tocar la mejilla pero ella se aparta.

- ¿Quieres que me crea eso verdad? Porque por si no lo recuerdas yo estuve casada – le recordó.

- ¿Y? Eso no importa, pudiste hacerlo sin ni siquiera sentir algo.

- Qué me crees, una cualquiera ¿Acaso yo no me podía casar pero tu si?

- Eso no es lo que quería decir.

- No, claro que no – dice con acidez.

_**Siéntelo… **_

_**Me he quedado en tu piel**_

_**Y tal vez recuerdes que ayer**_

_**Te vi creer…**_

Como era posible que le dijera algo como eso.

¿Casarse sin algún sentimiento?

Ella no podría hacer eso, jamás. Lo único que hizo fue rehacer su vida después de haberse ido de ahí, con un recuerdo que le perduraría por siempre, un recuerdo demasiado vivo. Era como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo, ella lo seguía amando pero había algo que no la dejaba estar con él, algo mucho más fuerte que ella por lo cual nunca estaría con él.

_Nunca_.

- ¿Crees que yo he sido feliz? – pregunta sin recibir alguna respuesta -. Déjame decirte que no, siempre estabas ahí, a donde quiera que mirara estaba tu recuerdo, tu aroma, tu sonrisa, todo se venía a mí en imágenes que se quedaban como eso… Nunca las pude llegar a sentir. Cada día que pasaba me imaginaba lo que estarías haciendo, si estarías bien, si habías encontrado a alguien que si te hiciera feliz, si me recordarías después de lo que ocasione, si me amabas… pero sabía que no debía pensar eso porque me hacía sentir miserable porque yo era el causante de un sufrimiento que fue repentino – apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Sakura que solo lo observaba para seguir diciendo -: Para mí no fue fácil asumir una responsabilidad que era dura, vivir en un sueño que no era como yo había querido, sentir algo en donde no estabas tú… Lo más duro era que, nunca estarías de vuelta, a mi lado, como siempre… era horrible ver como cada esperanza se iba de mis manos. Las señales en las que había creído desvanecieron, solo tuve un momento de lucidez en este teatro barato que es mi vida, y fue Yeni, sin ella no hubiera hecho esto, jamás me hubiera arriesgado por algo que no tenía sentido intentar, jamás te hubiera dejado ir. Pero no fue así, uno nunca elije su futuro, siempre sale algo nuevo que no puedes controlar. Mi peor error fue amarte mientras te hacía sufrir, con una sola esperanza… el volverte a ver… recuperarte… para amarte… y eso es lo que quiero hacer – termina melancólicamente.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, ella asimilaba cada palabra y él solo la observaba atento a lo que saliera de sus labios, con la esperanza de un "sí… te sigo amando".

Shaoran sabía que no sería fácil volver a empezar pero… si el amor es fuerte como muchos dicen, lo podían intentar. Él anhelaba tanto volver a tenerla para él y solo de él, para jamás compartirla, ni que se la arrebataran, no la volvería a dejar.

Pensaría en algo acerca de Karin, además su hija quería a Sakura y sabía que sería duro entenderlo pero eso sería lo mejor que todo estuviera como debería de haber sido hace mucho tiempo.

Pero… y si ya no lo amaba ¿Acaso John Simmons le había arrebatado el corazón de Sakura?

Sí era así… ¿Qué haría?

De repente Sakura empezó a sonreír, pero una extraña sonrisa.

- Y… este es el momento en el que empiezo a llorar y a decirte que no importa el sufrimiento pues valió la pena… pues no, estas equivocado – dice duramente, tenía que hacerlo, no quería volver a caer, ya se estaba sacrificando demasiado al quedarse bajo el mismo techo que él pero no quería destruir una _familia_, eso jamás…

- Yo no pensaba eso…

- Claro que lo pensabas pero… se te olvido que pase por cosas que me hicieron madurar y no volver a caer en… verdades imaginarias, rodeadas de romanticismo y fantasía, no soy la misma de antes.

- Eres una mentirosa, crees que no me doy cuenta pero te conozco demasiado bien… al parecer crees que seguir mintiendo no dañara a nadie y te equivocas – dice con el ceño fruncido.

La conocía perfectamente como para no detectar las mentiras que decía. Sí, tal vez había cambiado pero siempre seguiría siendo la Sakura que había conocido, seguía siendo la mujer dulce y sacrificada que amaba, lo sacrificada no le gustaba porque ella siempre perdía en proteger a los demás, nunca vivía sin pensar en los demás, siempre pensando en el mañana…

- Según tu… ¿Cuál es la verdad?

_**Porque… hay dos palabras doradas**_

_**Que en el tiempo me encontré congeladas**_

_**Porque… tu voz, sonó a la distancia **_

_**Y en silencio recordé que…**_

- Que me amas como yo a ti – dice anhelante de que se demostrara como es, porque esa no es su Sakura, ella era una persona con dolor que necesitaba desahogarse pero no con otras personas sino con él… el problema, la persona que ocasiono tal dolor, el que congelo tantas ilusiones, el que los separo por un error que él pensaba era suyo.

Pero los errores siempre tienen a más de una persona, uno mismo no puede ocasionar una guerra si no hay quien lo aliente.

- No…

- Vamos, sabes tan bien como yo que esto no se pudo olvidar tan fácilmente, además yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con que te fueras – la interrumpe para abrirle los ojos pero no fue muy buena idea.

- Y… yo estuve de acuerdo en que embarazaras a Karin ¿verdad? – dice agriamente con los ojos cristalizados.

- Eso… eso es diferente Sakura – otro error.

- Mejor no trates de arreglar las cosas, estuviste demasiado claro, tú puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana pero yo no.

- No Sakura yo…

- No Shaoran, ahora escúchame tú a mí. Quizás pienses que lo supere muy rápido pues me fui o como tú me dijiste huyo de todo, y tal vez sea cierto pero no quise estar en donde no era bienvenida. O querías que estuviera llorando en cada esquina, pensando en ti para sufrir y recriminarme qué hice mal, no volver a iniciar una vida, sentir que mi mundo se derrumbaba sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, verte haciendo una familia en donde yo no estaba incluida – dice entrecortadamente -. No, eso no me lo perdonaría yo y menos tú… tenía que rehacer mi vida y encontré a alguien con quien compartirla y que no estuviera comprometido, a quien yo también quisiera. Tú y yo dejamos todo claro cuando regresaste, me dijiste que te ibas a responsabilizar de… tu hija – su voz se hizo más baja -; y yo me iría… Yo también tenía sueños, pero tal vez solo eran sueños de una adolescente encaprichada. Además, yo… - se detuvo, no podía continuar.

- ¿Tú qué? – pregunta para que continuara.

- Nada.

- Nada… por favor Sakura, dilo, no te quedes callada.

- No tengo nada que decir – se aguantaba las lagrimas, no sabía cuánto iba a soportar.

- Dilo – dice fríamente.

- No – dice negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Dilo! ¡Continua lo que ibas a decir con un demonio! ¡Nadie te dirá o recriminará nada! – gritaba desesperado pero ella no decía nada -. Dilo, dilo, por favor – pero ella solo observaba la ventana - ¿Por qué ahora soy yo el que habla y tú nunca dices nada? ¿Quieres que te apunte con una maldita pistola o que te amenace para que hables? Solo quiero que digas lo que sientes, que grites, destruyas lo que sea para desquitarte, pero quiero volver a ver a la antigua Sakura, la que me criticaba por ser reacio, la que me enseño a decir lo que sentía, a la que amaba y seguiré amando.

- ¡Vamos, que esperas! – la presiona para que dijera algo porque estaba harto de que no estuviera viva, de que no fuera ella, pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza no lo quería escuchar - ¡Ya me canse Sakura! ¡Me escuchaste, ya me canse! ¡Estoy harto de no tener lo que quiero! ¡Hastiado de que todo se interponga! ¡Fastidiado de que no hables!

- ¡Cállate! – Voltea a verlo con lagrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas – ¿Quieres saber lo que siento? Pues aquí tienes para que te calles – dice respirando agitadamente para agarrarlo de la nuca y atraerlo hacia ella para…

_Besarlo_…

_**No quiero olvidarte…**_

Shaoran se sorprendió de esa acción, no se la esperaba, tal vez debía hacerla exaltar más a menudo.

Ella se había cansado de lo que él decía, y tenía razón era hora de que se desahogara por un momento, de ser libre, de sentir, de no pensar en nadie más que no fuera ella y él, de disfrutar… y claro que lo estaba haciendo.

Disfrutaba de ese apacible movimiento de labios tan delicado como el roce de las alas de una mariposa, dos piezas separadas que se volvían a unir, ambos bendecían a la persona que invento los besos, algunos los consideraban asquerosos por el intercambio de saliva, bacterias, entre muchas otras cosas pero eso es lo de menos cuando estas con la persona por la que sientes cosas inexplicables.

Tal vez solo era un simple y húmedo beso, pero en ese beso estaban todas las emociones que habían guardado durante dieciséis largos y dolorosos años, en los cuales ninguno se había visto ni sabido del otro. Y durante esos años… supieron que el amor que sentían era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, ni siquiera la lejanía pudo contra ese sentimiento… y eso era lo único que interesaba, saber que el amor era mucho más fuerte que cualquier barrera o plan.

_**No puedo olvidarte así…**_

Él la acerco para acortar la pequeña distancia que los separaba que para ellos era demasiada, poso su mano sobre la pequeña cintura de Sakura y ella bajo sus manos por la espalda de él para masajearla a través del suéter.

- Te amo – susurra él.

- Cállate, no lo arruines – le respondió sonriente para volver a besarlo.

Quizás él había dicho que la amaba y ella no lo había dicho pero eso no importaba, las palabras eran solo palabras, lo que importaba eran las acciones, esas nos identificaban y describían cada uno de nuestros sentimientos; además para que decir algo que ellos dos ya sabían de antemano.

El beso se empezó a intensificar, sus labios se entreabrían más para dar paso a la mejor de las sensaciones, sus respiraciones se volvían una sola, cada uno inspeccionaba la cavidad del otro, se saboreaban disfrutándose mutuamente, se acariciaban lentamente, nada más importaba.

El pasado, el presente y el futuro no importaban, eran solo invenciones de personas sicópatas para alterar nuestros nervios pensando en cosas que ni siquiera sabemos que ocurrirán, solo eran tres palabras pero esas palabras lastimaban mucho más de lo que se cree. Hay cosas tan insignificantes que podían cambiar el pasado, el presente y el futuro de una sola persona, de la cual se encadenaban muchas más para terminar afectándonos a todos sin siquiera saber lo que sucedió, lo que arruino nuestra forma de pensar, nuestra vida…

Muchos olvidamos que eso no importa, lo importante es lo que sucede en este instante, el tiempo… solo es eso, tiempo, jamás cambiara. Solo es un curso en el que aprendemos, pero que nunca disfrutamos.

_**No quiero dejarte ir…**_

Se separaron para poder respirar, solo se observaban abrazados, no se querían alejar por nada del mundo, solo querían estar unidos para nunca separarse, sentir el calor corporal del otro, vivir las caricias que nunca se olvidaron, creer en que todo se arreglaría pero…

Había una realidad en la que vivían, la cual tenían que enfrentar… solo que no era el momento… aun no… todavía faltaba _algo_…

- ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto limpiando las lagrimas que Sakura derramaba, aun así, se veía hermosa pero frágil, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos brillosos y sus labios rojos por el beso.

- Por… lo que sabes que voy a hacer – no paraba de llorar, no sollozaba ni se quejaba, solo salían lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos verdes que significaban muchas cosas.

- Pero…

- Te amo, pero no es suficiente – murmura sin dejarlo de observar -. Y esto es lo único que te puedo dar – le acaricia la mejilla haciendo que cerrara los ojos.

- Yo no creo eso – dice besando la mano con que lo acariciaba para abrir los ojos.

- Pero lo sabes, además hay cosas que no se pueden, tal vez… - otra vez detuvo lo que quería decir -. Perdón – lo beso tiernamente en los labios para después alejarse de él y volver a repetir -: En verdad, perdón… - se acerca a la puerta, le quita el seguro y se va…

- Yo también lo siento Sakura… - susurra - … Algún día ¿verdad?... – dice culminando la oración en la que se detuvo… la mujer que amaba pero que no podía tener…

De repente, empezaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve, cubriendo el paisaje de un blanco esperanza, eso podría significar algo o a la vez no. Esta agua helada que caía del oscuro cielo era cálida y refrescante pero fría por fuera, solo que al caer se derretía al tocar un poco de tierra pero después al amontonarse el frío de los demás copos los mantenía intactos.

Nadie dijo que fuera fácil recuperar lo que se lastimo, pero sí se podía recuperar… solo que… necesitaba ayuda… una muy inesperada y que aun no conocía…

_**Dejarte ir…**_

_**Continuara…***_

* * *

**CR-COMENTARIOS:**

Hola… (Dice animadamente crzita con una canción de fondo: _ahora… despierta la mujer que en mí dormía… _-estoy harta de esa canción-)

Ejem… perdón por la canción… jejeje… pero cumplir quince años de vida… uff… es bueno… no me importa envejecer jajaja… además he aprendido muchas cosas durante esos pocos años de vida… unas que debía de haber aprendido después pero… me hicieron _madurar_, eso creo…

En fin… los comentarios…

Se entiende si me quieren matar por no juntarlos pero esperen… hay que tener paciencia (ah… perdón por no actualizar antes, quería ponerlo en mi cumple como un auto-regalo pero… cosas se atravesaron, no saben cómo mi cerebro no podía funcionar bien sin tener Internet, al cual odio luego explico el porqué) mucha paciencia, un dato curioso es que la escena era totalmente distinta pero cuando comencé a escribirla ¡zaz! Apareció lo que ahora leyeron, nunca pensé en que Sakura fuera la que lo besara sino al revés pero me gusto así, que se arriesgara un poquitito, estaba pensando en juntarlos pero mi mente no pudo porque las demás cosas no tendrían un poco de sentido (si es que lo hay) todavía faltan cosillas muajaja pero pronto tal vez estén juntos o quizás no… mmm… es lo que mi mente quiera o ustedes… (espero que eso conteste tu pregunta xXx, una aclaracion asi pusiste el nick o no salio como a Nnaita09?, pero bueno espero que esa _accion_ que pediste si se haga realidad jaja, pero no piensen mal)

Una pregunta… ¿estuvo largo el capi… porque borre una escena e iba a ser más larguito pero… no me gusto como quedaba así que… esto es lo quedo?

Creo que ya se lo que voy a hacer en cierta parte que no sabía… pero cuando llegue ese momento no quiero que me crucifiquen (creo que ver un documental sobre el diablo, el apocalipsis y no sé qué otra cosa me afecto más mi pobre cerebro, eso es lo malo de no tener Internet, veo documentales, aunque también vi varias películas en TV, vi desde terror, comedia-romance, de Disney –soy una niña grande, eso le digo a mi hermano-, hasta una de… sadomasoquismo pero no piensen mal… esa no termine de verla porque me iba a perder mis videos musicales, les digo la TV afecta mi inocente y pobre mente)

Uf… hay mucho por lo que comentar, las otras dos misteriosas personas que aparecieron, la misteriosa llamada para Spi, la otra llamada del tal Leonardo y Kate que creo que ya saben quienes son… los que estuvieron al principio del capi IV, ya se resolvió esa parte, mmm, al parecer Yue empieza a sentir algo… jajaja, si supieran lo que tengo planeado para todos… ah, también apareció el _Casper Hien_ que atormenta a la pobre de Chen Mu la chica que ve fantasmas y va a tener un papel muy importante, pobrecilla, en fin, también aparecieron los padres de Dan uf… esa motocicleta me enamore de ella a primera vista (sí, me encantan las motos aunque no sé nada sobre su mecanismo o equis cosa, pero me gustan, las amo, estoy loca lo sé)

Esta vez puse dos canciones, oh sí, los sigo torturando con las canciones jajaja pero me gusta la música y me pongo a escribir con ella, es mi inspiración… bueno, no se lleva toda la inspiración porque también este fic es… eh, creo que eso no es lo importante por ahora y mi cerebro no quiere procesar esa información (otra vez, estoy loca pero tengo motivos para estarlo, en serio, muchos) muchos me dicen que como puedo leer, hacer la tarea o escribir escuchando música pero no es mi culpa que quiera poner un poco de ambiente jajaja… em, siguiendo con las canciones… la primera es la de _El_ _problema_ de Ricardo Arjona, digamos que tiene significado muy significativo (?), la segunda es _Dos palabras_ de Motel con Paty Cantú, esa tiene su pequeña historia… resulta que el año pasado iba con una amiga a la secundaria y en mi mente estaba _"Que canción pongo para esa escena que está en mi mente" _y como por acción divina la radio me _hablo_: _"Ahora les ponemos este estreno de… bla bla", _entonces empecé a escuchar la canción y dije: _"Esta es"_, y así paso… mi vida está llena de señales jijiji… saben que tengo sueños que predicen el futuro… oh sí, no bromeo, he soñado cosas que, uf, uf… y todos se me cumplen de alguna forma aunque no quisiera que unos se cumplieran, acabo de descubrir una premonición que no le había puesto mucha atención y puf… se cumplió… pero por algo me suceden estas cosas y por esos sueños creo que estoy traumada con los bebes (no pregunten pero no es nada malo)

Quizás tendría mucho que comentar sobre este capi pero si digo algo adelantare cosas… solo tengo que decir algo _las cosas nunca son lo que parecen_ jojojomuojojo muojojojo (risa malévola pirateada jajaja)… ah… se me olvidaba me acuerdo de cierta palabra que dice Jerry: _copulación _esa la encontré por no sé qué cosa que andaba buscando en el diccionario para una tarea y la curiosidad siempre me indaga y empiezo a leer el diccionario (habito habitual de mí) y encontré esa palabra y nunca la había escuchado para utilizarla en ese tema en particular jajaja, y me es una de muchas palabras de las que me enamore como: _sentina_ su significado me llego, _bogus _esa es en inglés y es el título de un prospecto de historia futura corta, entre otras palabras (sí, las personas se enamoran de palabras/frases o ese es mi caso jajaja) ya nos dimos cuenta que escribo mucho en las notas jajaja… pero cambio de tema radicalmente

Ah... proximamente subire una historia con una amiga, sera en otra cuenta hecha por ella y su servidora, sera algo distinto, luego les doy detalles (hablando de otras historias, debo de subir el segundo capi de PP -Psocologia Perturbadora-)

Sí eso es todo… ahora estoy muy confundida por ciertas cuestiones de mis delirios y por andar rascando el pasado…

**CR-AVANCES: **

_**Capítulo VIII: Corazones Lastimados **_(Debo aclarar que no lo he comenzado jajaja, pero ya sé cómo estará y estas son unas frases que estarán)

_- ¿Es tuyo? _(El regreso de alguien que advierte la llegada de lo que se dejo ir)

- _¡Idiota!... oh… oh… _(Un accidente ocasiona la entrada y la oportunidad de arreglar muchas vidas)

- _Ya tengo todo listo… pero ¿Cuándo vienes? _(La futura llegada de algo inesperado)

- _Contesta… contesta… _(Una llamada que se quedara en espera)


	8. Corazones Lastimados

**Ocultando Sentimientos **

_**Disclaimer:**_** los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Clamp, excepto los personajes extraños y desconocidos creados por mi (ya no quiero poner eso de nuevo, además del título es lo único que sigue igual, mejor hagamos esto, este Disclaimer vale por tres –no faltan tres para el final ok, eso creo- bueno nos leemos abajito)**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Corazones Lastimados**

_Y así… volveríamos a conocernos_

_Los errores no repetirían ya_

_Porque por ti amor, a todo estoy dispuesto_

_Incluso podría aprender a esperar_

_Aunque me duela ver pasar el tiempo…_

_(4 de Enero, Paty Cantú) _

_***…Capitulo anterior…* **_

_- Mujeres… _

_- Y yo te entiendo en cierta manera, pues no me imagino vivir sin recordar una parte de mi vida._

_- Y que… ya caíste en el abismo de la perdición cerebral._

_- Hija yo jamás me alejaría de ti, no sabes lo que he dado por ti, mi pequeña._

_- Tienes mucha suerte, tienes una hermosa familia, te envidio en esa parte._

_- Sí, sé a lo que te refieres… pero no puedo arruinar la felicidad de los demás y como dices… quizás esa es mi karma: sacrificarme._

_- Vamos… como dice mi madre: "Hijo, a veces es mejor no indagar en cosas que nos podrían lastimar. No busques en donde no quieres encontrar", también dice algo de un gato… mmm… más vale gato… no eso es de otra cosa… de tal ga… no ese es de la astilla… em…_

_- No te preocupes, luego se le pasara… tu también sabes lo que es perder a alguien que amas_

_- No Elisa, estoy bien, no te preocupes._

_- Vamos… ¿qué es lo malo que pueda suceder?_

- _No es lo que piensas ¿acaso crees que olvido las cosas fácilmente?, es solo que… voy a visitar Hong Kong aunque no quiera._

- _Pues deberías de localizarlo, no vaya a ser que su enamoramiento le afloje la lengua y no queremos eso… lo que hace el amor, nos hace pecar peligrosamente._

_- Yo también lo siento Sakura… Algún día ¿verdad?..._

**(Lunes 04/01/09 10:00am)**

- Lo siento – susurra dolorosamente la joven enrollándose mas entre las sabanas blancas.

- No hay problema, yo entiendo – suspira el hombre que está en la esquina de la cama vistiéndose.

- En verdad… yo… no… no sé qué me pasa últimamente – dice entrecortadamente encerrando sus puños viendo un punto fijo en el suelo alfombrado.

- Ya te dije… nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras… puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, si quieres hablar, lo que sea – el apuesto hombre se dirige hacia ella para ponerse en cuclillas a la altura de la joven mujer pelinegra para acariciarle la frente tiernamente.

- Gracias… en verdad… - cierra los ojos fuertemente para no observar esas hermosas pupilas doradas que le hacían recordar a _alguien_ a excepción de que este hombre tiene el cabello negro.

- Adiós… y cuídate… Mei – la besa en la punta de la nariz, se pone su saco caqui en el hombro y se retira, haciendo que en la habitación se escuche el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Al terminar esa acción la joven empieza a llorar, emitiendo un sonido de frustración a través de su garganta, se sitúa en posición fetal cubriéndose totalmente con la sábana blanca, con sus mejillas enrojecidas de rabia.

¿Cómo era posible que una persona te cambiara tanto la vida?

Ya ni siquiera podía pensar en otros hombres sin que el recuerdo de ese cabello rubio, esos ojos dorados tan brillantes como el sol se le vinieran a la mente. Era estúpido porque ni siquiera habían tenido algún contacto que no fuera un roce de manos, un abrazo de comprensión, riñas tontas sin sentido, y… lo único que si hubo fue… un pequeñísimo toque de labios, ni siquiera un beso en sí, solo… el inicio de uno, cuando los labios se acercan acortando cualquier distancia, rosándose, acariciándose.

Al parecer solo bastaron unos meses para conocer a alguien que cambiara tu vida por completo, unos meses que te hicieran dudar de una de las decisiones más importantes de tu vida, unos meses que te hicieran ver que el amor no es algo corporal, sino que es algo que te hace despertar sensaciones y sentidos que ni creías tener, despertando cada uno de tus nervios para alertarlos de _La_ _Tercera Guerra Mundial Interna _que se iba a desatar en cuanto vieras a _esa_ persona sin siquiera tocarla… porque con solo presentirla tus neuronas explotaban por exceso de energía, si… sonara idiota e incomprensible para algunos pero… eso es lo que sucede en verdad… con solo una mirada cambias un mundo o… lo destruyes en cierto caso.

Se suponía que el inicio de algo era para cambiar, pero aunque ella lo intento no le funciono. En los sentimientos a veces la palabra _inicio_ no existe porque son tan necios como un niño de tres años queriendo un dulce, a ellos lo único que los satisface son las dulces tentaciones que hay en esta vida, las cosas que son tan difíciles de conseguir porque ellos son retadores, si… retadores. Nos retan a que consigamos nuestras tentaciones a cualquier costo para saber si haríamos cualquier cosa por esa tentación, para saber cuáles son nuestros límites. Dejándonos caer en una lenta agonía de desesperación e incertidumbre, porque… todos somos masoquistas internamente, nos gusta sufrir y saber que las personas a nuestro alrededor sufren, pensamos que así ocasionamos, tan siquiera, algún sentimiento sin importar si es bueno o malo.

Sí, luego dicen que porque andamos con dolores de cabeza o garganta, cualquier dolor físico o interno es ocasionado por nuestros sentimientos, las enfermedades están conectadas a nuestra mente como el dolor de garganta cuando a veces tienes algo que decir o gritar pero no lo haces por miedo, si, el miedo y la cobardía siempre están presentes en nuestra vida.

Limpia sus lágrimas ferozmente, se quita las sabanas que cubren su cuerpo para dirigirse al baño.

Abre la llave del grifo para ver el agua caer, se enjuaga el rostro con el agua helada pues abrió la llave del agua fría, se limpia con la toalla que cuelga del barandal y levanta su rostro para quedar frente al espejo. Se asusta al observar a una pálida joven con los ojos enrojecidos, las pestañas humedecidas, las marcas del maquillaje que antes adornaba su rostro, su nariz, frente y mejillas de un tono rojo escarlata.

Abre la regadera, se quita la poca ropa que la cubre, y se mete a la ducha con agua fría. Tal vez el clima aun no estaba muy estable pero el agua fría la hacia pensar y aclarar sus ideas, además en Hong Kong el clima no era tan frio.

Al salir del Hotel, ya vestida y un poco despabilada, el portero le abre la puerta, un hombre de anciana edad por sus canas, que le dice:

- Señorita, ¿desea que le pida un taxi? – le sonríe amablemente.

- No gracias, caminare – le regresa la sonrisa solo que parece mas un gesto triste, que preocupa al señor.

Ella empieza a caminar lentamente, apretando su bolso hacia su cuerpo como si de ello dependiera que aun siguiera de pie.

Pasaba sin observar a su alrededor, semejante a un fantasma entre tanta gente y hasta un fantasma tendría un mejor aspecto. Se detuvo en un parque del centro que estaba a unas calles de _su _departamento, en el cual se observaba un maravilloso verde vivo, flores coloridas pero se adecuaban al tiempo, al clima medio nublado, aunque todavía se observaba un poco la blancura de la nieve.

También podía observar a una familia agarrados de la mano de su hijo, niños corriendo por el parque lanzándose bolas de nieve molestando a las niñas, haciendo angelitos, monos de nieve, dos adolescentes abrazados debajo de un árbol sobre el césped un poco blanco sin importarles que se humedecieran sus ropas, rodeados de un aura encantadora.

"_Ja… ilusos… primero es el encandilamiento, la empalagosidad, para que después no se soportaran mutuamente, ya ninguno aprovecharía el tiempo juntos, solo desearían matarse mutuamente para después… después… volverse a amar… ja. Ya hasta mis pensamientos son amargos y después dulces… agridulces seria la definición exacta… ahora resulta que hablo sola, ni siquiera 'mi conciencia' me habla, tiene La Ley del Hielo hacia mi… que patética soy en verdad, todo por la maldita culpa de…"_

Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el golpe de _algo_ en su cabeza haciendo que tambaleara un poco. Agacha su mirada hacia lo que ocasiono la ida de sus pensamientos, y el golpe a su de por si atolondrada cabeza, que es nada más y nada menos que una sonaja en forma de… _¿croqueta de pulpo?_

"_Lo único que me faltaba… que al creador de las sonajas también le gusten esas croquetas"_

- Lo siento señorita, disculpe pero mi bebe es un poco travieso – se escucha la voz de un hombre apenado acercándose a ella que se agacha para recoger la sonaja, como algo tan pequeño le ocasiono un pequeño chichón.

- No hay problema, no tiene por… - pero se detiene al observar al hombre, el cual tiene sus ojos de un color azul rojizo, su cabello negro carbonizado corto, su tez color arena, unos cinco centímetros mas alto que ella, trae en brazos un bultito cubierto por una sabana amarilla.

- ¿Meiling Li? – pregunta anonadado a lo que ella solo asintió con la sonaja aun en su mano -. Quien lo diría, encontrarnos en estas circunstancias – le dedico una sonrisa amable.

- Si verdad, Zemin – dice casi sin aliento, no podía nada mejorar ese día.

Zemin Zhu, fue su prometido hace un año y casi un mes, si… el hombre a quien abandono en pleno altar. Y ahora se lo venia encontrando ahí, en ese parque, en el que se conocieron desde la secundaria, fueron mejores amigos, pero al parecer él ya tiene una familia.

- Ejem… ¿Es tuyo? – pregunta refiriéndose a la adorable creatura que tiene en brazos.

- Ah… si… es mi pequeño hijo Jintao – le enseña al pequeño destapando un poco el cobertor o mejor dicho cobertores, mostrando a un hermoso bebe con los ojos entreabiertos, un gorrito tejido cubre su cabecita, una chamarra gruesa de colores azules y rojos lo abrigaban mas, un pants del mismo color de la chamarra.

- Es… hermoso – dice la joven asombrada y desbordando ternura.

- ¿Quieres cargarlo? – pregunta observándola a los ojos.

- Eh… yo… no se… si…

- Vamos, además, eres un poco experta con los bebes, no por nada tienes muchos sobrinos – la alienta entregándole al pequeño Jintao en brazos.

Ella lo carga cuidadosamente sosteniendo firmemente su cabecita pero sin dañarla, lo observa con ojos anhelantes, llenos de amor, ternura y un poco de nerviosismo.

- Eres… muy lindo Jintao, debes de estar orgulloso de no haber salido a tu padre, sino pobre de ti – dice sonriendo al pequeño mientras observaba a Zemin con burla.

- Oye… ¿de donde crees que salió? – pregunta indignado, aparentemente.

- Jejeje… pues no a ti – asegura.

Al parecer los bebes siempre animaban a cualquiera, los niños son los angelitos caídos del cielo mas lindos sobre el planeta, son las personas mas inocentes y divertidas, ellos siempre aparecían en momentos de tristeza para alegrarte el día con sus hermosas y deslumbrantes sonrisas. También hay que aceptar que tenían sus malos momentos como todo el mundo.

- ¿Cuánto tiene? – pregunta curiosa jugando con la manita de Jintao.

- Tiene… tres meses, ya casi los cuatro – y ella lo mira como si estuviera loco - ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Pero como se te ocurre sacarlo con este clima tan cambiante, además esta muy pequeño, hay que tu papi tan irresponsable, ¿dijiste tres meses? – pregunta ella.

- Sí.

- Eso quiere decir que… - pero la frase la deja inconclusa analizando bien los meses y todo eso.

- Bueno… - empieza a decir sabiendo a que se refería -, resulta que en Noche Buena pues… ¿recuerdas a Ziyi Wu?

- Sí… la chica de la cafetería que iba con nosotros en la Preparatoria – afirma.

- Sí… ella… pues… a veces la veía en la cafetería precisamente, ya vez que todas las mañanas me gusta tomar un buen café – ve como ella asiente -, entonces empezamos a tener una relación amistosa, durante los meses en que estábamos… bueno con los preparativos, ejem… bueno… pues una semana después de… lo que paso, yo andaba ahí por la cafetería y me invito a un lugar a festejar una fiesta de su cafetería por Navidad y Año Nuevo, entonces una cosa llevo a la otra y pues así… después de tres meses de salir ella y yo, me dijo que estaba embarazada y pues… decidí que nos casáramos, claro que yo la amo, o quizás la amaba antes… - pero entonces se callo.

- Oh… me alegro por ti y Wu… tu y yo sabíamos que lo nuestro no iba para mas… éramos mejores amigos… sabíamos todo sobre el otro… y eso es desesperante hasta cierto punto… éramos hermanos – dice ella haciéndole ver que no le afectaba tanto, aunque si sintió un poco de dolor pero a la vez alegría, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de cuando fue que se sentaron en una banca del parque.

- Pero podríamos volver a serlo, claro si tu quieres Mei – dice él observándola con su bebe.

- Jeje… ¿Cómo no quisiera volver a estar con mi mejor amigo? – lo mira con una sonrisa.

- Entonces… amigos de nuevo – dice devolviéndole la sonrisa -. Y tú… ¿Qué has hecho?¿Acaso tu y…

- No… yo… sigo soltera, ya sabes que no me gustan mucho los… compromisos – dice ella evitando su mirada.

- No lo alcanzaste ¿verdad? – suspira observando hacia el frente.

- Eh… yo… ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dice atolondradamente moviendo la sonaja para mostrársela a Jintao.

- Como tú dijiste… _sabemos todo sobre el otro_, para mi eres un libro abierto, Mei – la ve de reojo estirando sus brazos sobre la banca.

- Mmm… pues…

- No tienes que decirme nada, él se lo pierde, eres una gran chica… bueno… si quitamos tus defectos no creo que… - pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en su hombro.

- ¿Defectos? Perdón pero no creo que tu debas de hablar sobre ellos, Zem – lo observa con una ceja alzada, mientras Zemin se soba la parte afectada con una sonrisa.

- Como tú digas, pero tú también perdiste a un gran esposo como yo jeje… - sonríe con malicia para recibir otro golpe -. ¡Oye!

- Si supieras que después de eso me fui a mi segunda despedida de soltera y esta vez si que disfrute ver a mis strippers bailando sensualmente sobre mí – dice sin aguantar su sonrisa -. Pero tan siquiera yo no tuve una _"Sweet Honeymoon" _con regalito.

- ¡Hey…! Pues déjame decirte que fue la mejor… - pero esta vez recibió un golpe en su cabeza.

- No queremos detalles – dice refiriéndose a ella y a Jintao.

- Se lo pierden.

- Oh… no lo dudo – comenta sarcástica.

Y así, recuperando su ánimo perdido, conversaron sobre lo que les sucedió durante ese año en que no estuvieron juntos como los amigos que fueron y son. Zemin y Meiling se pudieron haber hecho pasar por una pareja sin alguna duda, ambos tenían una "química" extraordinaria pero eso no es suficiente para poder tener algo más que una simple amistad.

La alegría la inundo por completo por primera vez en el día, pudo volver a sentir que era ella y no el fantasma que se volvió. Pero ese rato no iba a durar por siempre. Zemin tenía que regresar a su casa con su esposa para alimentar a Jintao, dejando sola a Meiling.

Se quedo un rato, para después dirigirse hacia su departamento, analizando su situación.

"_Ah… es bueno que Zem pudo encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su vida, y Wu no es nada despreciable, así que esta en buenas manos, ambos están en buenas manos. Jintao es un bebe hermoso… tal vez algún día yo… je… que idioteces estoy pensando es obvio que no tendré oportunidad alguna de algo mas que conocer gente de lejos, como ejemplo esta lo que sucedió esta mañana. No puedo pensar claramente, ahora ya ni se quien soy, lo único que me hace sentir mi YO verdadero, el que esta oculto en alguna parte de mi interior, es la fotografía y… este dia… son las únicas veces que me he podido ver a mi… la que yo soy… y la que debo ser"._

Sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se humedecieron a causa de las lágrimas que comenzaron a aparecer de sus hermosos ojos castaños rojizos. Se empezó a reír de si misma acelerando el paso.

Al llegar a su departamento algunos de sus vecinos la observaron preocupados y curiosos, abrió la puerta con su llave y la cerro fuertemente hasta que se recargo en esta, para después dejarse caer lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con sus rodillas flexionadas contra su pecho, sus brazos entrelazados entre sus rodillas acunando a su rostro lloroso.

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

**(04/01/09 12:00pm)**

Dando un largo suspiro se recuesta en su asiento reclinable para masajear su sien. Estaba muy cansado de su trabajo, el tener que soportar los problemas de los demás, hacer tramites legales, archivarlo todo, conseguir firmas, tener cuidado en lo que hacia, seguir la ley…

Era un trabajo un poco… fastidioso a veces pero le gustaba lo que hacia, nadie lo había obligado a hacer algo que no quisiera, _nadie_, claro que de vez en cuando su querida esposa lo celaba por sus compañeras de trabajo, o por alguna clienta.

Era tan difícil cargar con una esposa que lleva un gen _posesivo_, pero la amaba como a nadie, era la mujer que lo hacia sentir un éxtasis con una mirada, con una sonrisa. Se conocían desde siempre, y no se llevaron muy bien al principio, ella lo apodaba el _Mármol_, siempre era muy serio pero cuando era pequeño al consumir algo con demasiada glucosa su sistema lo absorbía tan rápidamente que lo tenía que canalizar en algo productivo. Lo que significa hacer algo físico que gastara mucha energía, alguna actividad física en la pudiera desquitarse_._

Pero aun así… el amaba a su familia, a sus hijos, a su esposa, a sus hermanos, a su padre y… a su _madre_, de la cual se acordaba muy poco pues… ella murió cuando apenas tenía diez años, en un terrible accidente de avión. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba del rostro de su madre, de su olor, solo tenia una vieja fotografía, un recuerdo plasmado en un papel colorido, aunque fuera lo único que tenía era en lo único que se basaba para saber que era hermosa…

De repente una musiquilla escandalosa junto con una vibración, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Hola? – contesta el celular sin observar la pantallita.

- _Spi… amigo… habla Kero – _dice el hombre de la otra línea.

- Ah… hola Kero… ¿Qué pasa?

_- Mmm… bueno… quería saber como vas con lo que te pedí _

_- _Ah… eso va bien, solo necesito algunos documentos – recarga sus brazos en su escritorio.

- _Okey…_ - suspiro.

- Lo del departamento… eso ya lo estoy viendo, aunque le tuve que dar muchas explicaciones a Shiefa porque dice que la abandonare con nuestros hijos y la dejare por una de mis _sexys _colegas – dice con una sonrisa en su rostro pues… sus colegas, no eran exactamente unas Miss Universo.

- _Uy… perdón por las molestias ocasionadas. Tu mujer debería de ser menos desconfiada, pero que se puede esperar si es hermana de ese…_

- Hey… recuerda que es mi cuñado – lo interrumpe sabiendo a quien se refería.

- _Será muy tu cuñado pero no es nada mío ¡Gracias a Dios! - _dice aliviado Kerberos.

- Pero una vez pudo ser…

- _Ja… que gracioso comentario Spinel – _se queja un poco.

- Si tú lo dices...

_- Y ¿Cómo esta el departamento? – _pregunta desinteresado.

- Pues… encontré uno con las especificaciones que dijiste… es amplio, buena distribución, es excelente.

_- Mmm… bueno… esta bien._

- ¿Cuándo vas a estar por acá?

- _Quizás la otra semana… para que nos instalemos_ _y estemos más cómodos._

- Sobre lo otro… - empieza a comentar Spinel dando la vuelta a su silla para quedar frente al ventanal que asomaba hacia varios rascacielos.

- _Aja._

- Necesitas verlo tú personalmente, y traer los documentos que solicitan los cuales te enviare por correo.

- _Gracias… no se como te agradeceré todo lo que haces… - _termina diciendo en un suspiro.

- Me podrías decir quien es él y qué rayos tienen planeado.

_- ¿Quién dice que tengo planeado algo? – _trata de sonar inocente.

- Por favor, la primera vez que me hablaste sonabas intranquilo y dijiste que no querias venir. Tambien que esa persona te obligo, y quisiera conocerla porque para que obedezcas algo… eso es de admirarse – se burla.

- _Andas muy chistosito ¿no? _

- Y tu muy irritable, ahora se intercambiaron los papeles o ¿qué? – sugiere Spinel mientras escucha el pesado suspiro de cansancio de su amigo, a lo que frunce el ceño - ¿Qué sucede?

- _Nada… es solo que… esto es muy difícil – _contesta cansinamente.

- ¿Qué es difícil? – pregunta sabiendo en parte la respuesta.

- _Seguir ordenes de un mocoso malcriado… y yo soy la autoridad – _gruñe -, _tener "confidencialidad" en este asunto y… - _se detiene un poco -: _y… regresar…_

-Ah… es por…

- _Si… en parte. No quisiera incomodarla con mi prescencia, la ultima vez no me despedi formalmente –_ en su voz se distingue la tristeza.

- ¿Despedida formal? Pero si ni siquiera avisaste, y lo digo yo que me entere pero ya que habias llegado a otro continente.

- _Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor_ – le recrimina.

- No es mi culpa que no te quedaras para ver el… descenlace.

_- ¿Y tu que hubieras hecho en mi posicion?_

- Tal vez hubiera hecho lo que tu… claro que no me hubiera rendido tan facilmente – dice seriamente.

_- Aunque quisiera, ya es demasiado tarde._

- Kero… nunca es demasiado tarde - al decir esto, se hace un silencio entre ambos.

Ninguno lo rompio.

Spinel porque queria dejar que su amigo pensara las cosas. Y Kero… el estaba analizando la situacion.

Por una parte no tenia en duda sus sentimientos, esos que no cambiaron, aun la tenia presente, pero no sabia si ella aun tenia los mismos sentimientos; pensandolo bien, si no lo quisiera no hubiera ido a buscarlo, de lo cual se entero por Spinel y se arrepintio de no haber esperado un tiempo mas para que todo hubiera tenido un final feliz.

Quizas, cuando regresara a Hong Kong, tuviera una oportunida para arreglar las cosas y…

_¡Kero, necesito tu ayuda! _

Ese grito femenino, interrumpio el silencio que se hizo entre los dos amigos.

- ¡_Rayos! _– exclamo en voz baja -. _Spi, me tengo que ir, nos comunicamos pronto. Adiós – _y sin que pudiera decir algo mas, colgo.

A lo que Spinel solo observo el aparato con perplejidad.

- Si… adiós – dice pensativo, pues esa voz le sono muy familiar. Pero era imposible porque ella…

Deja sus cavilaciones a un lado e intenta concentrarse en algo productivo.

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

_Señorita por el momento no necesitamos mas empleados…_

_Lo sentimos sus servicios no son requeridos…_

Esas eran las respuestas que recibia en cualquier establecimiento, edificio, etc., etc…

Desde que la economia esta de mal en peor, nadie solicita personal sino que lo recorta. Con decir que ni de paseadora de perros me pudieron dar trabajo.

¡Por todos los Dioses! Acaso no hay alguna oportunidad en este mundo. Lo bueno es que tengo ahorrado algun dinero, hablando de eso, tengo una sed de los mil demonios; me comprare una deliciosa bebida de citricos, sip.

Y por fin mi día se arreglo al ver el pequeño establecimiento de postres y bebidas que estaba frente a mi. Con una gran sonrisa entro, recibiendome un olor a canelones recien hechos que me abrieron el apetito, café molido, fruta, y mi debilidad… ¡_chocolate! _Y eso aumento mi sonrisa de satisfaccion.

Me dirijo hacia la fila que hay para pedir la orden. En poco tiempo ya me estaba atendiendo una joven muy agradable. Le pedi mi bebida de cítricos, un muffin de chocolate con chispas de chocolate (para recuperar energias) el cual era del tamaño de mi puño y un pedazo de pastel de fresas con coco para mi hermana.

Sali de ese lugar de un aroma irresistiblemente rico, y empece mi caminata hacia algun lugar en donde pudiera entcontrar un trabajo.

No importaba de lo que fuera con que pudiera ya estar un poco mejor, porque la secundaria de Su Mi no esta muy barata y no quisiera sacarla de una de las mejores secundarias de la ciudad, no porque sus dos hermanas mayores no pudimos terminar nuestros estudios; ella tenga que sufrir lo mismo.

Doy un largo suspiro bebiendo un poco de mi bebida.

Pensandolo bien, mi hermanita es un poco retraida, a veces, porque de repente anda muy alegre, otras ensimismada en sus pensamientos, otras planeando su vida como si fuera algo muy normal porque mi hermanita ya afirmaba lo que iba a estudiar, en donde viviría, en que casa, que automovil, a que edad iba a hacer cada cosa, planeaba la vida como si ya todo estuviera arreglado, pero ella seguía siendo una niña muy simpatica, dulce, tierna, medio atrevida de eso no cabia mucho en duda, pero reservada en sus cosas.

Mientras que yo, muy apenas y tengo una vida social. Todos mis amigos de la Universidad se dirigieron sus propios rumbos, a veces me los encontraba y entablamos alguna conversacion, y ni que decir sobre el tema del amor ¡Oh, no! Ese era mucho peor que el de las amistades y mi "vida social".

Recuerdo esos días, en los que mis padres vivían, esos días en los que tan siquiera no me preocupaba mucho por los fantasmas, sino que adoraba su compañía ahora solo son muy molestosos.

Hablando de presencias fantasmagóricas ¿Dónde quedaría mi amiguito?

Con ese pensamiento rondando por mi cabeza. Abro la bolsita de papel blanco que tengo en mi mano, busco mi muffin chocolatoso, le retiro el papel de celofán que lo cubre y dirijo esa veleidad divina hacia mi boca.

Y ahí… acabo mi buena suerte… porque un automóvil negro, un Mustang convertible (creo, porque no soy buena con esas cosas), ocasiona que me empape toda de un charco lleno de _porquerías_ por no decir otra cosa.

Sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba de mi por ensuciarme y porque mi muffin quedo empapado de porquería, sin pensar demasiado le aviento mi bebida de cítricos.

- ¡Idiota! – y fue un grave error hacer y decir aquello porque el Mustang se detuvo y empezó a dar en reversa, porque mi bebida (la idiota creo que es otra persona) se dio en su parabrisas pero… como su capota (una de las únicas cosas que se sobre automóviles, necesito ser mejor en eso porque quien sabe y me vengo casando con un corredor de carreras) abierta esta se dio dentro del parabrisas del lado del conductor y el vaso de plástico quedo en su cabello por lo que alcanzo a ver -. Oh… oh – susurro nerviosa.

El automóvil se detiene, con la cajuela en frente de mí. Veo por el rabillo del ojo como el hombre descendió del auto y se dirige hacia mí lentamente, escuchando sus pasos y mi acelerado corazón. Cuando estuvo cerca, miro sus zapatos negros muy bien lustrados que parecían nuevos, si es que no lo eran.

- ¿Otra vez nos volvemos a encontrar?

¡Oh, Cielos!

Al parecer mi buena suerte si se fue, porque esa voz, tan… em… ¿linda y burlona?

Si. Linda y burlona. Por lo que menos quería levantar la mirada.

Primero porque no quería reafirmar mi sospecha, segunda porque tenia miedo de lo que pudiera suceder y tercero… bueno con la primera y la segunda es suficiente.

- Acaso no me vas a echar encima otra cosa comestible o bebible como hoy.

Un momento.

Una cosa era que me recriminara cosas que ya sabia, además de que reafirme mi sospecha y otra que se burlara de mí.

Decidida levanto la mirada con una ceja alzada y observe a mis dos personas favoritas: Mi Casper Personal y su Hijo No Fantasma.

- ¿Disculpa? – le pregunto observando como se cruzaba de brazos y… sonríe ladinamente.

¡Oh, Dios!

Ahora si que me quede anonadada, porque ese hombre, además de ser guapo (eso se quedaría corto), no era un reacio como yo creí.

- Pues, la primera vez me tiraste una charola de comida si no mal recuerdo, y ahora esto – dice apuntando su cabello castaño ahora aplastado por mi bebida de cítricos, la que también dejaba caer unas gotas en su fino saco azul marino -. Esa si que es una forma de presentarse adecuadamente.

Ahora, sintiéndome entre humillada, nerviosa y sonrojada, no sabia que decir.

- Bueno… pues… yo… - ¡Dios! Las palabras no quieren salir de mi boca -. Lo siento, en verdad, es que… bueno… usted me dio un buen baño de por… agua sucia.

- No ha sido tampoco mi intención haberla bañado – dice con notable sinceridad.

Y de repente esa otra vocecilla ya conocida.

- ¡Hola niña! – saluda efusivamente para después agachar la cabeza con vergüenza -. Siento lo del chapuzón.

Con que _él_ tuvo la culpa… ¡Dios! Acaso nunca acabaría esto, estoy notando que estoy exclamando demasiado.

- No se qué pueda hacer para compensarte.

¡Ja! Lo único seria un empleo, dejar de tener mi don y que no controlen mi vida.

- Mira… Chen – dice mi fantasmita sorprendiéndome de que sepa mi nombre -, se que esto ha de ser difícil pero tienes que entenderme, lo hago por el bien de mi familia, yo sé que tu sabes que es sacrificarse y darles lo mejor, por eso… necesito tu ayuda, corre la vida de mi familia y la única persona que puede ayudarme eres tu – odio cuando hacen eso, ¿así quien se puede resistir?

Mordiéndome el labio inferior, y sabiendo que me arrepentiría, aunque en algún fondo de mi ser me gritaba que ese era mi destino ayudar a esa familia, porque ahí… encontraría ese algo que me faltaba…

- ¡Agh! – Gruño sabiendo que estaba completamente pérdida y aceptando que ese fantasmita me empezaba a caer muy bien -. Ya con desempleada tengo ¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí? – pregunto al cielo sabiendo que no habrá respuesta.

- Em… ¿estas desempleada? – esa pregunta me tomo desprevenida.

- ¿Eh…?

- ¿Qué si no tienes algún trabajo?

- Ah…yo pues… esto… no, desde que me despidió ese pervertido rabo verde – digo no muy convencida observándolo pensativo.

- Mmm… ¿te gustaría trabajar para mí?

Okey… esto ya se me esta haciendo extraño.

- ¿Qué tipo de trabajo? Porque no vaya a pensar que yo… - pero me quede a medias por la carcajada que dio.

La verdad creo que, _El Hombre Espagueti _quepasó a ser _Cabeza de Cítricos _y yo _El Monstruo del Pantano_, estamos dando una extraña escena tipo película barata de las cinco de la tarde (no es que tenga nada en contra de las pelis a esa hora, para nada)

- Eres muy graciosa, no te estaba proponiendo algo indecente si a eso te refieres – dice parando de reír -. Quería decir, si quisieras ser mi asistente.

¿Acaso oí bien o no me limpie bien los oídos?

- ¿Cómo dijo? – pregunto incrédula.

- ¿Qué si quieres ser mi asistente?

Okey.

Agárrame tierra porque ahí te voy.

- ¿Esta bromeando verdad? Porque esto no me causa gracia.

- Es en serio – sí, iba en serio.

- Pero si yo no tengo una carrera terminada o algo así… solo soy una camarera.

- Pero te lo debo…

Y así… me convenció ¿acaso su familia tiene algún gen de convencimiento?

Pero tendré que sacarle provecho. Por una parte salvar a una familia, y por otra tratar de hacer lo mejor posible mi trabajo… y ser capaz de resistir tanta _amabilidad._

- Li Shaoran– levanto su mano para que yo se la estrechara mientras yo lo miraba interrogante -, no nos hemos presentado correctamente.

Ah… eso…

- Hyuen Chen Mu – estrecho su mano para preguntarle -: ¿Puedo saber a que exactamente se dedica?

A lo que él solo sonrió.

***__%__*__%__*__%__*__%**

**(3:15pm)**

No aguantaba su maldito dolor de cabeza.

Despues de colgar el estupido telefono en el que le hablo Kate pidiendole, no, ordenandole que le hablara a ese bueno para nada para suplicarle que regresara con ellos. Ya no aguantaba esa situacion, el tener algo con alguien que estaba ocupada, que era una falsa hasta cierto punto preguntandose cómo rayos se habia metido en eso.

Todo por el maldito _amor_, el no queria dinero aunque era su primordial ambición, solo queria ocupar un pedazo en el corazón de esa mujer, que le robo todo. Y esa mujer no era una santa, estaba haciendo lo posible por querer todo lo que deseaba. Pisoteando a todo aquel que se atreviera a desafiarla, era como un diablo encarnado en el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer.

Pero la queria, porque sabia que ella si tenia sentimientos solo que no sabia como poder tener a la gente que queria sin lastimarla.

Murmurando cosas fuera del sentido común. Descolgo el auricular y comenzo a marcar un telefono que tenia apuntado en un post ip azul.

Escucho ese sonidito que le ponia de nervios haciendo que su cabeza le martilleara y mentalmente decia:

"_Contesta… vamos… contesta…"_

- _Hola – _iba a hablar cuando lo interrumpieron -… _lo siento pero en este momento no puedo atender su llamado, por favor deje un breve mensaje… beep… -_ ahora si iba a asesinar a la primera persona que se le apareciera en ese mismisimo instante.

- Mira… _Pequeño_ _Anderson_… - le dice como solia llamarlo cuando estaba con ellos -, solo te llamo porque necesitamos de tus servicios otra vez, y esta vez no queremos que cometas estupideces… ¿estoy hablando claro? ¡Y mas vale que contestes porque se que estas ahí! Sino… sabes lo que puede suceder cuando la _jefa_ se entere que no accediste… - y se corto el mensaje, colgo con tal estruendo, que la mesa temblo.

En otro lugar, en Zhengzhou, China. Un hombre entraba a su departamento, dejaba las llaves en la mesita de al lado de la puerta, se dirigio a la cocina, agarro agua embotellada, la abrio y fue a checar sus mensajes… escuchando el que más le llamo la atencion. Ocasionando que juntara ambas cejas en expresion de enojo y aplastara la botella desparramando cualquier contenido que quedaba.

Solo con un pensamiento…

"_Sabes lo que puede suceder cuando la jefa se entere que no accediste". _Obviamente que lo sabia, y muy claro, esa maldita mujer no se detenia por nada del mundo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el telefono marcando al numero del que se arrepentiria el resto de su vida, pero tenia que hacerlo, porque muy en el fondo… queria volver a verla… a ella… quien le robo el corazon.

_**Continuara…*

* * *

**_

**CR-COMENTARIOS:**

Hola!! (Saluda crzita alegremente)

Bueno… se acepta que lancen bombas atómicas (hagan su solicitud y me la envían para ver si es aceptable jaja, ok no xD) por la tardanza, sip, fueron creo que dos meses… si 2 largos meses en los cuales la inspiración llegaba pero… se iba o sino era para otras cosas… jajaja, además estoy nerviosa porque me darán los resultados de mi examen de si entre o no a la prepa (chan…chan…chan, ya extrañaba ese sonidito jojojo) y emocionada por el capi de Bob Esponja cuando pierde la memoria (jaja ok… tanto nervio me hace ver Bob Esponja, jijijiji), sip… y en la mañana ver programas de criminales (que cambio de series policíacas a Bob Esponja jajaja) bueno, creo que debemos dejar mi vida privada y tanto tiempo de ocio (conste que en Junio estuve estudie y estudie que bueno, a la hora mi mente estuvo en blanco y al final todas las respuestas vinieron a mi, como ya es costumbre jajaja)

Bueno… sobre el capi… em… bueno, ya conocemos al ex prometido de Mei y creo que han de tener alguna suposición de quien es el susodicho que se metió entre ellos, luego… Spi y la platica con Kero!!! Por fin se descubrió quien es jajaja (ok, con él no me tarde tanto tienen que aceptarlo), luego Chen Mu y Shao con sus encuentros deliciosos (ya me dio hambre!!! T.T) ahora trabajara como su asistente y eso traerá consigo otros trabajos Fantasmagóricos jojojo… haber… el final… wa!!! Ahora otro personaje que quien sabe quien sea O.O, y el si traerá problemillas (un adelantito de regalo jajaja)

Uf… el próximo capi tendrá dos partes… sip, y no es porque este largo sino porque se merece dos partes…

Como se dan cuenta hoy no hay muchas notas largas jajaja (no se que me pasa xD, ya soy una niña normal wiii) porque ahorita tendré un encuentro con el mas allá (ok ya no soy tan normal U.U) ah… y sino han leído Snow Shadow (si estoy haciendo promoción jajaja, es que ese es la continuación de CCS) léanlo jajaja (solo porque yo salgo y porque contribuyo a escribirlo jajaja, que cosas no salgo de una cosa para meterme en otra pero… es una adicción, como la lectura, ahora Julio es el mes de Lectura Compulsiva)

Ahora los dejo… sin antes darles gracias a los que dejan su lindo review y a los que son nuevos por acá bienvenidos como siempre digo "No muerdo pero cuando me encuentran ahí si, tengan cuidado" creo que de ahora en adelante les responderé el review que envíen porque… hace mucho que no envió respuesta jajaja

Ah… el próximo capi se llamara _**"Who are you?"**_

Nada mas ese adelanto tendrán porque no he empezado (Que vergüenza conmigo!!!)

Ahora si

HASTA PRONTO!!!


	9. Who are you? Parte I

**Ocultando Sentimientos~**

**Capitulo IX**

**Who are you?**

"_The miles keep rolling_

_As the people leave their way to say hello…_

_I´ve heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go…"_

_(Here without you/ 3__ Doors Down)_

_***…Capitulo anterior…* **_

_- No lo alcanzaste ¿verdad?_

- _¡__Rayos! Spi, me tengo que ir, nos comunicamos pronto. Adiós_

_- Acaso no me vas a echar encima otra cosa comestible o bebible como hoy._

_- Mira… __Pequeño__Anderson__…, solo te llamo porque necesitamos de tus servicios otra vez, y esta vez no queremos que cometas estupideces… ¿estoy hablando claro? ¡Y mas vale que contestes porque se que estás ahí! Sino… sabes lo que puede suceder cuando la __jefa__ se entere que no accediste…_

**(Miércoles 13/01/09 11:00pm)**

La ciudad de Hong Kong estaba activa como de costumbre. Automóviles, personas por doquier, puestos de comida abiertos, florerías, entre muchos otros establecimientos comunes.

Pero, había una persona en especial que estaba entre esos automóviles, entre esas personas totalmente desconocidas; esperando el cambio del semáforo en su flamante motocicleta. En sus pensamientos solo estaban su familia y su mejor amiga.

Era difícil querer a la chica que jamás le correspondería, sentir algo por ella era tan real como irreal a la vez. Había veces en que los mejores amigos solo terminarían siendo eso... mejores amigos. Todo mundo dice que en los sentimientos no se manda pero uno podría hacer el intento de dar una oportunidad, solo que eso jamás podría ser, a veces las oportunidades no eran suficientes, porque sería estar y no estar a la vez; vivir sin sentirlo realmente.

Uno nunca entenderá porque nos enamoramos de las personas que no sienten lo mismo por uno, pero las señales están ahí, diciéndote que _esa es_ la que tiene tu corazón, la única que sabrá como destrozarlo y componerlo.

El semáforo cambia y empieza su marcha hacia el centro comercial, necesitaba dar un pequeño _tour_ para dar con lo que buscaba, ya que pronto se avecinaba un acontecimiento importante y en ese momento sería el único que tendría libre pues pronto iniciaban las clases y su amiga no lo dejaría solo ni un instante. Lo bueno era que ella estaba arreglando unas cosas en la Preparatoria y así él tenía un poco de tiempo libre.

Se estaciona en el centro comercial. No había puesto un pie en el suelo cuando escucho:

- Es una linda motocicleta – al quitarse el casco pudo observar a una hermosa chica de quince años, su cabello castaño rubio recogido en una coleta alta dejando caer su cabello ondulado, sus ojos caramelo pero con una gruesa línea azul verdosa alrededor de su iris formando un espectáculo maravilloso, sus cejas bien definidas, de tez blanca pero no marfil sino uno con mas color, viste unos vaqueros ajustados, una blusa de manga larga amarilla y sobre esta una chaqueta de mezclilla a la cintura con los puños doblados -. Una _Night Rood Special_ ¿cierto? – sonríe radiantemente a lo que el solo la mira sorprendido.

- Si – susurra en tierra firme.

- A mí en lo particular me gusta mas la _Softail_ del 95 y más unos arreglos que le dio _Marilyn_ _Rodríguez_ le dio el toque perfectamente femenino – dice sin dejar de mirar la motocicleta con demasiado interés, parece una niña observando una muñeca de ensueño en un escaparate -. Oh… disculpa, de seguro te estoy retrasando a lo que venias – lo observa avergonzada.

- No, tengo tiempo todavía – niega con la cabeza.

- Jeje… que bueno no quisiera ser una molestia para ti, Lang – dice sorprendiéndolo de que supiera su apellido.

- ¿Acaso nos conocemos? – pregunta un poco confundido y escrutándola con la mirada para poder recordarla, porque presentía que la había visto en alguna parte.

- No exactamente, sino que vamos a la misma preparatoria, en el mismo salón. Soy Sarah Green – no dejo de su rostro esa sonrisa radiante aunque en su mirada ya no estaba ese brillo de hace unos segundos.

- Un momento… dijiste Sarah Green – dice regresando al mundo real.

- Em… si – murmura.

- Entonces eres… - se detiene sorprendido por un momento.

- Si… soy _esa_ Sarah Green – desvía la mirada brevemente.

- Wow estoy con alguien famoso – dice burlonamente.

- Jejeje… no creo que deba estar en esa categoría – se balancea sobre sus pies al decir esa frase.

- No te preocupes, para mi si. Digamos que estoy un poco en tu "mundo" – explica con su casco aun en brazos -. Aunque nunca imagine que a una chica como tu le gustaran las motocicletas – a lo que ella alzo una ceja.

- Ah sí… no me digas que eres de esos hombres que piensan que las modelos no tienen cerebro para nada más que no sea la ropa – comenta.

- Pues…

- Con eso lo dices todo Dan Lang, y te sorprenderías de lo que les gusta a las "chicas como yo" – le toca un hombro con el dedo índice.

- No digo que a las chicas no les gusten este tipo de cosas – al decir esto una personita se le vino a la mente -. Solo que nunca he conocido a una modelo y no sé si mis _pensamientos machistas_ sean totalmente correctos, pero por lo visto no lo son – se defiende con una sonrisa ladina la que ella correspondió.

- Esta bien, aunque yo nunca he dicho que tuvieras _pensamientos machistas_ ¿o si?

- No pero eso diste a entender.

- Tal vez… pero yo sé que tú no eres un machista.

- ¿Ah sí? – alza una ceja interrogante.

- _Sip_ – contesta simplemente con un aire de "Yo lo se todo".

- ¿Y como sabes eso? – a lo que ella le hace una seña de que se acercara a ella para que nadie escuchara lo que iba a decir, como si fuera el mayor secreto del estado.

- Te he visto como tratas a las chicas del salón, por no decir de toda la escuela. En especial a Li – le guiña un ojo haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

- Entonces… - se aclaro la garganta un poco incomodo -: me has estado observando ¿eh…? – a lo que ella solo ríe gorgojeante.

- Es difícil no observar a todos los compañeros con los que he convivido durante… casi seis años – le contesta aunque por un momento su rostro adquirió un deje de tristeza que se evaporo rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué nunca hablamos antes? – pregunta, pues él sabia que ella estaba en su salón solo que nunca coincidieron en algo, hasta ahora.

- De seguro porque soy un poco antisocial.

- ¿Antisocial? – pregunta incrédulo y ella solo asiente -. Pero si fuiste tú la que dio el primer paso en nuestra platica.

- Bueno… es que no pude resistir por la moto – dice avergonzada.

- Jeje… entonces es ahora mi motocicleta de la suerte – a lo que ambos rieron - ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

- Em… yo… - se muerde el labio inferior levemente -: Si… porque no – acepta encogiéndose de hombros -, solo que… no tengo casco.

- Oh… eso esta solucionado – señala un casco que esta de otro lado de la motocicleta.

- Chico listo. Pero que voy a saber yo que me estas acosando y ya lo tenias todo planeado para secuestrarme – comenta burlonamente.

- Mmm… pero si yo debería ser el que debe pensar eso, mira que saber sobre mi que soy insignificante – aparenta desconfianza.

- Entonces estamos a mano y no eres insignificante – sonríe.

Dan le ofrece el casco que ella acepta gustosa. Él se vuelve a subir a su motocicleta con su casco ya puesto mientras observa como Sarah se bajaba un poco la coleta para que le pudiera caber el casco. Ya a punto de ponérselo se escucho que la llamaban a lo lejos dejándola petrificada:

- ¡Sarah! – la voz de un chico de dieciocho años, alto, bronceado, guapo, cabello corto negro rizado, ojos grises acaramelados cubiertos por unas gafas de sol _DKNY_; camina pausadamente como si de una pasarela se tratara, las chicas lo miraban embelesadas, algunas solo gritaban por quien era, rodeándolo. Ya con su objetivo cerca, solo le paso un brazo a los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Preciosa, ¿qué haces? Sabes que tenemos que irnos, me estoy hartando de que siempre que voy a un lugar alguien pide mi autógrafo y es frustrante que no lo dejen a uno ser.

Dan solo lo observaba desde su casco, un poco sorprendido por el bullicio de chicas alrededor y por saber quien es el chico que esta al lado de su compañera de curso: Erick Loan. Un cantante famoso que descendía de una familia de artistas reconocidos mundialmente, la fama la llevaba en la sangre, no había duda que a pesar del talento nato que tiene su familia de seguro había contribuido a que obtuviera su _propia _fama. Además de que dio en el punto al ser novio de la chica que tenia al lado, una modelo adolescente neoyorquina que tenia fama por caracterizar bien lo que le pidieran, era muy versátil pues estudiaba y modelaba, y Sarah Green también tenia antepasados en el mundo de la moda. En si la pareja perfecta, dos chicos en plena juventud y con un camino que brillaba para mas.

- Y ¿con quien hablas? – observa a Dan con la ceja alzada, quitándose las gafas.

- Em… el es un amigo de la prepa, Dan Lang, me dijo que podía darme un paseo en su motocicleta y yo acepte.

- Mmm… pero preciosa tu no estas como para andar en motocicletas – le reprocha - ¿Qué ocurre si sucede un accidente? Tu carrera se iría por los suelos, y yo te perdería, además tenemos que irnos.

- Lo sé – Dan la observa, preocupado por la desilusión en su voz.

- No te tendrías que preocupar demasiado – interfiere Dan llamando la atención de Erick -. Se manejar bien mi motocicleta, iríamos despacio y la vida es demasiado corta como para no arriesgarse – se quita el casco para mirarlo fijamente.

- Hum…seria un poco estúpido no pensar en las consecuencias – lo mira afiladamente -: Y menos si llevas a _mi _chica contigo.

- Erick… por favor no digas tonterías – le reclama Sarah irritada.

- Sarah me preocupo por ti… tengo derecho de hacerlo, tu madre me dejo a tu cuidado ¿Qué le diría si su hija tuvo un accidente en motocicleta porque a la niña se le dio por arriesgarse? – dice firme mirándola.

- Ella no es mi madre, así que no te sabría decir – murmura con un poco de rencor a lo que Dan frunce el ceño levemente.

- Sarah…

- No creo que debas de decirle que hacer o no, es su decisión, si no toma sus propias decisiones no sabrá independizarse y no cometerá sus propios errores – comenta Dan recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de Sarah.

- Pero para eso me tiene a mi, su novio, para que no cometa estupideces.

- Erick… ya por favor – suplica Sarah observando como los demás se detenían hacia la plática que mantenían, suspira cansada y mira a Dan amablemente -: Gracias, será a la otra. Erick vámonos – le entrego el casco a Dan con una sonrisa y un "Lo siento", para llevarse por el codo a su novio.

Dan se quedo ahí viendo como Sarah y Erick se dirigían a un _Opel Speedster_ negro.

- Se puede saber ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? – pregunta la chica enfurecida ya dentro del convertible.

- Por el simple hecho de que soy tu novio y me preocupo por ti – dice al tiempo que ponía en marcha el convertible, mientras detrás de ellos iban dos BMW negros.

- Ja… si claro – dice sarcástica observando por el espejo retrovisor convexo de su lado del coche -. Ya se habían tardado tus gorilas – se cruza de brazos mas enfurecida a lo que el sonrió.

- Preciosa, no son míos, son tuyos, así que… no me reclames, díselo a tu madre.

- No es mi madre, jamás le llegara a los talones – dice con desdén y el solo la mira de reojo.

- Lo siento – murmura después de un gran lapso de silencio muerto.

- ¿Qué sientes? – sonríe tristemente aun sin mirarlo.

- Lo de hace rato con tu amigo – suspira -, y que te estoy molestando con lo de Loren – dice mencionando a su madrastra.

- Da igual, estoy acostumbrada – contesta fríamente.

- Sarah… Sarita… - dice tiernamente agarrando una de sus manos entre la suya –: no digas eso, dime como hago para alegrarte tan siquiera un poquito.

- Devolviéndome mi antigua vida – lo miro con los ojos apunto de estallar en lagrimas -, o mas fácil, no volver a decirme preciosa – sonríe a través de sus lagrimas y ojos tristes.

Erick apaga su automóvil ya que estaba en el estacionamiento de un edificio de departamentos, en donde uno de ellos le pertenecía a la joven modelo, y atrajo a Sarah hacia el para abrazarla y dejar que ella llorara.

- Quizá no te pueda devolver tu antigua vida – le susurra masajeando su espalda -; pero si puedo dejar de decirte _preciosa _y comprarte un gran helado o la heladería misma – dice escuchando la pequeña risa de la chica que tiene en brazos.

- Perdóname tu a mi también por haberte metido en el lio de mi vida – levanta su rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos y también observar la sonrisa de picardía que habita en su rostro en ese instante.

- No es problema para mi ser _novio_ de una "Top Model" – dice guiñando un ojo coquetamente -. Además, tú tienes una belleza natural tanto exterior como interior – le roza los labios sugerentemente.

- Erick… - susurro agachando el rostro, a lo que el se lo levanto sosteniéndola del mentón con dulzura.

- No… te preocupes… solo… solo… - susurraba bajamente acercando su rostro al de ella sin dejar de observar sus labios color durazno que contrastaban perfectamente con su piel. Ella no se alejo, cosa que lo alegro a sobremanera. Y junto sus labios con los de ella, después empezó a moverlos lentamente, sin prisa, pegándola más a su cuerpo musculoso para sentir sus suaves curvas aun con la barrera que había entre los asientos. Pasa una mano a su nuca y otra a su pequeña cintura, Sarah poso sus manos en los anchos hombros de Erick sintiendo como la mano que tenia en su cintura le daba pequeños círculos a su costado que hacían subir su blusa mostrando un poco mas de piel a lo que reacciono con un poco de tensión; notando que Erick comenzaba a besarla mas fogosamente, para después detenerse, sin separarse de ella, solo se detuvo para sentir sus labios sobre los de el, calientes, suaves, húmedos -. Gracias… por no… alejarte – le susurro para abrazarla fuertemente, sintiendo como si alguien se la pudiera arrebatar, aunque el sabia que ella no le pertenecía y que solo ocupaba un pequeño lugar en su corazón, y en esa pequeña farsa.

* * *

**- **Eso es todo Señor, su hijo podrá entrar este mismo lunes que inicia el semestre, esperamos que nuestra institución sea lo adecuado para que el joven tenga una buena educación y siga un camino estricto y moral – comenta el hombre regordete, por los cuarenta, con traje café musgo, detrás del escritorio, hacia el apuesto hombre joven de veintinueve años, cabello rubio con destellos cobrizos bien peinado, ojos dorado brilloso, un pulcro traje sastre azul marino, debajo del saco trae un jersey de cuello alto marrón purpura, que solo tenia una mirada desconcertada y de vez en cuando dirigía una de acecinamiento al joven que se encontraba a su lado, el cual ni se inmutaba.

- Em… el no es mi hijo sino mi sobrino – le corrigió ya un poco tarde, pues al mencionar "su hijo" un escalofrió le atravesó la columna vertebral del solo pensar en tener a un mocoso como el que tenia al lado, reacción que le ocasionaba su padre cuando aun vivía.

- Ah… bueno, lo importante es que es el tutor y tiene la responsabilidad del joven aquí presente – y así siguió el Director de la prestigiada institución _"Gold Minds"_.

Después de un aburrido discurso, por fin el director termino el sermón de la educación, la moral, la estructura del colegio que se basa en los valores familiares, el legado que le heredaron y hasta de que color era el gato de su casa, cosa que el rubio no sabía ni como habían llegado a ese tema _tan_ interesante.

Al salir de la oficina del director el rubio solo se quejaba.

- Esto es injusto, nunca me agrado la escuela y volver otra vez es un martirio, y más contigo chiquillo malcriado – observa al adolescente que solo le sonrió -. Y no me sonrías, que no es gracioso, crees que es lindo regresar a una preparatoria para revivir viejos recuerdos, pues estas equivocado. Además, tengo que entregar esta cosa a la secretaria o administradora, bueno lo que sea.

- Tío, vamos, que no es para tanto, el que sufrirá seré yo no tu, además la señorita te explicara las cosas que hacen falta y listo, así no tendrás que enterarte de lo que comen los quinientos pájaros del director que se empacharon por consumir lombrices indias.

- _Kodom_… esta me la pagaras… - el chico frunció el ceño ya que no le gustaba que le dijera _Kodom, _una abreviatura que su adorado tío le hizo por sus dos nombres Kohaku Dominic.

- Claro, _UK_, lo que digas, por mientras yo veré mi nueva atmosfera – y sin mas el adolescente emprendió su caminata escuchando los reclamos de su adorado tío.

Al empujar la puerta que era la salida oficial de la sala de administración y esas cosas de profesores, casi se tropezaba con un hombre de veinticinco años, cabello castaño rojizo, ojos avellana pero muy oscuros, tez aperlada, un hombre muy apuesto, que le dio una sensación extraña.

Después de su extraño episodio empezó a caminar por los alrededores. Por cada pasillo de esa gran institución, pues tenia kínder, primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y próximamente Universidad, así que se podría decir que presupuesto no les faltaba. El adolescente estaba en sus pensamientos, preocupado y curioso a la vez por querer saber reacciones de la persona por quien estaba en ese lugar tan lejos de su adorado hogar.

De repente, escucho unos quejidos en medio de las escaleras. Curioso se acerco a averiguar y se encontró a una joven castaña tirada en el piso con varios adornos alrededor y sobre ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta agachándose a la altura de la chica.

- Si… muy bien, solo estoy aquí porque me gusta el suelo frio y no tengo nada que hacer – dice sarcástica sobándose la cabeza.

- Si, se nota – trataba de no reír sonoramente pues la imagen era muy cómica.

- Hum… si quieres ríete no hay problema, soy el espectáculo del día – menciona mientras se quitaba las serpentinas de sus cabellos.

- Vamos, déjame te ayudo.

- No gracias, yo puedo solita – y al decir esto por fin lo miro quedando ambos petrificados, era como si el aire no estuviera ahí. En frente de ella estaba un apuesto chico de su misma edad, cabello del color del cobre pero muy claro, un poco largo y medio despeinado que le daba un toque aniñado, con un flequillo en su frente, un tono de piel clara, pero sus ojos, sus ojos tan verdes resaltaban y contrastaban con el.

- Este… déjame te ayudo – dice a lo que Yeni solo pudo asentir.

Ya con todo recogido, ella se levanto para agradecerle.

- Gracias – le da una sonrisa amable la que él devuelve.

- De nada, es una lastima que ya no estés tan cómoda.

- Cierto – ambos rieron, escuchando sus propias carcajadas.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunta para saciar su curiosidad.

- Yenay Li – contesta orgullosa de ser una Li, y un poco fastidiada con las cosas que tenia que hacer para la presentación de la escuela - ¿Y el tuyo? – pero antes de poder despegar los labios, lo interrumpen:

- ¡Kodom! – escucha a lo lejos sintiendo un escalofrió al escuchar como lo llamo su querido tío -. Se puede saber porque rayos siempre me dejas solo… ¿acaso no soy yo la autoridad? Después de que me dicen que soy tu padre, cosa demasiado horrorosa de imaginar, te vas dejándome con la secretaria acosadora de tutores solteros y no solteros, créeme me estoy hartando de esto. Y ni me quiero imaginar el rostro de… - detiene el discurso por ver a la chica con el rostro confundido y sorprendido que su sobrino tiene en frente

- No pasara nada… – dice Kohaku dándose cuenta de como Yenay y su tío se observan.

* * *

**- **Tío Eriol – escucha decir el hombre a su espalda, volteándose sorprendido.

- ¿Eileen? – no la reconocía ni en sueños.

Esa chica de en frente no podía ser la hija de su mejor amigo… la niña que el recordaba era muy diferente a la chica de catorce años, de coleta mal hecha, lentes enormes que no mostraban la hermosa mirada que se ocultaba debajo de ellos, la blusa de manga larga negra, y los pantalones holgados de mezclilla, sus tenis blancos malgastados; esa vestimenta ocultaba el cuerpo que empezaba a tomar forma.

Esa no era la niña picara que había conocido en Londres, la niña que andaba siempre a la moda.

- _Yes… I mean_… Si, tío Eriol – se corrigió al principio pues tenía que acostumbrarse a otro idioma -. Esta bien que te siga diciendo Tío… ¿verdad? – dice sonrojada, pues le tenia un gran afecto al hombre de cabellos negros.

- Claro, Eileen – aun aturdido le ofrece ayuda con su maleta roja.

- Gracias por darme hospedaje, espero que no sea una molestia para tu esposa e hijos – susurra Eileen estirando las mangas de la blusa.

- No te preocupes, Tomoyo esta encantada de tener a una "hija mayor" en casa, y mis niños no tienen porque estar molestos si eres una adoración, Ei – a lo que ella sonríe con la mirada gacha pensando en lo que había sucedido antes de ir a Hong Kong para cambiar su vida, empezar desde cero, como la nueva Eileen Clapton.

"_No volveré a cometer los mismos errores otra vez", _pensaba ya en el asiento delantero observando por la ventana los automóviles, las personas, los edificios pasar rápidamente; sintiendo un revoltijo en el estomago por los recuerdos que le ocasionaba la imagen._ "Tratare de ser lo opuesto a Eileen Clapton de Londres, solo seré una chica invisible"_

Después de casi media hora de viaje por automóvil, observa una gran mansión en frente suyo, solo la observo, no estaba sorprendida de la magnitud de la casa porque ya estaba acostumbrada a los lujos… a la _falsedad_, su frente se cubrió con unos mechones de su flequillo; ensombreciendo mitad de su rostro, pensando en la asombrosa vida que dejaba atrás. Una vida que estaba llena de oportunidades pero no de verdadero amor familiar.

- Eileen – esa voz que le gusta oír la saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿S-sí? – tartamudea, pues ella tiene ciertos sentimientos hacia Eriol, quien seria su tutor durante su estadía en ese país extranjero.

- Ya puedes bajar, quiero presentarte a mis hijos, tendrás que disculpar a mi esposa porque ella esta en el trabajo pero de regreso la conocerás – le sonríe calidamente ayudándola a bajar del automóvil.

Los nervios se apoderaron de ella, esperando ser aceptada en ese lugar de personas extrañas. ¿Acaso la puerta frente a ella se hacia cada vez mas grande?

- ¡Chicos! – grito Eriol desde la entrada -. ¡Elisa, Jack, Jerry!

- ¡Estamos en la sala, pá!- escucha una voz de un chico, es relajada y desinteresada.

- Perdona su descortesía pero…

- No te preocupes tío, yo entiendo.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala, en donde se encontraban los tres hijos de Eriol, Jack jugando con la consola de videojuegos, Elisa al lado de él con sus muñecas, y Jerry leyendo una historieta del Hombre Araña que le recomendó Dan.

- Hijos… - les llamo la atención Eriol -, ella es Eileen Clapton, será nuestra huésped por un tiempo indefinido; así que trátenla bien – les advierte, observando especialmente a Jack -: y Ei, ellos son Jack, Jerry y Elisa.

- Mucho gusto – dice ella tímidamente, jamás se había comportado así pero era lo mejor.

Jack se dirige hacia ella para presentarse mejor haciéndola reír al instante. Elisa le dijo que serian hermanitas, y que como sus nombres empezaban igual eso era un buen augurio, cosa que la encanto. Jerry… él solo se quedo en su lugar siguiendo con su lectura, Eileen solo lo miraba de reojo debes en cuando, Jack y él podrían ser hermanos gemelos pero al parecer no tenían el mismo carácter.

* * *

**(01:00 pm)**

- Bienvenida a LDK, ¿en que la puedo ayudar? – me dice una mujer de porte elegante, con unos finos lentes que enmarcan su rostro como si estos le pertenecieran desde su nacimiento, cubriendo sus ojos oscuros, sus cabellos negros con reflejos beige agarrados en un moño bajo, no era muy joven pero tampoco muy grande.

- Vengo a hablar con el señor Li – escucho mi voz sin titubeos, lo que significa que los ensayos por el nerviosismo de este trabajo ya habían sido superados… bueno, solo un poco.

- Claro, ¿su nombre señorita? – dice checando algo en su monitor y fijar su vista en mi.

- Chen Mu Hyuen – teclea con rapidez, se ajusta sus lentes y presiona un botón del _Bluetooth _que tiene en su oreja derecha, para después decir mi nombre y volver a fijar la vista en mí diciéndome las instrucciones hacia donde debía dirigirme.

Con paso firme me dirijo al ascensor (uno muy elegante por cierto, aunque así es el edificio en si). Y doy un largo suspiro descargando todo mi nerviosismo.

- Dios… ¿Cómo rayos me metí en esto? Soy una buena chica que no sabe nada sobre lo que esta apunto de ejercer, pero sabes tan bien como yo que necesito trabajar y que me esforzare como nadie. Lo bueno es que voy a ser asistente… y ¡del _Jefe_ _Fideo_ _Mutante_!, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro – digo dándome de topes contra la puerta del ascensor.

- Ten mas cuidado con tu cabeza. No vaya a ser que seas… ¡La _Asistente_ _Tomate_! – me quedo tan tiesa que por un momento no respire, por miedo de que a quien encontrara a mis espaldas fuera mi nuevo jefe y…

¡Como no me di cuenta de que había alguien si el ascensor no es excesivamente grande!

Pero… no, no es él, sino un apuesto hombre de ojos azules y cabellos negros, pero sus ojos, aunque estuvieran cubiertos por unos elegantes lentes, no son de un simple azul, sino de un azul eléctrico, casi plateado (como el reflejo de la luna en el mar) que combina con su cabello negro que a la luz del ascensor se transformaba del color de sus ojos.

Y como quiera sigo teniendo ese miedo.

_- Eriol…_ - le oigo susurrar a Hien –el cual esta a mi lado-.

Entonces… este hombre es el esposo de una de las sobrinas de Hien.

Si, me tuve que aprender todo el árbol genealógico de la "pequeña familia".

- Este… yo… - en realidad no se que decir. Una prueba más de que la suerte no me acompaña.

- No te preocupes, no le diré a _Shaorancito _como le dijiste ahorita, pero seria un buen sobrenombre para molestarlo – me dice burlonamente.

- Gracias – susurro sin saber a donde dirigir mi mirada.

- Eriol Hiraguizawa – se presenta con una sonrisa ladina.

- Chen Mu Hyuen – digo ofreciéndole mi mano para estrecharla con la suya… pero… él… la sostuvo delicadamente y la poso en sus labios, sorprendiéndome.

_- Típico de Eriol y sus modales ingleses nunca serán igualados_ – comenta Hien rodando los ojos, gesto que me hizo sonreír.

- Y… dígame señorita Hyuen ¿Cómo está eso de matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro? – Oh… oh… ahora que digo.

_- No se le escapa ninguna. _

- Pues… este… porque… así…

"_Tin" _

Salvada por el ascensor.

- ¡Hasta que llegas! – escucho la melodiosa voz de una mujer a mi espalda.

- _Tomoyo… - _el sonido maravillado de mi amigo, hace que me voltee al instante, para encontrarme con una mujer que le hace justicia a su voz, hermosa… esa es la palabra. Hay que aceptar cuando tienes a gente glamurosa y bella frente a ti, la verdad no se si me acoplare a esto, digamos que no soy el tipo de mujer que se arregla adecuadamente pero tampoco soy una anticuada.

- Amor… me voy a sentir acosado, de por si…

- Que chistosito… - dice Tomoyo mirándolo fijamente, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ah… déjame te presento a mi… Amiga del Ascensor - ¿se refiere a mí? – Chen Mu Hyuen – si, esa soy yo, otro apodo a mi lista…

- Un gusto Chen… porque te puedo decir así ¿cierto?

- Claro.

- ¡Fabuloso! Tu dime Tomoyo – me sonríe alegremente.

- Y a mi ¡Eriol! ¡Wiiii! – yo solo pude mirarlo raramente, aceptémoslo, puede ser guapo pero… sus acciones dicen que no esta muy bien mentalmente.

- Ya decía yo que Tomoyo tiene malos gustos pero… tener un esposo con gustos extravagantes.

- ¡Yue! – lo reprendió Tomoyo.

- Déjalo Tomoyito, sabes que tu hermano habla raras veces, claro que cuando lo hace escupe hielo – Eriol lo mira, para después mirarme y así alternativamente (cosa que me da mala espina) -, claro que con un poco de calor todo se soluciona.

Eh… reafirmo lo que pienso, esto me da mala espina.

- Yue te presento a mi amiga Chen, que… no sabe donde queda la oficina de Shaoran así que… si podrías ser tan amable de llevarla – yo me quede de piedra ¡acaso creía que me podía usar para zafarse de su cuñado! -. Gracias Yue, te lo agradezco así que, Tomoyo vámonos – y se retira sin mas, ni esperando una respuesta de Yue, ni nada.

Suspira el de cabellos plateados, haciendo seña de que lo siguiera.

Nos dirigimos hacia el final del pasillo, en donde este se divide en tres puertas.

- Aquí es – dice mirándome y siento una extraña sensación por su mirada.

- Eh… gracias.

- Le diré a Tania que le avise a Shaoran de tu visita – y sin mas se dirige hacia una mujer morena. La cual voltea a verme y asiente, aprieta un botón del teléfono, me mira.

- Señorita, puede pasar

Aquí vamos.

* * *

"_Tap, tap, tap"_

Los pasos resonaban en todo el estacionamiento de LDK, ya eran las ocho y media, hora de salida para los que trabajaban ahí, en esa glamorosa empresa reconocida. Los pasos cesaron frente a un BMW rojo cereza, pero la persona que ocasionaba esos pasos se sintió observada y eso la perturbo.

- Sakura – que la nombraran, la sobresalto de tal manera que tiro las llaves.

- Shaoran, no te han dicho que no asustes a la gente – dice recogiendo las llaves para después mirarlo y observar que detrás de él esta Yeni – Hola, Yeni – le sonríe.

- Sentimos haberte asustado, tía – susurra Yeni con una débil sonrisa, que le causa extrañes a Sakura.

- Te queríamos invitar a tomar un helado, ya que Yeni se siente muy cansada y la nieve siempre le levanta el ánimo – le explica Shaoran.

- Esta bien, pero jamás me asusten así por favor – se toca el pecho acelerado por el susto, aunque eso no quitaba la sensación de ser observada.

- ¿Estas bien, Sakura? – pregunta Shaoran preocupado.

- Si, eso creo- se repone con una sonrisa.

- Juro, que jamás volveré a comer tanta nieve en lo que me queda de vida – dice Yeni sobando su barriga.

- Yeni, llevas diciendo eso desde que probaste tu primera nieve de vainilla – le recuerda su papá con una cariñosa sonrisa, mientras les abre la puerta a las dos mujeres que lo acompañan.

- Mmm… pero es que la tentación es muy grande – se justifica Yeni con una gran sonrisa cuando entra a su casa.

- Pues si Yeni, pero en la noche no duermes.

- Shaoran, déjala que después no va a poder comer tanto en toda su vida – comenta Sakura sonriendo habitualmente, olvidándose de su perturbación anterior. Y es que estar con Yeni y Shaoran le ánimo, alegrándole el día.

- Es cierto, oh… no, después pareceré un pez globo – dice preocupada Yeni deteniéndose en el recibidor.

- Jajaja… pero uno muy bonito – dice Shaoran abrazando a su hija.

- Eso lo dices porque no quieres que consiga novio – dice indignada a lo que el solo alzo una ceja.

- Tal vez, sabes que… sigue comiendo todo el helado que quieras – sonríe escuchando el gruñido de Yeni y la risa de Sakura.

- Ah… mejor veamos una película ya que luego se me terminaran las vacaciones – animada Yeni empieza a brincar.

- Esta bien – dicen los adultos.

Los tres empiezan a caminar hacia la sala, en donde ya había refrigerios en una mini cocina que pusieron para Yeni, pues la joven ingería muchos alimentos al día. Pero las risas que los tres emitían empezaron a cesar, y al levantar la vista observaron que no eran los únicos en esa sala.

Arruinando por completo el aire familiar que rodeaba a los tres, la atmósfera refrescante, tranquila, amorosa que se habían creado. Como si fueran una feliz familia, olvidándose que no lo eran, del todo.

Shaoran no reconocía al joven frente a el, jamás en la vida lo había visto, Yeni estaba totalmente sorprendida, y Sakura… Sakura quedo petrificada detrás de los dos primeros, su corazón se acelero; sintió que en cualquier momento sus piernas fallarían, porque algo de su pasado que también era parte de su presente y futuro estaba frente a ella.

El joven le envió una sonrisa de añoranza y felicidad, acercándose a Sakura rápidamente para abrazarla y levantarla levemente del suelo, sorprendiendo a Shaoran y a Yeni.

- Te extrañe mucho – susurra el joven a la mujer castaña.

- ¿Qu-q-qué haces aquí? – muy apenas se escucho la voz de Sakura en la sala.

- Vine a visitarte – menciona poniéndola en piso firme –, no te alegra mi sorpresa… _mommy_ - y ahí el tiempo se detuvo para todos.

Y la última palabra repetida por el joven resonó en los oídos de Shaoran.

- Es solo que…

- Ya sé, pero no te enojes no vine solo, el tío me acompaño y…

- ¡Kero esta aquí! – grita Sakura sorprendida saliendo de su trance.

- ¿_Kero_? ¿_Mommy_? – pregunta Shaoran queriendo saber respuestas inmediatamente.

- Em… pues… es…

- Ah… es que no me he presentado – dice el joven -, soy Kohaku Dominic Simmons hijo de la mamá más bella del mundo.

Eso sorprendió a Shaoran que solo escucho el grito de su hija de emoción, por tener un nuevo integrante en la familia.

_**Continuara…***_

**

* * *

**

Cr-comentarios:

¡Hola!

Pues perdonen la tardanza hehe, pero… ustedes saben xD no tuve tiempo de nada U.U, hehe solo tarea + tarea+ casa + tarea + casa + prepa + prepa = crzita estresada y ahora enferma ¬¬' o apunto de enfermarse xD

Ah… como todo puede cambiar en unos meses no creen x'D recuerdo como si fuera ayer que estaba escribiendo OS haha O.o?, la vez pasada me puse a leer mis "notas!" haha una tontería y media en serio ¬¬' haha, pf! Pero madure O.o haha ok eso ni mi conejo azul se la cree n.n'

Ejem… prosigamos… este capi! Que les pareció? Muy malo, horrible, bueno, regular, etc, etc… díganmelo en un review

A ver… apareció Sarah Green xD (a que no adivinan… haha soy yo O.O haha) ejem… ella tendrá un papel importante en la vida de nuestros personajes, luego apareció Kero! Wii haha… que es el hermano de John O.o y trajo consigo ah… Kohaku Dominic Simmons (*.*) el hijo de Sakura O.o haha (pensaban que se iba a quedar en New York con Kero haha si como no ¬¬') ups… que estará pensando Shaoran en este momento haha… Yeni feliz y re encantada porque es su primo jojo… también tenemos una nueva integrante en la familia Hiraguizawa-Daidouji! Eileen Clapton! Wooo que esconderá ella jojojo (inspirada en una persona verdadera xD , que me dio permiso de ponerla jojojo xD), Chen ya esta en LDK con Hien! Wooo =O, ¿que pasara ahora que Kero esta en Hong Kong?!, ¿qué sucederá con Shaoran y Sakura ahora con la llegada de Kohaku xD? ¿Por qué mi tecla de borrar no sirve? O.o ok eso no iba aquí xD

Sin más que decir… ah!... MUCHAS GRACIAS a Seli! Porque ella se convirtió en mi editora oficial haha! Te pagare con dulces, oh mejor! Con pasteles de coco O.o haha ok no

También sus GRACIAS a los que se dieron el tiempo de leer este fic, les agradezco que hagan un espacio en sus vidas xD, y también a los que me dejan sus hermosos reviews haha cuídense mucho!

Hasta pronto!!

(PD. Mi conejo azul les manda saludos y les desea Felices Fiestas!)


	10. Who are you? Parte II

**Ocultando Sentimientos**

**Capítulo X**

**Who are you? II**

"_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won´t take away my love_

_And when the last one falls, when it´s all said and said_

_It gets hard but it won´t take away my love…"_

Here without you/ 3 Doors Down

.

**_Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac…_**

_El reloj seguía su curso, su sonido era un poco aturdidor en esa sala. Ella solo esperaba; sus ojos entrecerrados, sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo; era obvio que estaba nerviosa pues no sabía que esperar._

—_Tranquila, no debe ser nada malo_—_ le dijo el hombre tocando sus manos con delicadeza._

—_Eso espero_—_ dijo ella no muy tranquila._

_Hacia una semana que se venía sintiendo mal, mareos constantes, nauseas. Eso no era muy buena señal, lo más seguro seria que era estrés pues estudiaba y trabajaba, además se cuidaba a sí misma y no se alimentaba adecuadamente._

_De repente, la llamaron, indicándole que entrara._

—_Tranquila Sakura, todo saldrá bien, aquí estaré yo por si me necesitas ¿ok?_—_ le apretó la mano suavemente dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, esperando que no fuera nada malo el diagnóstico que le fueran a dar._

_Ella entro con nerviosismo, se sentó en la silla de metal que estaba en frente del escritorio de madera. Poso ambas manos en su estomago para sentir calidez, se mordía el labio inferior, pues hacía tiempo que no iba a un hospital y no tenía gratos recuerdos._

—_Bueno, señorita Kinomoto… lo que le voy a decir a continuación no es nada desagradable pero… usted está embarazada…_

_._

Ahora recordaba como por milésima vez esa ocasión en que le dijeron la noticia. Estaba tan nerviosa y ni siquiera sabía qué hacer, como ahora…

—Mamá…

—Eh… si Kohaku…— contesta Sakura un poco ida.

Hacía unos minutos que Shaoran y Yeni los habían dejado solos. Estaba nerviosa y pensativa, pues su hijo estaba ahí, y tenía miedo… miedo de lo que pudiera suceder. Últimamente estaba demasiado tranquila pero esa tranquilidad se vio perturbada con la llegada de su hijo.

—No te alegra que este aquí— la observa con ojos tristes y una ligera mueca en sus labios, a lo que ella solo pudo darse un golpe mental.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan insensible con su hijo?

Y en ese momento un balde de agua fría le atravesó por las venas, su _pequeño_, la persona más importante en su vida, se sentía excluido y rechazado. Era una tonta al no recibirlo como él se lo merecía, ni llego a pensar en desde cuando había estado planeado su traslado, ni el abandonar la vida que llevaba en Nueva York para estar al otro lado del mundo solo por su madre.

Si… era una completa tonta.

Solo pensando en sus sentimientos y miedos, en vez de apoyarse en el amor de su hijo y agradeciéndole que estuviera ahí, en donde solo había tensiones y pequeños tiempos de alegría.

—Claro que me alegra que estés conmigo— sonríe abrazándolo con ternura y aprecio —. Como no me alegraría de que mi nene esté conmigo.

—¡Mamá! Me estás avergonzando— comenta sin separarse de ella.

—Y… ¿Acaso importa?

—No, no importa— le dedica una hermosa sonrisa que a ella le ilumino el corazón, cuanto amaba a su hijo y por él todo tenía sentido —. Te extrañe mucho.

—Yo también, no sabes cuánto, no puedo creer que he llegado a depender de un niño— se burla, deshaciendo el abrazo.

—No soy un niño, no más— Sakura solo sonrió, lo sabía perfectamente, y los días de decir la verdad estaban contados.

—Lo sé.

—Má, tengo hambre— dice sonrojándose lentamente.

—Oh, Dios. Creo que estar mucho con tu Kero te ha afectado.

—He. Pero es en serio, no he comido en todo el viaje, a excepción de un jugo de durazno pero eso no cuenta.

—Hum, pues veremos que hay para mi desnutrido hijo— bromea con sus ojos brillantes de alegría —. Además, quiero saber en donde esta Kerberos Sebastián Simmons y también necesito inscribirte en una escuela para que no pierdas el curso, hay que ordenarte una habitación aquí y…

—Em… creo que eso está solucionado.

—No me digas— lo mira con suspicacia —, se puede saber que está arreglado.

—Todo, hospedaje, tío adiestrado correctamente, escuela…

Sakura solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa, puesto que se había olvidado con quien estaba hablando, con su hijo.

* * *

**(9:30pm)**

Dieciséis…

Eran los años que cumplía su soledad.

Dieciséis…

Era el número de copas que había estado bebiendo después de su boda.

Dieciséis…

Eran los años que había estado a la orilla de sus emociones.

Dieciséis…

Eran los años en los que se dejo reprimir por tanto tiempo…

Eran los años en que veía crecer a su hija.

Era el tiempo de desdicha.

Y ahora… ahora su mente divagaba entre su copa de brandy, observando las ondas y el ruido de los hielos al chocar con las paredes del vaso.

Un hijo… como pudo olvidarlo. Tuvo una extraña sensación al verlo, como… reconocimiento, tal vez estaba enloqueciendo o era que se parecía demasiado a su… _padre_, aunque lo que recordaba de él era que era rubio, en fin, quizás obtenía más parecido por parte de la familia de Sakura. Pero _Kohaku_, ese nombre le sonaba de algo que no recordaba que.

Y pensando en ella…

Quizás debiera darse por vencido, olvidarla por el resto de vida que le quedaba. Pero… ¿debía olvidar el amor que le tenía?

Suspirando, recorrió con su mirada el librero frente a él, a lo mejor un poco de lectura le ayudaría; y entonces lo vio, como si de una señal se tratase. Se levanta del asiento dirigiéndose hacia el objeto –que había dejado su sobrina- para sostenerlo con ambas manos.

Se empezó a burlar de sí mismo por dejarse creer que un caballo amarillo le "indicara" lo que debía hacer: '_No rendirse'._

Alguien tocó a su puerta, dio la orden de que entrara y observo a la dueña de su corazón.

—Perdón por interrumpirte —dice tímida observando al juguete que Shaoran sostiene.

—Para nada —contesta dejando el juguete de _Spirit_ en su escritorio—. Ehem, juguetes de mi sobrina.

—Claro —disimula una sonrisa.

—¿A qué debo tu agradable visita? —intenta desviar la atención de sí mismo.

Ella suspira y se queda en su sitio, un lugar muy cerca de la puerta.

—Yo quería decirte que si Kohaku podía hospedarse aquí, sé que a lo mejor te incomode su prese…

—Claro, es bienvenido, además está también es la casa de Kohaku.

A Sakura se le acelero el pulso cuando empezó a acercarse y el que pronunciara el nombre de su hijo la inundo de un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—Bueno… sin más que decir me retiro para ordenar la habitación, checar la cena y... —pero antes de abrir la puerta una mano poderosa lo impidió.

—¿Por qué huyes? — susurra en su oído mandando su cálido aliento provocando que se estremeciera.

—Yo… no huyo —tartamudea contrariándose a sí misma, por querer huir y quedarse al mismo tiempo.

—Oh claro que _no_ huyes, solo… tienes cosas que hacer que no son tan importantes como para hablar con tu persona favorita —dice sarcásticamente mientras acoplaba su mano con la de ella que está en la chapa de la puerta para apartarla y poner el seguro.

Sakura susurro un "_por favor, Dios"_, que le causo gracia.

—Sha… —se aclaro la garganta ligeramente —, Shaoran, no es tiempo para juegos, además estas… estas… estas bebido —dice como si de un gran descubrimiento se tratase.

—Ja, solo bebí media copa de brandy e interrumpiste mi relajación, así que lo más que puedo pedir es que pueda charlar contigo — se aleja y la gira consigo.

—Shaoran me tengo que ir y…

—Tonterías, ahora resulta que yo no puedo tener 5 minutos de tu tiempo desde que regresaste… y no es que me sienta que necesito atención porque es lo único que no me falta y eso me fastidia, pero no tengo a la persona que es a la única que quiero que me preste atención — toca su mejilla con delicadeza —, a la persona que vive en mi propia casa pero que por circunstancias extrañas no me toma en cuenta o me ignora académicamente — sonríe torcidamente haciendo que Sakura desvié su mirada.

—Shaoran ya hablamos sobre esto, no es bueno que incrementemos esto más de lo que ya esta, yo…

—_Cariño_, eso no interesa, no me interesa si tengo que mancharme las manos de sangre por estar contigo, Karin y yo ya no tenemos una relación, ni siquiera nos interesa; solo somos simples extraños habitando en el mismo hogar.

Sakura trago pesado desde que la llamo 'Cariño' con ternura pues la dejo sin poder argumentar cosas sin sentido sobre 'Porque no hay que tener nada de nada'.

—Shaoran, cada uno tomo decisiones que deben de ser aceptadas y confrontadas de forma madura y razonable. Creo que hasta yo parezco más madura que tú en muchos sentidos.

—No, no eres madura, eres tonta —ese comentario la descoloco por un segundo, Tonta… ¿ella?

—Me dijiste tonta acaso.

—Claro que por supuesto que sí.

—Claro, como no dejo que me beses, ni que me toquetees ni nada parecido el 'Macho' se siente herido. Pues lo siento querido pero está mujer que ves aquí ya no es esa chiquilla ilusionada con un príncipe azul inexistente que solo le destrozo el corazón y la dejo… em… enamorada y sin tener otra opción que madurar rápido y sin tapujos —se aleja de él por sentirse ofendida mientras escuchaba una gran carcajada que la enfureció más.

—Creo que vivir en la Gran Manzana, juntarte con Tomoyo la Reina del feminismo te ha hecho una gran mujer, pero sigues siendo la que yo conocí… la pasiva, inocente, tonta y… cambiante Sakura —coloca un mechón que se deshizo de la coleta que trae.

—Pues el estar en un puesto que te infla el ego, y rodearte de Feminas no hizo un buen efecto en ti, claro que eso te incremento lo idiota, manipulador, arrogante y… celoso Shaoran, pero claro el señor 'Soy Perfecto' no le interesa esa opinión de él y solo anda criticándome sin justas razones. Por cierto, si dudas que te sigo amando pues créeme yo a veces también lo hago, pero… aún así esas dudas desaparecen y si eso me hace tonta pues lo soy. Soy la tonta que se enamoro del ególatra del siglo.

—Sabes que vas a pagar por decirme eso —la observa con burla y picardía.

—Oh… y tu lo pagaras por decirme tonta.

—Claro que lo sé — y en ese instante la atrajo hacia sí y ella entendió todo el plan; hacerla enojar como siempre pero con su recompensa.

Cierra los ojos al instante que sus labios se juntaron, lo muerde en venganza y enreda su cabello entre sus dedos haciendo que gimiera, se separan y se miran fijamente. Shaoran pasa su lengua por su labio lastimado sonriendo arrogante; la empuja ligeramente hacia la puerta y la vuelve a besar urgentemente, pasando sus brazos por sus caderas apretándolas suavemente mientras que ella lo abraza por los hombros. Sus labios se buscaban constantemente, no querían separarse por ningún motivo, sus lenguas abrieron paso a un vaivén pasional que los hizo estremecer.

Pero después todo fue más lento, más suave. Las emociones explosivas dieron paso a la ternura y al amor, a la sensación de estar juntos sin nada de por medio, solo amor, el _verdadero amor_ que no es solo compartir deseo; sino compartir una vida y ambiciones.

—Te he extrañado tanto… —dice Sakura al momento en que se separan y se tranquilizan.

—Yo también —la observa fijamente, perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos.

—Shaoran te amo tanto… te adoro como si fueras mi sol.

—Oh… es que lo soy Sakura —dice creídamente sin dejar de soltarla.

—Claro… —menciona sarcásticamente propinándole un pellizco en el hombro.

—Dime… ¿Cuándo podremos estar juntos? Sin nada de por medio.

—Yo…

Y en eso un celular sonó. El de Shaoran Li para ser exactos.

—Bueno… ¿Karin? —Sakura suspiro y se recargo en la puerta —tranquila por favor, no te entiendo… ¿Dónde estás? —Shaoran se escucho preocupado —¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo sucedió?... Mira… — miro a Sakura y ella le sonrió observando su preocupación —.Iré para haya… tu quédate donde estas y por favor tranquilízate…

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta Sakura observando el ceño fruncido de Shaoran.

—Karin tuvo un accidente con el automóvil… está muy nerviosa, tengo que ir con ella —dice con convicción, se fue al escritorio, agarro su billetera y llaves del primer cajón derecho, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, y despidiéndose con ligero beso en los labios de Sakura.

Ella solo pudo recargarse en la puerta y pensar en que aun aunque la amara tenía otras preocupaciones además de ella.

* * *

**(Hogar Hiraguizawa-Daidouji, 09:35pm)**

Suspira mientras abre las maletas y saca sus pertenencias, una por una, observándolas con atención; aprendiendo que eso era lo que ella escogió para su bien. Al terminar de acomodar su 'nueva' ropa en los cajones y el closet, al final solo quedaba una cajita de madera color naranja.

La tomo entre sus manos, y la abre con cuidado. Ahí hay varias fotografías de Londres, una pulsera con su nombre con diamantes rosas, y un listón con mechones de cabello con diferentes tonalidades de castaño y rojizo.

Cierra la caja y la posiciona debajo de la cama, entre los fierros del colchón.

Así es como tiene que ser, guardar su pasado. Porque ella, Eileen Clapton, quería iniciar de nuevo, sin ser superficial.

—Esto será lo mejor —se acuesta en la cama de edredones rosas posando una almohada sobre su rostro —. Aunque duele aceptarlo…

—Disculpa —al escuchar esa voz se levanta de su lugar y observa la puerta.

—Ah! Hola… Jerry —le lanza una sonrisa preguntándose si no habrá escuchado nada, y pasa una mano por sus cabellos que se enredaron entre sí al lanzarse a la cama.

—Mi madre me mando para inspeccionar si deseabas algo —comenta el pelirrojo observando la habitación disimuladamente y acomodándose sus anteojos en el puente de la nariz.

—Ah, no. Para nada, ya desempaque mis pertenencias que no eran muchas así que no hay nada en que me… ah! Pero estaba pensando en mover ese mueble hacia acá —dice señalando el peinador hacia el lado izquierdo del closet —. Quiero tener más luz, puesto que tapa un poco la ventana.

—Hum — murmura y se dirige al peinador, a lo que Eileen lo sigue.

—Está un poco pesado —comenta la chica.

—No hay problema.

Ambos agarran una esquina y lo levantan, para colocarlo enseguida del closet, en un completo silencio.

—Auch.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta Jack observando cómo dirige su dedo al interior de su boca.

—Es que me lastime con la esquina, pero nada malo —dice levantando la mirada y dándose cuenta que estaba frente a ella, cosa que la puso nerviosa por la seriedad que mostraba.

—Déjame observar tu dedo.

—No, estoy bien solo… —pero le sostiene la muñeca y al sostenerla observa varias cicatrices en su brazo —, solo fue un accidente —susurra al ver como observa el inicio de sus cicatrices.

—Sí, un percance.

—Me dijo Jerry que eres muy inteligente —a lo que él solo se encoje de hombros y suelta su mano.

—Sólo sé lo esencial.

—Y… que eres muy formal con las personas —la observa directamente a los ojos.

—Me retiro.

—Oh, claro —sonríe forzadamente pues sentía cierta tensión con él —Buenas noches.

Se fue sin decir nada, dejándola un poco aturdida con su visita. Sí… su estadía no sería muy alegre pero eso era lo que ella decidió.

* * *

_Su parecido es asombroso… qué bueno que me decidí a seguirlos, sino me hubiera perdido de observar a mi desconocido nieto. Como mi hijo puede ser tan iluso y no ver lo que tiene ante sus ojos. Me alegro tanto de que haya armado todo un revuelo su llegada, solo espero que seas aceptado con amor y alegría a esta familia en la que yo ya no existo._

_Debo realizar con cautela el siguiente movimiento, ahora todo está al mando de una persona que ni ellos imaginan. Pobres de mis amados familiares, tendrán que subsistir sin mi intervención sino con la de mi ayudante. Solo deseo que no haya más contratiempos._

_Mi esposa sabrá lo que sucede pronto, ella es muy perspicaz… ella entenderá todo a su debido tiempo._

_Los secretos tienen que salir a flote rápidamente, sino esto empeorara mucho más de lo que imagino, pues… el enemigo tiene problemas que no reconoce._

_

* * *

_

**(Gold Minds, Lunes 18/01/09, 10:30am)**

—¡Receso! Ya extrañaba un poco de tranquilidad —dice Yeni estirando sus brazos con felicidad mientras era observada por Dan con burla.

—Yeni, apenas entramos y ya estas de floja, imagínate como será cuando nos toque matemáticas.

—Ahg, ni me lo recuerdes, de solo ver al sapo me retuerce la vida.

—Aha, pero escuche que nos iban a cambiar de profesor porque al parecer el Sapo se jubilo —se encoge de hombros.

—Esas son buenas noticias, con que sea alguien soportable está bien. Bueno vámonos al comedor que de seguro Kohaku nos ha de estar esperando —se levanta con su dinero en mano.

—Eh… tengo que ir al baño, yo te alcanzo allá —dice en la puerta del salón.

—Está bien, nos vemos, pero no tardes tanto porque sabes cómo se llena.

—Okey.

Y ambos se van por caminos diferentes. Dan al principio sintió un poco de celos hacia Kohaku, el nuevo primo de Yeni, pues pensó que era un novio de ella puesto que lo llevo de improvisto a _Green Pepper´s_ (una pizzería). Pero después de saber quién era se tranquilizo, y le cayó de maravilla.

Ahora solo restaba pasar por la jungla de estudiantes para dirigirse al comedor, pues el baño estaba vació, como de costumbre, a diferencia del de chicas, que hasta había una fila en espera (y eso que existían 4 baños).

Pero en eso, escucho el ruido de alguien golpearse.

—¡Demonios! —grito la chica al estar en el suelo y sobándose la frente.

—Lo siento, yo solo… — el chico la observo nervioso.

—He, no importa solo fue un golpecito —cosa nada cierta, pues ese casillero era como de piedra.

—¿Estás bien? —al reconocer esa voz ella levanta su mirada hacia él.

—Ah, Dan.

—Hola, Sarah —sonríe ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse y aguantándose la risa.

—Señorita yo en verdad…—menciona el chico que provoco el accidente.

—No hay problema Tom, solo fue un desliz mío por no darme cuenta de lo que me rodea —dice al ser ayudada por Dan y sorprendiendo a Tom porque supiera su nombre.

—¿Y por qué tan temprano? —pregunta Dan después de las mil y un disculpas de Tom.

—Ah…es que tuve una sesión fotográfica y no la pude cancelar —contesta con rigidez.

—Ya quisiera ser modelo para tener tiempo indefinido de llegar a la escuela.

—Créeme no lo querrías —murmura ella.

Y Dan sólo la observa cuidadosamente.

—¿Quieres almorzar conmigo y unos amigos? —ofrece para cambiar de tema.

—Por supuesto, sería agradable.

Y así ambos se dirigieron hacia el comedor de la Preparatoria mientras platicaban sobre trivialidades.

Al entrar en la jungla escolar, no había demasiado espacio por donde poder pasar, las personas se arremolinaban sin dejar un espacio decente por el que pasar. Todos en busca de comida, en busca de algo que siempre les hace falta, en busca de una sensación que no sea soledad.

Muy a lo lejos, una vocecita le hablo a Dan. Advirtiéndole en donde se localizaba su querida amiga. Dan observo su rostro iluminarse con su presencia y al parecer se encontraba sola.

—Ya pensaba que me iba a quedar sola entre tantas personas, y no quería comprar la comida de tres personas, no soy buena en eso —dice al verlo aunque de repente desvía su mirada hacia su hombro en donde se encontraba una chica.

—Yeni, ella es Sarah… nos conocimos hace unos días.

—Hola, Yeni, no importa que te diga así verdad puesto que no nos conocemos.

—Oh claro que no, además estamos en el mismo salón ¿cierto? Creo haberte visto antes.

—Sí, solo que con mi trabajo no estoy presente en todo el día —comenta con un deje de melancolía.

—Ah sí… eres modelo ¿verdad? Interesante. Yo sé un poco sobre eso —sonríe con tranquilidad mientras entabla una conversación con una persona que no sea Dan, pues no tenía mucha confianza en las personas.

—Lo sé, tu padre es Director en LDK. Me encantan sus diseños —dice alegre.

—Sí, es genial —y ahí empezaron a dejar a Dan de lado, haciéndolo sentir no agradable.

—Yeni… ¿dónde está…

—Oh, cielos, esto está repleto. Es difícil ir a la dirección y que el _Dire_ comience con su discurso de la honestidad y su obsesión con los loros —dice Kohaku mientras respira agitado por pasar entre los chicos —Y… ¿de qué me perdí Dan?

—De nada en realidad, seguimos aquí en medio y yo siendo excluido por un par de chicas —apunta a Yeni y a Sarah.

—Eh… ¿qué dices Dan? Oh… Kohaku ya llegaste ¿cómo te fue en dirección? —pregunta Yeni saliendo de su plática con Sarah, mientras ella se queda de piedra al escuchar ese nombre.

—Pues, bien —se encoge de hombros desinteresadamente.

—Je… pues a mí nunca me va bien en dirección. Ah… déjame te presento a Sarah —agarra de la mano a la susodicha, que estaba demasiado pálida, para presentarla a su primo — Kohaku, ella es…

—¿Sarah? —pregunta extrañado y con una sonrisa floreciendo en sus labios.

—Sí, hola Kohaku —sonríe mientras una luz ilumina sus lindos ojos.

Y sin nada por decir, Kohaku la alza en brazos provocando un gritito de Sarah.

—¡Dios! No puedo creer que seas tú, te he extrañado.

—Yeni, soy yo o nos perdimos de algo.

—Mmm… nos perdimos de algo —susurra a Dan mientras observan el "reencuentro".

—Yo también Kohaku, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué te has hecho? ¿Cómo está tu mamá? —pregunta ya en el suelo.

—Je… bien, nada solo dar dolores de cabeza y ella esta perfecta —señala contestando sus preguntas —y tu… que me cuentas pequeña invasora.

—Pues… nada que no se haya contado ya.

De repente escucharon un carraspeo por parte de Dan, a lo que ambos parpadearon.

—Ah, chicos lo siento, es que Sarah y yo nos conocemos desde primaria. Pero ella se mudo así que no nos hemos visto —dice soltando a su amiga de la infancia.

Mientras que Sarah solo observa al chico en que se había convertido, sonríe recordando sus aventuras y descubrimientos. Sus pasatiempos y el tiempo en el que ella era feliz, cuando su vida no era solo un par de hilos de los que todos jalaban menos ella.

—Oh… si que el mundo es un pañuelo —murmura Yeni siguiendo las sabias palabras de su abuelo.

Al parecer las cosas que creíamos imposibles siempre se hacen presentes, y que el mundo en vez de ser un Gran círculo es un plano tan unido que las personas terminamos encadenadas. Pero… si esas personas no las queremos volver a ver, si a esas personas a las que estamos encadenados no queremos apreciarlas ni que reaparezcan en nuestras vidas. Eso… eso sería pedir imposibles. Aún para un santo hay alguien a quien querer odiar.

Yenay Li en estos momentos esperaba con ansias su salida de la escuela, olvidar los traumas de las tareas y trabajos para regresar a su calmado hogar. Observando como el Sol comenzaba a aparecer después de unos días nublados pero nada fríos y el ruido de sus compañeros al hablar, la distraía por un momento, y le hacía recordar ciertos momentos de amargura y decepción.

Como creer por un instante que tus sentimientos podrían ser engañados por la persona que más quisiste, como es que te dejas manipular tan fácilmente por el amor y la mentira que al juntarlos provocan destrucción interna devastadora para una adolescente.

Suspira, escuchando como sus compañeros mueven sillas y se sientan, resopla a sabiendas de que su profesor _favorito _había llegado. Dan, su mejor amigo, llamo su atención para que supiera lo que sucedía con un "Te lo dije", pero hizo caso omiso y siguió observando la ventana en su burbuja de ilusión.

—Queridos alumnos —dice el profesor llamando la atención con un golpe en la mesa —, su profesor de matemáticas ya no vendrá —se escucharon alaridos de felicidad —. Pero… hemos conseguido un suplente, así que no se tendrán que entristecer por no tener Matemáticas, así que les presento a su nuevo profesor… —la puerta se abrió y unos pasos resonaron con el silencio de los alumnos, las alumnas dieron suspiros y miradas picaras unas con otras, mientras que los alumnos solo lo observaron fijamente.

—Buenas tardes chicos —sonríe con calidez mientras acomodaba sus anteojos de elegante armazón azul marino, su cabello castaño casi rojo con la luz del sol y sus hermosos ojos avellana oscuros lo hacían ver intelectual y peligroso —, soy Richard Anderson, pero díganme Richard y seré su nuevo profesor de Matemáticas, espero contar con su completa atención y disponibilidad para hacer esta clase agradable — su sonrisa hizo suspirar a muchas adolescentes pero solo a una… la dejo de piedra.

—Yeni… shh… —le hablo Dan, volteando hacia ella — ¿Acaso no es nuestro ex profe de mate de la secundaria? —a lo que Yeni trago pesado mientras no podía apartar su vista de _él_ quien la observaba fijamente con una sonrisa ladina.

"_¿Qué hace él aquí?"_

"_Esta vez te protegeré, aunque me odies"_

_

* * *

_

**(Diario personal, 01:10pm)**

¡Dios mío!

¡Hoy mi primer día de trabajo! Es estupendo, todo va estupendo aunque Hien me siga, pero tengo trabajo y un buen sueldo. Creo que este es el día en que puedo respirar tranquilamente, no puedo creer que tenga algo tan bueno.

Mi hermanita se emociono cuando le mencione las nuevas noticias, salto de alegría porque está feliz por mí. El señor Li es muy buen jefe, muy considerado y flexible en lo que se refiere a mi trabajo, y ya he aprendido como se usa esta máquina, la tecnología lo que ha creado. Y por lo cual estoy escribiendo (aunque sea la computadora de la oficina) aquí pero como algunos están almorzando yo sigo aquí por mi jefe.

Cuando llegué aquí no pensé que fuera asistente de un hombre como él, supuestamente como la señorita Simmons le "robó" la secretaria, él buscaba un reemplazo y me contrato como asistente ejecutiva. Ahorita El Señor Fideos anda platicando con una joven, una muchacha de cautivadores ojos marrones con motitas rojas, viste de rojo, con zapatillas negras, y el cabello largo tan lacio como la seda misma, creo que es su prima.

Creo que todos los integrantes de esa familia son muy apuestos y amables.

Hien me ha dicho que tengo que ayudarlos, solo que necesito un poco más de tiempo, necesito infiltrarme un poco en sus vidas, con un poco más y empezaré con mi plan, mejor dicho con el de Hien.

Este fantasmita es como una espinilla antes de la primera cita, molesto y no te lo puedes quitar de encima. Pero me dio un respiro porque anda inspeccionando los alrededores, y como necesito hablar, estoy escribiendo este _diario cibernético _que guardare muy bien, nunca se sabe quien inmiscuya sus narices en las cosas de otros.

Según Hien _todo tiene su tiempo_ pero por el momento quiere que me mantenga al margen y que haga unos cuantos trabajillos, esto hasta me parece emocionante, sí en un principio me desagrado la idea de volver a la rutina fantasmal pero… esta familia tiene algo que me atrae, un no sé qué que la hace especial.

Eriol, ha llegado a ser un buen amigo aunque un poco irritante, la verdad no sé como lo aguanta su esposa. Es un hombre irritable, atractivo, tonto, idolatrado por sí mismo, y que se cree la deidad en persona. Pero… me agrada… de una forma irritable.

¡Oh el teléfono!

...

Grr… hablando del Rey de roma, era él que quería hablar con Shaoran, y me empezó a preguntar cosas tontas, pero me hizo reír internamente hablando claro, no le iba a demostrar mi derrota a sus tonteras (es que aposto que yo me "rendiría" a sus bromas). Bueno, no es que me rinda fácilmente y menos en una apuesta. En fin, oh, un hombre rubio entro a la oficina de Sakura, mmm ¿quién será? Algún novio quizá.

No. Según Hien, su hijo y la señorita tienen algo, esta familia esta de locos.

Según yo el amor es un problema social, digo, para que querer estar con alguien que se infiltrara y desordenara tu vida. Es como yo con los fantasmas, nunca me dejan en paz. Por eso, solo convivo con mis fantasmas, mi hermanita y Niko, mi iguana.

Quizá nunca llegue a enamorarme en realidad, y no lo espero ni quiero tenerlo. Estoy bastante bien con mis propios problemas como para tener una emoción extra que me deshabilitara.

¡Oh, el jefe me grita!

Creo que necesita unos papeles. Me voy.

...

—Disculpe Señor Li, aquí tiene los papeles que me ordeno — le entrego los papeles y le dirijo una sonrisa a su prima.

—Bueno Shaoran, yo me retiro, y piensa lo que hablamos —menciona la chica con una sonrisa picara que lo hizo enrojecer —Adios Chen, y fue agradable conocerte —me sonríe y me quedo maravillada por su amabilidad, pero Hien me distrae alzando las manos y diciendo que la detenga.

—Eh… igualmente señorita — sonreí tratando de entender porque la tenía que detener.

—Dime Meiling —recoge su cartera negra entre sus manos.

—Em… no… ¿no quiere algo antes de irse? — pregunto desesperada para que no saliera.

—No, muchas gracias, tengo que visitar a Sakura, pero gracias de todos modos.

—En serio… pues… este.

—_No puedes dejarla ir _—Dice Hien flotando hacia mí —_.No está lista para verlo._

Pero yo no entiendo a que se refiere.

—¿Está segura que no quiere nada? — a lo que Meiling me observo con una gran sonrisa.

—Segurísima.

—Chen, ¿acaso tienes algo? —me dice el jefe.

—Si señor… es solo que… he —no sé qué decir.

—Bueno me voy, cuídense.

—Mei —la detuvo Shaoran —. Cuídate —le dice de una forma protectora, como queriendo decir algo más pero no lo dice por saber que la iba a lastimar.

—Okey, creo que el aire aquí les afecta un poco, obviamente me sé cuidar, te quiero primo.

Y se va… dejando un aire de preocupación, creo que no soy la única que guarda secretos y confusión.

—¡_Chen! Porque no la detuviste. Va a sufrir. No está lista para verlo a él._

¿A quién? Pensé yo.

* * *

**(LDK, 01:40PM)**

—Sakura, disculpa que entre así pero como no vi a Tamara afuera y decidí entrar a saludar —se quedo de piedra al oír esa voz, trago saliva.

No voltees le dice su mente.

—Ah… disculpe… ¿me equivoque acaso? —dice la joven desorientada al no ver señal de Sakura y solo observar la espalda de un hombre en traje beige con la cabeza baja.

—Ehem… no, ella no está aquí — se gira para encararla mientras ella deja caer su cartera.

El silencio se hizo presente, mientras la sorpresa la recorría, ¿por qué había regresado? Acaso ella no tenía con el remordimiento ahora tenía que verlo.

—Y-yo… lo siento es… — se empezó a agachar lentamente por su cartera pero unas manos grandes y blancas la sostuvieron primero ofreciéndosela —. Gracias —dice sin aliento.

—De nada. Em… Sakura salió por algo de tomar pues su secretaria tuvo una emergencia —explico él pasando una mano por sus cabellos desinteresadamente, como queriendo entretenerse en otra cosa.

—Hum… —solo pudo decir eso, aun no podía salir de su perplejidad, de que él no fuera una ilusión.

—¿C…Cómo has estado? —pregunta con una sonrisa que más bien parecía mueca.

—Bien… ¿y tú?

—Bien… —no sabía qué hacer, quería abrazarla pero no podía, los malentendidos entre ellos eran suficiente barrera.

—Me alegro… este… —dirige su vista hacia cualquier objeto que llamara su atención con tal de no verlo a los ojos —. ¿Qué tal tu estadía?

—Bien… —tiene que decir otra cosa aparte de "bien" se siente totalmente estúpido —. Aunque, el clima está un poco diferente a la última vez —oh… hablaba del clima.

—Sí, el calentamiento… global… —oh sí, hablaban del clima, eso era traumatizante; nunca imagino que no sabría de que hablar.

No sabían qué hacer, eso era completamente obvio. Estaban actuando tontamente sin otro tema que el clima de por medio.

—B-bueno… eh… creo que mejor me voy —dice Meiling dirigiéndose a la puerta pero siendo detenida por una mano firme en su codo.

—Espera… yo… yo…

La puerta se abrió asustándolos a ambos y haciendo girar sus rostros a la persona que los interrumpió.

—Oh… Meiling, creo que ya conociste a Kero —observa la mano de él en su codo.

—Sí… solo venía a saludarte —se deshace de su agarre —. Pero ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Oh que lastima, gracias por la visita —sonríe cándidamente.

—No hay porque, em… fue un gusto volver a verte —le dirige una mirada rápida hacia Kero despidiéndose de Sakura con un ademan.

Kero no aparto su mirada de la puerta, un poco de arrepentimiento se observaba en su mirada, quizá debería seguirla pero… eso era lo incorrecto, por ahora.

Sakura empezó a beber de su botella de _Coca-cola_, mientras preguntaba:

—¿De dónde la conoces?

—Es ella… Sakura, la de un año atrás — le contesta haciendo que casi regresara su bebida.

—Entonces, ella… oh cielos, eres un tonto— le reprende —, sabes lo que necesitan ustedes—observa como niega con la cabeza.

—Un gran golpe en la cabeza para saber si así se les acomoda.

—Lo dice la mujer que no dice la verdad sobre su hijo.

—Eres malo, ahora sal de mi oficina —frunce el ceño y señala la puerta.

* * *

**(Departamento de Yue Daidouji, 10:00 pm)**

—Solo has hecho trampa, señor —dice la mujer sosteniendo el palito más chico entre sus dedos.

—Yo no hago trampas, solo que es _mi_ pedazo —atrae hacia sí la charola que contiene un pedazo de tarta de limón.

—Oh no —agarra el otro lado de la charola—, la vez pasada te acabaste el último jugo que había en el refrigerador, ahora me toca el último pedazo de tarta —sonríe lentamente.

—Por favor Nakuru, no seas infantil y asume que eres una mala perdedora —comenta Yue sin soltar la charola.

—Ja, no soy perdedora, tú eres un vil tramposo.

—Bueno… mejor la compartimos, contenta.

—Solo no quieres aceptar que eres un tramposo, que ejemplo le das a las almas inocentes como yo —dice dramáticamente observándolo con inocencia.

—Tú de inocente no tienes nada, querida.

—¿Dudas de mi inocencia?

—Por supuesto, dime… ¿qué tienes de… inocente? —con su mano libre sujeta su barbilla para que lo observe.

—Mucho más que tú — susurra, pues con su toque un fuego la atravesó —, porque mejor no seguimos viendo la película —propone desviando su mirada.

—Seguro… — susurra y soltando su mentón, para después ofrecerle la mitad del pedazo de tarta.

Comenzaron los suspiros y las lágrimas mientras la película avanzaba, _Romeo & Juliet_ una historia de amor que nunca pasaría de moda, quien imaginaria lo que _William Shackespeare _ daría al futuro.

Nakuru suspiro, oh… Leonardo Di Caprio como Romeo era fascinante, aunque Claire Danes no se quedaba atrás en su papel; en esos momentos se imaginaba como hubiera sido si ellos dos hubieran vivido su amor… sí, ella sabe que hay amor hasta después de la muerte, pero por una tontería como que tus padres odian a los de a quien amas, no es bueno. Se supone que la familia, tu hogar, te debe apoyar en todo pero eso a veces solo es una ilusión.

—¡Mujer! Despierta… — susurra Yue, puesto que Nakuru se quedo dormida a mitad de película, aunque no quisiera despertar de ese maravilloso sueño.

—Mm… pá tus calzoncillos están en el cajón izquierdo —mastica las palabras moviendo su mano hacia esa superficie dura que palpaba.

—Ehem… Nakuru… se-será mejor que te lleve a la recamara —menciona inquieto.

—Hum… pero si así estoy bien.

—Nakuru, si no te quitas de encima de mí no respondo.

—Oh… eres muy cómodo —se menea y lo apretuja un poco más, recibiendo un siseo al mismo tiempo que Yue sostiene sus muñecas recostándola en el sofá, despertándola por completo.

—Oye…¿qué te cre…

—Más vale que calles, no entiendo porque escogiste esa película si te ibas a quedar dormida a la mitad —sus ojos azules la observaban fijamente, viéndola y admirando sus rasgos.

Nakuru observo la coleta que siempre traía, esos cabellos platinados la engatusaban como una araña a una mosca. La enredaban en un mar de pensamientos dulces y perversos que hacía tiempo no tenía.

Alza una mano hacia su rostro murmurando:

—Quiero ver tu cabello suelto —quita la liga de cuero que los sostenía, mirando cada uno de sus lacios cabellos caer—, nunca pensé que envidiaría el cabello de un hombre —entierra su mano en una suavidad de seda.

—No hagas eso —dice Yue tratando de alejarse, pero ella lo sostiene suavemente de las manos.

—¿No hacer qué?

—_Esto_ —señalando la situación— no quiero perder este lazo que hemos forjado.

—Y no lo haremos… —acerca sus labios a los de él, el cual acepta gustosamente ese beso.

—Eso espero, Nakuru —la aleja de él sonriendo pícaramente para levantarse del sofá—. Creo que por ahí quedo betún de limón —ella lo miró sorprendida y… entusiasmada.

—Eres un depravado —lo acusa poniéndose de rodillas en el sillón.

—Lo sé —la alza en brazos aunque ella protestara.

_Limón_…

¿Quién pensaría que ese agrio endulzante avivaría muchas cosas?

* * *

**Cr-comentarios:**

HOLA!!!!!!!!

Oww creo que llorare de la emoción, sin contar que me atrase!!! Demasiado diría yo ¬¬ (muchos golpazos a mi).

Bueno gente que lee este fic, que amo y adoro por ser el primero, les digo que lo LAMENTO en exceso, porque se me olvido, se me borro del cerebro que tengo. En serio que el 2009 tuvo muchas cosas que marcaron mi vida, y mis comentarios se han vuelto mi diario personal, hace unos meses releí mis comentarios y un poco la historia para saber que escribir porque no quería decepcionarlos (& espero no hacerlo), y durante ese transcurso me di cuenta de que uf… soy muy tonta en sentidos sentimentales (míos, en los de otros no he).

Bueno… como dicen: "Año nuevo, vida nueva" y tendremos a una nueva crzita con nuevas ideas y probablemente ya el desenlace de esta historia y otra que tengo por ahí xP, además de que hace un tiempo cumplí años (día en el que me suceden muchas cosas extrañas en un cumpleaños), cambie… mucho o poco, no lo sé, pero aceptemos que los adolescentes cambian en exceso, pero quiero que sea para bien.

Bueno… olvidando mis problemas de atraso, ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Es lo que esperaban?, uy… ahora ya están todos los personajes (bueno… xP, entre comillas haha) y DIOS! Si que he intentado ser buena pero no puedo hahaha, CON YUE! Sin comentarios, lo termine de escribir ayer en la noche en la madrugada (porque me inspiro de noche) y tenía hambre, sé que no es excusa pero ni modo.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

[A ti **mura (maru xD)** te digo que no es ninguna molestia contestar tus dudas. Algunas ya fueron contestadas aquí en este capi! Por ejemplo la 2 y 3 son la misma respuesta je, y la 4 esa es un SI… con la duda 1, en esa te fallare, pero pronto la responderé, (si te he dejado más revuelta házmelo saber) muchos besos y abrazos]

Sus dudas y sugerencias mándenlas por un review, no es obligatorio, lo único es que me alegra tanto que lean esta historia y les guste, eso es lo único que cuenta =)

HASTA PRONTO!!

(P.D. ESPERO NO ATRASARME Y TENERLO PARA LA OTRA SEMANA)

(P.D.2. CUALQUIER ERROR, LO LAMENTO DEMASIADO)


	11. En Silencio

**Ocultando Sentimientos**

**Capitulo XI**

**En silencio**

_Y yo te prometo, _

_Prometo NO hablarte de amor…_

_(Procedimiento para un común acuerdo/Panda)_

_**.**_

**(Martes 19/01/09, 7:00am)**

**A**ún adormecida intenta abrir poco a poco los ojos, le dolía todo su cuerpo, levanta la cabeza mientras esta le martilleaba. No recordaba nada de lo sucedido ayer. Pero a pesar de eso, no recordaba donde estaba pues las sabanas blancas no eran las suyas.

Estira los brazos, se sentía… _extraña_, había algo que no encajaba, las paredes aqua, las cortinas blancas, las lámparas de metal, la cabecera acolchada de cuero negro, los pisos alfombrados…

¿Habría sido secuestrada? No, eso era imposible

Pero… ¿Qué hacía un pastel en el piso junto con su ropa?

Sería mejor que la recogiera y se fuera de ahí, su _instinto_ femenino se lo indicaba. Y entonces una puerta se abre, la de esa desconocida habitación mostrando a un hombre de cabellos plateados y pecho musculoso, cubierto solo de la cadera a las rodillas por una toalla blanca.

_¡Oh, Demonios! _Piensa alterada, mientras un mar de recuerdos la asaltaba.

—Buenos días, señorita —dice entrando a su habitación para inspeccionar sus cajones.

Ella solo se quedo muda, cubriéndose con la sabana. No creía nada de lo que sucedía, acaso… acaso… Sí, _eso _sucedió.

—Esto no cambiara nada entre nosotros —afirma dudando de sí misma observando como él se acercaba.

—No, tú misma lo dijiste anoche —besa su frente dejándola sorprendida —. Deberías darte una ducha, yo haré el desayuno.

Sale de la habitación dejándola ahí, si, era obvio que necesitaba una larga ducha para aclarar su mente y no dejar que la amistad que había forjado con él se viera destruida por… por… un acto de… arrebato de pastel. Bueno, hasta ella dudaba de eso. Entonces recogiendo sus cosas se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Mientras Nakuru se aseaba, Yue Daidouji prepara un desayuno ya vestido apropiadamente, con un impecable traje gris plata, una camisa de botones azul marino y sin corbata.

No dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido ayer, después de ver una película que le parecía un poco tonta y observar a su invitada dormir, lo saco de sí mismo, llevándolo a pensamientos como que la luz reflejaba cada detalle hermoso de su rostro, como sonreía tranquilamente.

Esa noche… fue _especial_ lo admitía, no había otra palabra que explicara lo que sintió, algo dentro de sí le decía que no intentara encontrar algo profundo y siguiera con normalidad, pero otra parte más fuerte le indicaba que debía descubrir ese secreto. El secreto que todos siempre tememos descubrir.

Se frustraba, no podía creer que pudiera pensar siquiera en cosas ridículas como esa, tenía que tener su mente clara y verla como su amiga que era, olvidando lo que hicieron ayer.

—Uf… sí que necesitaba una ducha —voltea hacia la dueña de ese comentario, observándola secarse el cabello con una toalla azul.

—Me alegro que lo disfrutaras —revuelve los huevos con mantequilla y voltea el tocino frito.

—Huele delicioso, pero yo solo consumo frutas frescas —dice sentándose en el pequeño comedor de caoba.

—Ha… no, tu comerás lo que yo prepare sin excusas —la mira fijamente.

—Te reto —lo desafía colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa observando como él colocaba el desayuno en un plato.

—Como quieras, _preciosa_ —coloca el plato mientras se sienta a su lado y le rodea la cintura con su brazo, provocando que el cuerpo de ella se tensara.

—¿Q-qué haces? —tartamudea, por primera vez en su vida se sentía nerviosa y sin defensas, no se sentía la Nakuru atrevida, se sentía… inocente.

—Desayunar —contesta simplemente cortando un pedazo de tocino y pinchando los huevos, para después introducirlos a su boca, prosiguió haciendo lo mismo solo que esta vez la envía hacia ella.

—No me harás comer… —pero le apretó suavemente en donde la sostenía haciéndola exclamar y le metió el tenedor.

—Ahora mastica —ordena con voz fría.

Nakuru mastico con nerviosismo, sabía delicioso… pero la mano de Yue era lo que la alteraba. Ayer había sucedido casi lo mismo, y con el desenlace menos esperado.

—Ya ves, no es tan malo —susurra mientras el come otro bocado, haciendo caso omiso a su desorientación.

—Ya vi… —y al Yue querer darle otro bocado, suplanta el tenedor con su boca, sorprendiéndola al suave y sorpresivo tacto.

Dejo caer el tenedor, la acerco más hacía él, ambos con los ojos cerrados, era un tacto suave y cálido, que despertaba cada milésima parte de sus sentidos provocando un estremecimiento… en su _corazón._

_

* * *

_

_Sabes… no te preocupes por tu vida, que yo te reemplazare fácilmente _—sonríe con diversión aplastando sus dedos para que fuera más fácil su caída.

_No hagas esto_ —le suplica, sin poder observar bien su rostro, un aura oscura la rodeaba pero unos ojos azules la delataban.

_¿Por qué no? Dime una razón por la que no debo hacerlo._

_Porque soy parte de ti _—emitió un quejido ligero.

_No, tú no eres nada mío, me lastimaste y ahora obtendrás tu merecido _—y la deja caer al vacío, una profunda oscuridad que se torna blanca…

**.**

Respira agitada, una capa de sudor aperlaba su frente, su garganta dolía, era la milésima vez que soñaba lo mismo aunque últimamente se repetía constantemente. Las mismas imágenes, ella cayendo al vacio sin recordar nada más.

— ¿Qué sucede querida? —pregunta su acompañante al observarla tan pálida a la luz de la luna.

— Nada solo… un sueño.

— ¿Segura? — la abraza protectoramente, sintiendo como su camisa de algodón se humedecía por el sudor de su esposa.

—Sí, cariño, puede que sea algo de mí pasado —contesta insegura.

A veces nuestra mente es tan condenadamente poderosa, que solo se quiere proteger por el daño causado, el trauma que nos impuso el destino, pero… al llegar el momento adecuado cualquier barrera se puede romper.

* * *

—Oh no, estas completamente loca —dice el rubio levantándose de su asiento.

—_Claro que no… solo te di el teléfono para que le hables y hagas lo que te pedí._

—Pero estas consciente de lo que me estas pidiendo —pregunta queriendo arrancarse los cabellos de la cabeza.

—_Sí, lo sé, por eso lo hago…_ —una pequeña risita se escucha al otro lado del auricular.

—¡Apenas acabo de reaparecer en su vida y quieres que haga eso! ¿Quieres que me vuelva loco? —suspira consciente de que no había otra cosa más que aceptar.

—_Esa es la idea, pero es beneficio para la empresa y para nosotros, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro _—opina para ocultar la verdad.

—Claro… así no le pagas doble ¿no?, es absurdo Sakura

—_No, no lo es, la economía y la ecología están en estado crítico como para…_

—Por favor, no me vengas con eso, que eres mala mintiendo.

—_Bueno, solo háblale que tengo una llamada en espera, besos _—y solo se oye un sonido muerto al otro lado del teléfono.

Estaba perdido, piensa observando el teléfono. Se deja caer en su nuevo sillón, de su despampanante departamento.

Bueno… marcar no hará ningún mal, además es solo _profesionalmente, _no había problema.

—_Bueno… _—oh oh… ¿Cuándo había marcado? Dedos traicioneros—. _¿Hay alguien ahí? Aló_

_Tip…tip…_

Colgó.

Sí solo profesional.

**.**

Sakura temblaba, no podía creer que su llamada en espera fuera… ella. Esa mujer que le arrebato lo que más deseaba en esta vida. No bastaba con no tener a quien amaba, tenía que sufrir por alguien que le fue arrebatado.

Si tan solo hubiera seguido consciente el día en que se lo arrebataron, si tan solo no hubiera estado sola, si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo a ese día.

Pero no había marcha atrás, solo quedaba encontrarlo con bien, agradecerle a Dios por darle la oportunidad de remendar su perdida y continuar con su vida.

— ¿Sakura? —la susodicha parpadea confundida por tener a Shaoran Li tan cerca, tan solo unos milímetros de distancia la sorpresa hace que tire el teléfono al piso— ¿Estás bien? —se agacha para levantar el teléfono y colocarlo en su lugar.

—Sí, lo estoy —susurra no muy convencida.

—Claro, por eso estas temblando —menciona sarcásticamente a lo que ella se sienta.

—De-debe ser el aire acondicionado.

En ese instante Shaoran la abraza.

—¿Qué haces? —dice sin tener fuerzas para alejarlo de ella.

—Dicen que un abrazo traslada energía a quien lo recibe y así te sentirás mejor, además atrasa el envejecimiento, lo leí en un artículo de "Cómo hacerte sentir mejor sin gastar un céntimo".

—Estas de broma ¿cierto?

—Bueno si… lo leí en internet —dice sin soltarla.

—Tan siquiera… es agradable —lo abraza y cierra los ojos al contacto, se sentía bien, una paz la inundo —: no pensé que creyeras en esas cosas, Shaoran.

—Bueno, desde que tengo una hija mi perspectiva de la vida ha cambiado —murmura con una voz pausada.

—Entiendo, los hijos cambian nuestras vidas, haciéndonos ver que tenemos que protegerlos a costa de todo.

—Sí.

Así duraron un tiempo _traspasándose energía_, mientras que cada uno estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, reviviendo recuerdos, sentimientos.

—Shaoran quiero que me ayudes en algo —se separa un poco para observar sus ojos.

—Dime —dice con una sonrisa.

—Quiero que… Kero y Mei estén… juntos —pero ni siquiera había terminado su frase y Shaoran se aparto de ella con unas arrugas en su seño.

—No —la dureza con la que hablo la dejo sin habla.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él la lastimo, ambos se lastimaron y no quiero ver a Meiling sufrir.

—Shaoran, ella está sufriendo por no estar con el hombre que ama —se levanta de su asiento—, no has visto como ambos se observan, amándose, entregándose con una mirada… ¿acaso no deseas ver a Mei feliz?

—Yo…

—¿Acaso no lo entiendes? No se trata de si él te agrade o no, simplemente es de que tienes que aceptar el sentimiento mutuo que ellos sienten, quieras o no.

A lo que Shaoran solo quedo en silencio.

—Sé que no quieres que salga lastimada pero a veces hay que sufrir para tener felicidad, nada es gratis.

—Lo sé es solo que…

—_Disculpe señorita Sakura, pero tiene una llamada en espera de su hijo_ — comenta su secretaria mientras picaba un botón rojo.

—Pásame la llamada.

—Yo me retiro —y Shaoran cierra la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

**(11:00 a.m.)**

El timbre suena anunciando la próxima clase, retumbando por los vacíos pasillos de la escuela que después se fueron llenando de pisadas, risas, y armarios cerrarse.

Los días de escuela son los más importantes en la vida de un adolescente, es en donde te abres las puertas a ciertas oportunidades, donde incrementas tu conocimiento, conoces él amor y la desdicha, haces amigos de por vida, creas un futuro que no cambiará y sufres cuando ya no estás dentro de unas paredes de concreto que te privilegiaban de la _libertad_. Pero, a veces estas paredes se convierten en el escudo a esa _libertad_, a la verdadera realidad que es más cruda de lo que pudieras imaginar, sí tiene momentos agradables e irrepetibles, pero jamás comparados a solo preocuparte a estudiar, pasar la materia, tareas y tener buena conducta.

Aunque solo a veces, nuestro escudo se vuelve en nuestra contra.

—Yeni, ya es hora —dice Dan sacándola de su ensoñación.

—Oh, ya voy —guarda sus cosas rápidamente en su mochila sin importar que se arruguen sus hojas o se rompan sus cosas.

—Uy si que tienes prisa —observa mientras toma su mochila para después empezar la caminata hacia la salida.

Sus pasos apresurados se detuvieron porque todos se empezaron a amontonar en la puerta, pues como dos profesores no habían asistido, tenían salida temprano, y ella quería salir lo más pronto posible porque…

—Señorita Li, necesito hablar con usted —dice gravemente el profesor mientras acomoda sus hojas y ella solo pudo tomar aire y no apartar su mirada del suelo.

—Em, te espero afuera Yeni —Dan sale del salón cerrando la puerta tras de sí en tanto Yeni tomo aire y fuerza para girarse.

—Dígame profesor —dice con su voz más monótona posible y viéndolo con indiferencia, a lo que él solo la observo sin mover algún músculo que delatara sus sentimientos.

—Sus notas en esta materia son muy bajas, y si desea pasar este semestre debe subirlas lo antes posible —dijo muy serio cerrando su maletín de un solo golpe.

—No hay problema, pero… a mí esta materia me da igual —se gira para irse pero es detenida por lo que el profesor le dice:

—Antes no era así… _Yen_ —se quito los anteojos mirando fijamente la espalda de su interlocutora, observando sus hombros tensarse.

—Discúlpeme profesor, pero no tiene el permiso de tutearme —lo encara con su rostro duro, con rabia.

El silencio en el salón se puso tenso.

—¿Por qué te comportas así? —pregunta rodeando el escritorio mientras que Yeni solo se queda quieta, sin irse aunque puede hacerlo hay una fuerza que la mantiene ahí.

—¿Comportarme cómo? Como su alumna.

Él se quedo callado, no podía decir mucho, él la había lastimado y no podía hacer mucho para curar ese error.

—Yo… —traga pesado acercándose más a ella, reviviendo sus sentimientos reprimidos.

Yenay solo lo observo, con dolor y culpa, se sentía culpable de haberse enamorado de su profesor, un hombre que no le convenía, el tener una relación en secreto es normal en una adolescente pero no cuando es con alguien a quien no deberías amar.

—Si no tiene nada más que decirme, me retiro —cierra la puerta tan fuerte que cuando empezó a caminar –que después se convirtió en trote- ni siquiera se volteo para checar si no había roto la puerta.

Después se metió a los baños para meterse a un cubículo y cerrarlo con seguro para llorar, llorar y llorar hasta que se cansara.

Mientras que en el salón alguien golpea con un puño la puerta, sintiendo impotencia, dolor, rabia. Jamás quiso creer que esto era tan difícil, tenía que protegerla pero no sabría si podía protegerla de él mismo.

Aún queriéndola, amándola de la forma en que la quería no podía hacer nada, solo estar ahí para que no la dañaran.

Se sintió tan mal al abandonarla y dejarla sola con el peligro más latente que nunca, que ahora debía alejarse, pero sentimentalmente.

Y eso es la cosa más difícil del ser humano, abandonar nuestros sentimientos y guardarlos en un cajón bajo llave. Sin enterarnos que nuestro cajón puede reventar en cualquier momento.

* * *

—Hija ya estoy en el aeropuerto, cualquier cosa que suceda me avisas —comenta le hombre mientras observaba su rolex dorado.

—_Si papi, yo estaré en la casa mientras tú vas a París a disfrutar la buena vida._

—Nakuru, este no es un viaje de placer sino de negocios.

—_Como tú digas, pero me traes algo _—dice caprichosamente.

—Está bien, pero primero dime en donde andabas anoche —reprocha.

—_Papá creo que se te hace tarde ¿no?, te cuidas, es que Louis me habla parece que… las regaderas del patio enloquecieron, te quiero, besos, cuídate y has muchas locuras _—evade el tema muy tácticamente y cuelga el teléfono dejando su padre con la interrogativa.

—Hijos —sonríe felizmente mientras se dirige a su vuelo en el cual solo iba para hablar claramente con su ex nuera.

Y ese reencuentro no iba a ser muy agradable aunque si encontraba a _alguien_ su estadía estará perfecta.

* * *

—_Quiero que hagas lo que te pedí_.

—Esta vez no será tan fácil, querida —contesta con una sonrisa de preocupación—. Tenemos a Anderson en nuestra contra.

—_Ja, acaso crees que un chiquillo detendrá mis planes, y si para eso tengo que… quitar más peones del tablero, lo haré_ —habla con autosuficiencia, solo diciendo la verdad.

—Pero recuerda que él es muy listo, no por nada viene de una de las familias que mejor saben el arte de la muerte.

—_Lo sé, no soy tonta, Leo _—suspira con cansancio, ya no sabía cuanta más presión debía soportar pues su identidad y movimientos debían verse como _'simples accidentes'._

Kate Xin sabe con precisión que no todo es eterno por lo cual ella debía obtener su felicidad, obtener y cuidar lo que es suyo aún si de ello dependía el sufrimiento de otros.

—Kate ¿no crees que eres injusta? —dice el hombre con cautela, él bien sabia todo los engaños que ella ha hecho, las mentiras, robos y asesinatos que tuvo que realizar para poder guardar sus secretos.

—Mi querido Leonardo, nunca entenderás cierto.

—Ya sé que…

—_No hables, acaso no entiendes que necesito tener lo que es mío, mi familia siempre me dio la espalda y ahora sabes muy bien en donde están_ —contesta fríamente—, l_a razón de todo esto es hacerles ver a todos que yo siempre fui a la que tenían que querer, pero siempre estuvo ella, ella es la culpable de todo, pero ahora está 3 metros bajo tierra._

—Y aún así tuviste que arrebatarle todo a alguien más.

—_Así es la vida, alguien debe sacrificarse y esa persona la quiero lejos de mí, porque es un gran fastidio, igual o más que Hien, pero unas gotitas de Cloruro de Portasio (*) fueron suficientes para crear una muerte natural._

—Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, mujer —desesperado de la frialdad que siente al mencionar sus atrocidades.

—_Claro, el sufrimiento es a lo que vivimos y si para eso tengo que asesinar y suplantar vidas, lo haré._

Y sin más corto la comunicación, dejando a un Leo muy pensativo. Pues tal vez su conciencia se presentaba por _primera vez._

_**Continuara...**  
_

_

* * *

_

**Cr-notas (alerta! Esta más loca que de costumbre porque ya se paso su hora de dormir o.o):**

**¡Hola! **

Personitas detrás del monitor (que espero haya alguna xD, bien negativa ¬¬). ¿Qué tal este capi? ¿eh? Bueno a mi punto de vista es un poco más corto que los anteriores (eso los relajara xD, eso digo) y _mucho_ diálogo, wu! Vimos que un sentimiento (o varios) están comenzando y otros reviviendo.

No tengo mucho que aclarar en realidad, solo que espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura n.n, porque yo ando de fiesta porque estoy de vacaciones!, y eso explica el porqué estoy con capi nuevo, desde la semana pasada lo tenía planeado subir pero… no tuve tiempo por mis obligaciones cotidianas (limpiar la casa) y por eso necesito un sirviente sexy que haga esas labores por mí, claro que si fuera Shaoran mucho mejor….

*Imaginando Shaoran con un… (censurado!) …..*

Bueno, regresando a la realidad y dejando perversiones (cielos creo que tener esa pijamada con mis amigas fue una mala decisión haha), el fragmento de canción uf… me encanta esa canción será lo que ustedes quieran pero lo que hay detrás de la letra es cierto, hay veces en que solo desearíamos disfrutar sin dar nada para no ser dañados pero bueno…

Que tal con Yenay y su profe de mate! OH DIOS! Pobrecita, lo bueno es que no me ha sucedido algo así (sino otras cosas que uf…) y que sucederá con Dan!, Yue y Nakuru tuvieron acercamientos de _primer grado _haha (si querían leer lo que sucedió se quedaran con las ganas, soy mala), Sakura y esa llamada de ¿quién sería? [wa esta la película de Mi pequeño Diablito II haha infancia, okey olvídenlo] ow el abrazo no fue lindo por parte de Shaoran y si el supiera que él tiene que ver en eso uf, uf… Clow irá a París que le sucederá al pobre!, y lo último de Kate y Leo ¿qué planean? Y… ¿Quién demonios es esa tal Kate?

Sin más, y solo les diré VEAN TOY STORY 3 xD, de esa película me quedara un grato recuerdo porque fue el ultimo día con mis amigos de prepa porque me mudare de escuela (NOOOOOO), deséenme suerte en esa nueva etapa.

***Cloruro de Potasio: **bueno, les diré que es un compuesto químico que puede asesinar a una persona como si de un ataque se tratase o algo así, lo ví en una serie de televisión haha y me inspire en eso, pobre HIEN! Y pensar que es un suplemento que ayuda a nuestro organismo pero que también lo afecta! Como todo en la vida (:

GRACIAS! A los reviews que me enviaron, y a los que agregan en Historias Favoritas, Alertas y también a los que les gustan mis One-shot's (o ataques de locura), no saben cómo me animan.

**Maru: **Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones (:, ese tipo de detalles me encantan, me reí de alegría porque recordé lo que una amiga me dijo: "_Eres una persona que le encantan los detalles y las cosas hechas a mano"_ y es la verdad porque me gusta más un abrazo o un Felicidades con una gran sonrisa que un regalo que a lo mejor no durará (claro que nunca están de más n.n), y pues me la pase bien aunque en todos mis cumpleaños son como un _año nuevo _para mí en el que pienso muchas cosas de mi vida y me entristezco en veces porque personas que quiero no están conmigo, además en fechas como esa son en las que puedes ver a las personas en realidad. Pero 16 años es un gran paso xD. Y… no te preocupes que Shaoran si tiene sus… cosas (sonó muy extraño he), perdóname por confundirte n.n creo que es muy común en mí hehe; uy y tu pregunta de lo de Kohaku pues… no lo sabe… aún xD y la reacción de Kero la veras después. ¡Espero nos sigamos leyendo!

**Yun: **Hola! Y yo también me alegro de estar de vuelta hehe y me alegra que te guste la historia pues es hecha de mí para hacerles pasar un buen rato, se paciente que poco a poco todo tomara su curso.

Sin más que decir me despido!

OH! ADELANTO! HAHA

**CR-AVANCES (Tiempo sin escribir eso)**

**Capitulo XII "Provocaciones"**

—_Si ella no se dañara, tal vez lo consideraría. (Juzgaciones apresuradas)_

—_¿Q-qué haces?. (_Un juego que toma riendas)

—_Te amo y nada podrá cambiarlo. _(Confesiones que dañan)

—_Tú la mataste y jamás te perdonare. _(Acusaciones)

_El jefe no ha aparecido durante todo el día y eso me preocupa porque ni la señorita está en su oficina._ (Desapariciones preocupantes)

—_No los encuentro. _(Un plan fallido)

AHORA SÍ

HASTA PRONTO!


	12. Provocaciones

**_OK! Si_**, deberían de asesinarme por una tardanza de... un año o mas e.e, pero debo aclarar que no fue una relajación para mi, en realidad fue mas bien una pesadilla. Dos turnos que tuve que tomar en la prepa, cambiarme de turno, hacer nuevos amigos, pensar en que universidad entrar, mi familia toda una revolución y cosas asi… no digo que todo fue malo ha habido cosas buenas y he aprendido de ello, creo que con esta explicación es suficiente porque en realidad solo vienen para leer xPP no para saber problemas míos.

Pero, les he de decir que he tenido tiempo suficiente para devorar libros (si, devorar), descubrir música nueva (que sin música no hay escritos en mi caso), e inspirarme en cosas que ni me imaginaba. Pero no crean que olvide a esas personas que siguen OS, porque si dije terminare, voy a terminar. Aparte quiero cerrar este ciclo que me recuerda muchas cosas que yo deseaba cuando empecé a escribirla y ahora deseo otras diferentes.

Quiero decirte a ti que estas leyendo esto, que te agradezco si sigues leyendo es porque en realidad te agrada esta historia, porque para mi significa mucho que leas Ocultando Sentimientos puesto que es de mis personajes preferidos y de mi amor platónico hahaha. Aparte, es la primera historia que tengo publicada aquí.

Tengo nuevos proyectos que también quiero publicar pero tengo que aprovechar mis 3 (bueno 2 porque ya se acaba el primero) meses de vacaciones para terminar los proyectos atrasados. También tengo una historia que no tiene nada que ver con mis adorados personajes pero eso ya es aparte.

Además, cambie mi Nick, creo que necesitaba otro mas personal no se, el primero era por un chicle! (si, mi primer Nick "crz_hime9" era por un mendigo chicle xP) ahora soy Ashrin revoltura de mi nombre n.n si lo descubren les doy una futura pista de lo que sucedera hahahahaha.

Sin mas que decirles, creo que los dejare con este capitulo, corto, pero el próximo será interesante…

Los quiero :3

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes (a excepción de unos cuantos) no me pertenecen son de mis adoradas CLAMP.

**Ocultando Sentimientos**

**Capitulo XII **

**Provocaciones**

_Con el correr del tiempo te fuiste alejando  
Como quien parte poco a poco y para siempre  
Dejando__** atrás**__ lo que fue parte de tu vida  
Tomando lo que __**no**__ era tuyo  
__**Lo que no te correspondía**_

(Se esfuma tu amor / Marc Anthony)

**.**

**(Mansión Li, 26/01/09 09:00 p.m.)**

**S**e levanta con cuidado de no tropezar con la sabana, pues su brazo enyesado aun le causaba dolor. Se dirige al baño, restregándose los ojos con la única mano –la izquierda- que se salvo de su accidente.

Un ruido se escucho, provocando que girara su cuello pero no había nada, suspira aliviada. Últimamente escuchaba ruidos, susurros, cosas extrañas; todo eso desde su accidente con el coche, un accidente inesperado.

Se observa en el espejo del baño, un rasguño pasaba sobre su nariz, pequeño y delgado pero que pasaba por mitad de ella y se acercaba a su lagrimal del ojo derecho. Cierra los ojos en señal de disgusto, un dolor agudo y punzante le acompaño todo por asustarse, maldito fuese lo que sucedió.

Ella recordaba su coche, la estación, una canción relajante, y después… su ventana simplemente se rompió, lo bueno es que alguien le había hablado por el celular y se agacho, sino su cara estuviera llena de cortes. Pero entonces se estrello contra un gran árbol que destruyo parte de su BMW azul eléctrico, y ella solo estaba lastimada del brazo izquierdo, moratones, rasguños leves y un golpe en la rodilla al querer salir del coche. Todo había sido tan anormal, espontáneo, _karmático_.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, se dirige a la bañera y la empieza a llenar con agua caliente, le relajaría los músculos. Agarra una bolsa del mueble a su izquierda en donde se guardan toallas y demás cosas, con la cual cubre su brazo para que el yeso no se humedeciera. Se va desvistiendo y se dirige al lavabo en donde había una liga para poder hacerse un recogido, no tiene fuerzas para lavarse el cabello.

—Estoy harta de esto —se observa en el espejo que ya estaba un poco empañado—, nada mal —se dijo sarcástica.

De repente, en el espejo empezó a formarse unas letras, Karin sorprendida grito con tal estruendo que todos en la mansión se asustaron.

La puerta se abrió.

—¿Karin? —pregunta Shaoran preocupado.

—Y-yo… la, el es-espejo —apunta con un dedo tembloroso mientras corre hacia Shaoran abrazándolo.

Shaoran no podía sentirse más extrañado en ese momento. Observa el espejo que dice "Mentirosa", y un escalofrió lo recorre…

.

* * *

**(Hiraguizawa-Daidouji)**

Resonaba el timbre del teléfono en los alrededores de la sala, un chico con gafas se encontraba leyendo mientras escuchaba los pasos de su mamá al dirigirse al teléfono, pues era una probabilidad que fuera para ella, solo que al levantar el auricular anuncio por toda la casa el nombre de una inquilina nueva.

—Eileen, te habla Catrina.

—Di-dile que no estoy, por favor —ruega desde la cocina en donde se preparaba un sándwich, a lo que Tomoyo suspira ya que no era novedad que ella negara una llamada.

—Lo siento, pero Ei no se encuentra, pero si dejas un recado le diré que hablaste.

—Patético —dice Jerry desde su asiento a lo que su madre lo observa.

—¿Qué es patético Jerry?

—¿Eh?, ah esta historia, es patético que la gente se interese por el romanticismo cuando todo es una mentira disfrazada de sentimientos maravillosos, es patético que la gente evada a los demás, es patético creer en seres inmortales, eso es patético.

—Hijo, eso no es _patético_, es la realidad, y mejor no andes leyendo cosas que sabrás que no te interesan —contesta al observar el libro morado que sostiene en sus manos.

—Solo era interés, no digo que no sea bueno pero es empalagoso para mi gusto.

—Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, nunca cambies.

Cuando la joven madre estaba dispuesta a retirarse su hijo le comenta con voz neutral:

—¿Por qué consientes el comportamiento de Eileen?

Tomoyo solo pudo sonreír y observarlo con cariño, entendía las dudas de su hijo, Jerry siempre se caracterizo por su inteligencia y preocupación, pero nunca ha entendido lo relacionado a los sentimientos humanos, es lo único en lo que no es 'sabiondo' sino hasta inocente, aunque solo hasta cierto punto.

—Quiero decir, ella no debe de evadir sus problemas de _esa_ forma, debería enfrentarlos no lastimándose a sí misma.

—_Cariño, _Eilleen no se lastima, se protege, quiere rehacer su vida pero no sabe cómo, no quiere volver a ser la chica que era antes de llegar a Hong Kong.

—Entonces porque tiene cortes en… sus muñecas —dice perturbado.

—¿No has hablado con ella? —pregunta ella en respuesta.

—Yo… no, no soy bueno interactuando sobre esos temas—desvía la mirada.

—Y entonces porque hablas conmigo sobre "esos temas" —hace énfasis en la última palabra.

—Es que ella… no la entiendo, si tiene amigos porque evadirlos, porque no enfrentar sus problemas racionalmente.

—Nadie es como tú, hijo —le da un beso en la frente—, deberías hablar con ella.

—Lo consideraré—murmuro pensativo observando cómo su madre se retiraba.

Jerry se queda pensativo, mientras que de repente escucha el chirrido de una silla y se voltea al ver a Ei con su pijama rosa de ositos cariñositos, un bigote de leche y sonrojada.

—Perdón —susurra con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba la silla y él trataba de no tener alguna reacción en el rostro.

Después ella empezó a caminar, hasta que se detuvo a un metro de distancia de la puerta para decir:

—¡Ah! Las cicatrices en mis brazos fueron ocasionadas por un accidente que tuve —al decirlo Jerry se quedo de piedra—, y… cuando tengas dudas sobre mi comportamiento o mi vida, dímelas a mí y no las andes preguntando a terceras personas. No necesito caridad de nadie, ni tu preocupación —lo observa con una sonrisa—. Eso me afirma que eres un buen chico, Jerry.

Cuando ya no había nadie, una diminuta sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios mientras negaba lentamente para seguir con su labor.

Quizá podría preguntar más, solo por curiosidad, aunque… a él no le importara nada que tuviera que ver con ella… solo… quería saber porque se comportaba como una chica depresiva cuando aparentaba ser una de esas _Fashion Girls_.

.

* * *

**(27/01/09 12:00pm)**

El Sol jugueteaba con el sudor que despide cada poro de su piel, nunca sabias hacia donde una gota se giraría o iría en línea recta; era como una travesura: nunca sabrás que sucede hasta que lo haces.

Este pequeño _invasor_ se encontraba jugando _soccer_, con una camisa de tirantes negra mostrando una que otra flexión de sus músculos, su pantalón negro lleno de motitas de polvo. Correteaba por todo el campo, no entendía como era que una persona pudiera desmayarse con solo verlo; no lo pensaba por vanidad sino por preocupación puesto que a la llegada de Ieran Li se su viaje a Kyoto, Japón, se desplomo al verlo como si fuese un fantasma.

Aunque la realidad era que todos los de la familia lo observaban como si fuera un extraterrestre, la que más se había asombrado había sido Karin. Ella lo observo entre asombrada y asustada, no era como si lo hubiera expresado solo el hecho de ver unos segundos esos sentimientos en su mirada lo hizo sentirse… extraño.

—Deberías cuidar más hacía donde apuntas con ese balón—dice Sarah, pues al golpear el balón salió disparado dando al poste rebotando en el acto ocasionando que casi golpeara su rostro.

—Lo dices tu que…—pero se quedo callado al observarla, con un short que le llegaba a medio muslo y una blusa deportiva, mientras su uniforme descansaba en su mano derecha.

—¿Yo qué?

—Nada, porque… estas desvestida—gruñe cruzándose de brazos pues escucha unos chiflidos al otro lado de la cancha.

—En primera no estoy "desvestida" traigo ropa, la que me pongo debajo del uniforme y no tengo porqué darte explicaciones.

—Sarah, me preocupo por ti y tu salud, te dará un resfriado.

—¡Pero si el sol está en su mero apogeo! —Enfatiza con una sonrisa—, y quiero jugar, ¿o acaso temes perder?

—Ja-ja-ja., por favor…tu ganarme a MI

—Entonces… probemos—alza una ceja en señal de reto.

Alcanza el balón y comienza a correr con él dirigiéndose a la portería, Kohaku unos segundos más tarde ya estaba a su flanco izquierdo tratando de quitarle el balón. Lo logra con mucho esfuerzo, pues no por nada Sarah a los 9 años gano en el campeonato de futbol soccer regional femenil. Sigue su camino girando hacia la otra portería con Sarah a sus talones.

El sudor corría por la frente de ambos, ardía quemando la piel, ambos concentrados en la reta que se habían interpuesto. De repente escucha un gritito y al tratar de voltear, se da cuenta que ya no tenia el balón. Kohaku solo sonrió, se la hizo.

Y tuvo que aceptar su derrota por solo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Sarah, el verla saltar y vitorear; por solo eso la dejaría ganar muchas veces mas.

.

* * *

_Blanco_, era lo único que miraba desde hacia semanas. Ya que sentía (inventaba) un gran dolor de estomago, alguno (auto) torcedura leve, cortada, etc., en realidad ya no tenia excusas para evitar _esa_ clase.

Pero sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que confrontar a su… enemigo.

Se despide de la enfermera, que se convirtió en su mejor amiga. Entra a los baños totalmente desocupados; mirándose al espejo suspira dándose cuenta de lo tonta y cobarde que es.

A lo lejos escucha una melodía. Se despabila, abre su mochila y saca el móvil; observa el mensaje: "Estas bien?". Solo pudo sonreír. Era una mentirosa, desde que El llego se volvió una mentirosa, cobarde, se odiaba a si misma por ser tan débil.

Decidió que –tal vez- era tiempo de superar la realidad, nadie puede escapar del ahora (menos evadir una clase). Pero, por el momento iría a su clase de Física.

Camina por los vacios pasillos como si de una escuela fantasma se tratase, no aguantaba el silencio, la hacia sentirse mal como si miles de hormigas estuvieran queriendo salir de su estomago. Sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien haciendo que su mochila se cayese y las pertenencias de la persona que se interpuso en su camino.

Al levantar la vista solo frunció el ceno y recogiendo su mochila de forma veloz se alejo de ahí, queriendo escapar de el.

—Yeni, espera.

Ella enojada se gira hacia el para decirle:

—Usted es mi profesor no debe tutearme, no tiene ese privilegio.

—Antes no pensabas eso—dice con una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

—Antes era muy ingenua, y usted se aprovechaba de eso, pero las cosas no son así, profesor.

—Solo quiero que hablemos quiero explicarte, quiero arreglar nuestra situación—se quita los anteojos desesperado de la indiferencia de ella.

—No hay situación aquí que arreglar, solo aléjate de mi, por favor— susurra ya debilitada de esa irritable situación.

—No puedes alejarme, no ahora que…

—Puedo hacerlo, una y otra vez no importa que tenga que suceder para evitarte. No puedes impedirme mi libertad así que lo dejas ahora o terminaras arrepintiéndote.

—Me estas amenazando, Yeni—sonríe con autosuficiencia.

—No es amenaza, es la realidad. Y no entiendo que haces aquí, la verdad ni quiero saberlo. Además, no fui yo la que se alejo primero—al terminar la frase el timbre sonó por todo el plantel, ofreciéndole a Yenay la oportunidad de retirarse.

—Lamento no cumplir tus deseos—murmura para si mismo mientras es consumido por los miles de alumnos que pasan a su alrededor, pero el solo observa como su alumna favorita desaparece.

.

* * *

—El señor Li no se encuentra, si desea dejar…

Ya no aguanto esto, ya es la una de la tarde y Li no ha llegado. Me estoy empezando a preocupar, aparte mi pequeña carga personal no se ha aparecido desde ayer en la noche y eso me tiene mas consternada.

¿Tendrá el algo que ver con que Li y Sakura no estén?

Si, aparte de que el no aparece Sakura tampoco ha aparecido. Esto tiene vueltos locos a todos en la oficina. Porque ni sus celulares funcionan, y ellos no han hecho el intento de comunicarse con nosotros.

Solo se que esto me volverá mas loca, tengo demasiadas llamadas, demasiado trabajo para aparte preocuparme por la salud y bienestar de mis dos jefes.

Lo único bueno de esta situación es que tengo un empleo, malo fuera que siguiera sin uno y acosada por miles de espíritus en busca de respuestas y ayudas. Si me pagaran por ayudarlos tal vez consideraría el hecho de hacerles caso, pero como no tengo ninguna atención monetaria por su parte es caso perdido.

No es que les quisiera cobrar porque la mayoría de las veces lo hago gratuitamente, y la mayoría nunca me creen. Así que mi ayuda al bienestar espiritual del mundo no es mucha. Además, las cuentas no se pagan solas, el bienestar de mi hermana tampoco.

El dinero es un mal necesario, se necesita aun cuando es algo material. La gente es materialista. No se escapa de eso, porque aunque desees no depender de el siempre estará fregándote con que lo necesitas.

Agh! El teléfono de nuevo.

Solo espero que el Sr. Li este bien. Porque aunque puede que nos malentendiéramos al principio, le he llegado a tener un gran aprecio. Solo espero que mi fantasmita termine con sus investigaciones y me cuente todo lo que este sucediendo; porque hasta yo que no conozco a la mayoría de las personas de la familia puedo sentir esas vibraciones malignas, el dolor y el engaño.

.

* * *

_**(En algún lugar en el centro de Hong Kong)**_

—¡Demonios! Solo espero que no te haya salido nada mal esta vez—dice la mujer de labios rosas chillante por el celular.

—No, esta vez creo que lo he hecho bien.

—Más te vale, querido. No estoy para errores en estos momentos. Necesito que ella sea borrada del planeta, no quiero mas complicaciones.

—No te preocupes, ella en este momento a de estar muerta.

—Ha ha ha, asi que Dios esta de nuestro lado, solo espero que todo salga como lo planeamos Leo, porque si Sakura Kinomoto no ha muerto, yo te matare a ti y es una promesa.

Corta la comunicación, sentándose en el diván de terciopelo negro. Estaba cada vez mas harta de todo. Nada había salido como lo planearon al principio y necesitaba sacar los clavos sueltos, a cualquier costo.

.

* * *

**En fin.**.. eso es todo por hoy, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, lo tenia desde hace tiempo pero lo tenia que pasar a la laptop ya que estaba escrito a mano y se me perdio y tuve que escribir todo de nuevo e.e.

Cuando menos lo esperen tendran el proximo capitulo en sus ojos (en sus manos no porque no esta en papel solo en linea :B)

Y los dejo con la mayor pregunta: Donde estan Sakura y Shaoran?, Les habra pasado algo? D: ni yo se que les paso tendre que preguntarle a mi amohada (?)

HASTA PRONTO!


End file.
